Different Worlds, Different Destinies
by FleetingSpectre
Summary: After his death at the hands of D'vorah, a certain Elder God gave Hasashi Hanzo another chance in life as he was discovered to be the someone who is destined to protect Earthrealm once more but in a different world, of the Shinobi. Will his new life bring change the world needed? Or will his rage consume him?
1. Prologue: The Scorpion's Return

**Spectre: Hello everyone! My name is not important, and I go by my pen-name Spectre. As said in my profile I have great love for both Naruto and Mortal Kombat. I've been thinking numerous ways on how to blend the two and, so after constant thinking, I decided to give it a shot as the plot point that I have in mind may be a little bit imaginative. So if there are any mistakes to correct or suggestions at the first fic I am writing, PM me as such.**

**_Summary: After his death at the hands of D'vorah, a certain Elder God gave Hasashi Hanzo another chance in life as he was discovered to be the someone who is destined to protect Earthrealm once more but in a different world, of the Shinobi. Will his new life bring change the world needed? Or will his rage consume him?_**

**Pairings: Naruto (Scorpion)/Kitana, Kuai Liang/Jad****e**

**Genre: Drama, Adventure, Romance**

**Rating: This is an M rating through and through**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Mortal Kombat nor do I own Naruto.**

**Note: This Chapter is being remastered.**

**Prologue: The Scorpion Returns**

**(Kharon's Ship)**

"The new Shirai Ryu are worthy. It's heart. Not blood. That makes them warriors.", with those words, Hasashi Hanzo passed away, at the arms of his past self. To ordinary people, death is the most feared being. But to Hanzo, death finally freed him. With his mission complete, he gladly embraced it as he knew that he will finally be re-united with his fallen family and clan once more. And nothing else mattered to him anymore, he was finally free from the guilt and torment that scarred him after his family died.

"Harumi. Satoshi. 'l'll be there soon..."

Meanwhile, a man watches as Hanzo fade away. The man is had long, braided white hair and his eyes glowed silver white. The man wears a vest with black long pants and boots, and a pair of leather greaves. He also had bandages in different parts of his body and he is able to support himself in walking by using a crutch. The man was Fujin, one of the Elder Gods alongside Raiden. Having survived an attack from Frost though he was incapacitated, Fujin maintained a low profile to assist the Earthrealmers from the shadows. As he watches the younger Scorpion laid down the body of his future self before departing, Fujin went to Hanzo, who was at his last seconds. Placing a seal in his forehead, a bright light glowed and Hanzo's body disappeared from view.

"I can only hope, by doing this, Earthrealm will be protected by your hands once you are ready. I am sorry you cannot re-unite with your family yet, Scorpion. But for what is worth, this has to be done" Fujin said to Hanzo's sleeping soul as he began to search a worthy vessel in order to counter a new threat that will soon erupt in Earthrealm and that of a new realm.

**In Another Realm**

Naruto Uzumaki is a young boy from the Hidden Leaf, who wanted so much in the world, and was given so little because of the burden he had with the Kyuubi inside of him. All he wanted was to get stronger, to show everyone he was never a monster to begin with, and that there was a difference between a jail of a demon with that of the demon itself but unfortunately, at the moment, that was not the case and it has been like that ever since for him.

Now because of his so-called _godfather_ Jiraiya, attempts of him tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra in an attempt to summon a giant Toad, Naruto was certainly now going to die after being pushed off into this ravine, and trying to save himself using the demon's power. Unfortunately, Naruto was too fearful right now to even do such a thing, and with so little of his own chakra being used up he had found there to be little chance of summoning a tadpole like last time.

'I have to do something otherwise it's the end of the line for me!' thought Naruto, as he reached out for the jagged edge of the cliff side with his right arm using what little chakra he had left to stick to it.

Unfortunately, all things with jagged edges tend to shred other things that try to cling to them, and this was no exception with Naruto's arm practically being mauled by the wall, and the young boy could only scream out in pain while trying to survive this immense fall that would lead to his inevitable death. While he did this, Naruto was hit with images of the past, and how the people of Konoha treated him because of his burden and the way his 'teammates' and 'sensei' treat him while remembering all that has happened.

Could this be the end for him and his dream? May as well. He doubted Sakura would even give a damn died here.

How would the old man explain his death? Or would everyone celebrate because of it?

Would anyone even miss him? Perhaps some people but not so many.

Unfortunately, it was at that time the ground hit him too, and landed him in a big crater that held his body imprinted from the fall knocking Naruto right into the depths of his mind.

**(Naruto's Mindscape**)

"You have finally arrived here. I was beginning to wonder when you would," said a smooth deep voice that could make even some the strongest of warrior's blood run cold with fear.

"Who are you? Where am I?" said Naruto, as he stood up in this dank sewer filled with leaky pipes, and a cage with the word "Seal" written on a piece of paper in the middle that kept the doors shut.

"In your mind, kit. Not very impressive since the way you have been treated by these miserable flesh rats has made your mind most unpleasant a place even I can't stand it," said a deep demonic voice from beyond the cage, and in that instant red chakra flared to reveal the giant Nine Tailed Fox known to all as the Kyuubi.

"And now we are here together, which is perfect since the fox present is what completes the circle, and the means for you to live, Naruto," said the figure with dark hair, wearing a yellow sleeveless vest, with black and yellow pants with armor platings on his shoulders and his boots.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" said Naruto, as he knew about the fox, as it didn't take a genius to figure it out, but the guy in front of him has a familliar feeling as if he himself experienced it before. He couldn't figure out, and as far as Naruto knew...he only had one guest sealed inside of him.

"Perhaps I should. My name is Hasashi Hanzo. And I am you, from a long time ago. For short, I am you from another life." said Hanzo before looking at Kyuubi, who was now growling at him, and flaring his crimson chakra even more.

"I should have known you! You are Scorpion! The Hellfire Spectre of Quan Chi of the Netherrealm!" said Kyuubi snarling at Hasashi and the form of the said man turned to stare at the fox without fear. In fact, he could see Hasashi smirking at the giant fox withour fear or flinching.

"Apparently I _was_. As I said before, Naruto is me from another life. He and I are one person with a different persona and mind. He has the means to re-awaken my power again that has long been dormant for a very long time" said Hasashi, as he saw Kyuubi look at him, and then at Naruto in what looked like fear and confusion.

"As if the Yondaime sealing me up in his own kid is bad enough, but to find out it was inside the reincarnation of the hellfire Spectre is unexpected!" said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto look at him in shock, and the fox never realized that his vessel was the Spectre's next life.

"My Father was...the Yondaime?" said Naruto, as he saw Kyuubi nod, and Hasashi as well to further confirm it.

"Yes. And that is when Fujin merged my soul to yours before your father sealed the fox inside you to protect the village" said Hasashi, as he saw Kyuubi growl at him, and then looked at a still shocked Naruto.

"It wasn't like I just woke up one morning to destroy this village of arrogant fools. I was summoned to this world by an Uchiha by using his cursed eyes to have me attack the Leaf," said Kyuubi, who had no love for the Uchiha Clan, and wished the man that summoned him along with the entire clan to die painful deaths.

"Still, that would explain why you did it, and not entire your fault. Not that it matters now since I'm about to die," said Naruto, as he looked depressed, and saw Kyuubi's eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" said Kyuubi, as he had no intention of dying, and having his soul taken to the Shinigami or worse, going back to _that_ place.

"That perverted jerk, Jiraiya just pushed me off the ravine cliff side to activate your power so I could summon a large Toad. I couldn't do it because I was so afraid and I tried to grip the wall edge. It slowed me down, but it messed up my arm rally bad before I hit the ground, and now I'm most likely going to die without anyone even caring that I'm going to kick the big one," said Naruto, as he kicked some of the water on the ground, and had an angry look on his face.

Scorpion, in a very long time, felt sudden rage upon hearing this. Clearly, this Jiraiya is a pathetic man and was pretty obvious that he had no honour or decency, whatsoever. He knows just what to do and it would make Johnny Cage proud in a way. But he only needed Naruto's permission.

Relaxing his mood, Scorpion said, "At this rate, you are most likely to have certain death. But since you and I are one but with a different mind, there is another option we can do. But at a cost" said Scorpion, as he now walked towards Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you have in mind then, old me?" said Naruto, as he looked at his previous life, and saw the man smiled at him.

"You and I will become one person. But my persona will surpass yours. As such, it would sound like I am taking over your body but you have my memories, my skills, my power and my way of thinking. As such I will be reborn through you but in short, you and I will blend as another person and considering the facts of how this works, this is going to be technically my fourth life." said Hanzo and saw Naruto looked at him at surprise and shock.

"Wait. You lived three lives? How does that work?" Asked Naruto as it was technically impossible to have two more lives and then a fourth in his case.

"In my first life, I was a happy family man until I was murdered by my rival, Bi-Han for a dangerous artifact. My second life is when I was ressurected as a Hellfire Spectre by the evil sorcerer Quan-Chi, who manipulated my rage to do his bidding and I made plenty of grave decisions that threatened Earthrealm at times. Then, my third life is when the Elder God Raiden managed to restore my humanity and I managed to bring back the Shirai Ryu as a new order."

"If this is your fourth, then how did you die in the third?", Naruto asked innocently as be was becoming curious of his past self's life. Though he was a bit scared as that question may anger him.

"Would you believe me that I fought my past self, and was later murdered by a man-sized bug?" Hanzo asked in a deadpanned tone to which Naruto and Kyuubi sweatdropped at his declaration.

"Okay, back to topic. What should we do once we merged together?" Naruto asked

"We are going to monitor the Uchiha. And if he goes too far, we have no choice but to kill him if necessary.", Hanzo answered calmly while Naruto was cleary shocked as he saw Sasuke as a brother,

"But I can't kill Sasuke. He's a friend." Naruto answered as he face the two individuals in his mind. But both Hanzo and Kyuubi were not impressed.

"Naruto, I understand your reluctance, but your so called friend will destroy you without hesitation, and betray you for power as they tried to do so years ago just before that incident. Given their power, it is very dangerous and they could simply side with your enemies in promises for more power," said Hanzo as he saw Naruto look away in denial. Hanzo in his part, already dislike the Uchiha for their insolence and their lust of power that is only surpassed by the likes of Quan Chi and Shao Kahn. It reminded him of himself during his time as Quan Chi's bodyguard where his rage and thirst for vengeance blinded him, and he obeyed his orders without question and apparently disposing his honour as a warrior at that point.

"The Spectre is right kit. The Uchiha Clan is well known for only two things that they are quite proud of. Betraying others and copying the skills of those they betray. Trust me when I tell you that the Uchiha is not worthy of being your friend and he will betray you as all Uchiha do and do not let simple 'friendships' fool you," said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto look at him, and then back at Hanzo before nodding.

"I understand then," said Naruto, as he let out a sigh, and readied himself for what needed to be done.

"Good. Now brace yourself Naruto, as this will painful, and will blow your mind away. And remember, we are one. As always." said Hasashi, as he turned to the boy and he grasped his hand. As Hanzo felt pain during the process, he looked at the skies above. "I promise. I will make good use of this new life I will be given. For you, Harumi and Satoshi.", he mentally said to himself as the two of them braced.

As Hanzo began to merge with Naruto, visions of the man's memories flashed before him; his happy times with his family before the massacre, his death by the hands of elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han, his ressurection by Quan Chi, him murdering Bi-Han after being deceived by Quan Chi after showing a false vision, Bi-Han's younger brother Kuai Liang, who took his older brother's mantle as Sub Zero, defeating him in battle at the Koliseum, his defeat at the hands of Sonya Blade before Raiden restored his humanity, him murdering Quan Chi where he finally avenged his fallen family, and then he and his rival Sub-Zero making peace and the two fought alongside one another against Kronika until his death by the hands of Kytiin, D'vorah. Naruto continued experiencing more visions until he felt his mind was now different as he and Hasashi Hanzo became one soul at last.

Naruto was going to be in for one hell of a ride when he gets back.

**(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)**

"What did you do?!" yelled the Hokage, as he had moved to pin the Sannin against the wall despite his old age.

"I tried to get him to use the Kyuubi's chakra by pushing him off a cliff and I thought it was the only way," said Jiraiya, as he tried to break the hold, and was then slammed back against the wall hard. The Sandaime was not this angry since Orochimaru betrayed the village and Jiraiya now is paying the price of what he had done.

"What could have possessed you do it in that way? It's already bad enough the boy is hated by these stupid people, but for you to do that to Minato's own son, and your godson no less is inexcusable!" said Hiruzen, as he threw Jiraiya away from him before stepping back until he reached his desk now fully crying as he had failed in everything regarding Naruto.

"I'm sorry! All right! I fully expect him to tap into the fox's power and summon a large enough Toad to save him. Why hasn't his training progressed like it was supposed too?" said Jiraiya, as he had hoped the old man would make Naruto strong enough to be able to summon Kyuubi's power at will but it turns out, it didn't as his basic controls from the Academy were rigged to fail.

"The Councils didn't want the boy to become powerful because of the Kyuubi and with Danzo pushing the boy to be a weapon of the village I had to make a choice on which side to support. I had hoped that Kakashi would be able to help Naruto with training when I setup the teams, but the man only trains the Uchiha because of what happened years ago, and has only taught Naruto tree walking chakra control. Had you been a proper godfather, the boy wouldn't be so crippled by the Councils decisions, and I could have done more for him," said the Hokage, as he let out more tears then he had ever before in his entire life, and felt the guilt of the past 12 years of not protecting Naruto properly eating away him.

That was when the two felt it.

The feeling a mysterious energy source on such a level it made them fall to their knees in fear.

In fact, everyone in Konoha did, and everyone had frozen in fear at the demonic power of the orange and yellow flames that rose high into the air. Then it suddenly disappeared.

'What was that? It was like the Kyuubi 12 years ago only...only worse!' thought the old Hokage, as he now struggled to his feet, and Jiraiya was doing the same.

"Sensei I..." said Jiraiya, but was silenced by a hand from the Hokage, and the old man looked at him now with cold hard eyes that held no love for the Toad Sannin after what he just did.

"No! Don't you try to apologize Jiraiya. I will announce Naruto's death after the Chuunin Exams are over and I want you to know I will hold you responsible for this when I reveal the boy's heritage to the village. That you just klled the Yondaime's son and it was you that neglected your duties to him for the sake of your _godforsaken __research_!" said Hiruzen, as he gave the hand signal to tell Jiraiya to get out of his office, and sat down in his chair before crying again at his failure.

After few minutes, the old Hokage summoned his ANBU to him, and told them to check out the ravine that Jiraiya took Naruto to in order to search for anything that could be connected to the mysterious power felt by all. The ANBU obeyed without question and headed out though even they were silently afraid of whatever caused that demonic power to erupt.

'I'm sorry, Minato. I really am' Hiruzen thought sadly as he looked at Minato's picture as he continued to shed tears.

**(At the Stadium)**

It had finally come. The day of the Chuunin Exam Finals had come for everyone that had wanted to see the competitors fight for the glory and prestige of their village. Though for the Hokage, he watched the audience around him with a heavy heart, and wished to see only one of the competitors now among the line down in the arena floor and that was Naruto.

The ANBU the Sandaime sent never came back, as they had gone missing for several days before another team was sent out to find them, and they were found only they weren't dead like the old Hokage suspected.

They had been beaten so brutally, it was as if there was a monster on the loose. But for now with the finals going in full swing, he had to hope that some sort of miracle would happen.

"The first match of the Chuunin Exams will now begin. Will Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto step forward while the other competitors go the fighters box to wait until it is your turn," said Genma, as he heard the crowd cheer, and the Jounin wondered if it was for the obvious reason that Naruto wasn't here.

'That coward. He says he'll make me pay, but in the end he's nothing, and will be nothing just like you Hinata!' thought Neji smirking at the empty space that was supposed to be where his opponent was supposed to stand and it increased when he came to the belief Naruto wasn't going to show up at all.

"Since Uzumaki Naruto is not here, Hyuuga Neji is the...," said Genma, but was silenced when a vortex of flames suddenly appeared before them. When the flames dispersed, it showed a boy, or rather a man who is an foot and a half taller than Neji, with dirty blond hair, fiery blue eyes and was wearing a new garb along with a black leather made hood that was attached to the leather strapped sleeveless shirt that sat beneath a black vest that held a yellow colored tunic on top of it along with a hard yellow mask on his face. The figure also wore a pair of yellow greaves with silver platings around the wrists, the middle of the forearms and the top of the forearm of the gauntlet along with baggy black and yellow pants with red strapped belt around his waist with two sheathed katanas in his waist. But perhaps the most noticeable figure is his eyes that shifted from blue to white pupilless eyes and they do not hold the eyes of a young and happy boy, but that of a cold-hearted killer with vengeance to accomplish. **(AN: Technically, he wears Scorpion's complete appearance in MK11)**

"I believe Hyuuga Neji is my opponent. You may start the match," said the figure, as he looked into the Hyūga Prodigy's eyes, who seem to swear that he was looking at his very soul.

He will surely enjoy giving him a good beating for his lack of honor.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid you are not Uzumaki Naruto, and I will have to-ACK!" said Genma, as he tried to put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and found his hand crushed and, he could swore, was being burned by the said boy in one swift second.

"I _am_ Naruto. Now start the match so I can deal this delusional fool or you will find your good arm lying on the ground," said Naruto in a deeper and rougher voice under his mask, as he threw the Jounin away to mend his hand before turning his eyes to the Hokage now leaning over the railing to look down at him with hope in his eyes now filled with tears.

**(At the Stands)**

"That's Naruto?" Ino asked/shouted, as she saw the new, and well-improved version of the blonde knucklehead they all knew.

Sakura was staring too but was in denial. She was trying to convince herself that there was no one who could look better than her Sasuke. Choji was frozen in mid-chewing his food and was staring at Naruto. Kiba was proudly smirking. He had a feeling that the match with Neji was going to be extremely brutal while admitting Naruto looked cooler in his new appearance. Hinata was currently holding her nose to prevent the ever massive nosebleed that would have erupted when she saw Naruto's muscles under that yellow tunic. As for the Jounins, they wondered how the kid, or man rather, get himself in shape. Asuma was impressed on Naruto's new build, Might Gai was gawking about how Naruto ignited his 'Flames of Youth' while Kurenai was curious on his face that was covered by his yellow mask.

**(At the Kage Booth)**

'He's alive! Naruto's alive,' thought the Hokage, as he could finally makeup everything that happened to the boy, and do what should have been done from the start.

Jiraiya was looking down and saw the boy's eyes were filled with a cold fire in them that made a chill run up his spine, that says 'I'll deal with you later'. Honestly, Jiraiya knew he was the one who screwed up so whatever his godson plans to do to him, he will allow it to happen, provided he can still breath or walk right after he was done

"Hokage-sama, is that boy really Uzumaki Naruto?" said a Jounin walking up to the old Hokage and the Sandaime looked at the Jounin with fierce eyes filled with fire thought to be lost so long ago.

"Of course he is! Tell Genma to begin the match now!" said Sarutobi, as he was not about to deny the boy his fight, and hoped he would have a chance to apologize to the boy for everything he failed to do since the day he retook the Hokage position.

"I just received word that you are indeed Uzumaki Naruto so the match will begin...now!" said Genma, as he flexed his right hand involuntarily though it still stinged from the pain earlier, and brought his left hand down to start the match.

"It doesn't matter how much you changed over the course of this Month given to you to prepare Naruto-san. You are a loser and you will never defeat someone that is a Hyuuga Prodigy," said Neji, as he got into his Gentle Fist stance, and began to look into Naruto's eyes that betrayed nothing while saying everything but the dirty-blond haired male was not impressed, and his face showed disgust towards his opponent.

"Perhaps. But at least I am not a slave of my own delusions of fate or any way as well as a clear example of dishonour towards your clan and your father's name." Shot back Naruto as the audience stared in shock. In the booth, the members of the Rookies were shocked on the way Naruto spoke. Just a month ago, he was just a loud-mouthed idiot who kept ranting about beating Neji. But this Naruto is different, this one seemed wiser and smarter of what he had said to him and they can only wait what else he can do. And Neji was downright infuriated by his words

"Before I deal you Hyuuga Neji, will you answer me one question, and one question only?" said Naruto, as he still had his hands behind his back with his swords wrapped around his torso, and saw the confusion in the boy's eyes.

"You should be more worried about how to live after this match Naruto-san rather then me answering your question," said Neji, as he activated his Byakugan, and gasped at the sight of the orange energy readings that flowed through Naruto chakra network, signifying that there is something different about him.

"Humor me, 'prodigy'! Do you really think your father would be proud of you? That his son committed such dishonor to his name? I could perhaps tell he is rolling on his grave once he sees how truly pathetic his son truly is once I am finished with you" said Naruto, as he continued to mock Neji for his own anger to be at its boiling point. waited for Neji to attack, and knew the only way to do so was to attack the man's inner being. "Do you at least feel remorse of what you have done?"

"Remorse? Of course I feel remorse. I feel remorse in the fact I couldn't deliver the final blow because of the Jounin senseis that interfered on her behalf!" said Neji, as he smirked at that memory, and saw Naruto's cold blue eyes narrow at him.

In the stands, Hinata held her hands to her chest, and was on the verge of crying while her sensei sat beside her comforting her over that memory before glaring down at Neji. Neji's teammate Tenten felt sick in her stomach knowing that she helped train the Hyuuga boy for this moment and felt the need to apologize to someone though she didn't know who.

"I see. Thank you for telling me this, as I will feel _no_ remorse of what I am going to do to you" said Naruto, as he took the Shirai Ryu stance.

"It is fate that I win this day Naruto-san. Perhaps you have gotten stronger since last time, but I am by far the strongest of the Leaf Genin competing here today. Kneel before your better and surrender to me before I kill you," said Neji, as he found Naruto's calm behavior completely the opposite of what he saw in the Preliminaries, and wondered what had changed the dirty-blond haired ninja.

"I don't really give a damn if you were the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan or even the Hokage of Konoha, because the person in front of me, is a delusional idiot whose ego made him the one of the strongest examples of arrogant pricks. And once I am done, _you_ will be the one begging for death. I don't care if the entire Hyuga clan will take revenge because of the death of their so-called _prodigy_! Because I wouldn't hesitate to make a larger example whenever rage consumed me" Declared Naruto as he was done speaking that left the stadium in shock. The Kyuubi brat, as they knew of him, made a threat against the prestigious Hyūga Clan. Doing so is signified as a death wish as they are one of the most powerful clans residing in Konoha. Hyuga Hiashi, who was watching the whole scene, flared his Byakugan to Naruto, and was shocked of what he saw.

'His chakra is bizarre! I see the flow of the ordinary blue signatures but his entire body is covered by an orange source that I couldn't even recognize. I can only hope, Neji goes through with this. I cannot afford to lose another family member.' Thought Hiashi as he continued to observed the boy, and has already a vague feeling that this boy can carry out his threat if angered enough.

"And besides, fate has no power over me this day. Do you know why? Because I have the will to change mine as I please while you surrender to Fate's veil like the weak Hyuuga Branch piece of trash you are," said Naruto smirkng at a shocked Neji, who had become infuriated by Naruto's words, and rushed forward to teach the commoner before him his place to show that Fate was on his side today but unfortunately this was not the case

Neji charged at him with multiple strikes aimed at the yellow-clad ninja but Naruto, with the speed he had obtained during his time as a Hellfire Spectre, almost easily dodged Neji's attacks. Naruto then spun after dodging his attacks before he summoned a chain from his hand with a kunai attached to it, to which he launched them at Neji.

**_"GET OVER HERE!",_** Naruto called out in a demonic voice as the kunai stabbed Neji in the stomach before Naruto aggressively brought Neji before him in chains as he kneed the Hyuga prodigy's jaw before he again vanished in a burst of hellfire where he again launched a Hellfire uppercut before punching him down to the ground. Neji picked himself up as he tried to strike Naruto's chakra points, but Naruto disappeared in a burst of flames and he landed a heat-covered fist on Neji, incapacitating him at the moment. Naruto then teleported on the other side of Neji where he landed a powerful fist on Neji's cheek, where they can hear his skull or cheek cracking, knocking the prodigy to the ground before Naruto delivered a strong stomp on Neji's chest where another cracking sound was heard, and the crowd in the stadium swore they hear Neji's ribs broke as a result. **_(AN: Scorpion's X-Ray at MK9)_**

"Give up, Hyūga. Fighting you is beneath me Because I'm only giving you one chance to surrender out of respect to Hinata" said Naruto as he stood before the beaten, bruised and burned prodigy of the Hyuga clan.

**(Fighter's Booth)**

"Sweet Kami" Ino gasped in shock on how Naruto brutally beat up Neji to a bloody pulp.

"_Yosh! _Naruto's flames of Youth had finally ignited to new heights!" declared Might Gai as he watched his 'unyouthful' student getting beat up. Though he generally felt bad, it was poetic justice for him for all the times the Hyūga had belittled him and his student, Lee.

"I think I'm going to lose my lunch", Choji said as he began to feel his stomach feeling funny from the bloody sensation. And pretty much, many of the audiences felt the same way.

"Naruto-kun…Neji-niisan" whimpered a teary eyed Hinata as she had discovered that Naruto intended to kill Neji for what he did at the Preliminaries while still recovering. And that was happening because of her. She silently prayed to Kami that Naruto change his mind on his quest on his vendetta against Neji.

"Wow! I think I might just ask him out!" yelled an aroused Anko as her reaction is the total opposite of what most of the stadium felt. If there was anyone who loved brutal and sadistic things, that would be Anko and she kept looking at the yellow-clad ninja with predatory eyes.

"Neji-aniki? " muttered a horrified Hanabi as he witnessed their Prodigy being brutalized by supposed dead-last.

"No." whispered Hiashi as he looked at Hizashi's son, who struggled on picking himself up and still trying win the fight.

**(At the Stadium Floor)**

'My god!' thought Genma, as he was trying to decide wether to end the fight or things would get worse. From the looks it, Neji was inches away at death's door at every second of the fight.

'This cannot be! Fate was suppose to be on my side. How can this commoner defeat me so easily?!' thought Neji, as he looked into Naruto's white irisless eyes and how they just judged him like a spider looking down at a helpless fly. Upon hearing Naruto's ultimatum for him to give up, Neji quickly regained his composure and managed to get up.

"N-never, dead-last! F-fate is on my side and 'cough' 'cough' I will 'cough' not let broken ribs fail me here!" Neji weakly stated as he struggled to get up before resuming his Gentle Fist Stance.

"Don't say I did not warn you. " said Naruto as he pulled up a handsign and three more clones that bursted from flames appeared with him. "You may take your overheated ego to hell now". Finished Naruto as he and his three clones pulled up handsigns that they did not recognize "_Kaeton: Mōkaen no Jutsu_! (Inferno Release: Netherflame Jutsu!)". The crowd gasped in shock as Neji's inevitable doom appear before him and four pillars of flames were surrounding Neji.

"Eight-Trigrams Rotation!" cried out Neji as he spun in a circle and a large dome of chakra, deflecting the fires by the last second, leaving the crowd in shock as they witnessed a Branch member performing a Main house technique.

'Is this how far you went Neji? You went to become something that me and your father couldn't achieve at your age. I am sorry for what has happened over the years, I can only hope you can hear my words after this' Hiashi thought sadly with a sense of pride as he saw what normal Branch members would be unable to do.

"Impressive Neji. To last this long, I should commend you for your determination. Unfortunately for you, this ends here." said Naruto as his clones dispersed and teleported in front of Neji, where he gave a hard-jab on his already-broken ribs and held him by the throat.

"You have two options Neji. One, you can now die here, with me cutting your throat in one quick slice. Or I take away your precious eyes. **_Slowly and painfully_****_!_**" asked Naruto with a demonic voice as he continued to choke Neji.

"Kill me as you wish……I have nothing to fight for anymore without my eyes….'cough' cough' if you have to do it, do it now…" muttered Neji as he finally accepts the fact that he was going to be killed by the dead-last of the academy.

"You know Neji, I could end your life right here, right now in front of all these people, and I could away with it just like you tried to do in the Preliminaries against her and tines where you looked below clanless people. I could rip out your spine or burn you alive right here, right now. Or I should simply destroy your precious eyes of yours just for you to see and feel how it is to be weak." said Naruto, as he pressed his hand further into Neji's neck until it was just a simple muscle movement away from breaking his neck and ending his life.

"Are you?" said Neji, as he found himself between pain in his back he received from the kunai wound there, and the kunai Naruto was wielding that was currently touching his neck just below the jugular and he could feel the heat emmitting from the said weapon.

"I would have wanted to. But I won't because then Hinata would cry even more. I don't want to her to cry over the death of someone who looks up tocyou as an older brother since she wants to free your arrogant and hateful side of that seal on your forehead," said Naruto, as he took his kunai away from Neji's neck, and flicked the boy's headband off his head to reveal his Cage Bird Seal.

"Listen well, Neji. The true potential of the clan lies not on fate or the blood that you have. You and Hinata may be of different destinies. But together, you can reform the Hyūga Clan as a better place. It's heart. Not blood. That makes them warriors. Just as your father had done to you. Not as a mere servant, but as family who used his heart to define a true warrior that not all fathers or uncles would be willing to do for their family" said Naruto as he laid down Neji who was enlightened by his words. This dead-last not only proved him wrong but gave a stunning realization to his life. "And I think, Hinata would want your help to fullfill her dream of unity."

"She wants to what?"

"You heard me, she wanted the Clan to be together. Not bound by fate. But by bonds that defines a true clan and family. I want you to reflect on what I have told you Neji, as you heal from your wound, and know that I am patient at situations like this. And should you cross that line again, you know what happens," said Naruto, as he put away his chained-kunai and walked away to the fighters box while ignoring the shocked crowed who was impressed by his words. Hiashi was enlightened by this, and he concluded to make changes after this.

"I will. And thank you Naruto-sama," said Neji, as he was being carried away by the medics, and looked into the sky to see birds flying freely in the air.

"Winner of the first match: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma yelled while still finding it hard to believe this kid who nearly broke his hand and walking away from the fight was Uzumaki Naruto. And the audience had a feeling of both shock and disbelief from what just happened

"My name may be Naruto. But I rather be called Hasashi, Hasashi Namikaze" said Naruto now having renamed himself Hasashi and revealed his heritage to the audience.

As the medic-Nin came out to retrieve Neji, they were shocked as they saw Hasashi pick him up by the shoulder, and laid him down over to the stretcher where the medics were before he bowed down in respect towards his defeated enemy.

"You have fought for your honor, Neji and for that, I give you my respect. May what I told you may be taught by you in the future." said Naruto as the medics took him towards the medical room. This one act of selflessness and respect snapped the crowd out of their silence, as he slowly received asomehow reluctant applause from those born in Konoha, those that hated him as well before it burst into a thunderous roar of clapping, and finally the cheering from the people in the stadium overall for his actions.

In the stands, Hinata was shedding tears of joy by not only Naruto sparing Neji, but by the act of kindness from the Naruto she knew as did Hanabi. Hiashi let out a genuine smile at the Namikaze for giving a wise lecture not only on Neji, but to the rest of the Hyūga Clan as well and it motivated him to make changes as soon as possible. Kiba was proud of Hasashi for his deed, as did the rest of the Rookies.

"What do you think, Izumo?" Kotetsu asked his companion, who was very impressed on the supposed _d__ead-last's _performance.

"I think Neji at least deserves a promotion for being able to stand and fight taking such a brutal beating. As for Naruto or Hasashi as he called himself, we might as well just hand him his Chuunin vest right now." Izumo answered.

"Chuunin? That _man _just dominated a fight against a prodigy from Konoha's strongest clan, add that to the fact that he graduated as the dead last and has only been a Genin for a year? They might as well give this kid his own Jounin vest right now!" said Asuma, who was listening in on their conversation, and knew this kid was obviously beyond the rank of Chuunin.

The two nodded to each other they had to admit that even though Naruto had only done a few things that they were all in fact rather impressive or noteworthy. They decided then that Naruto would be one of the ones who would be promoted to Chuunin. Now they couldn't wait to see what this kid could to during the Jounin exam now that was something that they were really looking forward to.

Meanwhile on the Kage Booth, Sarutobi, Jiraiya and the 'Kazekage' were shocked of the recent revelation from earlier.

'He knows? How?' thought the Hokage, as he looked to Jiraiya, who shook his head to indicate he never told the boy, and also wondered how he knew. With his heritage revealed, people from Iwa and Kumo would probably be making preparations to assassinate the boy because of his father's actions during the Third War.

'Could the Kyuubi have told the boy? And even so, how would the demon fox even know that?' thought Jiraiya, as he sensed the demonic aura around Naru-Hasashi, and wondered if the Kyuubi had taken control of the boy before altering him to its own specifications, something of which Jiraiya would have to deal with later.

The boy once known as Naruto cared not for these thoughts since he couldn't read minds and even if he did he still wouldn't care what they thought. In his previous lives, Scorpion only lived to fight for his own hatred but relented after realizing his own mistakes. For now he would join the others in the fighters box that were all staring at him like he had grown two heads, as was the audience itself, and it made the now Namikaze smirk at them.

"I presume that you have several questions," said Hasashi calmly, as he looked at the now empty arena floor, and waited for the next match to start.

"What happened to you?" said Shikamaru, as he got straight to the point, and saw Naruto look at him with an expression that would make a certain clan look like a joke.

Hell, even the Aburame Clan seemed to look more emotional compared to the Namikaze right now, and that was saying something.

"You could simply say that I found my inner self Shikamaru, perhaps you could too," said Naruto, as he turned to the look at the Hokage, who was whispering something to a nearby Jounin, and within a few seconds the Jounin appeared next to him in a "poof" of smoke.

"The Hokage would like to speak with you," said the Jounin, who seemed hesitant to put his hand on the boy since Genma was an example of what happens to those that try to invade the young Genin's personal space, and pay for it heavily.

"As I have expected," said Naruto, as he vanished from sight, in a burst of flames and was instantly in front of the Hokage now shocked that the boy could do that.

He is technically a man at this point.

"Naruto," said the Sandaime, as he saw the boy standing in front of him on the railing of the Kage Booth before the dirty blond-haired youth stepped off of it, and looked at the old man walking towards him now with tears in his eyes.

"Hello, Hokage-sama. Call me Hasashi from now on but Naruto is still all right with me. Did anything happen in the month I was gone?" said Hasashi as he gave the old man a smile, and the Sandaime hugged the boy tightly to see if the one in front of him was real.

'_Strange, he doesn't call me 'jiji' as usual', _Sarutobi thought."Forgive me, my boy. I failed you in so many ways for the past 12 years of your life," said the Hokage, as he felt the boy hug him back, and pat him on the shoulder.

"You had your hands tied behind your back, Hokage-sama. I understand. I only ask of you to don't take anything from the Councils anymore, let me do as I needed, and we'll call it even and my loyalty in the village remains. Just so you know, I took the liberty of taking over the Namikaze Estates, and spent the whole month there learning a lot with the help from the Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Hasashi, as he saw Jiraiya and the Hokage's eyes widen.

'This kid is only using a fraction at best of his skills! How powerful could Naru-uh Hasashi really be?' thought Jiraiya, as he saw the boy let go of the Hokage, and then look directly at him with ice cold blue eyes that were very similar to Minato's back in the day then shifted to irisless white that almost looked like the boy was looking at him at his very core.

'May Kami have mercy on your soul, Jiraiya', Sarutobi thought as he looked at his student sweating bullets towards the yellow-clad ninja.

"Hello, my supposed_ godfather_! **_I'm afraid I am going to have a little word with you_**." said Hasashi with a demonic voice as he had his right hand off his katanas, and turned the hand into a fist that pulsed with hellfire energy. Jiraiya was downright afraid of the boy and was about to piss himself and the fact that Hasashi now learned that he was his godfather who left him to his peril in the village.

"Um...I know what I did and I wanted to say I'm sorry for-AAAAAHHHHH!" said Jiraiya, as he let out a loud scream after Hasashi kicked the poor old man right in the crotch that sent the student of the Sandaime some 20 feet into the air before Hasashi roundhouse kicked him into a nearby wall.

"Apology accepted, Jiraiya. Your track record as my godfather is very poor. And I **ABSOLUTELY** despise men with lecherous taste, and with no sense of decency, and so,this beating is going to be one of many, as I expect you to train with me whenever I ask, and should you say no or commit any type of stupidity, **_I will not hesitate to_** **_toss _****_your soul into the Netherrealm_**" said Hasashi in a demonic voice as he turned to face the Hokage, and saw the man look like he had actually regained some of his lost age. And was smiling at him with pride. Wether or not, this '_Netherrealm_' was real or fake, Jiraiya would rather not stick around and find out.

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha has not arrived yet, and the next match he has with Sabaku no Gaara is supposed to at this moment. Should we postpone the match?" said the Jounin that had spoken to Hasashi briefly and saw the Hokage thinking before Hasashi decide to speak his mind.

"The Uchiha had his chance to compete today, but he wasted it by not showing up, and therefore should not get a free pass because of his clan name since he is not like his other family members and greatness does not reflect on his name. Clients will expect the Shinobi they hire to be on time and if we excuse Sasuke because of his clan, then we are telling them that we don't care about them, and it will cause problems for us all. We tell them that they should have to wait for an uncertain and unknown amount of time because of spoiled brats ike him," said Hasashi, as he looked down at Sabaku no Gaara waiting now in the arena floor for his competition, and the crowd wishing for a fight. Hasashi could sense the fear within Shukaku inside Gaara and he mentally smirked because of it.

"Hasashi-san is indeed correct, as the Uchiha is not here, and we cannot have all of our clients' think we favor the Shinobi that are from the clans here in Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke shall be disqualified from his match and we will proceed with the next one effective immediatley," said the Hokage, as he knew the Councils would blow out their vocal cords to yell at him, but Sarutobi didn't care, and wasn't going to care what they said. After all, he was the Hokage and he can use his ANBU to silence them and to remind them that this was never a democracy. Hasashi smirked as he would like to land a blow to the Uchiha's ego.

Besides, have an Uchiha fight when a Namikaze could do so much better? And much more brutal to be said.

The Jounin nodded in regards to the Hokage's words and informed Genma to make the announcement that got many people in Konoha booing the decision. Hasashi nodded before he disappeared again in a burst of flames but reappeared in the stands right next to Hinata's row, and the girl was now blushing from his presence once more.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" said Naruto, as he saw the girl looking at him with shock, and her face turned even redder.

"I-I'm doing well N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she rose to meet him and Hasashi smiled before removing his mask and lowering his hood, revealing a dirty-blonde teen with a handsome face. Perhaps the most noticeable part is his lack of whiskers that made him recognizable but his eyes said otherwise. And the said girl was seconds away from passing out.

"It heartens me to hear that from you. I must apologize though for what I did to your cousin. Hopefully, the pain I inflicted on him, though it was a bit too much, and my revelation will help Neji understand that Fate can be altered as we see fit. Oh, and I go by the name Hasashi now, but feel free to call me Naruto if you wish" said Hasashi, as he saw the girl nodded.

"Dude! You were awesome back there! Even though it's too much, your shunshins and taijutsu were just...wow!" Exclaimed Kiba as he witnessed his fight with Neji. Though he also made a silent vow to never piss off Hasashi otherwise it would spell doom to him.

"Appreciate the praise Kiba, perhaps one day, all of us can reach our inner selves that chose to reveal themselves and not us trying to find it. Would you mind giving me some water?" Asked Hasashi to which Kiba nodded. Giving him the water bottle, Hasashi drank the contents before he showered himself some of the water to cool his head. All the girls were marveled as if it were in slow motion, due to the blond adonis they are looking at. Hinata was on the verge on fainting while Anko licked her lips seductively.

'Wow, his moves were hot as hell. But I did not expect he would be such a hotshot!' Anko thought to herself and she began to think of ideas on how to get close to him.

"What in the world happened to you?" said Kurenai, as she saw her student lying in her lap blushing red with a smile on her face, and then looked up at Naruto now named Hasashi seeing the young Genin giving her a warm smile from his new appearance.

"I simply found my inner self," said Hasashi as he sat down and drank the rest of his water bottle to watch the upcoming matches.

'_This may be fun. But I have to consult with Fujin on why he brought me back once I see him again', _Hasashi mentally said to himself as he looked up in the sky, thinking about his next move.

**Unknown Location**

"So, he lives after all", said a pale-skinned man wearing black and silver armor. His skin noticeably had small cracks and he had long black hair with a red headband on his forehead and his eyes flared with a crimson-orange color. Next to him were two figures, one is wearing a black metal strawhat or _Kasa, _and black and red armor. The man held a staff as he stood beside him with red lightning emitting from it, same goes for his eyes. The other figure is a bald man and wears a black outfit. He also has white skin with tattoos on his forehead and his hand held what it seems to be a green flaming skull.

"Indeed. It seems Scorpion found a way to be reborn as a new being. And I have a vague feeling he will become a threat in the future. Should we make our move?" asked the second man but the first man shook his head while smiling.

"Not yet. For now, we need to find a way to enter that realm as soon as possible with the pieces we have for now" said the man as he continue watch over the prisoners execution by being devoured by hideous, deformed creatures.

**And cut! As Johnny Cage would say, it took me a long time to do the Prologue. Okay in here, Naruto is practically Scorpion himself who was reborn with Fujin possibly having a hand in it. The rest of the events will mostly follow the same format though there would be a lot of differences in the future. Please like and review! This is my first fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

**Spectre: Chapter 2 (Or technically the first chapter since we began in a prologue) coming up! Sorry bout the, uh, continous updates on the first as said in the note that it was being remastered as it was quite hard to manage document using a phone rather than a laptop. And I had to clear some unnecessary points there and numerous spelling mistakes and additional changes. ****I modify chapters every now and then to make then more organized. New chapters will be released in two days or less** **unless said otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Memories of the Past**

**(Unknown Location)**

**_Flashback_**

'_Where...where am I?', were Hanzo's first thoughts as he opened his eyes, hoping that he had finally went into the afterlife. He found himself in an elegant open field filled with Sakura trees and its petals falling added a more pleasing view to the eye. Hanzo smiled as he continued to watch the scenery, as the place was similar to the one he and Harumi went to during their dates, where he asked her to marry him, where he received her sweet 'yes' from him and that was one of the most enjoyable times he had when he was at his first life. His thoughts were interrupted as he realizes he was not alone. Taking a fighting stance, Hanzo prepared to fight but calmed himself when he saw the man. Standing before him, was the bandaged form of Fujin, who greeted him with a warm smile_.

_"It has been a while, Hanzo or should I say, Scorpion?" , said Fujin as he looked at the man's mood becoming more calmer as he realizes who he was speaking to._

_"To you as well, Lord Fujin", replied Hanzo as he carefully analyzed the Elder God before him. Parts of his body were covered in bandages and bruises, and he appears to be using a cane as he walked, indicating he had a leg injury. "What happened?"_

_"Cetrion happened. She betrayed us all by attacking and killing the other Elder Gods with Kuai Liang's former lapdog, Frost" said Fujin with a hint of anger, as he never expected Cetrion, the supposed Goddess of Light and Virtue, to betray them all as her brother, Shinnok had to her mother Kronika, but it was no surprise that Frost sided with her, as Hanzo learned from Kuai Liang about her possessing a superior complex that made her side with Kronika for her desire to surpass Sub-Zero and take his place as Lin Kuei Grandmaster. "Luckily or unluckily enough, I managed to escape but the others weren't so lucky."_

_"I see. Did we succeed in our plan on recruiting Kharon for our cause?", Hanzo asked as he hoped that his words to his past self helped in swaying the man to abandon Kronika and join Earthrealm and Outworld's cause._

_"More than succeeded as you think, Hanzo. With Kharon's aid, the forces of Outworlders and those of Earthrealm managed to storm Kronika's fortress, with Liu Kang and Raiden leading the charge. It ended in an outcome we did not expect. Kronika is dead by Liu Kang's hands alongside with the corrupted Revenants, Raiden became a mortal, Liu Kang took his place and became Earthrealm's new protector as the Fire God with the task of undoing Kronika's mistakes with Kitana as his partner and the Netherrealm was taken over by your past self on Liu Kang's behalf." Fujin said with quite pride. Though he felt sorry for Raiden in becoming mortal, it was a price that the former Thunder God paid for the greater good. And he saw Liu Kang as a fitting successor for his role._

_Hanzo smiled as he heard the news from Fujin. Earthrealm is saved as did Outworld and the place he once dreaded, where his past self would be the judge of corrupt and evil souls that walked the land once. Though a part of him was sad, as he knew he would not see his friend, Kenshi and his son, who was also Hanzo's best pupil, Takeda, who, as he recalled from a few conversations, was planning on marrying Jacqui Briggs where Hanzo gave his blessing to him in marrying Jax Briggs' daughter. But now, Hanzo is dead, and he still wonder wether or not his soul would reside here or not._ _And he definitley didn't want to be revived once more._

_"If you are thinking why hasn't your soul departed to the afterlife, I have to explain something to you." Fujin said as he sat down in a nearby rock. Hanzo looked at him cautiously as he knew that the Wind God had something to say that Hanzo would find displeasing. Moreover, Hanzo wanted to see his family again and embrace them but Fujin's way of speaking said otherwise. "Your soul has not resided to the afterlife as the Elder Gods deemed that you will be kept here until the time comes."_

_"Do they plan on keeping me here because of my past allegiance with both Quan Chi and Shao Kahn?" Hanzo asked as he knew those two greatly displeased the Elder Gods when they were still alive, and no doubt his former allegiance would catch up to him and face their judgement_.

_But there is a problem. Most of the Elder Gods are dead, with Fujin and Liu Kang being the remaining ones with the former being the only one who could still interpret the vision_ _they once experienced._

_"No. Because they saw you as something of importance. As a bringer of peace in another future" said Fujin as Hanzo tried to absorb what he just said and he was not interested at such discussions._

_"Let me guess, they saw it in visions that Lord Raiden once had?", asked Hanzo in a serious tone. The visions of whatever Elder God he knew, regardless if they were good or evil, are not what Hanzo would like to listen to, otherwise he might just end up like those who followed Raiden on his timeline that led to their deaths, and a fate that was worse than death itself even. Even though the ability of creating Revenants died with Quan Chi and Shinnok, there was no way Hanzo would be willing to listen to them_ _as it may deal with serious consequences such as that of Raiden's._

_"Yes but-" Fujin tried to explain as Hanzo cut him off with a __raised hand._

_"I am sorry but I will not comply to such visions that the Elder Gods had forseen. You know what happened to Raiden's followers when they followed his own visions of the future, and I rather not risk following someone else's vision" Hanzo replied to Fujin as he shrugged his shoulders._

_"Hanzo, I know you do not want to believe them. But this is for Earthrealm's safety for the future. And the threat that me and the Elder Gods envisioned long ago was something that is much more powerful than the Fire God, Liu Kang himself."_

_"Liu Kang is more powerful than me at his current stage. What makes you think I have the strenght to counter this 'threat' that you speak of?" Asked Hanzo, as he was getting a bit tired from the conversation he is having right now._

_"Besides with Kronika dead and with Liu Kang and Kitana guarding the flow of time, the future itself would be secured by them." finished Hanzo._

_"But you are the future Child of Prophecy, who will bring peace in another future" replied Fujin in a sincere manner and it did gain Hanzo's attention but it was pretty obvious he was not buying any of it._

_"(Sigh) I am not who you think I am Fujin, I'm not even on the realm of the living. So, how am I to be this, 'Child of Prophecy'?"_

_"Because you are the only one who balanced the dark and light your heart. By maintaining balance, you were chosen to be the Child of Prophecy by the Elder Gods to counter another evil that is **not** from any of our realms." Fujin declared as he looked at Hanzo, with glowing eyes to show he was dead serious about this..._

**Flashback End**

Hasashi Namikaze's train of thoughts ended when Kiba held him on the shoulder to tell him the next match is going to begin. Deciding to keep a low profile and go along with it, Hasashi shook his head from his thoughts and went with Kiba on the railing, waiting for the contestants to step forward.

"Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Aburame Shino please come down to get ready for the next fight," said Genma, as the crowd was finally coming back to its senses, and wanted to see another fight after their precious Uchiha was disqualified.

"Proctor, I forfeit!" said Kankuro earning him boos from the crowd and the cold blue eyes that narrowed in on the puppet user with displeasure. Immediatley, Hasashi became suspicious and sensed that there is something wrong from the puppet user's motives, as if he was planning something.

"Okay. Sabaku no Kankuro forfeits therefore Aburame Shino is the victor of this match. Will Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru step forward for their match," said Genma, as he saw Temari fly down on her fan, and she looked ready to destroy her opponent. That and to impress a certain blond-haired, yellow-clad ninja.

"Too troublesome. Maybe I should forfeit as well since I'm fighting a girl again," said the lazy as ever Shikamaru as he tried to walk away, only to find a chain wrapping around his leg and was hurled out of the booth to fall onto the ground by none other than Hasashi himself.

"Consider yourself a lucky man Shikamaru. I could have done something else, but I rather not to, and thought Temari deserved to fight a genius such as yourself" sarcastically said Hasashi as he saw Temari blush, and Shikamaru trying to get up from the crater he was in.

"Damn you Naruto or Hasashi, whatever you call to yourself! When I get back up there, I'm going to...erm, a lot of troublesome things to you" said Shikamaru, as he got off the ground only to be attacked by Temari with a wind jutsu to which he narrowly dodged.

"Trying to insult Hasashi-kun? We'll then I'm just going to beat the crap out of you!" said Temari, as she let out a battle cry, and swung her fan at him with multiple wind jutsus that the Nara barely dodging the attacks.

And the next one for the next 10 minutes straight with Temari attacking him ruthlessly with her fan or with her Wind jutsus and somehow, Hasashi was amused by this display of feminine fury.

"Stop! Please! I give up! Proctor, tell her to stop! Naruto! Hasashi! Whatever your name is, please call off this woman in front of me and save me!" Yelled Shikamaru, as he was able to jump out of the way of the Wind Jutsu Temari shot from her fan, but landed on his butt, and was now at the blonde Suna girl's mercy.

"Winner! Sabaku no Temari by forfeit!" said Genma, as he felt pity for Shikamaru, and decided to give the kid a break.

"But I wanted to hurt him for Hasashi-kun!" said Temari, as she looked up at Hasashi with pleading eyes and Shikamaru was shaking his head along with his hands to tell Hasashi to say no from what she wanted.

Naturally, Hanzo would not tolerate such situations but given the time on how Temari tried to take down the Nara, who didn't bother using a jutsu or at least defend himself, which, the Elder Gods can bet, simply because it was troublesome. So he decided to have a compromise.

"All right Temari-san and then come back up here," said Hasashi as he heard the girl's yell of "Thank you!", and then the screams of pain delivered onto Shikamaru with the final blow being Temari's iron fan folded up before hitting the lazy Nara hard over the head making him look like an ostrich when the cloud of smoke lifted. 'At least his neck wasn't twisted unlike Kung Lao's back at the Tournament' Hasashi said to himself at that memory.

With her objective complete, Temari put her fan on her back, and skipped to the steps of the fighter's box where she was humming a tune all the way up making everyone except her little brother sweat drop. 'She acted like Harumi during our teenage years, and I rather not remember those times' mentally said Hasashi as he had several moments with her when they were teenagers, not all of it pretty.

"Okay then. The next match will be Sabaku no Gaara fighting Namikaze Hasashi. Will both fighters please come down for your match," said Genma, as he Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand yet again, and Hasashi appeared in a burst of flames.

Genma was about to start the match when a wind blew into the stadium to reveal Uchiha Sasuke and his teacher Hatake Kakashi right behind him.

"I'm sorry. We're not late for Sasuke's match are we?" said Kakashi, as he his one eye form into a U-shape, and many in the stands were sweat dropping at this man's lateness but also giving glares for his infamous attitude of being excessively late at everything.

"Actually you're very late Kakashi. And because of that, the Hokage disqualified Sasuke and were now into the semi-finals," said Genma seeing the other Jounin's shocked look, and Sasuke was both shocked and angered from that news.

"What?! Who is Gaara fighting? I'll take that weakling's place!" said Sasuke, as he saw Gaara standing in front of the hooded, yellow-clad ninja the Uchiha didn't recognize, and wondered who it was the Kazekage's son was fighting.

"Namikaze Hasashi. Formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto," said Genma seeing Kakashi look like he was ready to have a heart attack and Sasuke looked unimpressed though the anger on the Uchiha's face never left him.

"So he beat the 'prodigy', Neji. The Hyūga Clan must be weaker then I thought," said Sasuke, as he walked over to the two fighters, and then looked into Hasashi's eyes, which turned into irisless white from Cerulean Blue.

"You will have to leave. This is not your fight, not anymore," said Hasashi calmly turning to the side slightly, as he now had his chained-kunai ready at his hand

"You leave loser. I'm an Uchiha. You're nothing, but some pebble on my road to gaining power to kill my older brother, and I'm going to fight Subaku no Gaara," said Sasuke, as he took a single step towards Hasashi, and instantly regretted it.

He regretted it because Hasashi launched his chains to wrap around Sasuke's torso and he slammed the Uchiha against the wall, real hard before releasing the chains.

"You will leave Sasuke this instant. I do not care if you are an Uchiha. I will no longer tolerate insolence and further arrogance from you and I will not tell you a third time and if you persist, then I could make Itachi the actual 'Last Uchiha'" said Hasahi, as he saw Sasuke looking nervous as he stood up and watched Hasashi's chains ignite in flames, and so was the audience since not many of them thought anyone would dare to assault to the "Last Uchiha".

"Hokage-sama! Please, stop Naruto, he's gone mad, and is threatening his own teammate," said Kakashi, as he looked for the old Fire Shadow for help, but found the man was not going to be so sympathetic towards the Uchiha, and the look in the old man's eyes made it clear he wasn't going to bow to the Councils anymore and would declare martial law if he needed to.

"Silence, Hatake. The Uchiha had his chance to be here on time. Let me remind you, Kakashi, it's _your_ fault why he was disqualified. Now it's Hasashi's turn to fight unless you have more objections," said the Sandaime, as he saw Kakashi was shocked yet again, and turned to look at Sasuke trying to be defiant in front of his teammate.

Keyword: trying. Hasashi's eyes were more intimidating than that of his sensei.

"I wish to fight the Namikaze Heir. He is clearly the strongest of the participants before me," said Gaara, as he had heard of the Namikaze Clan, and to fight one of its members made fighting a member of the Uchiha Clan seem to be weaker in comparison.

"Let's go Sasuke. There is always the next exam that will be hosted here in a few more Months," said Kakashi, as he helped Sasuke up and tried to keep calm under Hasashi's penetrating white irisless eyes that the blond-haired boy had and went back to the fighter's booth.

"You will have to forgive the Uchiha for his lack of honor and integrity, Gaara-san. The arrogant tend to be the first that want to die in battle while thinking they'll live to see the next day. Such is the way of fools these days" said Hasashi calmly, as he retracted his spear and looked at the statue like form of Subaku no Gaara standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I must agree with you. Can we begin now?" said Gaara, as he looked at the proctor, who looked up the Hokage, and saw the old man nod his head to proceed.

"Namikaze Hasashi VS Subaku no Gaara. Ready...fight!" said Genma before getting far away from the two knowing they were about to do serious damage to the other.

**At the Fighter's Booth**

"Do you think Naru-uh Hasashi can beat this guy?", asked Choji while continuing to eat his bag of chips.

"Well, he defeated Neji without breaking a sweat. Just as brutal as Gaara did to Lee back at the Preliminaries" said Tenten while wishing that Hasashi would be able to defeat the Kazekage's son for her teammate.

"I would call if a 50-50 chance either of them would win. Gaara can manipulate sand in any way he can but he clearly lacks any Taijutsu abilities back during Lee's match but his mastery of using his sand sealed the deal, as well as his own defensive capabilities. While Hasashi, on the other hand, who was just Naruto about a month ago, used unique but strong Taijutsu techniques blended with flame chakra and his seemingly adept usage of flame-style shunshins and chains. I'd say this fight is intruiging rather." Asuma said as he continued to observe the two like a Nara clansman.

"B-but...there is a problem Asuma-sensei, I don't think his flames were of any Katon techniques nor his shunshin abilities or the chains he wielded", said Hinata as she had used her Byakugan earlier during the fight against Neji.

"What do you mean, Hinata?", asked Sakura, as there might be an explanation that could be helpful for _her_ Sasuke-kun.

"When I observed the previous match earlier, I used my Byakugan to check Hasashi-kun's chakra system. While I see the normal blue, a strange, fiery orange aura flowed within his body that I or any of us seen in our lives and the strange part about it, I don't think it was chakra." said Hinata as she gave out an explanation to the Rookies who were intruiged by this discovery.

'Fiery-orange? Can't be the Kyuubi's chakra either.' thought Kakashi as he knew the fox's chakra was of crimson color but is confused of a fiery-orange aura within the body that is not Chakra as he never encountered such. He looked at Sasuke, who was intently listening to their conversations and was immediatley envious of Hasashi's said skills, with the belief that whatever powers he had should be his and his alone.

'I can only hope that he can go through with this, even if I did little to help him', thought Kakashi as he was getting worried what might fall to his sensei's son.

**Back at the Arena Floor**

"As you are the guest here in Konoha and the Uchiha was quite rude, I'm giving you the first move in this fight," said Hasashi as he bowed his head slightly, and then waited for Gaara to make his move.

The move was the cork on the gourd to fly at him before the sand in it began swarming around Gaara like mystical spirit. The cork was caught by Naruto before he threw it over his shoulder and cocked his head to the right for a second.

"Prove my existence in this fight Namikaze," said Gaara in a deadly tone and alll Hasashi did was smirk in response as he stood firm.

Gaara's sand launched itself at Hasashi as it sensed the yellow-clad ninja's approach, and it wrap around the Namikaze like so many victims had done so in the past. As it formed a dome-like structure Gaara was ready to crush him by the sand, only for the dome to break by two heat slashes from Hasashi's katanas. The yellow-clad then rushed towards him, teleporting in bursts of flames over and over to avoid pillars of sand. Gaara then unleashed a blast of sand to which Hasashi upstretch his arms on the ground with his palms to ignite a burst of flames to propel himself in mid-air, where Gaara launched another blast of sand but Hasashi spun and outstretch his hand where it burst a breath of flames where it collided against the sand, resulting in an explosion. As the shocked crowd tried to see what happened to the Namikaze Heir, Hasashi came out of the smoke where he unsheathed one of his katanas and proceded to charge at the Suna-nin head-on to which Gaara, who widened his eyes in surprise and shock, summoned a large amount of sand pillars to catch Hasashi while on air. But combined with speed and precision, Hasashi sliced through the pillars with little difficulty and he landed in front of Gaara, where he delivered a quick succession of heat-powered jabs before landing a round-house kick, sending Gaara in the air before Hasashi summoned his spear to which he launched at Gaara. "**_GET OVER HERE_**!", Hasashi yelled in a demonic voice as the kunai stabbed Gaara before pulling the chain to deliver an uppercut on the Kazekage's son, knocking him to ground.

**At the Fighter's Booth**

"I knew that guy can do it!" Called out Kiba as he and Akamaru cheered on the Namikaze who is currently beating down the Kazekage's son.

"Yeah! I bet he can avenge Lee-kun's loss from the Preliminaries!" Said Tenten as she was also amazed on Hasashi's sword skills and was thinking of asking him to practice with her from some other time. And possibly to check the qualities of his katana.

"Amazing", said Asuma as he watched the battle unfold. He stand corrected as he observed the battle, it wasn't even a 50-50 for all he knew. Not even Lee was able to muster that amount of damage. As said earlier, Hasashi had the skills beyond that of a Chunnin.

'How did that Dobe get so strong?! I should be facing Gaara, not him and that power should be mine!', seethed Sasuke as he watched the whole match with envy and anger. He would try and ask the Councils about this.

'To reach this far, I never Naruto had it with him' Kakashi thought while he was ashamed that he favored a power-hungry brat than his sensei's son.

**Back on the Arena Floor**

Gaara regained his footing once he began to stand up. Then it was here, he began to feel one thing: fear. This '_boy' _was beating him down like it was nothing but such thoughts were erased as in a mere flash of a second, Gaara's body gushed out sand from his armor that had covered his skin, and blood his body rained down all over it before the Kazekage's son fell to his knees again with a shocked look in his eyes. Gaara himself couldn't believe it, as he looked at the blood around him that was his blood, and coming out of his body at the hands of the yellow-clad ninja, who stood before him.

Gaara's scream of pain and agony that soon followed echoed throughout the entire arena into everyone's soul making them shiver in fear of being in that state should they make the blond Namikaze their enemy.

"What is this warm liquid?" questioned Gaara as he touched his chest. "It's blood! My blood!" shouted Gaara as he began to stand. As he was standing, the gourd on his back began to surround his upper body.

The gourd eventually merged completely as Gaara was covered in sand across his entire left torso. He also had a large claw of sand appear over his left arm.

"Prove my existence, Namikaze!" shouted Gaara as he leapt at Naruto with his claw outstretched. Hasashi managed to teleport out of the way and he saw the maniacal eyes of the Suna Genin.

"MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!" yelled Gaara summoning a sea of sand and creating and huge Body shaped like a Tanuki. And by that, Shukaku roared in victory as he is finally free.

"So that's the Ichibi they feared so much about", Hasashi said in an unimpressed tone as what he is seeing right now is nothing compared to the ones at the Netherrealm. Even so, he needs to take it down quickly to avert unnecessary casualties. As he began to think of a strategy, an explosion erupted at the Kage Box.

"So it has begun", Hasashi muttered as he now know that the invasion of Konoha has begun.

**Aaaaand, CUT! Okay basically I gave details to what happened to Hanzo Hasashi or future Scorpion's soul after the events of MK11 but apparently I left you guys in a cliffhanger there but do not worry, I will resume the flashback in future chapters. As you can see here, the invasion has begun and Gaara has transformed into Shukaku. That is things will get interesting at the next chapter! I know the chapter is short, but I will update it along with a new chapter that will be released in a matter of a few days.** **Spectre, signing off****!**


	3. Chapter 2: Guardian Angel

**Spectre: Ye-lo! Spectre here! Here comes the second (third) chapter of my story. As said, I made updates that involves improvements on the chapters as well as adding some extra scenes around it. With all further ado, the invasion of Konoha has begun!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Note: Changes will be made unless along with previous chapters unless said otherwise**

**Chapter 2: Guardian Angel**

**At the Stadium Floor**

"So it has begun", Hasashi muttered as he stared at Shukaku at his fullest form. The beast was laughing loudly as panicking civillians were being evacuated by Konoha personel while Sand and Sound shinobi attacked Konoha positions all over the village. At the same time, an explosion has occured on the Kage Booth, where the Hokage, Jiraiya and the 'Kazekage' were residing.

_'So that's their plan. They intended to use Gaara as their trump card in wrecking the village since they believed that I have not mastered my power with Kurama and could easily deal with me while Sound and Sand forces attack the village in all different directions. In the midst of the chaos, it is also a ploy to assassinate the Sandaime Hokage and ensure the Leaf's downfall. I presume that they were aided not by a single traitor but possibly two or more.', _thought Hasashi as he begin to think were should he focus first. Deciding to take out the Ichibi, due to its size capable of destroying a large part of the Leaf with relative ease, before focusing on aiding the Leaf Shinobi then the Sandaime, as he is confident that he may be at least be able to hold Orochimaru along with Jiraiya at his side.

'_But first, I gotta deal with this huge sand-sack_', thought Hasashi before narrowly dodging from one of the Ichibi's huge claws.

"**I'M FINALLY FREE**!" roared the one-tailed demon as he looked at the yellow-clad ninja in an attempt to intimidate him.

"And somehow I am not afraid of you" Hasashi said in an unimpressed tone as he looked into the eyes of the Tanuki, who was clearly enraged from his mockery.

"**You dare mock me? YOU DIE!**" Shukaku roared as he tried to stomp Hasashi but the yellow-clad ninja quickly teleported away to a tree branch.

"I have faced gods and lived before. So mere demons like you are nothing compared to what I have faced!", declared Hasashi as he still remembered his defeat by the hands of the then-Elder God Raiden all those years ago. And that of Shinnok though Scorpion himself was weakened that, due to a certain damned bug.

He also wished to torture that bug in a thousand ways he could imagine if _it_ was still here.

"**Graaaah**!" roared again Shukaku then locked his eyes to Hasashi. **_Fūton: Sasandan!" _**called out Shukaku as he launched a large amount of wind-infused sand bullets against the Namikaze Heir. Hasashi spunned his spears to create a flaming vortex to protect himself as the sand thrown at him turned into glass.

'_I see now. This won't take long I guess.', _thought Hasashi as he stopped spinning his chains and proceded to rush towards the giant Tanuki, who was getting annoyed by the enemy in front of him.

"**I'LL CRUSH YOU**!" yelled Shukaku, using his claw to grab Hasashi, only for the said Namikaze to jump on the fist to which a blast of sand pushed him away mid air but he back-flipped as he launched his spear towards the Tanuki's stomach. "**_Come here!", _**yelled Hasashi as he regained his footing on the stomach where he ran through Shukaku's mini-clones all over the demon's body and the Ichibi's attempts to shake him off. But Hasashi continued to run, wrapping his infernally-hot chains in a vertical manner in the middle of Shukaku's body before he jumped over to the back and burned through his tail. He skidded from behind as his chains continued to wrap around Shukaku, who was feeling excruciating pain from the chain's heat.

'Hey, Kurama. Mind lending me some of your chakra?', asked Hasashi as he needed more manpower to fully defeat the monster in front of him.

**_'Just remember our deal, kit', _**Kurama replied as he began to apply his chakra into Hasashi's system to give him enhanced strenght he needed to finish the job once and for all.

Hasashi then jumped where, equipped with Kurama's chakra, he gave the chains a powerful vertical bind towards the Ichibi who was suffering from great pain as the chains became tighter and tighter and could feel his sandy body slowly being turned to glass due to the chains' intense heat.

"**NOOO!! I JUST GOT OUT! HOW CAN MERE HUMAN DEFEAT ME?!" **roared the demon as the bind slowly began to destroy him.

"I am not an ordinary human. Nor am I demon. I am somewhere in between." said Hasashi as he strenghtened the bind and the Ichibi's middle portion of its body then slowly turned into glass and let out one final scream of agony. A second later, the beast itself was split in half vertically by Hasashi's chains and Gaara popped out from the remains of his 'mother' before a shadow clone caught him and laid him down. **(AN: One of Scorpion's Fatalities at MK11 is performed here)**

**'**He's just unconcious, thank the gods', thought Hasashi as he knew Gaara was being manipulated by Shukaku in all his life and therefore, his actions are justified in a way. And he can help him of his predicament once he regained conciousness.

**_'They did a lousy job at his seal for Shukaku to roam around at his mind like a madman. I think it's best if you bring him to Jiraiya. His expertise in sealing may help him sleep from now on'_**, Kurama suggested to which Hasashi agreed once he first deal with the Sound and Sand shinobi around the area.

Question is, how did Hasashi and Kurama get along? After merging with Hanzo, Naruto knew he can rely on his old powers to which he almost no longer needed his chakra. Kurama attempted to intimidate him by threats but the blonde pointed out that he wouldn't be able to do anything. He also pointed out that he can send back Kurama to the Netherrealm should he try to intimidate him or refuse to cooperate. With that threat, Kurama backed down but it wasn't long until they grew closer as Naruto slowly understood Kurama and the other Tailed-Beasts pain in being treated as weapons. That is when Naruto offered Kurama to be his partner and not his trump card in exchange of advising him when needed and not sending him (Kurama) to the Netherrealm. That is when the two did become partners. Though the noticeable change is that the hellfire powers he wield also altered Kurama's genetic alterations on him, which he lost his whiskers as a result.

'_All right, time to deal with the soldiers' proper then_.' thought Hasashi as he ordered a clone to take Gaara away to his siblings and he teleported on the stands.

Looking at the Kage's Booth with one of his clones, Hasashi saw there was a confrontation going on between the Hokage, Jiraiya against Orochimaru using his impersonation of the Kazekage to get close to the old man with the Shodaime and the Nidaime present. In the stands, Suna, and Sound Shinobi were fighting the Leaf shinobi there that wouldn't fall under the sleep inducing Genjutsu made by the Sound Shinoni. Hasashi decided to let Temari and Kankuro escape with Gaara while ordering his clone to relay intructions to the siblings, and while unleashing his anger on the people in the stands.

"This has _got_ to be the best Chunin Exams ever!" said Anko, as she killed two Suna Shinobi with her snakes, and one Sound Shinobi when her kunai pierced his skull.

"Anko!" called out Kurenai while shaking her head at the Special Jounin's love for violence and wondered if anyone had the power to tame the crazy woman.

"What? This is what its all about Kure-chan! The fighting, the killing, and surviving to see another day," said Anko simply with Kurenai looking to say something else, but a vortex of flames appeared where it revealed Hasashi Namikaze when the flames dispersed, with chain-spear in hand.

"What the hell?" said Kurenai before she and Anko leaped out of the way before Hasashi launched his spear towards a Sand Jounin who tried to strike Kurenai from behind.

"You bastard! You almost killed us!" said Anko with a pissed off look on her face but Hasashi maintained his calm exposure.

"Why complain if you're still alive ?" said Hasashi before launching his spear towards two Sound shinobi in their skulls. Retracting his spear, Hasashi used his flame teleportation to take out one enemy Shinobi after another before utilizing his katanas for an even quick succession of kills.

"That's not the point!" said Anko before she kicked one Suna Shinobi between the legs and moved to Hasashi to teach him a lesson.

Until she saw the piles of charred bodies, mutilated parts, and splatters of blood that surrounded him.

"No. We are at war, Anko. The point is that you saw me heading your way, you dodged, you survived, that is how war is fought. You don't win, you survive. That is why war should never be taken for granted." said Hasashi before he teleport and slice away every enemy shinobi that stood in his way with his katana.

"He's a one calm violent bastard, who is causing bodily harm to anyone caught in his sight, and no one is safe from him," said Anko simply while Kurenai and herself saw him put his hellfire-covered fist through an enemy Shinobi's chest before stabbing an enemy shinobi's neck with his spear before pulling the head out and burning it.

"And?" said Kurenai while seeing Hasashi incinerate a group of enemy shinobi with a burst of flames that blasted from outstreched arm to his palms.

"And I would want him so badly right now!" whined Anko while Kurenai sweat dropped at this declaration. Who declares _that_ on the battlefield anyway?

"We'll talk later Anko. We have a bigger mission to defend Konoha right now," said Kurenai with Anko pouting at first, but soon got into it, and began to defend the village from its enemies.

"Persistent pests!" roared Hasashi, as he was slashing and beating around everyone. He used both his katanas to throw in a boomering-like fashion before charging his hellfire to cause a massive flame-field around him to incinerate the rest of his enemies before teleporting to the Hokage's location.

"Did you see that?!" said Asuma before taking down two Suna Shinobi with his two trench knives. He could not believe what this_ Genin _had done to the enemy as he continued fighting.

"Yosh! Hasashi-san is really showing off his Spring Time of Youth!" said Gai while spin kicking a Sound Shinobi into a nearby wall. To others, they just saw a yellow man who practically murdered anyone who stood in his way.

**At the Rooftops**

Hasashi finally arrived at the scene where the Shodaime and the Nidaime were already defeated but Orochimaru is close at killing the Hokage with his sword nearing Sarutobi's chest while Jiraiya suffered a serious wound in the abdomen from the Shodaime's Mokuton techniques earlier, and thus could aid his sensei and was being made to watch the Hokage's final moments. Hasashi soon teleported in position as the Snake Sannin was surprised at his sudden appearance.

**"**You!" said Orochimaru while seeing the weapon of choice in his hands that was close in killing the Sandaime Hokage.

"You were expecting someone else?" said Hasashi before his body glowed in an orange aura with his skeleton being shown in an x-ray like manner into the barrier and make the "wall" he walked through , melt, shocking the Sound Four who were maintaining it present.

"That's not possible!" said Orochimaru, as Naruto walked through the massive hole, and th ANBU doing the same to assist their Hokage and Jiraiya in battle.

**"**Believe me or not, Orochimaru. I have done plenty of deeds that are considered impossible in my life. Apparently that simple stunt earlier wasn't as close to those that I committed.", declared Hasashi as the people around him looked at him at shock.

"What do you mean?" asked the Snake Sannin, where the Namikaze Heir smirked behind his mask.

"Simple, I defeated Shukaku and practically murdered a large part of the invasion force. It took a little while, but it was all worth it coming here" replied Hasashi as everyone's eyes widened and Orochimaru gritted his teeth in anger. This '_Kyuubi brat' _practically destroyed his plans in erasing the Leaf completely and by the looks of it, the Namikaze prepared to fight as he lowered his spear.

"Surrender Orochimaru your plan has been ruined, you're surrounded on all sides, and you no longer have any means to defeat us," said Sarutobi, as he saw Jiraiya weakly move to his right, and saw Hasashi on the left with ANBU ready to strike from the Sannin's back.

"Sorry Sarutobi-sensei, but you should know that a Shinobi of my caliber always has a backup plan, and has the means to escape," said Orochimaru, as one of the ANBU behind the Sannin took out the others, and then removed his mask to reveal himself to be none other then Kabuto, the _Genin_ from the exams earlier.

"It is time to go Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto, as he went through hand signs, and shot out an A-ranked Fire Jutsu at the trio before him. Before Jiraiya and Sarutobi could react, Hasashi simply stood before them and took the attack for them.

"**NO**!" shouted Hiruzen as he saw his successor's son take the shot for then while Orochimaru laughed maniacally.

"See how your precious shinobi sacrifices for you, old man? Not even you can-" before Orochimaru can finish his sentence, he was shocked at what he was seeing and so did Kabuto, no matter how much Chakra did he put on the jutsu.

Hasashi simply took the shot as he absorbed the flames while maintaining a calm expression. No matter how strong was the fire, it didn't burn him at all, not even his clothes. When the flames dispersed, Hasashi stood with an annoyed look on his face that brought chills to the people present, knowing whatever that this '_Genin' _planning in retaliation won't be pretty.

'Haven't done that since facing Sektor.', thought Hasashi as he remembered that time that the red Lin Kuei cyborg tried to burn him during an assault of a Cyber Lin Kuei factory while completely forgetting the fact that he was once the Hellfire Spectre, Scorpion.

"My turn." said Hasashi as he glared at Kabuto who nervously stepped back. Hasashi's body glowed in transparent orange where they swore they can see his skeleton before he teleported behind Kabuto's back and gave a hard punch at his cheek, breaking his glasses and caught him off guard. That is when he charged through his torso, burning off whatever flesh and internal organs that was once there to which the Sound Medic screamed in pain. Though Kabuto is an expert medic with a strong regeneration ability, there was no way he was going to regenerate from this one. Unsheathing his katana, Hasashi sliced off Kabuto's head clean off before launching his spear to catch the head and proceeded to burn it until it was a charred skull. Looking at the five Sound Shinobi, Hasashi looked at them with his white irisless eyes showing that he is their future despair. Holding the charred skull in front of them before crushing it with no difficulty, Hasashi asked in a demonic voice **_"Who's next?"_** that scared everyone that it is certain that it scarred them for life. All of them were stunned to what just happened to Kabuto and were nervous to make a move until one of the Sound Four and Orochimaru then pulled out smoke bombs and detonated them but just as Hasashi cleared out the smoke using his fire, they had escaped.

"Should we pursue, sensei?" said Jiraiya, as he looked at the tired Sandaime, and saw this battle took its toll on him both physically as well a psychologically from memories of years past. While Hasashi inwardly cursed himself for their escape, he cannot let such an issue take control of his anger and instead promised himself to finish the job once he saw the Sannin once again.

"No. It is likely that Orochimaru will make another move again eventually despite his failure here today. In the mean time, we must tend to those who were injured, and see what has happened during our little incident with my traitor of a student," said Sarutobi, as he saw the all people in the stadium were safe, and the allied forces that invaded that weren't killed had been captured along with the Kazekage's children.

Though from the looks of things, the older siblings didn't put up a fight as they were incapacitated earlier, and their sensei Baki was currently dead at the hands of a female ANBU with purple hair wrapped in a ponytail while another Jounin, by the name of Pakura, took them at her stead.

Retrieving his sword, Hasashi sheathed his blade before turning to the piles of ash that were once the Shodaime and the Nidaime ressurrected, where he found the two Oto Genin who were used as sacrifices for the reanimation jutsu. Knowing that Orochimaru betrayed them, Hasashi went to them and closed their eyes, bowing down as he said "May this departed life find lasting peace. Down among the dead" before he turned to the Hokage, who proudly smiled at his deed.

"Hokage-sama, I need some answers from you once you recovered. There are questions that my old self had been asking for a long time. Perhaps I can tell that I am ready for such answers" requested Hasashi as he looked at the Sandaime. The aged Hokage took a moment to think about it before he nodded to the Namikaze. "You will get them, Hasashi. You have proven yourself as promised to your father but you deserve the rest you have earned, my boy", said Sarutobi as he felt that Hasashi, formerly Naruto, had the right to know after discovering what he was capable off. That is after he managed to recover from the invasion.

Knowing that Orochimaru may return, Hasashi then began making preprations to get some training. But for now, he was tired. And now, the invasion of Konoha had ended, and Konoha had won the day.

**AN:**

**Aaaand cut! Wow didn't know I would pull it off. Yep killed Kabuto off but I already got someone to take his place in future chapters. Took me several hours to create the fight scenes here and I actually enjoy writing them. As said, I will also be updating the previous chapters' modifications. See you guys soon! Spectre, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 3: Succession and Preparation

**Spectre: Heya! Been a while. Now, we are going to follow the Search for Tsunade arc in the same format, though there will be plenty of differences seen here. As always, changes will be made by every chapter for improvement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 3: Succession and Preparation**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Konoha then spent the next few weeks recovering from the attack by the allied forces that were led Orochimaru of the Sannin, who killed the Kazekage to impersonate him in order to use his village as cannon fodder. Now things were trying to get in motion, negotiations were being made with Sabaku no Kankuro and Pakura, who became the siblings' new sensei after Baki, who was Suna's main military commander during the invasion, was killed by an ANBU, while Jiraiya spent his time with Gaara in fixing his seal so the boy would be more stable, and finally be able to sleep at Hasashi's own request, seeing that Shukaku was responsible for the boy's mental instability and psychopathic behavior. There were those in Konoha, who opposed the new alliance treaty between the two villages, as they felt reparations should be made by Suna since they attacked first but Sarutobi pointed out that Orochimaru manipulated them after murdering Kazekage Rasa and impersonating him. The Civillian Council wanted Suna to pay heavy reparations to their advantage but Sarutobi silenced them when he simply called out his ANBU alongside the young Namikaze heir and declared that further objections or refusals to his word would be equivalent to treason, and therefore a threat of arrest will be upon them if they persisted, though the Elders like Danzo Shimura alongside Koharu and Homura continued to protest. Sarutobi silently thanked the Namikaze heir for asking him on not giving a damn to the councils any longer and despite, seemingly declining health, it helped keep the peace. Pakura had told Jiraiya why Suna did what they did, as the Wind Daimyo was already bleeding them dry, and would not change his mind for his actions for giving missions to Konoha over Suna. How Orochimaru had manipulated Rasa in doing his bidding with the promises of making Suna great once again and using Gaara in the process would make the village a high-ranking power it had been in the past. Sarutobi could understand the situation, and inwardly blamed himself for all that has happened.

However, the Sandaime could not act with the councils often veto in in his suggestion in intervening since the Civillian Council, particularly Danzo, felt that this position favored Konoha and therefore should exploit this advantage while continuing to weaken Suna up to the point that Konoha can launch a full-scale invasion to increase its prestige.

Sarutobi realized that the Councils saw Suna getting stronger with Gaara being their Jinchuriki, who was getting stronger with each passing year in using the One-tail's power while Naruto couldn't tap into his at all due to their seals being completely different, and the Councils had taken the route of weakening Suna to compensate for this. That one side needed the other to live, but Orochimaru had offered to provide support to Suna, and tip the balance of power in the Kazekage's favor and foolishly enough, the latter believed in the words of a traitor not only to his village but to his own word. Everything else that Rasa did was to make sure that things stayed in Suna's favor long afterwards despite how the rather unethical method it was achieved.

Luckily enough, Hasashi happened, and he became largely responsible for repulsing the invasion of Suna by disabling the Ichibi and defeating many of the combined forces of Suna and Oto. After the Kazekage's children were detained, Hasashi actually paid them a visit where he and Gaara made ammends by telling him that he was never alone and that the power he wields can be used to protect his friends, and not simply to kill. He then gave a lecture to Gaara on how pain should never be the solution and that his true strenght is measured by the bonds that he had for his friends, with Hasashi becoming one of them as soon as they made peace, with Hasashi giving Gaara and his siblings a firm handshake. Before leaving, Hasashi told them that they should meet again sometime, under different and more positive circumstances.

Speaking of Hasashi, the Hokage had been proud of his growth lately to the point that even those who hated him could not help but respect his new-found wisdom. No longer was he the loud-mouthed, idiotic, wanna-be shinobi wearing the terrible orange jumpsuit. Naruto, or Hasashi as they knew of him now, is a calm, collected, and skilled shinobi who had a great sense of honor towards friends and enemies alike though he still has his exceptions and one of those people you do not want to anger. His fight with Neji and his efforts in repelling the invasion earned him most of the village's respect along with the fact that he was indeed the Yondaime's son, to which the Hokage confirmed, resulting in the village flooding letters with apologies to Hasashi's apartment for their mistreatment though this annoyed the yellow-clad ninja instead, as he can't walk freely without being surrounded by apologizing villagers or do anything social such as going to groceries, and eating at Ichiraku's. But some people, like those of the Civillian Council, refuse to recognize the teen's abilities or the legitimacy of his lineage.

From what he heard from Jiraiya, Hasashi spent his time meditating, training, and having conversations along with tea with friends and teachers alike, which they said that the tea that Hasashi made was really good compared to the teahouses they usually go to. While Sarutobi was happy of this development, he noticed that Hasashi changed a little bit 'too much' as he no longer calls him 'Jiji', as he would have preferred to be called by him, as he stated that as a Genin, he simply knew his place to the Hokage and Jiraiya 'Ero-sennin', though Jiraiya felt that this was better for him though Hasashi would quickly point out his perverted reputation if he went beyond boundaries.

Sarutobi gave out a sigh as he wished that Hasashi was treated well during his childhood though now, without knowing, they had fullfilled Minato's wish to be seen as a hero.

"What happened to you Naruto?" said Satutobi to himself while wondering how he could make this right for Minato's son. With his old age catching up to him, it was then that Sarutobi really needed to retire and turn over the hat but first, he needed to find a worthy successor.

Jiraiya himself couldn't be permanent Hokage because his spy network required he move around, and meet up with his contacts. He dared not give the position to Danzo, given to the fact how manipulative he truly is and would do everything for the sake of Konoha, and likely one of them is turning their Jinchuriki into a proper weapon. The once great Kami of Shinobi looked old, his face showed as much, and the man's eyes looked tired from doing this line of work the job entailed. He considered Hasashi the title as the latter would have dreamed even though the populace and councils would protest, due to his prowess in battle as well as his way of thinking but there is a problem...

**Flashback (Namikaze Estates)**

"_What do you mean you no longer wanted to be Hokage?", Sarutobi asked as he had heard Hasashi's reply that he is no longer interested in his childhood dream anymore. Sarutobi visited the estates to have a chat with Hasashi where the Namikaze heir invited him inside for tea. When Sarutobi brought up the issue of retirement and appointment of a successor, as he saw the Namikaze being fit for it, the blond ninja had told him that he moved on from that dream._

_"Like I said, being Hokage is no longer one of my plans because I may have found a new purpose for my life, one that does not promise power, but of protection", said Hasashi as he sipped his tea in a relaxing manner whilst Sarutobi looked shocked by his decision._

_"And what would that purpose be?", asked Sarutobi as he became interested in his new dream as he had always known being Hokage was always his dream._

_"I intend to rebuild an old clan that dated millenias ago and restore its prestige", replied Hasashi as he laid down his cup and looked around the estate and was smiling at its design._

_It was a walled, well-organized compound. The three-story villa with a Sukiya-zukuri type of architecture, complete with a large courtyard, a dojo, a small forest of Sakura trees with a pond, hot springs, a large kitchen, and its own armory and library._

_"To continue your father's legacy?", the Hokage asked as he still wondered what does the boy planned to do."_

_"Perhaps. There is yet I need to learn more about my father's family.", Hasashi said as he finished his tea and wondered wether he should restore the Shirai Ryu through the Namikaze Clan or not._

_"I understand then, my boy", replied Sarutobi as he could at least respect what he wants in order o make up for his failures in the past._

_Hearing him shouting in becoming Hokage was one the very descriptions of Uzumaki Naruto. But the person he spoke to is Hasashi Namikaze, so it was no surprise that his change also caught up to his ambitions as well. 'Children grew up a bit fast', was Sarutobi's thought as he looked at Hasashi, who practically looked like a 22-year old on his appearance with a strong build. 'Maybe too fast' as Sarutobi continued to sip his tea._

**Flashback End**

'What would you do Minato if you were in my place?', though Sarutobi as he looked ay his successor's picture before resuming his paperwork.

**(Hokage Tower-Sometime Later)**

Hasashi walked to the meeting room with a purpose in his step, as Sarutobi wanted to speak with him about what happened during the Month prior tot he Chuunin Exams, and justwhathe had done during all the fighting. The only reason he agreed to this meeting with Hiruzen, as he was still the Hokage at the moment, and the Councils along with the Clan Heads wanting answers to their questions too. What is bothering him was the Councils routine: bitching, complaining, and basically being their usual, selfish selves in regards to his own life to which Hasashi chose to brush off as he no longer cared about what they said.

'They will likely reprimand me to what I had done and likely demand that I surrender my abilities and tools over to the Uchiha. Not to mention Kakashi may want to say something about my actions and I doubt being made a Chuunin is one of them. Not that I really care about that. The measure of a warrior is his skill and honor, not his rank or popularity" thought Hasashi while maintaining a calm expression on his face, but shook those things away, and decided to focus on the task at hand with finishing this meeting.

"Welcome, to the meeting Hasashi-san. I trust you are well-rested?" said Sarutobi while those on the Councils scowled or sneered at him while the Clan Heads and Jiraiya looking at him with respect.

"I am, thank you. You asked me to come here for this meeting, Hokage-sama?" said Hasashi with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Commanded!" said Danzo while stomping his cane once when emphasizing the word but Hasashi didn't care about the old war hawk.

"I don't take orders from you, Danzo. I answer to the Hokage, not to a mere advisor. Now, Hokage-sama, why am I here exactly?" said Naruto with Danzo now glaring at the boy for his disrespect and the Clan heads smirking at this declaration.

"You are here because we simply wish to know what happened during the month before the finals" said Sarutobi while sending a glance at Danzo and the Councils to shut their mouths.

"If you must know...I nearly had a near-death experience and in my mind, I met the soul of my past life then merged with him," said Hasashi simply while the Councils began yelling at him for lying about such nonsense.

"Silence! Hasashi, please continue," said Sarutobi while Hasashi do what he is asked.

"After the Preliminaries ended, I sought out Hatake Kakashi to train me in order to fight Neji in the Finals, but the man focused in the Uchiha brat instead, since he thought I was without talent and that is where I met my godfather Jiraiya who decided to train me instead that led to my eventual near-death experience soon after," said Hasashi with the Councils again going up in arms about him and his disrespect towards the Uchiha for his actions despite it being true while ignoring the fact that Jiraiya nearly killed the Namikaze.

"If you don't mind us asking, who was this past life of yours and that he became you?", Tsume Inuzuka asked as she was becoming curious alongside with the Clan heads.

"Hasashi Hanzo, the leader of the Shirai Ryu, and former servant to the sorcerer Quan Chi who was once known as Scorpion", said the Namikaze was soon interrupted by the Council's shouting before Sarutobi launched a massive wave of Killing Intent to shut them up.

"Can you explain your unusual abilities as such?", Shibi Aburame asked as he felt his insects were afraid of the yellow-clad ninja in front of them. The reports of various shinobi of all ranks labelled him as an adept Katon user with impressive Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu abilities from his fight against Oto and Suna shinobi.

"I was getting there before I was interrupted. They say I do not have any manners, yet what they were doing said otherwise, and people would think of you the same way you had done to me. Not that it mattered anyway. While I was falling to my inevitable death, I met the fox head-on, and along with it, was the old me, who made me an offer to save my life by merging with him to which his personality overtakes mine but my current mind remains my own but I had received his skills, memories as such." said Hasashi before the Councils errupted, pointing out thay the Kyuubi had taken over his body and should be killed before Jiraiya silenced them.

'That explains his sudden change of personality' thought Sarutobi as the Clan Heads looked at him closely.

"Still, how is it that this...boy... related to the Yondaime? He was never known to have married anyone in the village. Let alone in a relationship.", said Koharu as she was trying to provide Danzo a bridge to connect for whatever schemes they plan.

"Minato Namikaze actually married in secret to Uzumaki Kushina a year before the Kyuubi attacked the village", said Hiruzen before the council began yelling again.

"That _Whirlpool whore_? She probably seduced the Yondaime and spread her legs to force him to marry her if he was going to avoid such scandal unfitting for a Hokage." foolishly said a Councilman to which Jiraiya, Hiashi, and Hiruzen paled.

'_You have just signed your death warrant', _they thought as they felt a surge of killing intent that made everyone drop to their knees.

**"_Despite never meeting my mother, I still held my love and respect to her as she brought me into this world and loved my father all the same. So I suggest you watch your mouth councillor, because politics won't save you from me!" _**said Hasashi in a demonic voice as the Councillor was close to fainting and the entire Civillian Council started panicking.

"Hokage-sama! That brat is truly a demon! Please do something!" shouted Homura but Sarutobi remained impassive as did Jiraiya and the Clan Heads.

"Actually, I have allowed Hasashi to take drastic measures against people like you without interference from me nor the Clan Heads.", casually replied Sarutobi as the Council continued panicking.

"This is beyond your power, Hokage-sama! I demand that Hasashi Namikaze be incarcerated for grave threat against the Civillian Council!" declared Danzo as it is also a good opportunity for him to take hold of the boy and turn him into a _proper_ weapon.

"_Denied. _Or are you that stubborn in resisting my authority, Danzo?" Hiruzen said as he snapped his fingers for the ANBU to surround the room. "I made it clear those who question my authority will be faced with arrest."

The Council were forced to back down, with Danzo seething his failure to get the boy to be his weapon. Hiashi piped in "I support the fact that the Yondaime is indeed married to Kushina-san as I had been one of her guests at their private wedding." said the Hyūga Clan head as he was friends with the redhead since their days at the Academy, with Kushina often calling him _Hiashi-teme_ because of his often smug attitude towards her.

"So have I. I have been one of Kushina's bridesmaids during her wedding and I can see that Kushina genuinely loved Minato but chose to keep their marriage a secret since no doubt, the Councils would protest about the Yondaime marrying an outsider", Tsume said while receiving a bow of respect from Hasashi and nods of approval from the Hokage and Jiraiya.

"Troublesome. I remember when my wife threatened to rip out my ear I couldn't attend Minato's wedding. But that wasn't really the first time an Uzumaki married a Hokage. It happened to Hashirama-sama when he married Mito Uzumaki", Shikaku Nara said as the rest of the Clan heads smiled alongside Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Hasashi, as they finally made their point towards the boy's heritage. And they learned to _never_ disrespect their memory unless they wanted to be at the receving end from his chains. The Council remained silent though they secretly resented the interference of the Clan Heads.

Hasashi then went on to explain the details of his previous life, from being the leader of the Shirai Ryu and the events that flowed throughout his life until his death at the Isle of Kronika. The Clan heads were amazed by his claims and they sensed no deception from his words, indicating they are genuinely true and that he had fought the Thunder Elder God Raiden, and that it was the Wind Elder God Fujin responsible for his possible rebirth. While the Councils called for his death when they heard of him being a Hellfire Spectre, AKA demon, but were inmediatley silenced.

"So you're saying that you have been a demon in the past but your humanity was restored by the Elder God Raiden or Raijin?" said Hiashi with Hasashi just nodding yes to the question.

"I refuse to believe such a claim is true! There is no way the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was blessed by a god! He is just trash!" said a member of the Civilian Council.

"And unlike you, I am not a dog who is all bark and yet no bite," said Hasashi seeing the Councilman seething with his face red with anger until Hasashi gave a glare at the Councilman, who the latter felt that he was looking at his very soul and backed down accordingly while remembering his words earlier.

"Jiraiya, you should check the seal to ensure Kyuubi is not influencing him. His power is rather unnatural," said Koharu while Hasashi let out a loud, tired sigh.

'This is even worse than talking to Fujin. I think I would have preferred talking to Johnny Cage instead' thought Hasashi as he was gettting tired from their bitching.

"ENOUGH! What is with you people and your stupidity? I may have bowed to your whims in keeping the boy's potential locked away, but I won't do so again, and I'm damn going to make sure Hasashi won't either," said Sarutobi while the said boy bowed to him in respect. Moreover he wanted to kill them for using the Hokage as their puppet, but was holding back that idea for the moment since the time wasn't right, and he had to be patient and not to let his anger take over him.

"But Hokage-sama. This abomination is a threat to all of Konoha. Our very way of lives are at stake!" said Homura while the Sannin scowled at him and noticed Danzo was staring intently at Naruto with a calculating eye.

'Damn it! Why does my eye has no effect on him?!' thought Danzo while wondering how that was even possible given his harvested Sharingan Eye from Shisui Uchiha behind his bandage had an influential ability over others.

"You mean he's a threat to all ofyou! Those here, who have spit on the dying wish of the Yondaime himself regarding the boy. His parents would kill you all slowly and painfully if they were alive today upon learning what Hasashi went through!" said Jiraiya, as he saw the Councils scoff at the mention of the Yondaime while the Clan Heads glared at them for their disrespect of the man who saved their village and performed the ultimate sacrifice.

"Not to change the subject here, but I need to ask you this Hokage-sama...what is to become of the position of Hokage? You have announced your intent to retire and you haven't declared a successor yet," said Inoichi since Jiraiya was needed elsewhere and everywhere around the Elemental Countries.

"Simple. I'm going to find a proper replacement and one that is not old," said Sarutobi, while seeing Danzo scowl at this lack of respect to him.

"Who? Why not just name Danzo? He was your rival after all," said someone on the Civilian Council's side.

"Back when they were still young! If the Sandaime is too old to be the Hokage, then we definetly do not want a Hokage, not only who is old but a cripple as well!" said Tsume, as she had no love for Danzo with his warring ways without any regard for his subordinates.

'Damn that Inuzuka dog!' thought Danzo, vowing to cripple the Inuzuka Clan once he began his reign as Hokage in the near future.

"Who do you have in mind Hokage-sama?" said Inoichi with Sarutobi smirking at him.

"My old student Senju Tsunade," said Sarutobi with the Councils going nuts again until Hasashi had enough and launched a massive killing intent with his eyes literally burning with anger.

"**The next one who speaks against the Hokage's word, _will_ beg for death once I am finished with them**!" said Hasashi in a demonic voice as he lowered his chains to indicate he was dead-serious. Even the Clan Heads took this threat seriously while the Civillian Council were threatened with heart attacks by the yellow-clad ninja in front of them.

'Perhaps I am right. That..man, had the ability carry out his threats. I am only glad that the Hyūga Clan never tried to anger him since the finals' thought Hiashi after seeing the match between Neji and the Namikaze as it would spell doom to their clan if they had done so.

"Are we done here? Because if not, I would be going now" said Hasashi in a normal voice as he felt he is no longer needed for the meeting and wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Hasashi, wait!", Sarutobi called out as he pulled out a green object to give to the Namikaze heir.

"Hasashi Namikaze, for your efforts in repelling the invasion, your selfless act of honor towards Neji Hyūga, and the rescue of not only of my life, but to many in the village of Konoha, and with the anonymous decision of both the Clan Heads and I, are hereby promoting you from Genin to Tokubetsu Jounin.", Sarutobi announced as Hasashi stepped forward and took the vest while bowing towards the Clan Heads and the Hokage himself. The Councils tried to protest but a quick glare from both the Clan Heads, ths Hokage and Jiraiya quickly silenced them, though they seethed to the fact that the 'Kyuubi brat' became a Jounin.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. To you as well, Clan heads", Hasashi bowed before he disappeared in a vortex of flames. And the Civillian council started uproar mere seconds after he was gone.

"Jiraiya, you must do something to keep him contained, or controlled in some manner to prevent the demon from turning against us," said Homura seeing Jiraiya scoff at them.

"Like what? And besides, you betrayed him after you betrayed the Yondaime's wishes and you saw what he did at the Chuunin Exams. He killed the enemy Shinobi left and right that were invading like paper strips. Not to mention on how he killed Kabuto Yakushi. And I would like to keep my head where it is thank you very much," said Jiraiya with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Still, he is the village's weapon, and must be controlled. That is his purpose!" said Danzo while Jiraiya and Sarutobi rolled their eyes, having to deal with Danzo's supposedly wise words once again.

"Like what Suna did with the Kazekage's own son? They destroyed that boy's mind like a whined up toy to the point where he snapped and became a psychopath. Consider yourselves lucky that Hasashi isn't one!" said Sarutobi with Danzo shrugging.

"A weapon is a weapon. It has a Master regardless of its lack of 'sanity' and the Master is the one controlling the weapon. The Kazekage did not have proper control and this is the end result," said Danzo casually while the Clan heads had looks of disgust upon hearing this.

"And you always wondered why Tobirama-sensei didn't choose you to be Hokage?" said Sarutobi before adjourning the meeting with Danzo being forced to take the blow at his pride at the hands of his rival.

**Konoha Streets**

Hasashi was walking around normally in the streets. Normally, he would receive hateful glares and gossips but now, they simply looked at him with respect due to both his lineage and his skills during the invasion. They bowed down to him as they refer to him as 'Namikaze-sama' but Hasashi continued walking as he did not want to be treated like the Uchiha and how he dislike their sudden shift of attitude when they _just_ discovered his heritage. Jiraiya had asked him if he is willing to assist him in bringing back the Senju Sannin to which the Namikaze agreed since Sarutobi authorized the use of force and his chains would be useful for the job. It was then where he found his sensei approaching him.

"Going to find Senju Tsunade?" said Kakashi having appeared casually by the corner of an alleyway.

"Apparently, yes. My godfather had asked me to accompany him for the mission We intend to find her and bring her back home to take Hokage's mantle. If not, use force and take her back" said Hasashi as Kakashi raised a calculating eye on him before straightening himself.

"You know, Naru-uh..Hasashi, I think I owe you an apology.", Kakashi said in a calm tone as Hasashi raised an eyebrow at his sensei.

"For what?", Hasashi asked.

"For neglecting you and Sakura's training. I should have known better to analyze your record further.", Kakashi said with a slight tone of shame as he neglected two of his students for the Uchiha who turned out to be the total opposite of what he had envisioned.

"That reminds me, what of those two by the way?", Hasashi asked as Kakashi lowered his head as if he had done something wrong. He let out a sigh before he straightened himself.

"Sasuke is seething over the fact that you just had been promoted to Jounin and demanded further training not only from me but to the other Jounins as well. His ego apprently knows no bounds and I'm starting to regret ever training him. Sakura on the other hand, began taking lessons and was getting training from me seriously after hearing your promotion. Not to impress Sasuke, but to surpass you.", Kakashi said while Hasashi widened his eyes with the revelation.

'So, Sasuke's ego still remains. Heh, even Kung Lao knows his boundaries in terms of arrogance, and while his lust for power is only surpassed by that of Quan Chi and Shao Kahn's. Sakura, on the other hand _finally_ decides to take her training seriously and not being the fangirl she always was.' thought Hasashi as he let out a sigh.

"I am going to suggest that you keep an eye on the Uchiha. With his thirst for more power and revenge against his older brother going over the line, who knows how far could he fall." Hasashi asked to which Kakashi nodded at his suggestion.

"I'll keep an eye on him. I'll have to ask Sandaime-sama to have a mental exam on him otherwise, there is a possibility he may leave the village for the sake of more power if someone powerful like Orochimaru lured him.", replied Kakashi as he saw the young Namikaze nod at him and walk away from him not before turning back.

"Oh and, apology accepted, sensei. If you have time, you can drop by the estate to have some tea with me. Perhaps, you can even tell me stories of you and my father's adventures all those years ago.", said Hasashi with a smalle smile before he resumed his course. Kakashi could not help but give a U-shaped smile in his eye for Minato's son accepting his apology.

'Just like his father', Kakashi thought before shunshining away.

**Unknown Forested Location**

'Where am I?', was the first mental thought of a young light-skinned woman, who woke up as she adjusted her vision to find herself in a forested area. Her hair was tied to a bun with blue headband. She was wearing a blue-outfit fitting for royalty with silver boots and has two fans strapped on her waist. Next to her was a darker-skinned woman, who about her age, who had long black hair that is tied to a ponytail and she wears a green and maroon outfit with a leather-made hood.

"Jade! Are you awake?", the lady in blue asked as the person beside her woke up, with tired eyes.

"Y-yes, Lady Kitana. But where are we?", asked the darker-skinned woman, now identified as Jade, to her partner as she got up.

"I do not know, Jade. This certainly is not Outworld nor Earthrrealm. Do you remember the last time we went to Earthrrealm?", Kitana asked her friend as Jade nodded. **(AN: Jade and Kitana are in their MK11 appearances since making an individual description is hard enough)**

"I remember, Lady Kitana. The last thing I remember is that we were engulfed in a bright flash of light", Jade replied as she put a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder.

"Yes...and what Liu Kang did just to save us all..." replied Kitana as Jade embraces her in a hug, remembering what their friend had done for them to ensure their and a few others' survival when Outworld fell and Earthrealm began to fall.

"I know what he did, Kitana. For now, we need to know where we are first. But hopefully, we can get more answers as we go on.", said Jade as the two begin to walk around the forest, with their instincts aiding them, in hopes of going in the right direction.

It was a going to be a long way for them.

**AN:****Aaaand Cut! Okay, so I got the Tsunade Arc starting now while Jade and Kitana made their debut but will not play a larger role yet in future chapters though flashbacks involving them will be shown later. An explanation on how they end up and what happened will be shown in a few chapters. Thanks to the people who like my story since this is my first shot in making a fic. Spectre, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 4: Circumstances

**Spectre: Heya! Okay, so we're gonna deal with the Search for Tsunade arc here with some differences as said in previous chapters.**** And I'm glad that favs and follows are increasing even in a slow pace and I'm happy for it! So, anywho, let's get the shown on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat.**

**Chapter 4: Circumstances**

**Flashback**

_"__Because you are the only one who balanced the dark and light your heart. By maintaining balance, you were chosen to be the next Child of Prophecy by the Elder Gods to counter another evil that is not from any of our realms." Fujin declared as he looked at Hanzo, with glowing eyes to show he was dead serious about this..._

"_I need proof of these visions, can you show me what you saw?", Hanzo asked as Fujin nodded and placed his hand on Hanzo's forehead where he was immediatley confronted by visions of a man wearing a black hood and mask with black armor. The man wielded powers that were very familliar to him as he fought some people with similar abilities: Smoke's Amatusan Technique, Sektor's Teleportation, Raiden's Lightning Bolt, Noob Saibot's Living Shadow, Skarlet's Blood Blade, Sub-Zero's Cryomancy and finally Scorpion's hellfire, which the man used to eliminate Earthrealm and Outworld's warriors at all sides, including Bo Rai Cho, Shujinko, and Fujin himself. _

_The man himself wreaked havoc as he managed to conquer the Netherrealm, Outworld and then Earthrrealm, whose was all inevitable before him. Only to be stopped by another man, whose strenght equals, if not surpassed by those of Raiden and Liu Kang's but before he could further investigate the thoughts, the vision ended there as Hanzo looked at Fujin with disbelieving eyes._

_"That is what we had envisioned, Hanzo And the Elder Gods decreed you are the person as said by them, who will bring everlasting peace or to bring further chaos. It is your choice", said Fujin as Hanzo lowered his head. A part of him wishes to prevent such things to happen while the other was already tired of fighting and just be re-united with his family. But seeing what would happen if he chooses not to act, Hanzo finally relented._

_"If I finished this burden, may I be re-united with my family?", Hanzo asked with Fujin nodding his head and knowing how much his family meant to him at his first life and his desire to be with them once more._

_"If you wish, me and Liu Kang will find the means to restore them back to life if we must. Do you accept what would be this burden to you?", Fujin asked him with hopeful eyes. Hanzo was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in._

_"I accept. On the condition that I would never be revived again once I had finished my task", said Hanzo with a serious tone to which Fujin nodded. The Wind God then showed Hanzo a small vial._

_"For now I need your soul to rest in this vial, Hanzo. Until the time comes to revive you became certain, I have to keep you here. But you are not alone while you are not needed", Fujin told Hanzo as he pulled out two vials and opened them. Two white wisp-like forms came out of them and took form of a young woman and a small boy. Recognizing them immediatley, Hanzo began to shed tears the moment he locked his eyes to theirs. The eyes of his wife, Harumi, and his son Satoshi. Immediatley rushing over them, he embraced them with all of them crying in tears as they are re-united once more. Fujin smiled at this reunion and let them have their time first._

_"I thought, I could never see you again, Kana,", Hanzo said tearfully as he cupped his hand to Harumi's cheek and placed his hand on Satoshi's shoulder._

_"I thought as well, love. But we know of the burden you have to commit once the time comes, and we accepted it.", Harumi told him sincerely while she gave a kiss on his cheek which Hanzo gave a warm smile, while Satoshi asked his father._

_"Tou-san, can you tell me a story of what you did back home?", to which Hanzo gave him a warm smile and placed his hand on his __head._

_"Of course, son. I'll tell you all that has happened as long as we are together. Temporary or not, I'll tell you everything", Hanzo told him and his wife as they embraced once more..._

**Flashback end**

**_(Outside Konoha)_**

"Come on, kid we need to move!" said Jiraiya, as he saw Hasashi snap out of his thoughts and was walking towards him, with a bored expression on his face with a storage scroll in his waist.

"Of course, it would appear so old man and don't call me kid since I don't even look like one anymore," said Hasashi, as he walked by Jiraiya's side, and the self-proclaimed _Super Pervert_ muttered things about the youth's lack of respect to men like him.

'His father gave me more respect than his kid but at least he doesn't call me Ero-Sennin anymore,' thought Jiraiya, as they walked towards the city that Jiraiya's agents within his spy network told him to find his fellow teammate of a Sannin that didn't wish him dead despite their, _rough_ history with one another.

Beaten to a bloody pulp or castrated perhaps, but not necessarily dead.

"Is there anything I should know about Tsunade-san aside from the fact she had incredible strength, a drunken stupor, and short temper for all perverted males in the world?" said Hasashi, as he needed to know what he was up against before capturing her in chains to bring back to Konoha, and let the old man retire to play with his grandchildren. Though that sounded more like kidnapping than convincing _but_ the Sandaime authorized the use of force so, yeah, he might resort to kidnapping at his one.

"That she has the worst luck in the Shinobi world and she was called the _Legendary Sucker_ because of it," said Jiraiya, as he saw Hasashi stop, and look at him with unimpressed eyes.

"So technically, the Three Legendary Sannin of Konoha are made up by a pedophile, a drunken gambler, and a pervert?", asked Hasashi with a deadpanned tone as Jiraiya held his breath before sighing in defeat while an imaginary rain cloud appeared in Jiraiya's head. "Yes. You could say that.", Jiraiya answered with his voice having a hint of shame since he had just made a proper description of the so-called _Legends _of Konoha.

"Anything else?" said Hasashi, as he looked at the Sannin.

"Tsunade is also you godmother. Your mother assigned her to the task, but Tsunade never showed up the day the Kyuubi attacked, and could have saved your mother from dying in childbirth," said Jiraiya, as he saw Hasashi's eyes widen, and gripped his chains but maintained his calm persona since he knows what she went through.

"I cannot blame her for losing her loved ones because I too share her burden in a very distant last," said Hasashi, admitting that he went to the same process as his godmother when the Shirai Ryu massacre occured. He became obsessed with revenge like a certain Uchiha, while Tsunade allowed her depression to take over her very life. "We will continue with our mission regardless as the Hokage, and by extension, Konoha needed a new leader capable of leading the village. If she does not comply, the Sandaime gave an order to use force against her and I will not hesitate to use it against her", said Hasashi and Jiraiya paled.

'I was afraid he would say that, but a least Hasashi didn't kick knee me in the balls before sending me 20 feet in the air because of it,' thought Jiraiya, as he shivered at that memory, and hoped Hasashi will never tell Tsunade about that.

If he did, she would do it to him, and then Jiraiya was pretty sure he would forever be pissing blood.

**(Tanzaku City-5 Days Later)**

"So she's here as usual?" said Hasashi, as he surveyed the place before him, and felt something was wrong.

"Yes. Tsunade-hime will either be gambling, drinking, or running from the creditors she owes from gambling," said Jiraiya, and had a sneaking suspicion that something happened here that did not involve Tsunade's temper.

"I smell the scent of snakes in the area. It means that snake Orochimaru has been here recently," said Hasashi, as he snarled at the name, and vowed to finish the Sannin for the fiasco back at Konoha.

"Then it's best that we better hurry in finding Tsunade, as there is no telling what has happened, and what it is that Orochimaru will do to get her on his side," said Jiraiya, as he knew how Orochimaru would manipulate what one's heart desires to use to his advantage, and would only give after getting what he wants.

Only what he wants contradicts what the other person truly wants and thereby nullifies the deal only after it was completed halfway and that is Orochimaru's half that is.

They made their way to the local bar that fit Tsunade the best in terms of drinking herself into unconsciousness and found her there with another woman named Shizune holding a pig that sat right in her lap. At first, the blonde haired woman didn't seem to notice them, but that changed when Jiraiya came closer, and called out Tsunade's name to make her take another look at them. Hearing her mutter a curse under her breath, Hasashi gave Tsunade a calculating look, and wondered if this was really the woman that the Sandaime had spoke so highly of from before she left and the godmother his mother had chosen. And clearly enough, she was not like any other women he encountered as Scorpion.

"Tsunade-hime! Good to see you again after so many years," said Jiraiya, as he sat down across from her in the booth the two women plus pig were sitting in, and Hasashi soon sitting next to the Super Pervert's side.

"Can't believe you found me, and have the guts to come in here like we've been dear old friends though I kind of miss beating your perveted ass," said Tsunade growling at Jiraiya, who had his hands up in defense in plea for her to not hit him, and saw Shizune looking at the hooded, yellow-clad ninja with calculating eyes that held no warmth in them at the moment.

"What? I'm not allowed to come see an old friendly teammate of mine after so many years of being away from the Leaf?" said Jiraiya, as he smiled at her, and saw her scowling at him, and then over at Hasashi.

"Who's the gaki? I didn't know you took on another apprentice after what happened with your last big failure of a prodigy. Did you decide to go with someone stupid this time so they can't be stronger then you?" said Tsunade, as she remembered how the Yondaime was his finest pupil among Jiraiya's team, and had surpassed all of his predecessors in being the Hokage.

"Does he look _short_ to you? And you shouldn't insult the Yondaime considering he did sacrifice his life for the village that your grandfather founded with your granduncle and made a deed not even all Kages would be willing to do for their village," said Jiraiya, as he saw Hasashi silently grip his spear, and was already thinking of doing it_ the hard way._

"Sacrifice, please! All those I love and hold dear are dead because they sacrificed their lives for the village. I care nothing for those that live inside its walls," said Tsunade, as she saw Hasashi narrow is cold blue eyes that shifted to irisless white at her, and she had to resist the chill that had suddenly wanted to crawl up her spine.

"So you are saying that you care about no one in the Leaf? Not even your sensei? Not even perhaps...your own godson?" said Hasashi, as he saw her flinch at that, and look away from him like she had been slapped.

"He doesn't matter to me anymore. Probably like those arrogant fools in the village, who thinks he's superior, and can't be harmed because he's a Leaf Shinobi," said Tsunade, as she sensed his rage growing, and wondered if this young Shinobi knew her godson.

"You judge him, and yet you don't know him or what he went through," said Hasashi, as he looked at Jiraiya to tell him to shut up since he was about to speak, and jabbed the Sannin in the ribs with his elbow to enforce the silence.

"What do you care? You're this one's apprentice so my godson should be nothing more then a fly in the air to you just going to be swatted away like all flies are" said Tsunade, as she saw him look at her with murderous rage in his white eyes, where he launched his spear inches away from her face that collided to a wall, with fire soon emitting from it.

"**I will not permit further disrespect and further resistance. You _will _come with us to take the place of being Hokage on order by the Sandaime himself. Either in peace, or _in chains_**. **Your choice**," said Hasashi in a demonic voice, as he retracted his spear and wrapped around it in his wrist to make her understand the consequences of what was spoken here today.

"Your brat should know better then to tangle with me Jiraiya. Even if he has some skill I could take him out right here without hesitation," said Tsunade, as she Jiraiya looking at her nervously, and decided to break the silence Hasashi instilled upon him.

"Yeah well...the thing is Tsunade-hime, the man before you that wishes to end your life because of what you said, is kind of..._your_ godson," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade look at him in surprise along with Shizune, and then back at the masked, hooded ninja seeing the increasing rage in his body.

"What?" said Tsunade before the realization kicked in about what she had said about him and that she didn't care anymore what happened to him.

"You heard him. Surely, I cannot let hostility and your lack of respect and honor to the dead go unpunished?" said Hasashi, as his rage and chakra flared, and Tsunade felt the power he was unleashing in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama, maybe you should apologize to him for what you said before things get worse," said Shizune, as she saw eyes that held no warmth, and felt Tonton squealing out in fear of him.

"Hasashi, stop! If you kill her, you will fail the mission the Sandaime requested of you to bring her back to the village to be the next Hokage, and protect it from Orochimaru," said Jiraiya, luckily it calmed down the Namikaze heir since Tsunade here is a liability for the village, and therefore, must restrain himself in killing her for her insolence. Though using force was authorized by the Sandaime, given the fact knowing how stubborn Tsunade really is.

"And, would she take the position? I don't think so, because I can smell the scent of that traitor on her. The fact that Tsunade's alive means that the snake needs her for something, as well as proving that she didn't turn him down, and is thinking about doing whatever it is that man asked her to do. And as far as I can tell, this drunken shell of a former Leaf Shinobi is not worthy of being Hokage as said because what I see here is a woman who let her losses take over her while drinking her sorrows away like a hopeless cause. I no longer cared if we fail the mission, because it was already a failure the moment we started it, and we saw how she cares nothing for the village that her grandfather forged years ago through sacrifice that he and his comrades had been forced to bear and was larger than what she experience. It is clear that she lacked the honor, integrity and the bravery of what a Hokage requires and obviously I simply do not want a gambling, drunk fool running the village, because Kami, who knows what will happen. This woman before me, is not even worth negotiating with and I'd rather be talking with children that had more discipline rather than this one," said Hasashi before calming himself and left the bar filled with frightened customers.

"You know, for all of the cruelty in saying that Tsunade, I have to say that he is right, and you have changed from the woman I knew," said Jiraiya, as he got up from the chair he was sitting in, and left to go find Hasashi for some training to help the him calm his nerves.

"Tsunade-sama, what do we do now?" said Shizune, as she saw the blonde woman that had taught her about medicine looked deathly pale, and clutching the necklace around her neck.

"I do not know Shizune. I think we need to speak to Jiraiya first for a ehile while and see if he can't shed some light on what has happened to my godson," said Tsunade, as she got out of her seat slowly, and walked out the door to find Jiraiya to get answers along with Shizune.

**(Not Far Away)**

"Come on Itachi, why are you waiting so long? We should've attacked earlier when they stopped in that hotel!" said Kisame, as he saw Tsunade leave the bar with Shizune right behind her in tow, and Itachi looking at them with calculating eyes.

"Because Kisame, the boy is not as weak like we originally thought, and the power combined with his rage that he had just summoned mere moments ago proves he could kill us both without hesitation. Given his current enraged state, it would be unwise, and suicidal to confront him even for a moment. Let's not forget that all three of the Sannin are in this area and could ruin everything that we planned," said Itachi, as he had heard the rumors, and news about the Namikaze heir reaching some kind of "infernal ascension" using a unique type of power that made them question if they should capture him using, _harsh_ measures to do so.

"Should we report back to Pein?" said Kisame, as he found himself lost in what to do in the situation, and only Itachi seemed to know.

"Yes. We cannot not win such a fight with all three sides here, even if we caught them all by surprise," said Itachi, as he along with Kisame left before they could be detected, and headed back to see Pein to report back and await further orders.

**(Some**** Time Later)**

"Keep it up. You're doing great," said Jiraiya, as he saw Hasashi using his right hand to summon the Rasengan with the three steps the Toad Sage had given him to perform the Jutsu, and had the first two steps down already but perhaps what is quite bizarre, is that Hasashi's Rasengan burned in a fiery orange color rather than the chakra-blue one, which Jiraiya planned to study if his godson would allow him.

During their travels to find Tsunade the past couple of days, Jiraiya taught Hasashi the Rasengan, and had found it to be quite the offensive weapon his Father had made it out to be. Hasashi spent two and a half days on each step before Jiraiya told him that the next one required using the previous two to make it complete. It was easier said then done, as the combining of the two steps was always about having the control needed to keep the Rasengan stable in order to wield it, and that was becoming a problem with his powers making the orb unstable because his hellfire was more powerful than human chakra.

"How is he coming along with the jutsu?" said Tsunade, as she saw Hasashi holding out his right hand, while trying to keep the Rasengan in his hand under control, and finding it was still difficult to master.

"He's got the two out of the three steps mastered, but the third one is being a pain after his ascension, and trying to control its power," said Jiraiya, as he began to fill her in on Hasashi's change from being a short blonde to a much taller dirty-blond haired, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu adept, and helped save Konoha from the invasion Orochimaru that he set up for the Chuunin Exams.

"So his original name was Uzumaki Naruto, but he was really the Yondaime's kid, and our sensei kept it hidden to keep him safe with the belief that Iwa would hunt him down because of his father? That just about sums it up right?" said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya nod, and a look of sadness and guilt on his face.

"Yeah. They basically treated him like he was the Kyuubi and did everything within their power to stunt his growth in being a Shinobi with the exception being a teacher named Iruka. After my attempted uh...summoning exercise failed, Naruto had a talk with Kyuubi and his past life, where he saw everything that this Hanzo Hasashi showed him in his past and he became the person in front of us by merging together as one. I do not know how but on what he had told us, the rebirth of Scorpion, as his previous life was also called, was made possible through an Elder God named Fujin but I do not know if such circumstance is possible. And what he says happened is way back before the Elemental Countries existed, and that the clan of where he went existed millenias ago," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade whistle at that, and Shizune looking at him like he was crazy.

"I rather not take it anymore. But I can see the reason behind our sensei choosing me since I won't bend to the Councils wishes like they tried to make him even though he finally had the guts to do so. Also, I was wondering maybe I could make a little...bet with my godson, and see just how skilled he is for myself," said Tsunade, as she smirked at Hasashi being unsuccessful in completing the third step of the Rasengan, and walked towards him.

"Do not let a simple mistake committed by him fool you, Tsunade. You have no idea what he is capable of.", Jiraiya warned as she continued to walk towards the young Namikaze.

"So...the stubborn Sannin graces me with her presence," said Hasashi, as he eyed the now irked woman in front of him, and saw she was holding back the urge to slug him while Hasashi was doing the same in using his chains to forcefully take her back to Konoha, having changed his mind in abandoning the mission.

"Watch with the name calling, brat. I came here to make a bet with you. I bet you can't master the Rasengan in a week and if I win...you have to surrender whatever you had of monetary value," said Tsunade, as she saw Hasashi's eyes narrow at her, and ignored Shizune's pleas for Tsunade to stop this. Hasashi let out a sigh.

"All right, then. But what do I get should I win?" said Hasashi, as he saw Tsunade think for a moment in thought before lifting up her necklace, and showed it to him.

"This necklace was my Grandfather's and he gave it to me. It has cursed everyone I love by killing them shortly after I give it to them to wear. And I will go back to Konoha as well should you win. Do you accept my challenge?" said Tsunade, as she saw Hasashi calculating the odds in his head, and then looked down.

"So you're willing to trade the last thing that you can remember Hashirama-sama by, for something of that is always replaceable? And here I am, thinking that the Senju would fight for there honor. I accept your terms. But always remember that you must not let your own losses manipulate your emotions, as it had did to both of us," said Hasashi before walking off to have some alone time since he really didn't want to be around the woman any longer while Tsunade pondered about his words.

"You aren't serious about this bet, right Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune, as she knew how much that necklace meant to her teacher, and how putting it in someone else's hands was the last thing that the last Senju would have wanted.

"I am, Shizune. That man had showed me something today and that I've been ignoring my duties for far too long. I will have to go back to Konoha to save it from itself as well as our old teammate Orochimaru. They were told that I would meet with him in a week outside the city and I would think about helping him with a medical injury. However, given the events that played out tonight, I think helping Orochimaru is the least of my priorities or worries right now, and I think you believe I'm right Shizune," said Tsunade, who saw her student nod in full agreement, and Tonton letting out a few oinks in the matter too.

"And we will all be ready for him. Just be careful Tsunade-hime, as our old teammate will no doubt try something if he suspects you're about to turn him down, and will make sure its one for the record books," said Jiraiya, as he saw her nod, and told him everything about the conversation she had with her traitorous teammate.

**AN:**

**Aaand cut! All righty, showed a flashback of what happened to Scorpion's soul and his reunion with his family. This is also a head-start to the Search for Tsunade arc and will follow the plotline until the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. So until then, Spectre Signing off!**


	6. Chapter 5: Decision

**Spectre: Heya! Back with a new chapter! Okay, in accordance to the reviews, I learned from those mistakes and I aimed to improve my story because of it. And I wanted to tell that I have work immersion by next week so updates may be later than expected. Now without further ado, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 5: Decision**

**Flashback (Outworld**)

_Jade has seen the horrors of war, the pain of being sold out by her own parents, to be trained cruelly as an emotionless weapon and the thought of having been ressurected as a Revenant on her future self. But this was nothing compared to what she is witnessing right now. Minutes earlier, the region of Z'Unkahrah, which is under the governorship of her lover Kotal, who was appointed by Kitana after she became Kahn, was suddenly attacked by unknown forces. An explosion suddenly occured in a meeting room where Kotal was discussing with his councillors where it all began and due to the intensity of the blast, it knocked out both Kotal and Jade as a result. After the explosion, enemy forces began to pour in and they defeated Kotal's guards with almost no difficulty as they happen to be Cyber Lin Kuei or people who are similar to Zaterran-like races despite the fact that there are only two known individuals left, Reptile and Khameleon, though the two went dark ever since. But what made them think is that the Cyber Lin Kuei had been shut down along with Frost, with her body on Kuai Liang's posession at his Temple back at Earthrealm. Unless someone must have found a way to reactivate it but that was never the case.__Groaning in pain, Jade managed to regain her footing where she narrowly dodged an acid spit from a Zaterran assassin where she quickly pulled out her staff and slammed him on the ribs while Kotal fought both the Zaterrans and the Cyborgs with moderate difficulty as they are different from the ones that were built by Kronika before. They had the weapons that were not common among flamethrowers, teleportation, and net-like projectiles. And as far as she knew, only two Cyborgs managed to have such things. Jade proceeded to fight the new enemy as she manages to use her abilties in Bōjutsu augmented with Edenian magic along with her boomerangs to eliminate several Cyborgs and Zaterrans while Kotal attacked while he could. Slicing the neck of the last Zaterran in the neck with her boomerang, she glanced at Kotal and she went to him._

_"Are you alright, Jade?" asked the Osh-Tekk as she gave him a warm smile._

"_I should be the one asking you. But question is, where did they came from?", Jade stated as she looked at the corpses of the Cyborgs and Zaterrans present._

_"The Cyber Lin Kuei were supposed to be shut down after Raiden deactivated Frost. And they're cannot be this many Zaterrans unless they perfected the cloning process that was started by Shang Tsung. Grandmaster Kuai Liang as far as I know is at the courtyard drilling the soldiers along with his apprentices. We have to find them first before we should proceed in informing Kitana of this incident", Kotal said as Jade nodded._

_They went outside where they saw many of Kotal's guards maimed, dissected, and murdered, some of them had more grievous wounds and the two looked at the scene in horror and sadness. The two then spotted a lone survivor along the hallway where they tried calling out to him but in a sudden, he was pulled back and a blade found its way to his heart. Dropping the body and blade, was a black and red figure who appeared to be floating with green energy flowing from his arms and legs. He wore a long, black and red robe with a hood along with black pants and gloves. The figure's face was partially covered in bandages and his eyes showed a fiery-orange glow._

_"Ermac! What monstrosity is this?!", demanded Kotal as the figure, now identified as Ermac, floated towards them and the two readied their weapons against Shao Kahn's creation._

_"We have finally found a new master. His cause is much worthy to be followed than the Kahn's. He will make the realms one as he did to us once again.", replied Ermac as he teleported at them from behind. Using his telikinesis, Ermac forced Jade and Kotal to knock on each other's heads hard, and the woman became incapacitated but Kotal maintained his balance with anger directed at the Psychic for hurting his loved one._

_Kotal then channeled sunlight as he engaged his former follower but the red-clad ninja managed to use his telekinesis to push Kotal back before he could completely channel the sunlight to his body. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat where Kotal attacked him with a quick succession of jabs and kicks along with his club and dagger but Ermac was faster as he teleported from behind and used his powers to bind Kotal and slamming him hard on the wall then to the ceiling. Kotal attempted to counterattack by throwing a sickle at him but Ermac redirected the said weapon at Jade, who was still incapacitated by the impact, forcing Kotal to teleport at her position and take the shot, causing him to loudly grunt in pain as he was stabbed by his own weapon._

_"No!", she shouted as she manages to regain her footing and proceeds to attack him with her Bōjutsu but Ermac simply caught her staff and slammed her against the wall. This enraged Kotal as he attempted to charge at Ermac with his macuahuitl club but Ermac used his telekenisis to hoist Jade up and began choking her life to which Kotal stopped his attack and looked at the two with frightened eyes._

_"We will end her life if you do not lay down your arms at once, Kotal. We will not hesitate as we did in serving Shao Kahn" Ermac declared as Kotal gritted his teeth while Jade wanted to tell him to run and tell Kitana about the attack but could not due to the air entering her throat was becoming less in every second._

_Kotal laid down his weapon as Ermac dropped Jade and picked up his macuahuitl where he binded Kotal with his magic and slashed his torso in an x-like position with blood raining down the three individuals. Jade, who was badly wounded, could only watch her lover suffer as she tried to get up in vain._

_To her horror, Ermac grabbed Kotal by the throat and cut open his abdomen, causing the former Kahn to scream in pain. Ermac viciously pulled out Kotal's heart with a sinister look on his face, while the last Osh-Tekk looked at her and barely mustered enough strenght to to say "Run" before Ermac crushed his heart with this hands, ending the former Kahn's life as he pulled out one last gasp. Jade could only watch helplessly as her lover was murdered, and was too stunned to do anything and tears began to drop from her eyes as she watched Kotal's corpse drop to the ground._

_Now with his, fiery-orange eyes locking at her green ones, he proceeded walk towards her, who was suffering from her anguish and couldn't do anything for her loss, until he was blasted by a beam of ice by Sub-Zero with two of his apprentices beside him. He and his two apprentices were at Outworld where Kuai Liang was planning on building a Lin Kuei branch here and was also giving training drills on the region's forces on Kotal's request._ _As they tend to Jade's wounded form, more Cyber Lin Kuei appeared to surround them._

_"Tundra, go deal with the other Cyber Lin Kuei. Snow, take her out of here. I'll hold off Ermac whenever I can.", Kuai Liang ordered to his students to which Tundra began to attack Cyber Lin Kuei ninja from left to right with his Cryomancy and his use of a sword while Snow carried Jade by her shoulder and proceeded to run. The green-clad woman gave one last look at Kotal's corpse as Kuai Liang faced off against Shao Kahn's creation._

"_We are many, you are but one. We will destroy you", Ermac declared as he readied his fighting stance, with Kuai Liang doing the same.__"I should've killed you back at the Soul Chamber. But I never thought you would end up betraying Outworld", Sub-Zero said as ice began to envelop on his arms and legs while Ermac gave an emotionless reaction as green energy began to envelop in his fists._

_"He has proven himself as the true ruler of Outworld. Not Shao Kahn, not Kotal Kahn, not Kitana. We serve him as he will give Outworld a great service by merging all realms in one." Ermac said as his eyes glowed orange. Realizing what happened to him, Sub-Zero then thought of detaining him rather than killing him._

_"Whoever 'he' is, I could tell you are not yourself Ermac. He has bewitched you and I will do what I must. I have defeated you once, and I shall do so again", declared Sub-Zero as he formed a sword out of his cryomantic power. While Ermac released green energy from his hands._

_"We'll see, 'Grandmaster'", and the two charged..._.

**Flashback End**

"Wake up, Jade!", were the words that came from her friend Kitana as she struggled to wake her up from her sleep. _Nightmare_, she thought, was the reason of her predicament, and Kitana looked at her worriedly as they sat by the campfire. They had been travelling for a few days already, and receiving information from a passing merchant, finally have a location of a nearby city that is a few miles away and they had to set up camp and they survive through hunting wildlife and natural freshwater.

"Are you all right?", asked Kitana as Jade covered her face with her hands before giving out a heavy sigh from the pressure earlier and nodded at her friend. In a matter of seconds, tears began to form from the green-clad woman's eyes on remembering the nightmare from her past where she watched her lover die before her as Kitana gave a comforting hand on her shoulder. It wasn't until Jade finally broke down and Kitana hugged her childhood friend in a sibling-like manner.

"It's all right, let it all out", was all that Kitana could say as her friend weeped from that memory. She has known how it is to lose a loved one and she had learned to console for the loss from Liu Kang. Until she stopped crying, Jade slept on Kitana's lap as the blue-clad woman stroked her hair in a comforting manner as she looked at the stars.

'Wherever you are, Liu Kang, I hope you're doing well' thought Kitana as she let a lone tear drop from her eyes.

**Outside Tanzaku Town**

It has been days now since the bet that Hasashi made with Tsunade and the hooded, yellow-ninja was finding the last step not working like he thought it would. Still, Hasashi wasn't going to have fate decide before him that stood in his way, and wasn't going to lose to some drunkard of a woman that was his own godmother. His thoughts were interrupted as he turned to see Shizune approaching him.

"Hasashi-san, may I talk with you for a minute?" said Shizune, as she had seen his training grounds that was as if a heatwave had passed and she had remembered that this was just a sample of Hasashi's power.

"As long as you don't distract me in my training, then you may do so," said Hasashi, as he focused on what felt like his hundredth Rasengan or, and did not look at the woman standing next to him.

"I would like you to withdraw from this bet Hasashi-san.That necklace that the Shodaime once wore has brought all those that wear it outside of Tsunade grave misfortune in the form of losing their lives. She has lost two of her most precious people because of it and it may do the same to you," said Shizune, as she saw him stop trying to form a Rasengan, and looked at her with a hard glare that sent a shiver up her spine.

"You want to talk about losing precious people and misfortune? Well then, let me _enlighten_ you how much I have lost then. In both my past and present lives, I lost everything. The family that I once had, was murdered as I was being ressurected into a vengeful monster where my rage was used as a tool to do _his_ bidding and my rage even thwarted my only chance to have them restored because of _him_ and I had to endure the losses that still burns as brightly to me. Even when I was reborn, I lost my family I had, again and I ended up treated like scum for something that I didn't even do and they made me someone who's taking a beating just for being alive! Tsunade lost her loved ones, I can understand she is in pain as we both share the same result, but at least their deaths were quick, and they died for something that they had believed in. As for me? I'm still alive and I can still feel the memories of those days where I can still feel my rage over the loss of my loved ones from both past and present. You want to talk about misfortune Shizune-san, I am already the very definition of that word, and I know several others in this world that are right under me. Tsunade is one of them but what she suffered is nothing, compared to what I went through! You see, Shizune the only difference between she and I, is that I do_ not _feign my grief_!,"_ angrily said Hasashi, as he walked away from Shizune after losing interest on practicing the Rasengan, and he went to relax for a little while and calm his nerves.

Had Hasashi focused his senses more, he could have sensed Tsunade hiding behind a tree hearing everything he had said, and breaking down into a crying fit seconds later, not knowing what her godson had experienced from both his past and present lives.

**(Some Time Later)**

Hasashi maintained his calm expression, as he walked with Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade to the meeting place where they agreed to speak to Orochimaru. Hasashi could only hope he would have a shot at Orochimaru again like he did to Kabuto, to kill him for what he did to the Leaf.

"I sense two heat signatures. Meaning, they're here. The scent is strong with a snake," said Hasashi, as he easily could find the scent of his enemies with the help of Kyuubi and saw Jiraiya nod his head since this had been a long time coming.

Sure enough, Orochimaru was at the designated spot where he was accompanied by an albino individual with a sickly look about him. Upon seeing the now much larger then expected group of Shinobi, Orochimaru glared at his teammate, and hissed with displeasure at seeing the yellow-clad Namikaze.

"I see you decided not to help me with condition after all, Tsunade. Such a shame" said Orochimaru, as he saw Hasashi give a glare at him, and Kimimaro moved an inch closer to the Sannin to protect his Master.

"I never said yes, Orochimaru. You always thought that you can trick anyone with your promises. Well, I don't " said Tsunade, as she saw Kimimaro arms having horn-like claws coming out of it with Hasashi widening his eyes as he knew only one race that had a similar trait as him.

"True, but then again you are so easy to tempt given your nature in gambling, and this was one gamble I was sure you would risk taking then ended up losing as always" said Orochimaru, as he looked at Tsunade before turning his gaze to Hasashi, who lowered his chains and give a 'Come on' motion with his right hand.

"Ars you done yet with your bickering, snake?," said Hasashi, as he looked at the albino looking at him with cautious calculating eyes, and the aura the man was generating seemed to suggest it was not human.

"Kimimaro, you will deal with Shizune and, kill the Namikaze, and bring me his head. I'll deal with my old teammates myself. Even in my current condition, they are no match for me as always," said Orochimaru, as he drew his sword from his mouth, and prepared for a fight with the other two Sannin.

"You always were full of it Orochimaru," said Jiraiya, as he got ready to fight his old rival for Tsunade.

"After this, there is only one less Sannin will be alive," said Tsunade, as she saw Orochimaru smirk her, and Jiraiya before getting ready to strike against his former teammates.

"Apparently, there will be only one Sannin left alive!" said Orochimaru, as rushed forward to kill both of them, and become the last Sannin of the Legendary Three.

Hasashi found his opponent most interesting, as Kimimaro turned his bones in his body into projectiles, and various weapons to use against him. His chains easily counteract the projectiles with a few quick strokes before engaging Kimimaro in close range combat. The bones the albino used for weapons were meant to stab so all Hasashi had to do was dodge what he couldn't block with his chains or bracers and made sure to keep a watchful eyes on his enemy's movements due to their near unorthodox style. From his fighting style, it almost reminded him that of Baraka's back at Outworld and Kimimaro's skill may match the Tarkatan General if he was healthy enough and given proper training.

"You have skill. It's unfortunate you're not at full strength though since its clear you have the potential to surpass your Master if you were," said Hasashi, as he saw Kimimaro form a bone whip, and was about to attack long range when he began to cough violently with blood leaving his mouth as he began to struggle at his current condition.

'No, Not now. Not when Orochimaru-sama needs me,' thought Kimimaro, as he willed his body to fight, and had to drop the whip before leaping back to avoid a slash from Hasashi's katana.

'Damn it! My condition is deteriorating faster because of the fighting and surely I'm going to die unless we all escape,' thought Kimimaro, as he dodged the poison needles Shizune shot at him, and tried to get in close for lethal hand to hand combat.

Hasashi however, felt sorry for this individual, as this was a warrior of the battlefield he was fighting seemed cursed with a medical condition appeared to be lethal if it were left untreated, and from the looks of things...it was incurable but there was a possible treatment from his godmother or by his own hand and Hasashi saw Kimimaro as a potential recruit for his plans. Dodging a few more projectiles, the yellow-clad swordsman launched his chain at him.

"**Get over here**!", Hasashi called out as the kunai stabbed Kimimaro in the shoulder to pull him closer where he used his katanas, where he had augmented it with flames, to slice the Albino's claws and spikes from his body before giving a succession of jabs before teleporting behind him and gave him a roundhouse kick.

"AAAAHHHH!" said Kimimaro, as he did a back swing with his left arm with spikes coming out of it, but he was caught off guard when Hasashi teleported, and sliced off the spikes at the elbow.

"My apologies Kimimaro, but I'm afraid you have to die, and then your master that you serve. You are a true warrior of the battlefield so I ask that from one warrior to another so, I must ask you to forgive me," said Hasashi, as he raised his left hand, and formed an orange-colored Rasengan in his left hand before shoving it into the albino's chest.

The intense blast of power sent by Hasashi to Kimimaro caused him to go flying 20 feet into a nearby boulder with his Curse Seal torn completely off his body. In the end, the albino was still alive with just an inch from death, as he willed his body to live, and saw Hasashi upon him once again with a look like pity.

"Do'nt you look at me like that. I don't need your pity!" said Kimimaro, as he saw Hasashi look at him with those eyes, and the albino felt like the yellow-clad ninja was trying to look for something in him.

"I've seen eyes like yours before in both the past and present. So much devotion for a single person that you would die for that individual without hesitation knowing they would outlive you," said Hasashi, as he put away his katana, and looked down at Kimimaro's battered body.

"I am from the Hidden Mist. When my clan attacked the village, they were all murdered while I was the exception since I didn't partake in the attack, making me the last of the Kaguya Clan, and I was found by Orochimaru. He took me in and trained me to be the best at what I am. His Curse Seal on me was his way of attaching a part of himself onto my soul," said Kimimaro, as blood flowed out of his mouth, and groaned out in pain.

"I see then. You remind me of a certain girl I knew, who was similar in that regard with the obvious difference, but the end result is the same, and I would like to give you a chance to make it up to you," said Hasashi, as he pulled out something from his pouch and showed a Shirai Ryu emblem.

"I want you to join me in re-establishing a clan. A clan that is designed to protect the lesser beings," said Hasashi to Kimimaro as the Kaguya widened his eyes as no one tried to recruit him for personal gain.

"Even if I wanted to, my illness prevented me from being Orochimaru's newest host. So what good is it for me to join if I couldn't even use my full potential. It has been a mark on my clan since its founding and strikes those amongst it who are the strongest!" said Kimimaro with the look in his eyes that showed that he cursed the whatever deity responsible for creating such a disease.

"I understand your loyalty to the Sannin. I actually want you think about it after you survive. As for your illness, it can't be treated by normal medical means," said Hasashi, as he walked over to the weakened Kaguya, and saw him look down in shame.

"Your appearance and your bloodline reminds me of the Tarkatan warriors I've seen in Outworld a long time ago. They have similar, yet different abilities in the ways of using their bones as weapons, and I am curious to know how that is possible?" said Hasashi seeing Kimimaro was shocked to hear such information.

"It has long been spoken as a legend among my clansmen that our bloodline came from certain race over a millenia ago with such abilities, who gave into his lust, and mated with a human female. Over the years, the bloodline slowly changed into what it is now, but back then...it was said the Kaguya Clan looked less human from the world they originated than we did before our destruction, and I am practically the most human looking Kaguya of them all," said Kimimaro before feeling Hasashi's hand on his chest where Orochimaru's Curse Seal had once been. By observing him, Kimimaro is similar to the Tarkatans who pledged their loyalty to Shao Kahn back then. But they had been freed as they served Kitana the last time he saw them before his demise.

"That does make sense. Still, we can't have such a promising warrior like yourself be simply used like some lab experiment, and die in this manner with this disease. It is unbefitting of a warrior such as yourself," said Hasashi as he gave Kimimaro a pill.

"That will moderate your disease as whole. In my point of view, no one should be a slave and each person had the right to be free. That is why that is a reminder of what you truly wanted. Wether you wanted to be free or not lies in your decision and yours alone", Hasashi told Kimimaro who was surprised in his generosity and respect towards his enemy. In fairness, Kimimaro is barely treated kindly by Orochimaru so in his mind, maybe having a new master is not bad but his heart still lies within his loyalty to Orochimaru. So, he needed time to think about it first.

"I understand then. I will think of your words once my heart is at the right place", said Kimimaro as he struggled to get up and fetch his master.

Tsunade sent Orochimaru with one last massive shot as she and Jiraiya had managed to outmatch him with all three of them using their respective summons. Kimimaro rushed to his side and picked him up. Orochimaru glared out at Tsunade, "Damn you Tsunade, my plans have failed for now. Do not think this is over, there is still another way to heal my arms, and next time, I'll kill you both."

With that being said he and Kimimaro sunk into the earth to make their escape. Hasashi, Jiraiya, and Shizune appeared next to her as all of the summons had long since dispersed.

"Well, Tsunade-san, it appears that I have won the bet. I have mastered the Jutsu though I managed to add my own modifications." stated Hasashi with Shizune nodding her head in agreement where Jiraiya was smiling at him and with Tsunade doing the same.

"Well, since you mastered the Rasengan, I have to give you this in accordance with our bet, and in a way and I wanted to say that I'm proud of you" said Tsunade, as she put the necklace around Hasashi's neck, and then kissed him on the forehead in an almost motherly way. Such affection was missed by Hasashi in both his past and present lives and he enjoyed the few seconds of it.

"Do you intend to take the mantle of Hokage as we are tasked to make sure you do so?" said Hasashi, as he saw Tsunade smile at him, and nod before grabbing him by his yellow tunic and giving him a death glare in the process.

"Of course and you better not let me down on missions or else I'll make you regret in ever making me Hokage," said Tsunade, which Hasashi smirked under his yellow mask, and had to resist hitting him to remove it.

"And you need to stand on your duties faithfully otherwise, I'll just have to force the Sandaime in retaking his place if you did a lousy job," said Hasashi, as he saw Tsunade increase her death glare before giving up, and sighing while muttering how she needed to get a drink.

**(Konoha-3 Days Later)**

The trip back to the Leaf was fairly easy than expected, as Jiraiya used Gamabunta to transport them back at the village, and after a good beating on the Toad Sannin by the Toad Boss for what he did to Minato's son before taking them back to the village. To see Konoha again brought back bad memories for Tsunade, but she knew that this place also held bad memories for Hasashi too, when he was just a boy, and she wasn't around to protect him as promised to Kushina. Some people were also shocked to see the Slug Princess back in Konoha with many believing she had done what the Hokage had failed to do and reign in the "Kyuubi brat" thinking the necklace the yellow-clad ninja now wore was some kind of leash but such hatred is not as strong as before.

"I can't believe them. I wonder what it was your Father saw that made them want to defend this village?" said Tsunade, as she had seen some of the hate filled looks, and knew they were aimed at Hasashi.

"We have the same thoughts. Nor does it matter now though. You're going to be in charge with Sarutobi-sama helping you out with the politics and telling you who to trust as he pretty much ruined the Civillian Council," said Hasashi, as they made it to the Hokage Tower, and saw the old man relaxing while reading a certain orange book that made Tsunade quite upset at seeing and Hasashi glaring at it.

"Now I know how Jiraiya managed to get away with his peeping for so many years," said Tsunade, as she saw the Sandaime scramble to hide the book, and blush in embarrassment for his deed.

"Tsunade! You're back and so are the others. I half expected you to bring back Jiraiya in a full body cast for trying to peep on you," said the Sandaime, as he saw them sweat drop at his words, and Hasashi chuckled upon hearing this.

"Very funny sensei. But now that I'm back I expect to be brought up to speed with my godson and just what possessed you to let things get so bad while I was away though I admit that did all the same," said Tsunade, as she saw the Hokage sigh in shame, and motioned her to sit down so he could tell her the entire story. Hasashi, seeing as he was no longer needed, disappeared in a vortex of flames.

**Unknown Location**

"So you chose not to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?", Pain asked Itachi and Kisame while the other members of the Akatsuki are gathered in a dark cave.

"Yes, Pain-sama. All three of the Sannins were in the area while the Jinchuriki, Hasashi Namikaze, is also there assisting Jiraiya in bringing back Tsunade to Konoha. While we were there, we felt a great surge of energy that came from Hasashi's rage and given our location, we'd rather not risk our chances in engaging them in battle even if we took them by surprise.", Itachi said while remembering what could Hasashi can possibly do if he was enraged enough, coupled with the reports of what he did during the invasion and on how he single-handedly defeated the Ichibi, the combined forces of the Sand and Sound and on how brutally killed Kabuto Yakushi which sent a sense of caution towards the members except for a certain foul-mouthed member wielding a red scythe who believes he can't be killed.

"It appears so. It's good enough that we gained information on the Namikaze and I think it's best to avoid confrontations with him. With your report, I could hypothesize that he is more than capable of handling the other Jinchuriki despite his lack of experience. For now, we have to focus on gaining resources and training before we are to focus on capturing the others starting with the Rokubi at the Hidden Mist. There is nothing more to discuss now, and good luck to all of you" Pain announced before he adjourned the meeting.

"I'm not surprised that you kept watching Madara, what is is that you want?", Pain said as a man wearing an orange mask appeared behind him.

"Nothing in particular. It seemed that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki may have unlocked his bijuu's power. So why not take him first before he gets even stronger?", Madara asked Pain as the man maintained an emotionless expression with Konan beside him.

"We have no idea who we are dealing with Madara. Given to the organization's current position, we first needed to focus on strenghtening our ranks before capturing the other Jinchuriki. Besides, no Bijuu can rise up to the power of a god." Pain declared before walking away with Konan while Madara looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"His godlike delusions are only possible since I was the one who gave him that eye.", snarled Madara as he teleported away. Unknown to the Akatsuki, they were watched by an unknown individual. His skin was noticeably black and he wears a black and silver armor with black greaves, boots, and matching black mask and hood with a sickle that is noticeably stabbed on his back. His pure white, irisless eyes stared at them as he gathered the information needed. And he teleported through a dark portal, leaving a puddle of tar-like substance behind.

**AN:**

**Aaand Cut! This chapter took longer than expected. Okay, so the explanation behind Ermac becoming a bad guy will be told in future chapters and that marks the end of the Search for Tsunade Arc. And here, Akatsuki has made plans fot the future. But all will be revealed in a later date. Spectre, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 6: Resentment

**To Trooper0007: I saw your review and I decided to have a look on your works. And it turns you have the same idea as I had long before me so I had to replace that part of the previous chapter right away to avoid any conflict. So my apologies for using your idea, even though I sincerely didn't know until I saw the review. Though I may have to use the Cyber Lin Kuei in the future for plot purposes.**

**Spectre: What's up guys?** **Luckily it's a weekend so I make up to two or three chapters. Thanks for the reviews and I will make sure that it is well-written and if there are any concerns such as having too similar ideas on their works, do not hesitate to make a review and I will make immediate changes on the next update. Well, the Sasuke Retrieval Arc will begin now with several differences obviously. Anyhow, let's get this show on the road! **

**Chapter 6: Resentment**

"How is the new post, Hokage-sama?," asked Hasashi, as he saw Tsunade gave him a dead-panned look, to which the yellow-clad ninja gave a slight chuckle as he felt this was a good form of revenge to his godmother for leaving him behind.

"Only that I discovered that my old sensei decided to leave this room in a hurry after I saw this...this _mountain_ of paperwork he left for me to deal with and as far as I can tell, _karma is a bitch _for all that has happened these years. Right now Hasashi, I don't have any current missions for you right now and just come back maybe in a few days or I'll just fetch you through the ANBU whenever you are needed" said Tsunade, as she noticed the yellow-clad ninja was eager to perform a mission but had nothing to give at the moment.

"I see. Well, if that's the case I will go and visit Hinata at the Hospital. I trust she is almost healed and so is Lee?" asked Hasashi as he worry about his two friends that eagerly accepted him before his 'rebirth'.

"Hinata's wounds were mostly dealt with but will not undergo any missions until her ribs and chakra points were fully healed. While Lee's was a tricky one, since there was a 50% chance that he can still be a shinobi or not. Either of the two, they are almost better and the rest of the Rookies were worried about you ever since your promotion as a Special Jounin and was often out of the village.", said Tsunade as Hasashi gave a warm smile knowing that his friends from the Academy still remember him as such.

"You have given me a free-time. And for that, I have time to see how they are right now. If there's nothing else, I should be going now, Hokage-sama", said Hasashi as he saw Tsunade nod before he disappeared in a vortex of flames. The new Hokage then took a look at the paperwork places at her table and gave out a exasperated sigh knowing from the fact that this was going to be a long term for her as Hokage.

**At the Hospital**

Hasashi entered the Hospital to find the occupants looking at him with respect while certain nurses and doctors looked at him with a sense of hatred as they were among those people who refuse to treat him after his beatings by the villagers as a child but he did not care as long as they haven't enraged him and if he truly is a demon as they said, he will not hesitate to turn their lives into a living hell.

Receiving Hinata's room number, Hasashi walked through the hallways to find Kurenai Yuhi exiting Hinata's room after visiting her. Hasashi approached her as he walked towards the ruby-eyed ninja.

"Hello, Kurenai-san, I trust that you just visited Hinata earlier? asked Hasashi as Kurenai gave the yellow-clad ninja a warm smile.

"Yes, apparently the doctors said that she can be released by tomorrow due to Tsunade-sama's efforts in healing her. I must thank you though." Kurenai said as Hasashi raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked.

"You gave Hinata the motivation she needed and even though she was too gentle to have a cold-heart as a Hyūga would normally have, her strenght was because of you and it gave her the reason to finally stand up by herself. Your match against Neji back during the finals gave Hiashi-san a reason to make changes as familial bonds and heart that makes a clan, a true family and warriors. And Hinata thanked you for that and ever since, looked up to you.", said Kurenai and Hasashi soon realized what the last part meant. Hinata had been in love with him but to Hasashi, he cannot return such feelings as he does not posses any for her but he himself did not want to break her heart. So he needed to find a way to tell her and hopefully, accept the truth of what she truly meant for him.

"I understand then, Kurenai-san and I thank you that you acted as the older sibling she lacked", said Hasashi as he gave Kurenai a warm smile from his maskless form before entering the room. Hasashi entered as he saw Hinata stare at her window to the birds chirping with a content smile on her face. For some reason, it reminded him of Harumi as a child when she loved seeing the sight of nature in the Shirai Ryu compound when he first saw her.

"Already awake, I see," said Hasashi, as he walked towards her, and saw Hinata was surprised to see him there as he had not yet visited her in a while.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. The doctors said that I can be released by tomorrow" said Hinata, as it was more of a surprise that he visited her of all people, and Hasashi simply gave a warm smile at her.

"It heartens me to hear that," said Hasashi, as he sat on Hinata's bed before telling her about the events that led up to his changes, and the events that followed after the invasion.

"I'm glad you're safe, Hasashi-kun," said Hinata, as she felt the relief from her, but shame for displaying such weakness back at the preliminaries, and found it hard to look at his handsome features that no longer showed his whiskers.

"I feel the same, Hinata-chan. Though it took some convincing to the Hyūga Clan to finally change their views. How is Neji by the way?," asked Hasashi, as he saw Hinata look at him with surprise, and was curious what happened to her cousin.

"Neji has changed because of you. He no longer displayed the arrogance he once had and he wanted to teach both the Main house and the Branch house what he can so they can fight as one family. My father on the other hand, was also changed for the example you made back at the finals and he made changes by implementing new clan policies such as the forbidding the use of the Caged Bird Seal towards the Branch members and they are to be treated equally and if anyone disobeyed such order they will answer to him in the face of punishment. The Elders protested but my father, with the support of both houses, overruled their judgement and forced them into retirement. Since then, father focused on uniting the clan by giving them the same priviledges as the main house had though he could not free them from the seal as he would have wanted." said Hinata as she smiled at her family's recent developments.

Hasashi smiled at this, as he saw the Hyūga clan change overtime because of his lecture. Looking at Hinata, he knew he would take the heat on this one, but nonetheless would try to convince her to remain strong.

"Hinata, there is something that I want to tell you" said Hasashi, as he straightened himself and Hinata looked at with him hopeful eyes.

"Hinata, I am aware of what you felt towards me. Kurenai-san told me. But before you react, do you honestly believe your infatuation with me will remain so for your entire life?"

Hinata blinked, startled at Hasahi's words. "W-What?"

"You heard me. Love is the most irrational, illogical thing ever. It might always remain, it might not. People grow and change throughout their lives, and how they do so is based on experience. I had before but I have to move on. Do you really think you're going to remain attracted to me?" Hasashi asked her as he would regret saying these words to her.

Hinata couldn't believe those words. All those years she wanted to tell him how she felt about him came crashing down with this declaration. Her eyes began to be watery as the pain of being turned down by the one male she had laid eyes upon since their Academy years weigh heavily on her. But to her surprise, Hasashi gave a solemn look of sadness and shame that betrayed no deception before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not that I do not want to love you, Hinata. Perhaps as close friends, maybe, but what I felt towards you is only that. But as your friend, I'll be here whenever you needed me. And you have my word. Always." Hasashi said as Hinata begins to calm down and she looked at him. What he felt for her is what cannot return because his heart is not destined to be hers from the beginning. And she finally understood what love is from his point of view as it changes overtime no matter how destiny chose it.

"I understand, Hasashi-kun. I promise that I will become stronger just as Neji. To be the example that defines a family altogether, and my dream now is to unite the Clan as one family.", declared as Hinata as Hasashi looked at her with pride as what he said entered through her heart

"I had figured you would, which is why when you are fully healed, you would pursue that dream with Neji and I look forward to the clan's development," said Hasashi, as he saw Hinata smiling at him, and then hugged her to show that he still cared for her even as a friend.

"Thank you, Hasashi-kun," said Hinata, as she blushed, and felt safe while pressed against his lean muscled body that is covered by his yellow tunic.

"You're most welcome Hinata-chan. Get some rest so you can finally leave sooner," said Hasashi before giving her a warm smile and left a now-beet red Hinata while she accepted that fact that she can only be close friends to him.

Hasashi turned the corner to find Sasuke and Sakura there waiting for him with a look from Sasuke that he didn't like while Sakura appeared to be worried of what the Uchiha can do.

"Sasuke-kun, you have to stop this. Otherwise Kakashi-sensei and others will" said Sakura, as she tried to stop the Uchiha from doing anything brash after hearing Hasashi's prowess during the invasion.

"You're one to talk Haruno considering your whole family was made weaklings such as him," said Sasuke, as he saw Sakura bristle with rage at that, and was getting tired from trying to stop him.

"That was over the line, Sasuke. That's enough!", ordered Hasashi as he was becoming tired by the Uchiha for his insolence.

"Forget her, you loser. Fight me!" said Sasuke, as he had been itching for a fight, and wanted to prove that the Uchiha Clan was the strongest and to avenge his humiliation from the finals where the yellow-clad ninja brushed him away as if he was nothing.

"I have no time nor the patience to fight people such as you, Uchiha" said Hasashi, as he saw Sasuke look at him furiously, and activate his Sharingan.

"I'm not asking you, loser. I am commanding you to fight me," said Sasuke, as he tried to use the power of his eyes to influence Hasashi, but all it did was make Hasashi scowl at him for his foolishness , and it upset the Uchiha even more.

"Sasuke for once use whatever mental stability you still have in your mind. I am a Jounin, and you are still a Genin and fighting me is ill-advised. If anyone has the power to command you at this moment, _it is me_." said Hasashi, as he saw Sasuke scowl at him, and the yellow-clad ninja's attempts to prevent a fight was becoming fruitless.

"I am giving you one chance to back off, Sasuke. You have neither the means to defeat or influence me to do as you desire," said Hasashi, as he turned around to walk away, and leave the angry Uchiha with Sakura sighing in relief as she hoped that Sasuke wouldn't want fight him as it may ensure unintended consequences.

"Fight me otherwise I'll take the Hyūga as my little bitch!," arrogantly declared Sasuke, as he saw Hasashi stop, and look at him with deadly blue eyes that shifted to irisless, soulless ones that indicated he had crossed the line while Sakura backed away as she heard what her former teammate is capable off when he is angered enough and luckily enough, his rage hasn't been directed at her yet for all the times she berated and hit him.

Since then, she never tried pulling off that kind of deed ever again. Not since Hasashi was out doing missions as a Jounin.

"Your funeral. Where?" said Hasashi, as he saw Sasuke smirk, and kept his anger in check.

"On the hospital roof," said Sasuke, as he ignored Sakura's pleas to stop, and the growing killer intent that the yellow-clad was producing from his rage.

"Such a fight that would be considered unwise as I am beyond you and you are not yet warrior as I see in you," said Hasashi, as he saw Sasuke glare at him with all his hate, and Hasashi found it unamusing to say such words ever since he was restored to his humanity by Raiden.

**(Hospital Roof-Moments Later)**

"l have been waiting for a long time for this.," said Sasuke, as he got into fighting stance, and Hasashi simply stood with a disappointed look on his face as he simply remembered himself when Naruto and Hanzo met in the mind with an intent to monitor the Uchiha on behest of the fox. Now that he may have crossed the line, Hasashi may have to kill him or not seriously injure him but would give rise tk a larger host of problems if he did so.

"I gave you a chance to back away, Sasuke. What happens here is your fault alone" stated Hasashi, as he had lost all form of patience for the Uchiha, and should have no problem removing this power hungry brat from this world. But both Tsunade and Sarutobi will if he did.

Besides, Kurama and Hanzo told him about the Uchiha Clan, and how they were very corrupt form of humans even by demonic standards.

"Sasuke-kun. Please reconsider! You have to withdraw!" said Sakura, as she saw Sasuke narrow his eyes, and Hasashi lowering his chains, knowing how painful he uses them towards his enemies.

"Shut up Sakura," said Sasuke, as he had no problem with that, and looked forward to taking everything from Hasashi once the yellow-clad ninja was dead.

"I recommend you take her advice for once, Uchiha. As I have told you, fighting me is ill-advised." said Hasashi, as he simply maintained a calm expression at the verbal jab he launched at the angry Uchiha, who was hating the feeling of having his ego damaged for far too long, and wasted no time in trying to move in quickly for the kill with a kunai in hand.

Hasashi teleported to the Uchiha's rear as he launched his harpoon towards him. Rather than stabbing him, as he would normally do to his enemies, he simply wrapped them around the Uchiha's arms and torso before pulling the chain and delivering a sweeping kick that knocked the Uchiha back as he rolled back to land on his feet before leaping back and perform hand signs for of his clan's Fire Jutsus that they had specialized in.

"_Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu_!" said Sasuke, as he launched the attack against Hasashi but he simply took the shot as if it was nothing and it didn't hurt him one bit. Hasashi then teleported to the Uchiha's side where he delivered a quick succession of punches before roundhouse kicking the Uchiha which sent him on the ground groaning in pain. He quickly get up and saw Hasashi waiting for him to get up with a look that pleaded him to stop or suffer the consequences. Sasuke became angry at this, as he was not about to be pushed around by this weak, so-called Namikaze, and needed to find a way to kill this weakling before him.

"Your actions reflect on who you are, Sasuke. I imagine Itachi or the rest of your clan would be displeased by your behavior in all of this. Stand down, or I will be forced to use lethal methods," said Hasashi, as he knew how Itachi was a sore subject for him, and made the "Last Uchiha" become infuriated by it.

"Shut up! You think you're so great when all that makes you powerful is because of that demon inside you!," said Sasuke, as he went through hand signs, and formed the Chidori with the full intention of kill the yellow-clad ninja with it.

"My power does not come entirely from the demon, but rather my spirit, and how it stays as it is despite my heritage as my humanity as I have no wish to kill you. You on the other hand are not pure in either aspect and I think Itachi would make a far better Uchiha than you. Perhaps, I may be able to succeed where you cannot" said Hasashi, as he put away his kunai and this enraged Sasuke even further.

"The only one who is going to kill Itachi is ME!" said Sasuke, as he charged at Hasashi with the intent to kill clearly seen in his eyes, and Hasashi waiting patiently for the single moment in which to strike.

It never came however, as their sensei Kakashi interfered at the last moment, and threw the Uchiha away into the water tanks.

"Would you mind explaining yourselves?" said Kakashi, as he looked at Sasuke, and then at Hasashi, who simply stood there with a disappointed look towards the Uchiha.

"Sasuke forced Hasashi to fight him despite knowing that he did not want to and even tried to convince him to stand down" said Sakura, as she saw Hasashi look directly at Kakashi with a disappointed expression, and then at Sasuke getting up from his position and glared at the girl for betraying him.

"I tried to get him to stay down. But he was trying to kill me and he used your prized Jutsu on me Kakashi-san, and that I only acted on self-defense. I thought you kept an eye on him as I asked you to do on your student," said Hasashi, as he saw Kakashi wince at that, and saw Sasuke walk up to them while glaring at the Namikaze.

"The Councils will deal with you for this," said Sasuke, as he would file a complaint with the Councils, and get what he always wanted from Hasashi using the laws of the village as he did in the past.

"You can't anymore. The Civillian Council lost all means to bring the Hokage as their puppet as both Sarutobi-sama and Tsunade-sama regain the rightful powers the Hokage had. And surely enough, they are just mere advisors as their role should be. Accept it Sasuke, you have no power. And you'll never will as long as your ego knows no bounds", said Hasashi as the Uchiha looked at him with rage and Kakashi decided to step forward.

"I'll deal with him, Hasashi. He will undergo a mental exam once I took them there and I apologize for what he did.", said Kakashi before he took the Uchiha by the arm and shunshined away. Hasashi then turned to Sakura with an apologetic look that showed no deception.

"Hasashi, I-", Sakura tried to say something but a hand from the Namikaze silenced her and gave her an approving look.

"I understand what you intend to do Sakura. For that, I thank you for your efforts. And whatever anger I had on you had long faded and at peace. And I wish that remains the same otherwise.", Hasashi told her as he disappeared in a vortex of flames, leaving a speechless Sakura alone on the roof.

**At Tanzaku Town**

"So this is the place. I haven't seen anything like it", remarked Jade as she and Kitana walked along the streets while ignoring the stares that came from men and women alike due to their unique appearances.

"As have I, Jade. This is nothing like that of Outworld nor Earthrrealm", replied Kitana as they continued walking along the streets.

And if anyone tries to make a move on them, they will suffer unspeakable consequences as such. When they entered the town, they concluded that they needed to have a map and supplies along the way to get answers as well as new threads to not attract any unwanted attention. After trading their jewelry from supposed suitors back at Outworld for a hefty sum, they proceded to purchase needed supplies for their journey. The two entered a bar, which was noticeably empty where they found an old barkeeper patiently waiting for customers and was elated to finally found two at the day. The two Edenian women paid for their drinks as the Barkeeper pulled out two bottles of sake to which they find it to be really good. Deciding to have a conversation while they were drinking, Jade decided to begin.

"Has...anything interesting happened here?", she asked as Kitana chuckled at her attempt to socialize since she wasn't really used to such things except to her, Liu Kang, Kotal, and later, unexpectedly for Kitana, Kuai Liang.

"Not much around these parts, but if you two were here early, you should have seen what happened here just about a week ago, and that scared many of my customers away ever since that day" the barkeeper told them as Kitana's interest soon picked up.

"What happened then?", asked the Blue-clad Edenian woman with Jade wanting to listen.

"Well, the _Legendary Sucker_, Tsunade Senju, was here drinkinh until two individuals from Konoha, I think, arrived to pick her up to become the Hokage for their village. One of them was Jiraiya of the Sannin but the other was also interesting." said the Barkeeper as he was cleaning his mugs.

"What is interesting about him?", Jade asked as she took a sip of her sake with Kitana doing the same.

"The guy wore black and yellow. Armor pads on shoulders and boots, and a black hood with a yellow mask", said the bartender as the two Edenian women's eyes widened as they knew only one person with that kind of description and neither of them really had a rather _positive_ history with him. And also to the possibility that they're not the only ones from their world or in Earthrrealm who landed here, they might as well get answers from him.

"From what I recall that day, that guy had a _very high _temper and one of those guys who you do _no__t_ want to piss off. That guy nearly went ballistic and him giving a demonic statement was scary enough at the very least" said the Barkeeper as the two Edenian women became intruiged as they now know who this person was and now set up their new goal.

"Where are they from again?", asked Kitana as the Barkeeper noticed the young woman's determined eyes and decides to give her the answer.

"_Konohagakure no Sato"_

**AN:**

**Aaand cut! Okay, new chapter updated with Hinata being removed from Naruto/Hasashi's heart (No offense, Naruhina fans) and with Sasuke's growing mental state becoming worse. Right now, Jade and Kitana finally found a lead where their answers may be obtained from him. I'm going to work on the next one now! Spectre, signing off!**


	8. Chapter 7: Defection

**Spectre: Heya! Welp, here we are at the seventh chapter of my story and I am glad that I am able to write as such. Okay so I'm focusing on the Sasuke Retrieval Mission Arc but would be slightly shorter phase unlike others, in fact it may only last a single chapter. And I may not update that fast this coming week due to a work immersion. Now, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat.**

**Chapter 7: Defection**

**Unknown Location**

"Have you finished what I ask of you, Bi-Han?", asked a man where the individual knelt before him after he had performed his mission.

"**Yes, Lord Raiden. It appeared that this group known as Akatsuki are making plans in capturing the Tailed-Beasts after some time. Should we make our move now?",** the man, now identified as Bi-Han, also known by the pseudonym, Noob Saibot, asked with a dark, whispery-like voice, as Raiden's eyes glowed red and small amounts of red electricity emitted from his body. **(AN: I'm going to refer to Noob Saibot by his real name here since I noticed that his alias was rarely used ever in the stories in video games and I happen to find it a little strange in referring to him by other people as such)**

"Not yet. If we act now, the more that they will know what we are planning much sooner and I have the feeling of unintended consequences if we do so. For now, we needed to find ways on how to lure them out albeit in more discreet methods and perhaps use the both the Akatsuki's gains and losses to our advantage. Scorpion himself may become a problem in the near-future while Jade and Kitana have yet to impose a problem of our plans as long as they are not in league with him.", Raiden said as Bi-Han nodded in understanding while sensing the Dark Wraith's disappointment. "Patience, Bi-Han, you will get your revenge sooner or later once we attain the objectives needed", Raiden finished as Bi-Han rose up to face the Thunder God before him though he did not trust the Dark Wraith when it concerned vengeance.

**"I take it you may want to negotiate with them if necessary?", **Bi-Han asked the Thunder God as Raiden pondered of the suggestion but decided against it.

"We don't negotiate with criminals, Bi-Han. Especially to delusional fools who commit such deeds all because of one girl and one who believes himself to be a god while never actually facing one. We have to keep low for a while until we can see a more..._effectiv__e_ opportunity to make our move", said Raiden as he knew making an indiscreet decision will displease the one whom he advises.

"Also, I do have one person in mind who may assist us in gaining the Nine-Tails who is not affiliated with the Akatsuki. But I will reveal who he is in the near-future. For now, find out all that you need to know about our would-be adversaries, Bi-Han, and do not let personal grudges get in the way. _Dismissed.", _said Raiden as the Dark Wraith nodded and he disappeared in a tar-like portal.

**Otogakure**

"You know your objectives, am I right?", asked Orochimaru to the Sound Four as they knelt before him while Kimimaro stood beside him, having replaced Kabuto as his right-hand man.

"Hai. Orochimaru-sama" they said in unison as the Snake Sannin dismissed them and left with Kimimaro, leaving them doubting of whatever befalls them in their mission to lure Sasuke Uchiha to Orochimaru.

"So, what do you think?", asked the largest of the group, Jirobo, as the two other members are seemingly nervous of the task they are going to perform. But the one exception was the female member of the group.

"What? We're just going to get a spoiled brat from those fucktards and bring him here? How hard can that fucking be?", said Tayuya as she had confidence that they can perform the mission just fine. As the Sound Four, they were the best among Orochimaru's forces who never failed in their task but two, or three if you are going to include the twin, remained nervous.

"It looked like we're going for a suicide mission. And either you're too confident or your suffering from memory loss, Tayuya, but surely you do not want to run into _him?_ And I'm surprised that the Uchiha still lives otherwise that guy would've ripped out his spine with his bare hands given his attitude" Sakon said as he remembered a certain yellow-clad ninja from Konoha but the female member of the group remained headstrong of their mission.

"So what? That fucker is only one, and we can deal with him if we stick together." Tayuya said but that wasn't really helping.

"You do realize that..._man_, took out a Tailed-Beast, slaughtered a huge part of the invasion force, and brutally killed Kabuto.", Ukon asked in a deadpanned tone while Kidomaru decided to pipe in.

"Look, I think it would help us all if we can avoid the guy at any circumstance. Because I definetley would like to keep my skull from where it is and I doubt even our Cursed Seal forms can help", the arachnid-like shinobi said as the four of them remembered the Namikaze who struck their very hearts by a simple question from the man:**_'Who's next?'._** And it was clear that most of them didn't want to go back to Konoha otherwise it would be equivalent to signing their death warrant.

"Either way, we have to complete the mission for Orochimaru-sama", Jirobo said in an attempt for his teammates to regain their senses.

"If it were up to me, I would've leave the village if I value my life if it wasn't for the seal that we have.", Kidomaru said as he is the one who truly feared the ninja but Tayuya decided to end the conversation.

"Can't we just keep our fucking heads together and just fucking finish the mission?" Tayuya said irritably as the other four nodded. But deep inside she felt a sense of fear towards the Namikaze but brushed those away. The five of them left Oto and they began their treck towards Konoha.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Hasashi was walking towards the Hokage tower after Yugao informed him that his presence was requested by Tsunade. Upon ariving he found Shikamaru about to enter the office as well.

"Hello, Shikamaru. I take it you were called by Tsunade-sama as well?" Hasashi asked in greeting, with Shikamaru nodding at the question.

"Yeah, I got the message and it sounded like its going to be a troublesome one. And I heard that the rest of the Genin teams are out on missions today so its probably going to be some mission that Tsunade had in mind for us. And I'm pretty much sure it's going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said as the pair walked up the stairs and arriving at the Hokage's office. Upon entering Hasashi bowed at the Hokage, who was sitting in a very serious expression, with the yellow-clad ninja having the feeling that this mission is very serious.

"We don't have much time so I am going to make this quick. Last night Sasuke Uchiha left the hidden leaf village, Sakura came to me this morning and told me about Sasuke's desertion and it is believed that he is with a team from Sound and is heading to Orochimaru at Rice Country. I need you to gather several Genin and retrieve him as soon as possible" Tsunade said as Hasashi nodded, having remembered what Kakashi said to him the other day of Sasuke leaving the village for the sake of power.

"I understand what you're saying, Hokage-sama but to have Genin join against potential Chunin, if not Jounin level shinobi, it is quite the risk for them to take" Hasashi said reasonably as he knew the dangers that would befall before Genin if the likes of Orochimaru are involved.

"I can see your concern that but the rest of the Genin teams are currently are leaving today on missions and the majority of the Chunin force are away as well or still helping with the rebuilding of the village." Tsunade said as Hasashi understood her statement.

"Very well then. If the Uchiha resists once he tried to kill members of my squad, I will not hesitate to use lethal force if needed" Hasashi said with Tsunade nodding.

"I will deal with the Council once they start bitching about the Uchiha's loss since they technically pampered him for all these years and that resulted of the Uchiha's ego bloating. Now your mission is to track down and return Sasuke by whatever means necessary. Now go, so you can assemble your own team". Tsunade stated and the Nara and Namikaze left the room as soon as possible.

"Well, you're the Jounin, who're you going to take?" Shikamaru asked as Hasashi already had a team in mind.

"I already have the people in mind. We'll just have to ask them. You, Shikamaru, will plan strategy. I need it ready by the time we're at the gate when you meet me in less than one hour" Hasashi ordered as he left the tower as Shikamaru said 'troublesome' as he did.

(Less than one hour later)

Hasashi stood waiting at the village gate where his assembled team finally arrived at the gates. The team consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, and Hyūga Neji where Hasashi had handpicked them and the members eagerly accepted his request to be in his team. Neji owed Hasashi a debt, now that the Hyūga Clan became stronger because of his teachings, Kiba joined immediatley as he was informed, though they had to bribe Choji in joining by giving him a bag of chips and promises of a meal once they went back to the village. Seeing that the team had assembled, Hasashi briefed them on their mission.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, our mission is to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and to apprehend the Sound Four. Remember, this mission will consist of enemy B-Rank or A-Rank shinobi from the Sound village and all will appear in extreme caution as we have no idea who we are up against. Shikamaru will give out the plan as we proceed", Hasashi finished before motioning Shikamaru to inform of them of the plan.

"Due to time constraints, each of us will take one or two of the enemy shinobi before they can reach Rice Country. As such, they will have to rest somewhere in the deep forests here around the valleys to the borders of both Fire and Rice Country. We'll rendezvous with the others once we dealt with the enemy shinobi.", Shikamaru stated and the group nodded.

"Since there are no questions, we'll be moving out now. And good luck to all of you", Hasashi as the team exited the gate. Before they can start their mission, he was called upon by a familliar teammate.

"Hasashi! Wait!" Sakura called out as the Sasuke Retrieval Squad stopped but Hasashi motioned them to go on ahead and he will catch up to them.

"What is it, Sakura-san? We have to leave immediatley." Hasashi asked as he noticed Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please...this is just a once-in-a-lifetime request. Bring Sasuke back to the village!", Sakura begged as tears flowed from her eyes and knowing what the yellow-clad ninja can do, Kami knows what he can do to him.

"I cannot keep promises Sakura. If he tried to kill any of my squadmates, I will have to use whatever methods I can to stop him. So if he doesn't stand down or he chooses to give up, either he will be in one piece. _Or in pieces._ It will be his choice.", Hasashi stated as he walked away from Sakura, who begins to cry to the fact that Hasashi, formerly Uzumaki Naruto, and her former teammate, will do what is needed to bring the Uchiha down. Even by means of killing him if any of his squadmates were harmed.

**(Hours Later)**

"We're getting closer. The scent of the group is much stronger. And there's four of them plus Sasuke. I'd say if we rest here, we can catch up to them as they would have to rest. Considering that Oto is sill far away from Fire Country." Kiba informed the group as they skipled through the trees.

"I'd say Kiba is right. But given, how strong are our opponents are, this is a dangerous situation, I'd say we keep going and try to sneak up on them during the night" Neji stated but the members of the group are growing tired from the chase.

"Good plan but we don't want to be too tired to run the next day. We'll push on a few more hours then stop as it will bring us closer to them so that we can scout out on them and maybe get an idea of how skilled they are" Shikamaru said the others nodded and they moved off before setting up a camp for the night several hours later

"I need time alone. Do not distrub me at any circumstance", ordered Hasashi as he left the group nervous from his order. Deciding to settle his mind out, Hasashi sat on the grass in a meditative position and closed his eyes.

**Flashback**

_Hanzo Hasashi was currently speaking to both his wife and son. For a time, the family acted as if it were their happier times before the massacre and to Hanzo this was like an eternity for him. While they are having tea, Fujin approached them as they stop of what they're doing. The Wind God showed a serious expression to Hanzo as he knew what he was going to say._

_"Hanzo, it is time", Fujin told the former Spectre as Hanzo nodded and was prepared to leave._

_"Lord Fujin, wait! I would like to...say something to my husband before he go", Harumi asked the Wind God to which he agreed and left the family to talk with one another for the last time._

_"What is it, Harumi? Is there something wrong?", Hanzo asked his wife as she smiled at him. She held his hand as she looked at him with love and passion._

_"Hanzo, this is the last time I may be able to say this to you but, is there any chance that you could forgive yourself to all that has happened years ago?"; Harumi asked her husband, as Hanzo's mind began to flash memories of him for his failure to protect the Shirai Ryu. And later, his deeds as Quan Chi's servant. Closing his eyes to brush off those thoughts, Hanzo turned to give his reply._

_"I do not know it myself anymore, Harumi. __For years I've let my vengeance decide for me, not giving a single thought for those I had hurt. Yet here I am... with my family and myself complete, feeling the guilt of all that I've done. And when I turn around, and look at the decisions I made... there's almost not a man or woman that I love left standing beside me.", said Hanzo as Harumi gave a concerned look towards her husband._

_"Hanzo, do you at least forgive yourself for all that has happened?", Harumi asked as Hanzo lowered his head, trying to find an answer. He never thought of that. The fall of his clan all weigh on him and that it was his fault that he failed to restore them due to his rage. Before he could respond, Harumi cut him off._

_"Hanzo. Me and Satoshi had forgiven you. We cannot do anything but feel sorry for all that has happened to you. How are lives were valued so much by you. But please, Hanzo, if you return there, do what your heart tells you. While we love that you truly loved us all, Hanzo, please love yourself as well. The past will always be past and whatever choice you decide from here and now, we accept it. Not because you were once Grandmaster, because we love you as family. And we want you to be happy.", Harumi said as Hanzo looked at her, stunned for what she said._

_"Harumi, I-",_

_"It's all right my love, in life, please make choices that make not only those who you cared about happy, but to yours as well. And I'm happy for you if you did so", Harumi said as she cupped Hanzo's cheek. The former Spectre felt free from her words, and she herself wanted him to be happy as he did to them. And the guilt that had hounded him faded away as he had heard those words. He then saw his wife nodding at him, signalling that she no longer has anything to say and that she had forgiven him. He then looked at Satoshi who simply smiled at him, and gave his father a hug before waving goodbye at them as he rejoined Fujin._

_The Wind God then stored Hanzo's soul in a vial and went to the realm where no Elder God or anyone had entered from both Earthrealm and Outworld yet. And seeing an infant with a blond young man and a red-haired woman who appeared to be at some sealing session, Hanzo nodded at Fujin through the vial, and unknown to the Shinigami present, Fujin merged the souls of Hanzo and the child but would remain seperate entities with a different mind where they would merge after the red-headed woman and the blond young man were impaled by the giant fox. Fujin sadly looked at the couple's corpses as he sensed more people coming at his position. And he vanished, leaving the child where Hanzo's soul was merged behind._

_"I hope that in time, you will be what the world needs in time, Hanzo", Fujin said as he disappeared in a gust of wind._

**_Flasback End_**

Hasashi Namikaze, both formerly known as Hanzo Hasashi and Naruto Uzumaki, allowed a tear to flow through his still-closed eyes as he relived his last moment with his wife and son and his soul merging to that of a young infant. His wife had encouraged him to move on but even with that, some of the guilt is still with him but nonetheless, he had chosen to follow what Harumi asked of him and to make amends for his mistakes as he lived a new life. He went back to the camp and found everyone asleep and he sat against a tree where he let sleep fall before him.

**The Next Day**

"I can see the Sound team from here but not Sasuke... wait. No, he is with them but he is inside a coffin or a barrel of sorts and seems to be changing. His hair is noticeably growing longer and there are several black marks all over his body" Neji informed the team as they near the Sound Four's current location.

"It may have something to do with the Cursed Seal Orochimaru gave him back at the Forest of Death. We gotta stop his transformation or he's gone for good" Hasashi said as the rest of the squad nodded.

"They are performing some kind of ritual and now would be the perfect time to attack" said Neji as he and the three others readied themselves with their Jounin leader nodding his head.

"Perhaps you're right. Everybody get ready to your positions." Hasashi said as they readied their ambush. Hasashi stood on top of the trees while the others hid on the bushes. Unfortunately, their positions were compromised when Kiba sneezed from a spore plant to his position and Hasashi facepalmed at his mistake.

'I forgot. Inuzuka clansmen had strong smell.', he said to himself as it caught the enemy's attention.

"Ah shit." Kiba said as the Sound realized they were being followed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a couple of weak Leaf ninja, why don't you run back to where you came from and we aren't in the mood to deal with you fucktards!" Tayuya arrogantly said as she found Kiba and Choji from their positions.

Before they could attack however, Hasashi appeared in a vortex of flames and immediatley, something struck within the Sound Four's very souls: fear.

"I'm afraid, I cannot let you harm any of my squadmates. Because if you do, I'm giving you a fate worse than death. Surrender Sasuke Uchiha and your lives will be spared", Hasashi declared as the Sound Four back away in fear.

"Man, way to go for picking a entrance Hasashi-san!", Kiba said to the yellow-clad ninja as he stood in front of them.

"Damn it. I knew we're going to run into him from this mission._We're dead!", _Kidomaru nervously stated as he looked at the man's white, irisless eyes, that looked at him with hatred.

"Shut the fuck up, Kidomaru! We can beat this guy if we worked together as a team!", Tayuya shouted at her teammate but still sees their fear on the ninja while concealing hers.

"I'm going to ask you for the last time. **_Let Sasuke go or die resisting._**" Hasashi said in a demonic voice as he lowered his kunai Before they could make a move, Kimimaro appeared alongside with another Sound ninja.

"Kimimaro? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be able to move" Tayuya asked her Albino teammate but the latter ignored her and looked towards the yellow-clad ninja looking intently at his eyes.

"Kimimaro Kaguya. Did the pill I gave you worked?", Hasashi asked as both of their teammates were dumbfounded to the fact they knew each other.

"Yes, Hasashi-san. It did help moderating my disease though it still hindered me at my fighting prowess." Kimimaro said as Hasashi gave a small smile to show that he was glad it worked.

"Wait, you two know each other?", Choji asked as Hasashi nodded.

"We met near Tanzaku when we faced Orochimaru. I fought and defeated him not before giving him a special pill to moderate his disease. And I gave him a little enlightenment between loyalty and freedom, and therefore I gave him a choice wether he would like to have the freedom to choose or not. Have you decided, Kimimaro?", asked Hasashi to the last Kaguya.

"I have decided that I would join you-", Kimimaro said before he was interrupted by Tayuya.

"_What the flying __fuck, Kimimaro__!?_ You're going to betray Orochimaru for _him?",_ angrily asked Tayuya, as she shared the same reaction with her teammates. They had known him for being the most loyal of Orochimaru's forces but they never expected him to plan his betrayal but he glared at them.

"I'm not finished, Tayuya. I will only join you if you defeated me in a duel. I trust that is the way to prove you are worthy of joining the Shirai Ryu.", said Kimimaro to the Namikaze who was impressed on the teen's self-confidence and determination.

"Indeed. One must prove his worth in both strenght and solitude to earn his place within the Shirai Ryu. And if you win?", he asked as Kimimaro shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not see myself in winning against you. But if you do, you will have to catch up to retrieve the Uchiha. Bringing him to the Sound will be my last act of service towards Orochimaru before I shift my loyalty to yours. Those are my conditions", said Kimimaro before he signaled the other Sound shinobi to take the barrel and make his way to the Sound village.

"Very well then, Kimimaro. I accept your terms. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba, deal with the Sound Four. Kimimaro is mine.", Hasashi ordered with his squad nodding in agreement.

"Jirobo, Sakon, Kidomaru, Tayuya. Deal with them while I take the Namikaze", ordered Kimimaro but Tayuya wasn't eager to listen to him after what had learned.

"The hell, we're obeying you, traitor! You just made a bargain with the enemy!", she said but Kimimaro remained impassive but Kidomaru piped in before things would go out of hand.

"That or facing the Namikaze?", asked Kidomaru to the redhead. Begrudgingly enough, she relented.

"Fine, I'll deal with that Nara fucker!" she said before leaving, prompting the rest to do the same with their Leaf opponents, leaving their respective leaders behind.

"I have to commend you that you made a decision out of your own freewill. That and the heart, is what made you a warrior" said Hasashi as he stood face to face with the last Kaguya.

"I'm practicing my freedom to choose, Hasashi-san. Just as you have told me and you chose to spare my life despite me being the enemy.", said Kimimaro as spikes made from bones began to envelope to his body while Hasashi unsheathed his katana to took a sword stance towards his opponent.

And in a flash of light from both fighters blades, metal struck bone upon each other at high speed velocity, as Hasashi began his dance of death with Kimimaro and the two going at it like they had been rivals for years. Everything around them was nonexistent, as the two swordsmen fought in a world where the Leaf, its people, and anyone else in the world had no place in. The Namikaze chose not to use his chains nor hellfire as this was a duel between the sword. Everytime Hasashi managed to slice off a bone spike, new ones would just come out of Kimimaro's arms and chest and the yellow-clad ninja, felt challenged in a long time.

'His speed greatly increase as is his efficiency in using his bones as weapons and projectiles. Maybe giving that pill was a good thing. I haven't had much of a challenge lately. And I'd imagine how far would he get if he was in healthy shape, I could perhaps tell that Shao Kahn or Baraka would gladly take him in for their army.' Thought Hasashi as he narrowly dodged a bone lance swipe inches from his face. To Kimimaro, this duel will be the freedom of him in either way if he wins or he loses, and he died, then he died by freely choosing his fate, not by the whims of people like Orochimaru.

The battle got even more intense when Hasashi unsheathed his second katana. However, despite this change that altered the fight with Kimimaro being more aggressive in this already intense dueling style, Hasashi still held his own, and showed this was not going to stop him from winning this duel.

Around the two combatants, were pieces of bone swords and lances that Kimimaro used. However, this did not concern the Albino, as he could not be concerned with such things, and was only focused on proving himself to be a warrior on his enemy's standards. For the entire week, Kimimaro began to have feelings of both freedom and loyalty as he felt that Orochimaru was not worth serving and that he had regretted to have ever served him and now, at his duel, he will be free in either life or death.

The battle Hasashi was having with Kimimaro had brought out an inner demon in him, as it was the only way to win, and deep within the back of his mind the blonde knew he had too much to lose if he lost and losing was never an option.

Which was when the two broke away five feet each, it was a signal for the both of them that this would be it, and this next attack on the other would be the last. One of them would live and the other would die.

'Here I come Hasashi-san,' thought Kimimaro, as he got ready to prove himself and deal with the finishing blow.

'Do your best, Kimimaro' thought Naruto his eyes flashing upon his foe before arching his katana in his own stance to defeat Kimimaro.

And in an instant the two vanished from sight before a bright white flash was heard with the sound of metal hitting bone and the scream from one of the two warriors having been defeated. The winner was crouched down, his sword finished its swinging arch, the blade shining partially in the sunlight due to the blood running down the length of it, and was quite a sight to be seen.

Kimimaro was in midair, his back arched, his upper clothing was shredded, with several scars on his chest, and bones were scattered everywhere, swords and lances alike, pierced the ground.

'I have lost. Thank you, Namikaze-sama', Kimimaro mentally thanked the man who gave him a vision that freed him in life and will experience in death.

In mere moments Kimimaro's body hit the ground hard, and didn't have the strength to move. Kimimaro lost. Hasashi won.

"I...I concede, Namikaze-sama, you have won but it seems I cannot join you in your clan, and for that I am sorry", said Kimimaro as he coughed out blood to which the yellow-clad ninja went to him and held his head before the Albino closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him.

"You have fought like a warrior, Kimimaro. You have place within the Shirai Ryu, but this will not be the end of you. Not when I still breathe", said Hasashi as he placed his hand onto the teen's chest.

"You will have a new life, as I had" Hasashi stated simply, as he channeled Kyuubi's chakra alongside with his hellfire into his hand through Kimimaro's body, and slowly enough, the wounds he sustained disappeared and the disease that held him back was purged. Knowing his task his finished, Hasashi placed Kimimaro on a sitting position leaning against a tree while leaving a note to him once he woke up.

'Now for the Uchiha...' Hasashi thought before he found the Sound Shinobi's location and he teleported to his location.

**Valley of the End**

Hasashi arrived at a waterfall to find the barrel destroyed and the body of the Sound Shinobi who was carrying it. Deciding to scout the area, he found nothing at first but eventually found him standing on the head of Madara Uchiha's huge statue

"Sasuke Uchiha. You are hereby ordered to return to Konoha by order of the Godaime Hokage. Desist, and punishment will be lenient", ordered Hasashi as he stood on the statue of Hashirama Senju. The yellow-clad ninja had doubts that the rogue Uchiha will come with him peacefully and prepared himself to fight him.

"So, you're planning on stopping me" Sasuke leered as Hasashi glared at him. Even though he wanted to spare his life as some people would've wanted, he knew he had to take reprecussions if he went too far.

"Your obsession to revenge and your lust of power has destroyed whatever humanity left within you. If you could still understand, there is no amount of power that is worth trading your soul, especially to a snake. Stop this nonsense and return home." Hasashi said trying to reason with the wayward Uchiha but the latter is not interested at listening to his words.

"What do you know? You never felt what is like to lose a family in one night. You never felt how the closest person you know betrayed you. You know nothing of my pain!" Sasuke yelled at Hasashi, who simply maintained a calm exterior.

"Your pain is nothing compared to mine, Uchiha. I know how it is to lose a family and clan. I let revenge take over me as it is trying to you. And it turned me into a monster that I despise with my very core and the pain of losing the ones you love still burns the scars that their deaths left me. You should not let your vengeance enslave you, as it did to me. And if you will not stand down Uchiha, so be it then I have no other choice but to take you back by force." Hasashi said as he getting into Shirai Ryu stance while Sasuke used his family's.

"You can try but this fight will be much different than the one back at the hospital." replied Sasuke as he activated his Cursed Mark and Hasashi would only look in disappointment to his fallen friend.

"The Curse Mark has enslaved you through Orochimaru. It only shows how much have you fallen because of your thirst for power. If only I could have helped you back then" Hasashi remarked as he and the Uchiha charged.

Sasuke attempted to launch a punch at his chin and several Taijutsu stances but all of them had been blocked or evaded by the Uchiha. Hasashi teleported behind Sasuke, who turned, to which the Namikaze delivered a roundhouse kick, resulting the Uchiha being knocked away and he skidded at the statue.

"Damn you, Naruto! _Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu_!" Sasuke called out a huge mass of fire headed toward the blond who simply took the shot before teleporting in front of the Uchiha before he launched his harpoon towards him.

**"GET OVER HERE!", **Hasashi called out in a demonic voice as it stabbed the Uchiha in the leg and the Yellow-clad ninja forcefully pulled the Uchiha to him where he delivered a swift succession of punches before he kicked him away. Sasuke groaned from the pain as he coughed out blood and glared at the Namikaze.

'That loser! I'll kill him! Even with the Curse Mark, he still outmatched me in every turn! He will pay for this!' Sasuke seethed as Hasashi stood in front of him.

The fight continued and the two were destroying the valley as they exchanged blows. Hasashi only fought defensively as

he continued to overwhelm Sasuke with effective counter-attacks using his chains. Sasuke attempted to land a kick on him but Hasashi simply teleported behind him and punched him downward, creating a crater as he impcted there.

"Enough, Sasuke. This has gone far enough. You will come with me, or face the consequences", ordered Hasashi as he looked down the Uchiha. Sasuke raged at the fact it was Naruto, the dead last, the loser, was looking down at him like a weakling! He is an Uchiha! An Elite! And he will not let anyone look down at him.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!", Sasuke shouted as he went through three familiar hand signs and produced a Chidori and began racing down the waterfall picking up speed

'I guess there is no way out at this one', Hasashi thought as he created a Rasengan and he charged as well.

"Chidori!" "Rasengan!" the jutsu clashed both ninja were suspended as they fought for dominance until a large explosion blew Sasuke to the opposite wall. While Hasashi simply skid away from the blast. Approaching the Uchiha, with kunai in hand, Hasashi looked at the Uchiha who was already incapable of fighting and was nearly unconcious. As he turned to retrieve him, he felt two strong punches that came from black greaves. And from the ground rose, a figure rose from a black mass of gas, and only Scorpion is able to recognize.

**"It has been such a long time, Hanzo.****"**

**AN:**

**Aaand cut! Wow, that took longer than expected. Okay, Kimimaro is the first of the five members of the Shirai Ryu that I'm planning and the others' identities will be revealed soon after. That is the end of part 1 of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Until then. Spectre, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 8: Clear as Ice, Clean as Jade

**Spectre: Okay, Chapter 8 is here and I'm still kicking. I read the lore a bit more further and I have a rather..._in__teresting_** **idea that I can impliment later in the story.** **Today's Chapter is mostly Kuai Liang/Jade and the events that will revolve around the story will be explained here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 8: ****Clear as Ice, Clean as Jade**

**Flashback (Outworld)**

_Jade groaned as she felt her eyes flutter open, she frowned in thought as she found herself staring at a dark ceiling; wondering where she was and how she got here. Her mind began to take in the information her senses were giving her, the smell of flowers that penetrated the area and the feel of the slightly lumpy bed she was under. As Jade tried to figure out where she was through the thick haze of her mind, a familiar voice spoke up._

_"You're finally awake, thank Argus!" , remarked Kitana as she held Jade's hand and saw Raiden and Liu Kang, who smiled at her._ _The green-clad woman then held her forehead as it was being covered by a bandage and felt pain at her abdomen and lower torso._ _She suddenly remembered the attack Z'Unkahrah that went dark quickly_ _as she tried to calm her senses._

_"How long have I been asleep, Lady Kitana?", Jade asked as her closest friend seemed hesitant to say anything when Liu Kang decided to speak for her._

_"Roughly a week and a half. We were all worried about you since your injuries are much more severe than we thought, that you won't be able to awake anytime sooner.", __Liu Kang stated as __Raiden nodded his head to confirm this._

_"I see. What of Kotal and Kuai Liang?", asked Jade as the three people beside her looked at her with hesitation._ _That statement was actually made in complete denial, wishing it was a dream that resulted from some accident of some sort._ _The Fire God and his advisor seemed reluctant to say anything as Kitana held her hand._

_"Jade, Kotal had been killed by Ermac as said by a survivor from the attack. While Sub-Zero and his apprentice Tundra were defeated by him and the Cyber Lin Kuei and the two were captured soon after." Kitana said as Jade's eyes widened in shock and the memory of her lover being killed began to flash in her mind as she tightly gripped the sheet_s.

_"Please, I need to be alone.", Jade asked in a nervous tone that spoke of denial. Kitana sadly nodded and left the room with Liu Kang and Raiden following suit. As they left, __she sunk her head back down to her knees, wishing she was in a terrible nightmare, while tears threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes. Her face scrunched into one of utter self-loathing and anger to herself._

'_It's all my fault. Because of my weakness, two of my closest people are gone, and it's all because of me! I was an assassin! An efficient killer, I shouldn't have that weakness!' She mentally screamed at herself, feeling her tears becoming harder and harder to hold back, with her teeth clenched tightly. "And yet...I can't help but feel sad...and alone whenever I go. I know he doesn't want me to feel bad since my feelings for him made us both happy as I do for him but...but its still hurts... just so much." She thought, as her already fragile emotional defenses finally broke and hot, salty tears fell down her cheeks._

_As Jade continued to weep, she saw two figures, both wounded as one of them helped the other as they struggled to walk. It took her a few seconds to adjust her view from weeping earlier and she recognized who those two were, it was Sub-Zero, badly wounded side by side, carried by his apprentice, Tundra. Seeing a guard, she called out to him._

_"They're both wounded! Call the healers, now!" ordered Jade as the guard hurriedly went to the nearest infirmary before he went back and carried Tundra, while she tended to Sub-Zero. He had suffered multiple broken bones, had deep gashes in his stomach and several parts of his body. Kuai Liang briefly regained conciousness as he looked at Jade's emerald-like eyes before blacking out again. Despite her wounded form, she was determined not to let a another person die for her, as Kotal had and that was enough, and she took Sub-Zero at the infirmary where doctors began treating him_ as _Jade looked at him with deep concern and gratitude for saving her life. _

(_Days later)_

_"Where am I?", Kuai Liang weakly stated as he tried to get up but felt a sudden pain in his stomach and found Raiden, Kitana and Liu Kang stood before him in his hospital bed._

_"The Royal Palace, Kuai Liang, you had been treated along with your apprentice, and he has recovered since", Raiden stated as Kuai Liang sighed in a sense of relief._

_"Thank you. He's a strong boy with a high sense of humility and patience. An opposite of Frost if you ask me. How is Jade? Is she all right?", Kuai Liang asked as Kitana lowered her head._

_"She's recovering right now. Even faster than you did due to her Edenian blood but has since locked herself at her room and we'd rather give her some time alone. I need you to answer my question: Did Ermac did this to you?", Kitana asked as she knew of Shao Kahn's creation_.

_"Yes. He was far more stronger than I have realized compared to the one I faced at the Soul Chamber. After we were incapacitated, me and Tundra were imprisoned in a Cyber Lin Kuei facility where they tried getting info from us by means of torture and planned to Cyberize us both but Tundra managed to outsmart a guard and took his security code and we escaped. But what I noticed on Ermac during our fight was that his eyes weren't in green color as usual but rather orange. As if someone was controlling him", Kuai Liang said as the three people's eyes widened as they knew that Revenants produced such eyes_ _though a certain number remained: Sindel, Stryker, Kabal, Nightwolf and Smoke_ _who all reside in the Netherrealm but could not bring back due to Quan Chi's death._

_"Could he be a Revenant then?", asked Liu Kang but Raiden shook his head while in complete thought._

_"It can't be the work of Quan Chi or Shinnok either since the ability to create Revenants died with them. There could be another way unless...no.", Raiden said grimly as he took a few steps back and held his forehead._

_"Unless what?", Kitana asked as she noticed the former Thunder God becoming tense._

_"Unless it could be the work of a Kamidogu.", said Raiden as Kitana was in disbelief_ _as he said those words._

_"That can't be it, Raiden. All six of the shards are in safekeeping in the vault here are Outworld after Havik was killed. And no one, and I mean one has entered the vault without my consent nor Kotal's", explained Kitana but Raiden was not convinced._

_"No. That Kamidogu used wasn't the one that this time had. And I wish it would never happen as it shouldn't have been...the timelines as we know it may be in the state of Pandemoniun" gravely explained Raiden as Kitana, Liu Kang and Kuai Liang looked at him in an unconvicing manner._

_"Pandemonium, Lord Raiden?", Liu Kang asked as Raiden straightened himself to explain the details._

_"Pandemonium is an ancient legend told by Elder Gods that was referred to as a phenomenon. Seperate timelines from seperate dimensions collide with another as long as this occurence continued that resulted in chaotic rampage that spanned from millenias until Kronika reversed time from those timelines from the beginning and set up countermeasures should they collide again. That is why Kronika set up Seals that would ensure that the aspect of time would flow as she see fit and to ensure balance between then. But with Kronika's death, I'm afraid those seals may have died with her as a result without any of us knowing it. And the Ermac that Kuai Liang faced, was not from our timeline and that he was being controlled by someone very powerful to wield a Kamidogu from another time" Raiden exclaimed as the three warriors present were in utter disbelief._

_"But hasn't Liu Kang taken control of the timelines so he could create a new one?" Kuai Liang asked but Raiden shook his head._

_"Even with Liu Kang having control with the flow of time, there is no way to stop the clashing of the timelines unless new seals are formed to restrain them and unfortunately, the knowledge to create such seals died with Kronika" Raiden stated as the others present were in shock._

"_Isn't there a way to stop it, Lord Raiden?" asked Liu Kang, as he began to regret killing Kronika from what Raiden told him._

_"I do not know. Until we can get answers, we can only hope for the best", said the former Thunder God as he walked away, leaving the three warriors pondering of what he had said earlier._

_(Days later)_

_Kotal's funeral was attended by all people throughout Outworld. Many mourned by the loss of their former Kahn who proved to be a proper replacement for Shao Kahn. Attending the funeral were Kitana, Liu Kang, Raiden, Kuai Liang who had recovered, his apprentices and numerous others who greatly admired the Kahn for his deeds. Jade was nowhere seen in the funeral however, as it would bring her pain even further. After Kitana gave a heartwarming speech about the Osh-Tekk Kahn, they proceded to cremate the body and scatter the ashes in a river at Z'Unkahrah._

_After the service ended with __mourners finally dispersing, Kuai Liang and his students prepare for their return to Earthrealm though the Grandmaster felt he would be needed in Outworld since someone had reactivated the Cyber Lin Kuei_ _and the culprit may be located somewhere in an undisclosed location._

_Sub-Zero stood outside the Palace with Kitana and Liu Kang, where they were discussing their next move as the Lin Kuei chose to remain in Outworld while leaving Tundra and Snow in charge of the clan at Earthrealm. "I know what I needed to do while I remain here. But since this is the Cyber Lin Kuei, can I depend on your people?"_

_"Kitana has contacts to both underworld and above" said Liu Kang. "Find them once she gives you their locations, and surely they will help you. And do not, worry about the Lin Kuei back at Earthrealm, I will keep an eye on them while you are away. You have my word", said the Fire God as Kuai Liang bowed at him_.

"_That's quite a step up from the Sub-Zero that I met some time before," said Kitana, nodding with satisfaction. "You are most welcome here, Kuai Liang."_

_Thanking her as he shook her hand, the Cryomancer asked, "How is she?"_

_Kitana shook her head and lowered her eyes, a gesture that said it all, indicating that Jade is not herself since. "She is a strong woman, but she's not invincible_."

_Kuai Liang pictured her when she trained with Tundra and Snow where her Bojutsu often outmatched Tundra's Kenjutsu and Snow's Ninjutsu, where the Grandmaster sees her potential as a Lin Kuei. He had remembered his spars with her when giving demonstrations to Kotal's army where the two would often end up in a tie and the two recognized each other's ability. He remembered when the two coincidentally met in a nearby bar, where she narra__ted her life where she was sold by her own parents in order to gain freedom for themselves, (which disgusted Kuai Liang and labeled them as lower than scum for abandoning Jade but kept it to himself) how she was raised as a slave and later trained to be Kitana's bodyguard and later Shao Kahn's deadliest assassin whereas Kuai Liang narrated to her his life where he and his brother, Bi-Han were trained to be Lin Kuei alongside with, Smoke, Cyrax, and Sektor. He also revealed to her how he was used to be called Tundra and the events that soon followed including him being turned into a machine, killed then turned into a Revenant alongside her future self, which shocked her as she did not know he also underwent the same process, and later his humanity being restored to him by Raiden before they turned in telling each other's awkward and funnier times like on how he and Smoke replaced Cyrax's bombs with paintballs, and with Jade and Kitana drawing doodles on Reptile's face whenever he fell asleep_ _before they drank their last shot and the two parted ways._

_Kuai Liang remembered that time where the two shared friendly laughs with one another, that brought joy in his normally cold heart, and seeing her like this made his heart crack, as he didn't want her to be a shell of her former self for long, so he needed to do something._

_The Cryomancer went to where she sat and joined her, staring over the tree-tops and out to sea. She had hugged her own legs and turned her face to him with a small smile as she saw him approaching her._

"_Kuai Liang," she said in greeting._

_"I'm...I am sorry for your loss," the Cryomancer said. Had he been there earlier, he might have saved Kotal's life_ _and Jade wouldn't be suffering in her anguish._

_Kuai Liang knew a thing or two about loss. Or perhaps even so much more. He had lost his brother who had fallen far in a darker path, his best friend who was still something he never wanted, his apprentice turned into a traitor, and his equal_ _that was once his greatest enemy._

_"If I had been stronger, perhaps I could have saved him"—she sighed as she turned her face into the breeze—"and he'd probably be alive. This may have been the God's way of saying that, I deserve such treatment since I never belonged here, for all the years of fighting, and training_"

"_You are already a fighter in your own right. I remember recalling that you stood with Kitana at all times, even taking on Shao Kahn's army. Just the pair of you."_

_She gave a small laugh that was partly a sigh. "It's quite true, Kuai Liang. We could have won the day if Rain and his followers didn't sold us out to Shao Kahn."_

_The blue-clad Lin Kuei looked at the green-clad Edenian with a thought that maybe they have a lot in common. Even though she was never in this timeline to begin with, her free spirited personality was nothing that he had seen, something that he had never seen in his time. The woman beside him, looked at him with both admiration and respect, as he fully understood her pain as he went through the same process in the past. _

"_Kuai__, why do you approach me despite our different origins?"_, _she asked as Kuai Liang turned his head to face her with visible reactions of concern and sadness._

"_I am a human as you are, Jade, though in a different way. I may be cold-blooded to my enemies and sometimes even to allies, but I am not so cold-hearted to mock their pain", said Kuai Liang as he remembered during his encounters with Scorpion when they were still enemies. Though Scorpion did kill Bi-Han out of pure rage, Kuai Liang never attempted to mock the loss of his family, as doing so is equivalent to mocking himself for the loss of his brother._

_"__It clearly does__, Kuai", sighed Jade as she continued to look at the sea. "In my last ten millenia and maybe my whole life, I was no stranger to loss. My parents sold me out for their own freedom, my realm fell, I had watched my friends die from time to time, and losing him was the last straw, I don't even know what to do anymore."_

_Kuai Liang looked at her worriedly, he saw a few tears running down to her cheeks, and he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her, but her loss seemed to have taken over by emotion. Perhaps surprising for her, she felt a piece of cloth clearing her tears as Kuai Liang wiped them while he gave her a nod, to acknowledge that he knew what she had been through._

_"Jade, do not let losses stunt you of you are. I understand your pain, as I had been there before. No amount of ice could heal the loss of a loved, unless a new cover is found to cover the losses.", Kuai Liang said as she took the handkerchief from him and wiped out the rest of her tears. It was strange that this came from a cold and often smug assassin but at her loss, he was willing to at least comfort her in her anguish and, strangely for her, she felt a warm and kindred spirit in Kuai Liang, and she looked at him with a question in hand._

_"Have you felt it before? All lost from inside and out? Wishing you should have done better?", Jade asked as Kuai Liang pondered at the though before he have a meaningful reply._

_"I do," the Cryomancer said solemnly, "May the Elder Gods give all their curses to me, I do."_

_Without knowing for a time and perhaps not knowing, Kuai Liang had unconciously placed his hand at her knee. She looked at it there for a moment, and knowing it was as much an invitation as a gesture of comfort, she put her own hand to his, rested her head on his chest, and they stayed like that for a time. Unknown to the two, Kitana and Liu Kang watched them from afar and the two smiled for their gesture before they left to leave the two alone for the time being._

"_Kuai__?", the Edenian asked, as the Lin Kuei Grandmaster shifted his attention to her. "Is it possible for me to learn the ways of the Lin Kuei? As a means to protect those I have left and, perhaps, to honor Kotal's memory by becoming stronger?"_

_Kuai Liang pondered on the thought, there were times that he asked Jade to join but her allegiance lie on Outworld and he respected that decision made by her. But now, she wanted nothing more than to be stronger in order to avenge Kotal in his own point of view. Though he was now reluctant, he and Jade had both suffered the same pain, and he was more than willing to assist her._

_"If you could let me, I could.", Kuai Liang replied with a smile, a genuine one as Jade gave hers, though it was small, that brought joy in his heart._

_"Then, I'll be with you. I will", was Jade's wholehearted reply as she continued to hold his hand and soon enough, she fell asleep on his chest, Kuai Liang allowed himself to fall asleep as well._

**_(Flashback End)_**

Jade gave out a sigh after reliving her thoughts as she and Kitana kept moving towards Konoha, in hopes of meeting Scorpion as they arrive, and when they do, interrogate him. They never forget the fact that it was the Spectre who led the Netherrealm against Outworld that led to its downfall but they were unsure at the same time, as it could be possible that this Scorpion they are seeking may be from another timeline and not the Revenant who became their enemy. As they walked, the two Edenians stopped as they sensed a group of people fighting amongst themselves.

"I can feel several people nearby, and I could sense the four from the opposing side carried a dark mark on their bodies." remarked Jade as Kitana nodded at her statement.

"Indeed. There may be a chance that one of these ninja are affiliated to Konoha or at least know who we are looking for. I suggest we split up and take care of them. We'll rendezvous if they happen to be at the same team if not, meet me at Konoha as soon as you arrive", said Kitana as they both teleported to their respective locations with Jade vanishing in a green flash and Kitana in a swirl of blue wind.

The blue-clad Edenian woman found Shikamaru Nara fighting a losing a battle against Tayuya. The Konoha-nin was hard pressed as the Doki continued to attack the Nara controlled by the readhead. Reacting quickly, she sent a gust of wind against her, allowing Shikamaru to take control of the Doki using his shadows and forcing Tayuya to dispell them before they could be used against her.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?!", demanded Tayuya as Kitana stood before her with an unimpressed expression as Shikamaru looked at her, admiring her beauty while muttering 'troublesome' as he did.

"Well, that's not how a lady would speak, does it? I'm only hear to get answers from both of you, and I could tell you're both from different villages", Kitana remarked as she had studied the new world she and Jade arrived in a local library while they stayed at Tanzaku. Tayuya looked at the Edenian woman, who she hated to admit she is quite the looker, where she felt a surge of great energy coming from her.

"Yeah, our objective was to retrieve a rogue ninja from our village and bring him back on orders by the Hokage. And she is one of those who took him along with three others", Shikamaru stated as he saw the woman nod and she readied her tessens against the redhead.

"Now, this won't take long", Kitana remarked as she teleported behind Tayuya and delivered a roundhouse kick, knocking the girl to a nearby tree and groaning in pain.

"Ouch! That hurt, you fucking slut!", Tayuya shouted as she tried to use her genjutsu from her flute against her two adversaries but unknown to her, this angered the Edenian as she always hated to be called a slut of all people and if anyone did, they be dealt with _harshly_.

"_You will learn respect!", _Kitana called out as she used her fans to unleash a powerful gust that managed to block the sound waves and at the impact, managed to damage her flute, rendering it useless.

_'Damn it! I wasn't having a problem with the Nara until that fucking woman showed up! I have to stay out of her range and cast a genjutsu if possible', _Tayuya thought as she fled deeper in the forest.

"Now, who are you and who is your leader?", Kitana asked Shikamaru who seemed lazy to answer but would rather do it than get beaten up by a woman.

"Name's Shikamaru Nara, and my squad leader is Hasashi Namikaze. Thanks for the assist by the way", the Konoha nin replied as Kitana widened her eyes as she reached her goal with him but first he needs to deal with a certain redhead first and teach her _respect._

"No problem, Nara, you're gonna have to take me to him later when we rendezvous with my friend as a favour returned.", Kitana stated as she channelled Edenian magic on her fans where, in a single swipe, destroyed a large part of the forest. Unfortunately, Tayuya was caught by the blast and the tree she was hiding was sliced to pieces and she suffered several slashes at her body before her lower half was crushed by a log, to which she screamed in pain.

"Ah shit!", she cursed as she sees, albeit upside down, the blue-clad woman approach her with bladed tessens ready in hand. "Now then, what to do to you?", Kitana asked the redhead who remained defiant.

"Why don't you go finish the job then?", Tayuya asked the woman but Kitana shook her head, remembering the times she was Shao Kahn's assassin, times that she continued to despise ever since then.

"Killing you won't change anything, and I believe that you somehow needed another chance to live", Kitana simply stated before she turned her attention towards the Konoha-nin.

"Does this Hasashi Namikaze have anger issues by any chance? Or wielded flaming chains as his weapons?", asked the Edenian woman to which Shikamaru nodded at this, confirming her thoughts.

"Yeah, he went on taking on the leader of the Sound Shinobi, but I could tell that our squad leader is on his way to Rice Country to pursue the Uchiha.", Shikamaru said while pointing the direction towards at the Valley of the End, Kitana nodded at this information.

"Look, if you see a green and maroon-clad woman, do not take her as an enemy, she's a friend rather. Otherwise she's not as merciful as I am right now. I'm going after the Namikaze, I just happen to have some questions from him. Oh, and if you can, take care of her until your friends arrive", Kitana said to him before disappearing in a swirl of blue wind. Shikamaru looked at Tayuya, who is still peeved at her current predicament.

"Sup?"

"_Fuck off!"_

"Troublesome."

**With Jade**

Traveling near a river, Jade turned to see three individuals. The two looked identical, if not demonic, as they fought a lone boy with his dog. As Sakon attempted to enter Kiba's body with the intent of destroying him from the inside.

'Heheh, just a use of the Parasite Demon Demolition technique, and all will be over!', Ukon mentally thought as he charged at the Inuzuka but Jade, in a green flash, pushed Kiba out of the way and used her staff to bash away Ukon, who seethed at the woman's interference, while Kiba was captivated at the woman's sudden appearance.

'Holy hell! She's _way_ prettier than all the girls in Konoha combined! Maybe, guardian angels do exist after all!' thought Kiba as Jade took a battle stance against the twins, with the intent of either questioning them or killing them.

"Who the hell are you?" Ukon snarled as Jade remained impassive towards her enemy and smirked as twirled her staff gracefully.

"My name is not important, for someone who is going to die anyway", Jade said as a green aura enveloped on her body and gave Ukon a quick kick before using her staff to bash the Sound Shinobi's back.

'Wow, I didn't even see that coming! Her abilities are unique too along with Hasashi's', thought Kiba as he thought that the woman in front of him may pose a challenge to his squad leader.

"That hurt, you bitch! You won't get lucky this time!", Sakon growled as he watched the confident form of Jade who simply sighed and stood firm with her staff.

"_This will be easy!", _Jade remarked before charging further towards the twins where she quickly charged on them with high efficiency where delivered a quick succession of Bojutsu attacks and a kick that disoriented the twins.

Reacting quickly, Jade retracted her staff in front of Ukon's face and it literally went through his eye socket and impaling his head, with him screaming in pain before Jade pulled out her boomerang and sliced off Ukon's lower body, with the organs falling apart as a result. Giving one last swing to Ukon's lifeless body, she went to Kiba where she began to heal his wounds.

'_Maybe it's best if I don't make a move with her. Otherwise I'd end up like that freak', _Kiba thought as he witnessed how brutal did this new woman kill the Sound Shinobi.

"I'm looking for a yellow-clad ninja who wielded chains as his weapons, do you happen to know anyone?", Jade asked as Kiba nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yeah, our squad leader, Hasashi Namikaze. He's after Uchiha Sasuke, who is currently attempting to go rogue and join Orochimaru. And that guy was one of his lackeys if I recall.", Kiba informed as Jade took her staff from Ukon's body and retracted it. "Where do I find him?", Jade asked the Inuzuka to which he pointed at north.

"The Valley of the End nears the borders of the Fire and Rice Country, you can still catch up to him if you're fast enough", Kiba said as he saw Jade nodding at him before fulky healing with his wounds.

"You have to go and regroup with your friends, I'll go after the Namikaze", Jade said before disappearing in a green flash, leaving behind a semi-nervous Kiba. '_Noted: Women are deadly if they're pretty.' _he thought as he would prefer to not randomly pick on women from now on.

**Valley of the End**

Hasashi saw a lot of things in his life after his rebirth, but the one thing he never expected was to run over to the man whom he killed all those years ago and he thought that he had been dealt with during the fight against Kronika. Standing before him was his old enemy, Bi-Han, who gave a darkly chuckle as Hasashi gripped his chains and is eager to do the deed once more.

"Why are you here, Bi-Han?", Hasashi asked harshly as the Dark Wraith stood before him before he had his shadow clone take Sasuke away from them. Hasashi attempted to go after the clone but was kicked away by Bi-Han.

"**My master thinks that bringing the brat to the Snake may help us of our plans at some point, and he has chosen me to make sure it happens",** Bi-Han replied as he looked at his old enemy's eyes with vengeance.

"Even after Kronika failed, you still served lost causes Bi-Han, and it's no surprise that you will fail as so many others had done in the past. It is no wonder why Kuai Liang despised you in every way", Hasashi declared before Bi-Han gave a darkly laugh that echoed the valley.

**"My brother and I had already re-united, Hanzo. In _death."_**, the Dark Wraith said as Hasashi widened his eyes in horror as he knee what Bi-Han was trying to say. And he felt sudden rage upon hearing his friend's fate. If what he says is true, then Kuai Liang became like him once more and fiery aura began to envelop from his body.

**"****Do not expect mercy once I'm done with you", **Hasashi declared in a demonic voice as he gripped his chains in his wrist to further emphasize his word but Bi-Han gave out a darkly chuckle as he went to a fighting stance.

**"I only expect incompetence",** was his reply and it infuriated Hasashi even more and allowed his rage to linger on. He remembered when he was killed by his then-Cryomancer enemy when he begged for mercy before Quan Chi ressurected him as his slave, with the powers of hellfire within him but was still defeated by him and failed to steal Shinnok's amulet. Since that day, Scorpion always regretted on taking that task from the sorcerer that cost him dearly when he left.

**"You will burn, Bi-Han", **was all that he could say at the moment before the two stood in a tense standoff as they remembered each other's demise at their own hands. As Scorpion allowed his rage to take over him for the loss of his equal, his eyes flared before declaring to the Wraith something that reminded him of himself long time ago.

**"Vengeance will be mine!", **Scorpion called out as he charged towards the Dark Wraith who chuckled in response.

**"Fear me!", **said Bi-Han as he and his shadow charged towards his old enemy.

**AN:**

**Aaand cut! Okay, I kinda decided to put some MK nostalgia since MK9 in my opinion was a favorite of mine. Okay I kind of explained of what is going on in the story itself since I explained Pandemoniun from earlier that resulted from Kronika's death. And I put on a summary on how Jade and Sub-Zero became closer at this point. Well, gonna work with the next as soon as possible. Spectre, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 9: Fire and Shadow

**Spectre: Well, I'm back with Chapter 9 coming up. Now, we're going to have my version of the Valley of the End where Scorpion ends up fighting an old enemy and will be the final part of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. And this is where things will get different from here and now.** **Chapters will be revised as I make new ones**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 9: Fire and Shadow**

**_Flashback_**

**Shang Tsung's Throne Room**

_Scorpion stood victoriously over the downed forms of Cyrax and Sektor of the Lin Kuei. It began when Cyrax mocked him of his clan before the Lin Kuei pushed him where Shang Tsung declared a match between Scorpion and the duo of Cyrax and Sektor, where the two were eager to deny Scorpion the chance of defeating Sub-Zero. Despite the Lin Kuei duo's technological advantage over him, the Hellfire Spectre emerged victorious as he gave Cyrax a finishing uppercut._

_"**I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero."** Scorpion told his opponents where he received an approving nod from Raiden. Scorpion had made a deal with the Thunder God where Raiden promised to restore the Shirai Ryu through the Elder Gods should Scorpion spare the Cryomancer, as he had sensed that a more evil being would be born with the death of the Lin kuei should Scorpion kill him. The group present heard the door open that revealed Sub-Zero as he turned to face Scorpion._

_"Will not? Or cannot?", Sub-Zero arrogantly asked as he approached Scorpion, and this gave both Quan Chi and Raiden smug looks towards the Cryomancer for his prideful declaration. Sub-Zero himself had already defeated Scorpion twice before the tournament. The first that resulted in Hanzo Hasashi's death, and later in his failure in snatching Shinnok's amulet as Scorpion and that apparently boosted Sub-Zero's ego as a result._

_"**You! The Shirai Ryu are dead. And you will suffer as they did!",** Scorpion angrily declared to the Cryomancer as Sub-Zero remained steadfast and unnerved of his declaration._

_"To hell with your clan!", Sub-Zero mocked as Scorpion's rage increased further at the remark made by his archenemy._

_"**No"** Scorpion seemingly said in a calm voice before he gripped Sub-Zero's shoulders**,"TO HELL WITH YOU!" ,** before teleporting them to a place where the wicked and of evil spirit reside there._

_"The Netherrealm.", Sub-Zero said as he went to a fighting stance with Scorpion doing the same._

_**"This is where I was reborn. THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL PAY!",** Scorpion called out as he and Sub-Zero charged with one another._

**End of Flashback**

**Valley of the end (Present Day)**

Those memories flashed before the two men as they remembered how they practically ended each other's lives from the Tournament a long time ago. Of what happened in the past contradicts of what is now; Hasashi moved to avenge Kuai Liang while Scorpion was enraged from a lie while Bi-Han became murderous and vile whereas Sub-Zero was prideful and stern to his position. It made sense, as they now served opposites since then.

Hasashi launched a fist against Bi-Han where the Dark Wraith parried defensively with his wrist before countering with an upward kick as Hasashi jumped away, but failed to notice a shadow revealing Saibot, below him where it kicked him mid air in the ribs that knocked him off balance. The yellow-clad ninja skid away before he sensed Bi-Han attempting to grab him from behind which he quickly used his kunai to stab his lower torso and kicked him away.

Bi-Han then teleported in a dark portal where he gave Hasashi an uppercut before his shadow grabbed him and tossed him in the ground in a hardened fashion. Reacting quickly, Hasashi backflipped as Bi-Han attempted to stomp him as he landed towards him. Teleporting behind the Dark Wraith, Hasashi delivered a roundhouse kick before launching his spear towards him.

"**GET OVER HERE!** called out Hasashi as the kunai found its way to Bi-Han's stomach where he aggresively pulled him before delivering three quick jabs on the wraith's head then kicking him away. Bi-Han groaned in pain as he sunk to the ground where the yellow-clad ninja failed to sense him from behind where Bi-Han slashed him with a sickle on his left waist before using his shadow to pin him down and punch him three times in the face before dispelling.

Before Hasashi could react as he stood, Saibot managed to grab him from behind where Bi-Han delivered a hard punch on Hasashi's face, breaking his mask as a result, before a knee hit him in the back as it nearly broke his spine. Bi-Han then kicked Hasashi in the stomach where he violently vomitted as a result before the Dark Wraith let him go. Feigning defeat, Hasashi lowered his guard as Bi-Han appeared to deliver the finishing move but not before Hasashi delivered a hellfire uppercut that caught him off guard. Disappearing in a flash of fire, Hasashi delivered a hard punch on Bi-Han's head that knocked him to the ground before giving a strong stomp at his chest. Clutching his wound from the sickle, Hasashi teleported towards Bi-Han where he used his sickle to strike the Dark Wraith's jaw but Bi-Han managed to avoid the attack and grab his sickle before kicking away Hasashi.

Unnerved, the yellow-clad ninja unsheathed his katana in an attempt to slash the Dark Wraith from behind, but Bi-Han countered with a teleport and tried to slash him downwards with his sickle but was parried by Hasashi's own katana.

**"****My brother labeled you as an equal, but I expected more from you, Hanzo. But in the very end, he found his end at the end of my blade. How did that make you feel, _Scorpion_?",** Bi-Han declared as Hasashi became enraged at the mention of Kuai Liang. There was just no way that his 'brother' had defeated him, and the hint of him being turned into a Revenant again disgusted him to the core. Unable to contain his rage, Hasashi proceded to attack more aggresively as Bi-Han continued to parry his attacks with his sickle before he kicked away Hasashi in a nearby rock.

"**Your rage has only weakened you, Hanzo. Your bond with Kuai Liang said otherwise despite being enemies once",** Bi-Han declared as he saw Hasashi get up with his katana.

"**He was my equal at every turn, Bi-Han",** said Hasashi as he noticed the Dark Wraith teleported behind him, and he backed away in an instant before he was suddenly attacked in mid air where his stomach was slashed by Bi-Han, as he struggled to let go of his shadow.

"**You have unleashed your vengeance, but without Quan Chi, you are weak**", Bi-Han declared but not before he felt massive killing intent focused towards him where he saw Hasashi getting up with his eyes raging with fire as did with his fists.

**"I cannot escape my rage. Neither will you, Bi-Han.",** Hasashi declared as he managed to teleport behind him and deliver a hellfire-covered fist at his face before teleporting again behind the Dark Wraith and kicked him away. Just as Bi-Han was being knocked away, Hasashi again teleported in his position and kneed Bi-Han at the jaw, sending him into the air, just as he did, he launched two his his spears against the Dark Wraith, stabbing him in the forehead and in the stomach before he aggresively put him down where he could hear bones crack as a result even though it couldn't kill the former Cryomancer. Just as Hasashi was about to give the finishing move, he felt something that is burning him from the inside and felt pain at every second. He remembered that ever since restoring his humanity, his power had a new drawback as it slowly begins to consume him, to the point where he nearly acted as Scorpion, the Hellfire Spectre, rather than Hanzo Hasashi. Looking at Bi-Han's defeafed form, familiar memories suddenly flashed before him.

**Flashback (Netherrealm)**

_Scorpion stood before the severely wounded form of Sub-Zero after defeating him in combat. Though the Cryomancer was efficient in using his abilities in manipulating ice, the Netherrealm provided Scorpion the power he needed to defeat him._

_**"I have avenged my family and clan",** Scorpion declared to Sub-Zero as he lay down wounded. But just as he was going to take Bi-Han back to Earthrealm and fullfill Raiden's deal with him, Quan Chi, his master appeared before him and looked at the two with a calculating eye._

_"This is your retribution? Scorpion. Kill him.", Quan Chi ordered as Scorpion stood with a very reluctant expression._

_"**I...I will not. He has already been beaten",** Scorpion reasoned as Quan Chi looked unimpressed by this declaration._

_"Have you forgotten? Your family and clan?", said Quan Chi as he begins to show a vision of the Shirai Ryu being massacred by the Lin Kuei that flashed terrible memories to the Spectre that slowly increased his rage. The final part of the vision shows Sub-Zero personally murdering both Harumi and Satoshi in cold blood and that was the turning point of Scorpion's anger._

_"**NO!",** he shouted as he witnessed his 'family' being killed by his nemesis. As the vision faded, Sub-Zero raised his hand defensively as he struggled in his wounded form._

_"That is not me!", Sub-Zero cried out in a fearful expression. No longer had any restraint nor had any sense of morality still linger within him, Scorpion took off his mask to reveal a flaming skull and that is when it went dark for the Cyromancer._

**Flashback End**

**_"This time, my is vengeance is justified!"_**, Hasashi declared as he was ready to strike down the Dark Wraith, who was on his knees, for his fallen comrade with his katana. But just as he was about to, a sickle found its way to Hasashi's chest as he dropped his katana where he looked at Saibot carrying a sickle. Bi-Han gave a dark laugh as he got up, and raised his sickle towards the yellow-clad ninja.

**"Your vengeance is at an end, Hanzo. And our partnership, _will_ be renewed!",** Bi-Han declared as he prepared to behead the yellow-clad ninja but all of a sudden, a green and blue flash flickered as the Dark Wraith managed to jump away before it actually hit him. Hasashi would only look at two very familliar figures before passing out of blood-loss, with Kurama trying to do all he can to heal him.

**"The fallen Empress of Outworld, and my brother's protegé graces me with their presence",** Bi-Han sarcastically remarked where two fierce glares reached him to where he was standing, but the most noticeable was Jade's, whose eyes spared no deception as she looked at him at pure hatred.

"That would be the same for a dead man. Why are _you_ here, Bi-Han?", Kitana snarled as she readied her fans with Jade retracting her staff as a green aura glowed within, ready to fight the Dark Wraith as it did.

**"I was simply to ensure the Uchiha's escape. And Hanzo here, was in my way",** said Bi-Han as he looked at Scorpion's defeated form, much like on how the Spectre did to him all those years ago and never forgotten that led to what he is now.

"Whose orders?", Jade asked as Bi-Han smirked under his mask and as he 'put back' his sickle by stabbing it on his rear.

**"You will know them in time. But perhaps, you already do.",** Bi-Han chuckled as he said those words. Noticing Hasashi's severely wounded state, Kitana began to treat his wounds while Jade stood in front of them to protect the two, though she distrust Scorpion for the time being.

"Then why go after Scorpion?", Jade asked as Bi-Han merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"**Is it so different than your own work as killers before? You take the lives of men and women, strong in the conviction that their deaths will improve the lots of those left behind at Outworld? A small deed, for a greater cause? Then we are the same.",** Bi-Han declared in an almost philosophical manner as he conjured a portal and began sinking underneath it as he could not fight the two Edenian women because of his current form.

"We are _nothing_ alike, Bi-Han. Unlike you, we never killed without any emotion. And it _freed_ us from what we are before", Jade said as the Dark Wraith gave out a laugh.

"**Emotions had already weakened you, Jade. You claim that it made you stronger but what you felt towards Kotal and later to Kuai Liang proved otherwise",** said Bi-Han as he sunk under the ground with a dark portal as he laughed darkly, leaving an enraged Jade and Kitana tending to Hasashi's wounded form. The blue-clad Edenian looked at him with interest as she did not expect Scorpion to look like a 22-year old blonde who had rather good features but she quickly brushed those thoughts away from her head as four of his teammates and Kimimaro, with him carrying Tayuya, arrived with horrified looks from their faces as they saw their squad leader who was severely beaten.

"Sweet Kami, what the hell happened?", Kiba asked in a shocked expression as he had thought Hasashi was unbeatable from the exams until this day.

"But what about Sasuke?", asked Choji as he receive a glare from Neji.

"Never mind that spoiled brat, we have to take him to Konoha, fast!", said Neji as he received nods from the others as he gestured to Kitana and Jade to come with them to explain everything at Konoha. Seeing no other choice, Kitana nodded as Choji carried Hasashi and they started their journey towards Konoha.

The Gate Guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, sat and watched as the members of the Retrieval Team returned all in a bad way as all appeared to be wounded or at least in a battle-hardened situation earlier. But the main surprise for those two were two of the Sound shinobi who came with them and two women whose beauty made the Hokage look like an ameteur

"Woah, you guys look like you're from the warzone but where's Hasashi?" Kotetsu asked Shikamaru as he walked past but the Nara didn't answer he just followed the group on there way to the hospital and the two found Hasashi being carried by Choji.

"Damn, it looks like they had it rough though." Izumo said looking at the group leave.

**(A While Later)**

Hasashi groaned in pain as he lay down in a hospital bed, with bandages all over his body. He blinked his eyes a few more times where he realized that he was at the Hospital where he was being treated for his wounds. He began to recall what has happened where he remembered his mission to retrieve Sasuke, which regrettably ended in failure, and his defeat by the Dark Wraith Bi-Han. By the mere thought of his name angered him a little of what he said about him killing his younger brother, Kuai Liang, but also hoped that it was a ploy to have him use his rage to his advantage. And then, he remembered blue and green light that flickered against the dark ninja before he blacked out.

"I see you're awake then", a familliar voice called out as Hasashi turned his head to see Kitana's standing form with her arms crossed with Jade being beside her. He sighed upon seeing them but was glad to know that at least Bi-Han wasn't the only one who came into this world.

"Kitana. Jade. How did you two get here?", Hasashi asked as he clutched his chest wound where Bi-Han's sickle struck him and apparently left a permanent scar.

"We're expecting that you answer our question, Scorpion. How did you get here first?", Kitana asked in a semi-threatening manner as Hasashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Fujin happened. After that bug D'vorah ended my life, Fujin stored my soul in a vial where he kept me until he merged my soul with an infant twelve years ago. I was known as Uzumaki Naruto back then, but I chose the name Hasashi Namikaze as a reminder of who I am and of my father at this life. Fujin believes that I'm some kind of Child of Prophecy that is destined to save Earthrealm but I'm not buying any of it as he brought me back. Even with the visions he showed me, I was not in the mood to believe in an Elder God's words after Raiden. Now, tell me...what happened to all of you? How did you get here? Does Liu Kang know that you're here?", Hasashi asked the two Edenian women who seemed to be reluctant to answer until an ANBU appeared before the three who addressed them.

"Namikaze Hasashi, you and two of your companions are requested by the Hokage at the tower. She has some questions to all three of you.", the ANBU said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Can you move?", Jade asked as Hasashi got up and began walking towards the Hospital cabinet to fetch his clothes, which were all good as knew when they were repaired.

"I can now. Similar to Edenian type of healing, the demon inside me accelerates my healing process so I can move without any problem and can manage my own", Hasashi said as the two women widened their eyes before nodding. After Hasashi changed his clothes, the three teleported into the Hokage's office where Hasashi appeared in a vortex of flames, Kitana in a blue tornado, and Jade in a green flash which amazed the people present in the office, who wondered who taught them their shunshins.

"You call, Hokage-sama?", Hasashi asked with a bow, prompting Jade and Kitana to do the same as the woman they are in front off is the ruler of the village they walk in now.

"Yes, Hasashi. You know, for a normal man, those wounds of yours were sure to be fatal to normal medical standards but somehow you healed quite remarkably. Anyway, I would like an overall report of the mission and I suspect it didn't end well?", Tsunade asked as Hasashi nodded his head.

"Yes. Dealing with the Uchiha and Orochimaru's lackeys weren't that hard to put down but it was an old enemy from an old past of mine that threw a wrench unfortunately.", said Hasashi as the Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this enemy, you're speaking off?" asked Tsunade as Hasashi sighed as he knew it was going to be complicated to explain before straightening himself up.

"He used to be known as Sub-Zero, a Cryomancer with Hyoton-like abilities before in my rage, killed him until the Sorcerer Quan Chi brought him back as a Wraith known as Noob Saibot but we'd refer him to as Bi-Han, his real name. He wields shadow-like abilities similar to the Nara but was more concentrated and deadly whenever he uses it. I do not know if he truly works for Orochimaru, but I do know is that he led the Uchiha away from both of us while we were fighting. And that didn't end well for me, until these..._acquaintances_ of mine intervened and drove him away, and they took me to the Hospital along with my team. They also aided Shikamaru and Kiba in their battles against the Sound Four that saved both of them when they fought. That reminds me, what of Kaguya Kimimaro and Tayuya?", Hasashi asked as he planned on having both of them to stay at the estate and not letting the Council or Danzo take an interest on the Kaguya, otherwise they'd use him as a breeding stock for more Kaguya offspring, something that Hasashi wouldn't allow.

"Both of them are currently incarcerated as we speak. The Council, particularly Danzo, wanted to use Kimimaro as a breeding stock for his bloodline while they wanted Tayuya to be imprisoned and punished with slavery for her role during the invasion that nearly killed sensei", Tsunade told Hasashi as he clenched his fists.

"I'm placing them under clan protection. I was the one who led Kimimaro in betraying Orochimaru and swearing his loyalty to me as my first member of the Shirai Ryu, a clan that I'm planning to build very soon while Tayuya is to stay at the Compound as she gives information about Orochimaru. Given to her current form, she has no choice but to cooperate." Hasashi said to Tsunade as she nodded. She had heard of this plan when Sarutobi advised her one time and revealed Hasashi's intentions to build another clan that provides protection than power.

"Very well, I'll direct this to Ibiki later this evening. Okay, now on you two, what are your names and where did you come from?", Tsunade asked as she turned her attention at Jade and Kitana who seemed reluctant to reveal their identities to the Hokage but a nod from Hasashi made them relent.

"Greetings Lady Hokage, my name is Kitana, an assassin from Outworld, and this is my friend Jade, a member of the Lin Kuei, and we happen to be _associates_ with Scorpion some time ago", Kitana stated as she pointed at Hasashi, who smiled on using his former alias that he became fond off years ago

"I've heard of Outworld and Netherrealm from Hasashi here, and I could say he was telling the truth because I don't think Inoichi needed to read your minds as he did with Hasashi.", Tsunade said with a hint of humor as the three ninja in front of her sweatdropped. When Inoichi decided to have a look on Hasashi's memories, he didn't attend the TI department for two weeks because of what he saw in his memories that contained..._unspeakable circumstances,_ but nonetheless confirmed it was the truth.

"Anyway, what can you two do? Do you have certain abilities like Hasashi?", Tsunade asked as she saw both of them looked at one another.

"I happen to wield rather unique Fuuton abilities with the use of my fans here combined with Taijutsu while Jade here is very skilled in Bojutsu and has a unique bloodline that I even I couldn't speak of.", Kitana told the Hokage as her eyes raised interest. These two are said to be on par with Hasashi as reported by Kiba and Shikamaru, and they can be vital for their cause.

"I see. Now that you're here, you two have the choice to become Konoha shinobi or ordinary civillians if you wish. But the choice is yours and we respect them regardless of what you will choose", Tsunade told the two women who thought of the offer. The two had been traveling for a week and a half and maybe being ninja like Hasashi may not be so bad and they might get more answers along the way if possible. And they also needed a place to stay as they tire from camping in outdoors. Nodding of their thoughts, Kitana turned to the Hokage who await of their answer.

"Very well, we decided that we become Konoha ninja but..we also needed a place to stay", Kitana answered as the Hokage was about to leave her reply until Hasashi piped in.

"Apparently, Hokage-sama, I think it would be better if they stay at the compound. I do not think leaving them with unknown individuals of their apartments be a wise choice as we do not know who they are until they show their true colors." Hasashi said as Kitana looked at him in surprise. She never expected Scorpion to be this generous and was concerned of their well being. And what's more is that he is more calmer than the one they met, so maybe talking to him can't be that bad unlike the few conversations she had a long time ago.

"Very well, you two are considered Konoha ninja by tomorrow with a two-week probation and an assesment will be made with your skills and training in a few days by Jounin instructors pito determine the height of your rank. Dismissed", Tsunade said as the three of them bowed and walked away from the room.

Things will get interesting for the three of them while it lasted...

**AN:**

**Aaaaand Cut! Okay that marks of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and the story will follow a different format now. Next chapter is likely a flashback one on how Jade and Kitana ended up in the Shinobi Realm.** **I will have to make some improvements on the chapters soon but we'll see. Spectre, signing off!**


	11. Chapter 10: Settling in and Assesments

**Spectre: Heya! First 100 favs and follows, good start I gotta say. Okay, with the conclusion of the Retrieval Arc, the next part of the story would cover the blank three years in Shippuden where certain events showed in fillers will be featured here. All right then, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 10: Settling in and Assesments**

**Unknown Location**

"I had specifically told you not to let personal grudges get in your way, Bi-Han. Now not only Scorpion knows of your presence, but those two as well. And no doubt will join against you", Raiden berated in a semi-angry tone as Bi-Han reported back on where he did succeed in having Sasuke join Orochimaru while nearly killing Scorpion, until the two Edenian women intervened.

**"I would have killed all three of them if not for my current state, Lord Raiden. But given to the fact that the Nine-Tails was at our grasp at that moment, perhaps it may be in our possession now",** Bi-Han reasoned as Raiden looked at him with a disappointed look.

"What matters is that they _do not_ know what we are doing here. Rain and Tanya are currently having the civil war in the Mist keep on going to lure the Three-Tails once the rebels had been crushed, Tremor and his Black Dragon cell are gaining a foothold at the Stone village while Smoke is keeping tabs with the political figures at the Cloud village and Skarlet had vanished from our view ever since. While you, Bi-Han, were nearly compromised as a result, and we have to go back to rethink of our plan before making our move again. The Akatsuki as we speak are making preparations in taking the other Tailed Beasts, and we have to be discreet in whatever they are planning.", said Raiden as Bi-Han nodded, while thinking of ways on how to get back at Scorpion, Kitana and Jade.

**"I understand, Lord Raiden. What will be my task then?"**, Bi-Han asked as Raiden cupped his chin for a moment before replying.

"You will continue observing the Akatsuki and if they are planning to get in the way of our work by any chance, I am giving you the authority to eliminate. _If_, what they're planning will get in our way", the Thunder God said as he saw Bi-Han nod before he disappeared in a dark portal.

**Back at Konoha**

"So this is how the Leaf village is like. It reminded me a lot of Edenia's merchant district before it was invaded.", Jade remarked as she walked around the streets alongside Kitana, with Hasashi acting as their tour guide. After they left the Hokage tower, Hasashi had a shadow clone fetch their belongings and send them to the compound and he decided to show them around the Leaf since they were newcomers to say at least. Along the way, they receive rather odd attention as men and women looked at Kitana and Jade's unique appearances, especially from men who could not help but admire their beauty but had to keep their mouth shut as they were being guided by the Namikaze heir.

"It's busy for the most part these days. But there is a reason why it's regarded as the strongest of the Elemental Nations, because their Will of Fire is their component where people unite as one with the creed of love, belief, cherish, and bravery to protect the place they called home and that had been the source of their strenght ever since", Hasashi remarked as his anger and hatred to the village had long faded as he worked for the benefit of the village that Sarutobi and his father sacrificed so much for.

"It sounded wonderful. I could say that Raiden and Liu Kang would agree to their beliefs since theirs is similar in a way", Kitana remarked as Hasashi smiled at her.

"Even though I never really get along with them in my previous life, I just hope that they're doing fine in defending Earthrealm as always. Are you both hungry?", Hasashi asked as the two were unsure of their answer.

"Actually we're fine and-", Kitana answered before a growl was heard and Hasashi instantly recognized it and gave out a soft laugh as Kitana was partially embarassed of herself, with Jade even chuckling along with the yellow-clad ninja, which the latter motioned the two to follow him.

"That sound says otherwise. Come, I know a place where you can go at every day if you wanted to", Hasashi said as he led the two women towards the pointed direction. Unknown to them, a certain Toad Sannin was madly scribbling at his notepad with a perverted grin on his face.

'That gaki is one freaking goldmine! He bagged two bombshells who are completely out of this world! He can definiteley help with my research if I don't get caught.' thought Jiraiya as he watched Hasashi with the two Edenian women while remembering what Hasashi said about his total dislike to perverts. The three shinobi eventually arrived in Ichiraku's where Teuchi greeted them with a warm smile.

"Ah, Hasashi my boy! It's been a while since you came back!", Teuchi said in an excited tone as his best customer came back since he hasn't been able to eat at the place for a time due to his missions outside Konoha before he turned his attention to the two women who were behind him. "Now, who are these lovely ladies?"

"It's good to see you again, old man. These two are newcomers in the village and we decided to get some lunch here since I would like to have them know where the finest ramen is located", Hasashi remarked with a smile as he and the two Edenians took their seats. As they did, Hasashi saw another person pop out of the kitchen who was elated by his presence.

"Hasashi-kun! You came back!" Ayame said happily until she saw the two women he was with, and immediatley, jealous thoughts clouded her mind as she has a huge crush on her former younger brother figure when he first appeared in his new form that instantly made her heart melt when she saw his well-shaped, whiskerless, handsome face when he removed his mask and hood but now, two new women are beside him and she has to admit, are quite the beauties.

"It's been a while, Ayame-san. I trust that work is easy as always for you. I'll take the usual Miso.", Hasashi said with a smile while motioning the two Edenian women to take their orders.

"We'll have what he's having", Kitana said as Teuchi went to work with their orders. While waiting for their orders, the group engaged in some small-talk after what had happened in both Outworld and in Earthrealm such as Johnny Cage deciding to retire from the studio to mend his relationship with his family, Kung Lao becoming the leader of the White Lotus after Raiden became an advisor to Liu Kang, Takeda succeeding Hasashi as the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster and subsequent marriage to Jacquie Briggs, Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs retiring from the army, and Cassie Cage becoming a Colonel for the Special Forces, succeeding her mother their leader. The two seemed reluctant to talk about Outworld nor the Netherrealm but Hasashi chose not to press on with the issue though it made him suspicious.

"Miso Ramen's on the house!" Teuchi announced as he gave the three shinobi their orders while Hasashi split his chopsticks. The two women seemed reluctant to eat but that wasn't really the case for them, especially to the blue one.

"Do you use...forks here?", Kitana asked shyingly as Hasashi gave a disbelieving look before chuckling. 'I forgot, these guys are from Outworld'. Hasashi had to spent a few minutes teaching them though Jade was quicker to learn as she had already used these in the past during a visit at Earthrealm. The two Edenians eyes widended as they took their first bite of the ramen and they realized on why Hasashi liked ramen in the first place. Soon enough in an hour, twelve bowls each surround their table and the three shinobi were pretty much full at this point.

"Thanks for the food, old man. Here you go.", Hasashi said as he pulled out his wallet but Teuchi waved his hand on him.

"No problem, Hasashi! Ramen's on the house at this one!", Teuchi remarked as Hasashi smiled and thanked him before he and the two women beside him left to continue their tour where he showed them the Hokage monument and to the Academy where he attended before they went to the Namikaze Estates and the two were awed by the design of the complex that is on par with those of Outworld.

"This is where you live?", Jade asked as they walked around the living room of the estate before opening a door to reveal a library behind it.

"Yeah, my father used to live here along with my mother and the old man kept this place as the way it is. You can choose whatever room you like, just don't go to my parents' bedroom.", Hasashi said as the two Edenians nodded and proceded to put their respective belongings in the same room they decided to stay. Sighing of what is happening to his life he asked himself 'Sigh, whatever deity out there, wether Kami or any of the Elder Gods, what am I going to do with my life'.

**(Later that Night, 9:30 PM)**

'Of all times, I couldn't sleep without having unwanted dreams', Kitana mentally growled as she couldn't get any shuteye just as the nightmares that hounded her and Jade, came to stop when they camped while the green-clad Edenian woman was sleeping peacefully. Kitana exited her room to get some fresh air until a scent caught her nose as she went to the terrace to find Hasashi drinking tea as he went to relax for the night. Looking at him, he greatly contradicted from Scorpion as Kitana observed of him as he was peaceful at every turn and was warm-hearted towards the people in Konoba during their tour and to children when they ran into Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. Sensing her presence, Kitana didn't notice that Hasashi had sensed her and was looking at her quite awkwardly; she was wearing a blue tank-top with a matching sleeping shorts. Blushing at this rather _indecent_ predicament in her standards despite wearing rather revealing assassin clothing in the past, Kitana was about to say something until a blanket was wrapped around her by Hasashi who gave a hearty chuckle.

"It's cold up here. Wouldn't want anything to happen do you?", Hasashi asked as Kitana lowered her head before the Namikaze motioned her to join him for some tea. Sitting down, Kitana relaxed as she took a sip from her tea that soothed her mood and she has to admit, Hasashi proved to be an effective tea maker that was quite better than the ones served at Outworld.

"So, what can you say about Konoha?", Hasashi asked Kitana as she managed to snap herself from her thoughts and put down her cup as she answered.

"It's really peaceful though. It was a type of village that my mother and my friends would like to visit and that there was almost no conflict here, unlike in Outworld", Kitana replied as Hasashi nodded in understanding. He knew of the situation of different races at Outworld that often led them to conflict because of internal differences and likely, even though she was a princess before, she was not spared of the resentment that was directed to her 'father', Shao Kahn.

"I take it life was not easy for you back then? It's all right if you do not wish to answer", Hasashi asked as Kitana lowered her head but she relented to maybe that somehow, he might understand her more clearer to what she went through.

"It's all right. For the first millenias of my life, Shao Kahn trained me to be his worthy heir, to be his emotionless tool but I took much from my mother's gentle and caring side and my own reluctance to kill. He, of course, saw this as a weakness, and wouls oftentimes berate me for showing the slightest case of that trait. Then, that's when I tried my very best to gain his approval as his daughter but I couldn't give in to his expectations, because my mother's memory lives within me. And that is where I realized that I lived a lie at my whole life. Shao Kahn was never my father, he tried to have me killed and have me replaced by clone Mileena, and that he killed my real father to take my mother for himself", Kitana remarked with a hint of sadness as he saw Hasashi looked at her with concern and placed a hand to hers to show that he understands what she went through when she lived a lie in most of her life.

Hasashi then turned to narrate his life as Naruto Uzumaki, where his burden had been a target of abuse where he was kicked out by the orphanage, beaten and starved to a daily basis, and was a subject of hate throughout the village where it made Kitana's blood boil for the treatment they had given him though Hasashi had pointed out that he no longer had any hatred for the village as a means to honor his father and Sarutobi for their sacrifices for Konoha. Kitana could not help but feel sorry for his past lives as she looked at him for his positive upbringing in the present. It reminded her of Liu Kang where his optimism and friendly attitude as a Shaolin Monk often won him the respect from others and it was one how she first thought of him when they first met.

"Have you considered finding a way to go back to Outworld as soon as possible?", Hasashi asked as she widened her eyes in surprise.

"No, not yet. If only Outworld seemed to be in a similar path as Konoha was, I think it would be stronger than ever in my point of view.", Kitana replied with uneasiness when she muttered Outworld but is quite unsure wether to tell him what happened or not. Hasashi then looked at her with a calculating eye and sensed that something was wrong about her.

"Kitana, I noticed that you tend to either dodge or change the subject regarding Earthrealm. Is there something wrong?", Hasashi asked as he noticed her attitude regarding the subject. Fujin had told him to be their protector but he remained steadfast that Liu Kang is more than capable of handling the situation and therefore, shouldn't be involved in whatever the Elder Gods may speak off but the way Kitana tried to hide the subject caused his curiousity to pick up and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"I don't think I-" Kitana tried to speak but she saw Hasashi's look that reminded her who he was when he served Quan Chi.

"Kitana. _What happened at Earthrealm_?", Hasashi asked in a serious tone when he noticed something was wrong based on Kitana's uneasiness and willingness to answer. Kitana was about to tell Hasashi to stop but caved in reluctantly as she didn't want to hide the truth from him.

"It all began when a three-pronged invasion that came from an unknown realm. We were attacked by numerous, cloned, versions of Tarkatans, Zaterrans, and of the Cyber Lin Kuei in Outworld and Earthrealm all of a sudden and it wasn't long until the Black Dragon decide to put their noses on the side of the enemy, and they attacked Special forces bases all over Earthrealm and that they are not fom our era. Raiden had explained Pandemonium, which was some sort of collision between different timelines from different eras. And the timeline that attacked Outworld, was that of Chaos God Liu Kang, where was ressurected by Quan Chi in order to fight Shao Kahn, who had become very powerful due to the elemental Blaze but he ended up killing Quan Chi and Taven before absorbing their power. We do not know how, he somehow managed to gain Quan-Chi's knowledge at necromancy and he revived him, Reiko, Mileena, and others as his personal Revenants, and he corrupted the Raiden of their timeline to be his general to finish what Kronika could not by creating a new realm of his own image and his own 'New Era'."

Hasashi's eyes widened at the mention of Quan Chi, who was responsible of his suffering in his past lives as Hanzo Hasashi and Scorpion, and the truth of him being revived ignited the long-faded flame of vengeance against the sorcerer. And he would be glad to do the deed again once he had the chance.

"Apparently, the seals that Kronika used to prevent Pandemonium for millenias were destroyed with her death, and the Chaotic Timeline that their Liu Kang rule, took over the other realms from different timelines where he eventually killed and absorbed the Shao Kahn from the day of Armageddon, which made him nearly invincible that made his conquests be complete with ease. Despite our best efforts to reverse time as we knew it, the seals were much needed than we think, and we have to hold on before our ground in a losing battle before Fujin and Liu Kang had another solution. It was to prevent Chaos to take the Hourglass to turn time as seen fit, and Liu Kang, even though he wanted to keep defending Earthrealm as its guardian, had a vision along with Fujin of a second Chosen One, and a Child of Prophecy which they believed is you. While this was happening, Outworld was being overrun by them at every turn, and it already killed Reptile, Khameleon, Goro, Ermac, Baraka, Sheeva, and later, Kotal and Kuai Liang.", Kitana said with a hint of regret as Hasashi's fears were confirmed of the possibility of Kuai Liang becoming a Revenant serving his brother, before noticing her increasing anguish and was horrified for this discovery as he never knew it would come to the point that the world as he knew it, is close to vanishing.

"And then, with no options remaining, our Liu Kang decided to keep the Hourglass away from his counterpart by giving up his life to create an unbreakable barrier to prevent anyone from breaking in, even Kharon's fleet, on Kronika's Keep. If we did try to use the Hourglass to go back in time and spare Kronika, the seals would be triggered at her single command and would likely use Pandemonium to her advantage. Though we tried to convince him otherwise or find another way, he remained headstrong in his decision and hoped that the one who will succeed him as the Chosen One will finish what he could not. And he and our Raiden managed to create the barrier while giving up their lives to save those they can and that is how we ended up here... we were the only ones left alive...", Kitana said as she finally broke down from her revelation. The amount of pain that she had had weighed more than the death of her real father and her mother, and the loss of the love of her life and of her home weighed heavily on her, in her point of view as she wished that she could have been stronger to save Liu Kang or at least die with him protecting Outworld. But now, she can only see herself as a failure of a ruler and a partner with no future, as it had been taken away from her as did everything else, and there's nothing that she can change about it anymore.

However, what happened next shocked the former Kahn of Outworld, as she was suddenly turned around and enveloped in an embrace by Hasashi. Kitana tried to pull away, but Hasashi held her firm and after a few seconds of struggling, she finally succumbed to the embrace and softly wept into his chest, as he stroked her back and said in a sad yet comforting voice.

"Forgive me if I persisted. Had I known what you went through, I shouldn't have asked in the first place", Hasashi said before Kitana turned her face to him.

"What do you know? You may have lost a clan, but I lost a realm and everything that I cared about", Kitana said back as Hasashi maintained his calm demeanor and looked at her straight in the eyes with concern and sadness.

"The fires from the pain of losing what we cared about burns just as strongly to both of us. While you think that I moved on with my loss, I never did and I'll never will. And you haven't lost everything, you still had Jade and your life. If anything, you still have a chance to change your future. Ruler or not, failure or success, me and Jade will help you at every step no matter what.", Hasashi said as he looked at her with solemn eyes that spared no deception.

Kitana couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man, whom she once lowly thought off due to his service with Quan Chi, inwardly offered his help for her. What's more there wasn't a hint of resentment for her in his voice or in the way he held her even after knowing that it was her and Liu Kang's failure to protect Earthrealm that could potentially endanger his new family there. Lifting her head and looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, she hesitantly asked.

"Why are you that eager to help me? Because of me and Liu Kang, Takeda and the Shirai Ryu back at Earthrealm could be in danger"

Hasashi looked down at woman he held in his arms with confusion etched on his face before saying with bewilderment.

"I believe that Takeda and the Shirai Ryu that I created, are strong as long as their hearts remained firm as I taught them. And because I don't simply turn back on my word, because that is my ninja way", Hasashi said with a fox-like grin that made the woman in front of him calm down as she saw the smile. For some reason, Hasashi's smile made her calm her senses and forget her past for the moment, and that was enough for her to smile back with a nod.

"I can promise that, me and Jade will help you through over and over if we have to no matter the direction and if we can, we will fix everything at our power. Well, you need to go back to bed though, you and Jade still have an assesment tomorrow morning", Hasashi said as he drank the last of his tea before Kitana had done the same. As Hasashi was about to enter his room, Kitana called out in the last second.

"Hasashi, wait!"

"Yes?", he asked.

"Thank you, for listening. And for the tea. It means a lot for me", Kitana said in a slow manner as Hasashi smiled and nodded before closing the door to his room. Kitana later went back to the room where she and Jade resided and went to sleep. Unknown to her, Jade had listened to their conversation and was happy to what Hasashi had told her. Looking up to the starry night sky, she asked, "Would you say the same to me, Kuai Liang?", before going back to sleep as well.

**The Next Day (Chunin Exam Stadium)**

Five minutes is a little late. Followed by fifteen minutes then half an hour can be contributed as quite late if it was sweet coated enough by lame excuses. Then two hours is not a little late. Two hours is a blatant insult for people who came early.

The two young women had waited patiently in the clearing for a half an hour, and then she started pacing. At the moment both Jade and Kitana were falling upon their basic instincts. They had found a shaded resting place, under one of the perimeter trees, where she could relax and wait for her extremely late proctor to arrive. Hasashi had told them to go on ahead while he had to deal with some business at the TI concerning Kaguya Kimimaro and Tayuya where he had to watch both of them so they could not be treated unfairly.

It had all seemed to be going well for thrm. After an uncomfortable mind examination by the Yamanaka, who also was the clan head of said clan, they had been cleared of any possible espionage and confirmed their origins from Outworld just as he did with Hasashi though he had to skip some violent memories though not as violent as Scorpion's.

During the short walk Kitana was relieved that they were led there in the evening, when nearly no one was around, and those who they did pass didn't seem to mind their appearance as they were under the Namikaze Clan's protection. Jade and Kitana, truth be told were worried about the fact that the Chaosrealm might find its way in Shinobirealm, as they would call it and absorb it to Dark Liu Kang's empire.

The two were rather peeved on what the Council planned on them. Hasashi had tried to reassure them that they will not lay a hand on them, but Kitana had told him that if she and Jade's lives were threatened by anyone she would use crippling, or even deadly force. The yellow-clan ninja just smirked and gave them permission to do so before he left for the TI department.

After taking a nap, they woke up and checked the suns position, it was almost midday and he still hadn't arrived. Even the ANBU shadowing them in a nearby tree looked a little agitated. With a sigh Kitana stretched her tired muscles with a groan followed by Jade soon after. If he didn't arrive know he never would. A shadow fell upon her, and her eyes flew open to see the silhouette of a man, it was Kakashi Hatake, the Copy-nin and Hasashi's sensei.

"Hey, there you two" he greeted in a relaxed voice as the two looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"You're our examiner?" Jade asked in a semi-serious tone.

"Yup, I'm assigned to asses your skills along with another Jounin later as we speak. You'll know him soon enough."

"And you're three hours late" Kitana intoned before rising to her feet, stretching her muscles again along with Jade as they took a look at the Shinobi before her.

"Two and a half actually" the man replied sheepishly "And as to why…Well you see a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the scenic route"

And somehow, the two realized that this was a lame excuse since Hasashi had told them about his sensei and his late tendencies. How could they not realize that on the first place?

"Hatake Kakashi" Jade said, in an unimpressed tone, "The Copy-nin is our examiner for the day"

"Good to see someone know of me" Kakashi replied sheepishly before turning to them "Jade and Kitana"

Kitana and Jade had read about Kakashi Hatake in certain references, known across the elemental nations as the Copy-nin, a renowned A-class Shinobi who was said to have copied nearly a thousand Jutsu with his Sharingan eye. A veteran of the Third Shinobi World War, student to the Yondaime Hokage himself, Hasashi's father, and he was their examiner. There were rumours that he was one of the candidates for Hokage when the old man eventually retired so this may or may not be a difficult exam depending how the flow would go.

"I'll make this simple, two examinations from me and another Jounin will be sent on both of you, which will test all of your abilities as a Shinobi" he reached into one of the satchels of his vest, pulling out a kunai knife "You have until midday to defeat me. Use every aspect within your arsenal, including weapons and Jutsu"

"_Anything_ at our disposal?", Kitana asked as she smiled along with Jade and was eager to make him pay for delaying their exam as numerous Jounin and Chunin bear witness of Kakashi testing foreigners as such.

"Like I said anything", Kakashi said with an eye-smile as the two women smirked.

**(Stands)**

"Why do I have the feeling this is gonna be brutal for Kakashi?", Kurenai asked as Asuma shrugged his shoulders. They had heard from Kiba and Shikamaru of their rather _unique_ abilities when they fought the Sound Four and how brutal they can be when it came to fighting.

"It seems so. Unless what I can see prove otherwise, I think I would say Kakashi could at least provide a decent challenge for them at least", Asuma said as he continued to observe the combatants from below.

**(Back at the Stadium Floor)**

"All right then, begin-ack!", before Kakashi could finish, Jade appeared in a green flash and push-kicked him, sending him off balance before retracting her staff and bashed it on Kakashi's back, which sent him on the ground, groaning in pain.

Getting up he saw Kitana standing before him, retracting her fans when he saw her. Backflipping away, Kakashi went through a few handsigns and chanted "_Katon: Goukkyakuu no Jutsu!" _where he breathed out a mass of fire towards the blue-clad Edenian woman. Kitana remained unnerved as she channelled Edenian magic to her fans and began to spin around gracefullly as the fire begins to twirl with her before she released it against the Copy-nin who barely dodged her attacks as a result. The people in the stadium could not help but admire the two's fighting style and wondered where they truly came from.

'Incredible. Whoever they are, they aren't easy to deal with', Kakashi thought just as Kitana teleported behind him and hit him in the back with the handles of her hands, causing Kakashi to scream in pain as he was brought to the air before Kitana used her fans to send a powerful gust against him. Acting immediatley he went through a few hand signs. "Doton: Doryuheki!", and a wall made of earth managed to hold off the attack just as Kakashi was on one knee. His thoughts were interrupted just as Kitana teleported on his left and kneed him against his own wall before the Edenian woman used her fans to cut though him, only to discover it was a Substitution and she found Kakashi on the other side of the wall, panting and groaning in pain. He could not believe how powerful were these two and their speed was seemingly relentless as well as their shunshins. Unknown to him, Jade slid through him before she used her staff to hit him in his ribs before teleporting from behind to bash him again in the back. Groaning in pain and can no longer take any of it, Kakashi raised his hands defensively as the two Edenians stopped their movements and gave a smile at him, in revenge for being late.

"So how do we do?", asked Kitana while Kakashi was groaning from the pain inflicted by the women before him. _Incredible_. Was the only word he can describe for their fighting style as they fight both gracefully and skillfully as a duo and their abilities were unique to be said as such and proved to be a deadly combo that can probably par against high-ranking ANBU or even S-class nin.

"I'd say you pass in my standards. Your control of your abilities is superb, and your Taijutsu is excellent enough. Jade's Bojutsu and Kitana's Tessenjutsu were incredible despite them being outdated here in the elemental countries", Kakashi remarked as the two women smiled and he managed to pick himself up. "Now for your next test", Kakashi said as a flaming vortex appeared before them with Hasashi emerging from it before dispelling. Realizing what is going to happen, Jade and Kitana readied themselves for their next test as they knew the next one won't be an easy one. Hasashi stood before them with a smile on his face as he lowered his chains.

"It appears I'll be taking over, Kakashi-san. Now, shall we begin?"

**AN:**

**Aaaand Cut! Sorry for the late chapter and a little bit lacking though. I spent my time brainstorming what should I put in the story and due to the work immerssion I'm attending this coming week. But I will update whenever I can though. It's a little it rushed in my opnion and I will have to update this along with the release of a new chapter. Spectre, signing off!**


	12. Chapter 11: Final Test and First Mission

**Chapter 11: Final Test and ****First Mission**

**Spectre: Hey! Been a while, hasn't it? Well due to the work immersion until Saturday, I haven't get to update that fast unlike the previous chapters and I was a little late at times but I'm doing all I can to update the story as I can while adding needed parts on previous chapters if needed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat nor Naruto.**

**_Recomended Soundtrack (People are People by DOPE)_**

"Seems, I'll be taking over, Kakashi-san. Now, shall we begin?", Hasashi said as he lowered his chains in preparation of examining his trainees. Nodding with one another and without warning, Jade and Kitana rushed over to the yellow-clad ninja to strike him quickly but he teleported behind them. In widened eyes, the two Kunoichi raised their weapons against Hasashi, who blocked their attack with his nodachi in a split-second. Smirking, Hasashi backflipped as the two Edenians teleported in his position where Jade and Kitana delivered a series of quick attacks from their weapons against him but he all deflected them in a quick fashion before he kicked away Jade, leaving Kitana and Hasashi clashing on air with yellow and blue slashes clashing with one another until a strike from both of them led Hasashi to land in a nearby tree branch and Kitana skidding away on the ground. Gritting her teeth, Kitana and Jade regrouped as Hasashi summoned two fire foxes where they charged against the Edenians. Dodging them, the foxes detonated in a stream of flames as Hasashi counter-attacked with his katana and kunai. Blocking his attacks with resolute agility, Kitana and Jade pushed him back to the defensive as Jade tried to slid her way **(AN:** **Imagine her doing Sub-Zero's Ice Slide, only green and no ice)** against Hasashi but he jumped as Kitana then tried to blast him away with her tessens but he teleported out of the way where upon landing, blocked numerous tessen and staff strikes from the two before he performed a leg sweep on Kitana, catching her off guard as he planned on knocking her out but his attack was parried by Jade's staff as Kitana held throwing knives ready as Hasashi backflipped from Jade and, seeing the incoming projectiles thrown by Kitana, used his chains to deflect them by spinning them.

Landing on the ground, Kitana and Jade attacked again, using their Edenian magic as they attacked Hasashi. The yellow-clad ninja smiled as he charged at them as all three of them engaged in what seemed to be a combat between rivals for years. Their teleportations and parrying of each other's attacks were mistaken to be blue, yellow and green fireworks colliding with one another in the eyes of the people present, who could not help but admit the flawlessness of their fighting style. Parrying a combined attack once again, Kitana and Jade then channeled Edenian magic within their bodies, with Hasashi channelling his hellfire powers combined with Kyuubi's chakra. As they charged their power while knowing what they needed to do to finish their test, the three charged again where Hasashi went on the defensive as he slowly drained the energies used by them before he noticed the tiring forms of the two. Taking advantage, Hasashi counter-attacked as he first went to Jade where he attacked with resolute skill with his katana and kunai. Though Jade's defensive Bojutsu stance held him for a time, Hasashi eventually overpowered her by knocking her staff away with a hellfire-powered kick and knocking her out with a round-house kick on a tree. Focusing on Kitana, he teleported behind her where she used her fans to the defensive but he eventually knocked one away as he used his chains to wrap around Kitana and knock her to the same tree as Jade did. With the two combatants beaten, Hasashi sheathed his katana and went on to check on the two.

**(End of Soundtrack. For better results, the match was inspired by the AMV of Hibari vs Genkishi on YT which had the same song)**

"Are you alright?", asked Hasashi as he put a hand on Kitana's shoulder while he inwardly told himself that maybe he went a little far but it was a test to asses them of their full potential and he had to do it.

"We're fine. We didn't make it didn't we?", Kitana asked as she tended to Jade, who barely got up as she collected her staff and Kitana's fans.

"Apparently, winning or losing don't matter here. So for your assesment, I'd say you posses the strenght to even surpass a Kage if you wanted to and I can tell that the people watching are very impressed by your performance. So, for developing teamwork and had met the needed requirements, I'd say...you pass", Hasashi said as Jade and Kitana smiled at the result of their assesment. Tsunade walked towards the two and congratulated them.

"For your abilities and skills, I'd say you have the means to become a Jounin at the first trial. But due to village laws, the highest I can give you is Special Chunin, which you will be assigned to a team that I already had in mind for you but you can get field promotions along the way depending on your performance", Tsunade said as the two Edenians nodded in understanding.

"Which team will we be assigned, Lady Tsunade?", Jade asked as the Hokage smiled at them, as did Hasashi.

"You're gonna be assigned to Team Eleven, a three-man team that would comprise you and Kitana. And your Jounin leader will be, Hasashi Namikaze", Tsunade stated as Hasashi smiled. The two then thought for a moment before they agreed as they aren't even familliar with the village residents, so having an old acquaintance as a leader wouldn't be so bad after all, since he himself was the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu of his past life.

"We understand, Hokage-sama", the two Edenians said in unison as they walked with Hasashi towards the Namikaze Estates. Walking towards Tsunade were a group of Jounin who observed the test between them and they all had different opinions towards them.

"What do you think, Hokage-sama?", Asuma asked as Tsunade smirked, knowing what those two women were capable off if they are combined together.

"Let's just say I have the feeling that those three are gonna make a mark on the shinobi world real soon", Tsunade said as she saw the three leave the stadium towards the estates.

**Namikaze Estates**

"How did the test go, Namikaze-sama?", Kimimaro asked as he trained his bloodline with a hellfire clone. He and Tayuya were allowed to move in by Hasashi's request since Kimimaro is now part of the Shirai Ryu since he recruited him while Tayuya was to become his training partner as well.

"It went well, Kimimaro. Both Jade and Kitana passed with flying colors and were eligible to become Konoha shinobi to start their missions. I trust your training is better now?", Hasashi asked as Kimimaro shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the Namikaze.

"Yes, with my disease cured, I can function more effectively as a fighter now I can used the full potential of my bloodline. But I feel that I haven't reached my full potential yet, so I decided to keep on training as soon as possible", Kimimaro said as Hasashi gave an approving nod. "All right then, I expect that you will keep on training in order to maintain your physique and I may have to test you in surprise so you needed to get ready when I told you to.", Hasashi said as he left the dojo to attend to his room.

Leaving the dojo, Hasashi then turned to see Tayuya cleaning up the courtyard as he approached her with a smile on his face, while she gave a slight snarl as he approached.

"Have you cooperated like I asked of you, Tayuya-san?", Hasashi asked as Tayuya rolled her eyes from the question.

"Yeah, I just have to give information about the snake-pedo's motives of him wanting a new body with Sasuke being his candidate. But I doubt he would want to make him his body like right now", Tayuya said as Hasashi nodded in understanding.

"Indeed. He needed to make his new host stronger before consuming him to make his body his. Until we can see a right opportunity, our objective if we see him is to apprehend him in the first place.", Hasashi said as Tayuya took a seat as she rested her legs, which were still a little bit banged up from her fight with Kitana and Shikamaru at the other day.

"I take it fan girl and staff lady passed your little test?", Tayuya asked as Hasashi gave a smiling nod.

"Yep. Those two were harder than I had expected and I have to use a portion of Kurama's chakra as a result. They were also assigned to my team right now as Team Eleven", Hasashi said as Tayuya was surprised at this, seeing how strong would those three be if they were together.

"And you're waiting for a mission from the Hokage?", Tayuya asked as Hasashi crossed his arms to give his reply.

"It would seems so, Tayuya-san. Come join me for some tea, you could use a break" Hasashi said as he motioned Tayuya to follow him

**Five Days Later, Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was in the office doing paperwork, her bane ever since day one in office and was clearly thinking of burning all of it until she heard a knock on the door, "Come in" she said and what walked in was a beautiful lady with long auburn hair. Looking up, she spots the woman and smiled. "I presume you are Mei Terumi?" Tsunade said while she greeted with an open hand as a gesture of greeting. Mei shook it as she replied.

"Yes I am, Hokage-dono. How are you?" Tsunade responds with a smile "I am, thank you for asking. How was your trip here to Konoha?"

"It was alright, Hokage-dono, although I am wondering if you considered my proposal" Tsunade nods and gives her an assuring look as she knew who to send for the mission.

"Call me Tsunade-san, I am not much for titles, and yes I have considered it. I have a...special team who is up for the task and this is their first mission as whole", Tsunade said as he called out an ANBU. "Get me Team Eleven right now, I have a mission for them", the ANBU nodded as he vanished in a shunshin. Moments later, the two were surprised by a green flash, a swirl of blue wind and a vortex of flames that revealed three figures that Mei never saw in her life as the way they wore was not existent as such.

"Mei Terumi, I would like to meet you Team Eleven consisting of Aoyama Kitana, Midoriya Jade, and their leader, Namikaze Hasashi", Tsunade said with a hint of pride as Mei looked at them with a calculating eye but what she was most interested was on the yellow one, especially when he covered his face with a hardened yellow mask. **(AN: Kinda felt the need to give the two surnames in the Naruto side of the story and yes, you probably know where I got the surnames)**

"I am sending in one of Konoha's finest and newest team who will surely prove to be a vital asset for your cause" Mei looked at her, as she was a little skeptical "Excuse me Tsunade-san, did you just say newest?" Tsunade smiled as she nodded at the Kiri emisarry.

"Apparently I did. They will end this war once and for all and I can guarantee you that." Mei retorts as she heard of the declaration, "Are you sure Tsunade-san? This war has been going on for almost half a year". Sighing for her lack of faith, Tsunade responded "Yes, believe it or not they are all above ANBU or even Kage level as they displayed rather unique abilities and fighting styles that are not existent here in the shinobi world." Mei stood there with wide eyes thinking this is too good to be true.

"Surely they can handle whatever threat that is stored there in the Mist?" Tsunade nods in response as she continued to look at them.

"Of course, if you like you could test them along with the commanders in Kiri if you needed to." Mei nods her head "I might just do that. Okay I'll be needing them for the war in Kiri, is that all right with you?" Mei asked to the three people in front of her.

"Of course, Mei-san. When are we leaving to Kiri in that case?", Hasashi asked as Mei shrugged her shoulders to give her reply.

"By tomorrow, since the trip to Kiri might take a day or two in travel and we needed to make haste", Mei said as Hasashi smiled under his mask as he can finally go to a mission to another village as soon as possible with his new team

"Very well then. I suppose you are tired from a long trip, would you like to to havr an escort to your hotel?", Hasashi asked as Mei smiled while slowly triffling his shirt in a seductive manner.

"Such a gentleman you are, Namikaze. All right then, I suppose there aren't as many as you.", Mei said with a wink as Hasashi only smiled in reply as the two walked out of the room. Jade's thoughts of the woman were quite indecent as they never really saw anyone act like that in Outworld except Tanya and Mileena while Kitana felt a small surge of..._jealousy? _Why would she feel jealous on the first place? She just had tea with him the other night and only see him as a friend and a kindred spirit in a way. Immediatley, she drove away those thoughts as the two teleported away to the estates to make preparations. Tsunade only sighs as she continued to do her paperwork.

**Unknown Location (Underground)**

"So, the new volunteers had arrived?", asked a deep voice that resonated with a mask. The man wore a garb along with the leather strapped sleeveless shirt that sat beneath a black vest that held a dark blue colored tunic on top of it along with a hardened black mask on his face. The figure also wore a pair of gray greaves with silver platings around the wrists, the middle of the forearms and the top of the forearm of the gauntlet along with baggy dark and gray pants with brown obi-like belt around his waist. What was noticeable around him was there was an icy breath emitting out of his mask and orange crack-like marks on his arms and neck. He had black hair and has a jagged scar on his left eye, and his eyes were of fiery-orange color.

"Yes, sir. Our client sent them this morning for our further operations here", said the man. He wore a ninja garb over a black kombat suit, complete with black kombat boots, grey gloves, and a mask. He also had fiery-orange eyes like the man before him and had orange crack-like figures on his arms as well. The grandmaster sighed as the client they had demanded more soldiers to be produced as he kept sending 'volunteers' but this was needed to further their plans soon.

"We had received information from Bi-Han that Scorpion, Kitana and Jade are preparing to move out to Kiri for the civil war there. Should we make our move?", the man asked as the first man widened his eyes at the mention of the third person but he shook his head. '_So she's alive after all...'_

"We already have two of our allies there. So there is no need, we'll act against them if they stood in our way when the time comes", the man said as the second man nodded and walked out to leave his leader alone. The scarred man continued his supervision at the production facility as he saw more emotionless people, being turned into mechanical beings known as Cyborgs.

**AN:**

**Quite the short chapter I know. But I'm going to add something new about this in about a day or two. And okay, Team Eleven is going to Kiri to participate in the civil war there and we'll know more in the next chapter. Spectre, signing off!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Bloody Mist

**Spectre: Heya! Luckily immersion is over, therefore I can update at a higher haste than before. Okay now I'm going to focus on the Mist Civil War and a few familiar characters will have a spotlight here but the war will take only about one chapter. Let's this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 12: The Bloody Mist**

"For a village that is called Hidden Mist, this certainly lives up to its title", Kitana remarked as they near the harbors belonging to Kirigakure, which was of course, covered in a misty shroud. It has been two days since Team Eleven and Mei left Konoha in order to assist the Bloodline Resistance of their civil war against the Mizukage, and Yagura's removal would also provide better means of establishing more decent relations between the two villages.

"Indeed, due to the often rainy seasons since we are in the Land of Water, it's no surprise the amount of mist produced through rainfalls are that large.", Mei remarked as she signaled the captain to dock ship on to the harbor and the four shinobi disembarked as they walked towards the rebel headquarters in a small, walled town.

"The way I heard it, Kiri's current Mizukage was used to be a gentle and compassionate ruler. What changed suddenly?" Jade asked as Mei stopped their tracks before sighing.

"Yagura was among our most gifted shinobi and he made a feat that was used to be impossible for him by becoming the first jinchuriki to become a Kage despite the people's opposition against him. But it all changed when he began suffering from severe hallucinations and dementia that made him mad, and he blamed bloodline users for all of Kiri's problems and must be exterminated, and the people followed him. And that is when the Bloodline Massacre occured here, and one of our high-ranking ANBU tried to assassinate him and end his reign of terror. It failed but it was the beginning of the civil war where our village became known as the Bloody Mist as it is right now", Mei said as she resumed their track, leaving the silenced Team Eleven following her. The group trecked across a village to find a rebel outpost stationed there where rebel soldiers appeared to be training with other bloodline users which reminded Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens where he would often see his students train in the courtyards wherever he returned from a mission. Entering an underground war room, the group walked down the stairs to find rebel leaders gathered in a circle where they bowed at Mei's arrival before seeing a middle-aged man waiting for them.

Ao sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today as he waited for the person who was supposed to lend them aid to arrive, whoever it was was extremely late. In the ninja world this usually meant one of three things, they had gotten caught up in something; this could be caused by anything from simple forgetfulness to getting into a fight with other shinobi, with neither of those being very good. They hadn't even gotten here yet, given the trouble it took to get into Kiri their support had been given some leeway in this, Ao had been given a week to stake the place out, with today being the last day. Or the final thing that could have happened, this person had been killed on his way here; either before or after they got here.

Crossing his arms Ao began to tap his fingers a dull rhythm against his arms, this was unbelievable that someone would take this long to get here and not even have the courtesy to send a message! Back in his day people were prompt about being on time to any important engagements like this but sad to say, this wasn't his or any elder's day nor can he do anything about it. His thoughts ended when he saw his leader returning from Konoha and greeted her along the way.

"Terumi-sama! You have returned! I trust that the Hokage accepted our plea?" Ao asked as the rebels' situation was turning downside at every single day and without any outside aid, would surely be crushed by the loyalists at a single moment.

"Yes, Ao. They agreed but...", Mei hesitantly asked as she signaled Hasashi, Kitana, and Jade to enter the war room as the aged veteran stood in confusion as well as the officers present as they expected at least a platoon of Chunin or Jounin but they instead received, strangely-clothed individuals for help and were currently looking at woman as if she was playing a joke at them.

"Terumi-san, is this the support Konoha has promised?", asked Ao as he looked at Hasashi with skepticism but Mei sighed as to get his attention from him.

"Actually, I read and heard about him throughout Konoha. The man here is Hasashi Namikaze, formerly Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, who was largely responsible in repelling the combined forces of Suna and Oto during the attempted invasion. And he single-handedly defeated the Ichibi with certain ease only using his chains to bring it down", Mei said as her followers present were downright shocked or amazed of his achievements and were now relenting the fact that Konoha never intended to help them and that with Hasashi on their side, they might have a chance in winning this war. "Here with him, are two teammates of his, Midoriya Jade and Aoyama Kitana. According to Tsunade, the two were on par with Hasashi during his assesement exam to them and was pleased by their performance and the outcome. The two's abilities are yet to be seen once we move to the field".

"Well then, we appreciate the support that Konoha has given us, Hasashi-san, Jade-san and Kitana-san. And we will return the favour when the time comes. For now, we must remain vigilant. Because who knows when they are going to attack again", said Ao as his fellow rebels bowed in respect for them. As they went further to discuss their next move, an explosion was heard that gained eveyone's attention and a rebel came out running into the war room as he gave his detailed report.

"Terumi-sama! The loyalists had launched an attack on the southwestern side of the outpost!", shouted a rebel as she and the rest of the group tensed and prepared to meet the enemy head on.

"So, they found us..." Mei hissed as she straightened herself. "Tell Captains Murayama and Yamaguchi to hold their positions. We're on our way to the field.", Mei ordered as the rebel quickly nodded and exited the war room in a hurry before she and the other rebels followed suit. Hasashi looked at Kitana and Jade to say something.

"Well, that escalated quickly", Hasashi said in an almost deadpanned tone as the two Edenians sweatdropped with a hint of surprise as they never heard Scorpion spoke that way in the past.

"You don't say?", was Kitana's reply as the three went out the war room and into the battlefield.

The three exited the building to find numerous ANBU and Hunter-nin fighting the rebels. Before they arrived, Mei gave them a distinction between the rebels and the loyalists to which most of Yagura's forces wear ANBU-style outfits and masks as well as those of the regular forces whereas the rebels' uniforms varied but were identifiable by the slashes of their forehead protectors, indicating that they are not loyal to the government rather than the village itself. From the looks of it, the rebels were hardpressed as most of them are fresh recruits while a few who had bloodlines were the ones subjected to combat. The three then witnessed Mei using her dual bloodline of Steam and Lava to defeat a group of loyalists where they went to her and inquire of what they should do.

"Mei-san, what is the situation here?", Hasashi asked as he sliced two loyalists with his katana and kunai while Mei shrugged at their current predicament.

"My sources tell me that Yagura's forces attacked at three different directions with the gates being left open. As long as those gates remain unclosed, loyalist troops would continue to pour in as a result. I need you and your team to close the gates to prevent any more loyalists from breaking in and destroying several of our files", Mei ordered as she saw the Konoha-nin nod their heads before they decided to split to aid the rebels in the northern, eastern and southern sections while they should regroup once the enemy is driven back. Jade simply used her Shadow Glow to deflect the projectiles and jutsu thrown by surprised loyalist nin and killed several of them with her staff and razor boomerang as she managed to close the eastern gate. Kitana, used her fans to slice away several Hunter-nin before casting a strong gust that blew away anyone on her path before she too, closed the southern gate. Hasashi, meanwhile, used his flame teleportations with his skills in using his kunai and katana to defeat several of the loyalist Jounin before he saw a loyalist ANBU fighting a blue-haired teen who was about his age with a strange sword where the ANBU kicked him as he fell to the ground. The hunter-nin was about to slice off the boy's head when a harpoon was thrown at his chest as a demonic voice saying **_"GET OVER HERE!",_** before the hunter-nin was pulled back and his head rolling on the ground by a single slice. Giving his hand for the boy, who took it as he got up, Hasashi reminded him of Takeda due to his careful character and his seemingly low stomach to fight before he proceded to close the northern gate. With the battle won, the rebels gathered in the town courtyard where they have rather demoralized expressions from their faces.

"How long have they been attacking, Mei-san?", Hasashi asked as the leader lowered her head in a rather stressful manner, indicating this isn't their first attack against the rebels.

"This is practically their fifth attempt this month and we hadn't gained anything of importance since Ameyuri and Kushimaru left the group to become mercenaries and as far as we can tell, our supplies are almost ran out and if we don't make our move anytime soon, the rebellion is crushed for good", Mei grimly stated as the crowd went silent at their current situation until Hasashi spoke again.

"What of their village? Any information of strenght or fortifications?", Hasashi asked as the rebel leaders looked at one another before handing him a scroll detailing the Hidden Mist's defences and troop strenght. After reading it, he gave the scroll to Jade as she analyzed the map before thinking of a reliable solution. That is when something went through her head.

"I have an idea. But I will need your full cooperation if we're going to make this work", Jade stated as the people gathered around to hear of her plan. Hasashi looked at Kitana where she gave him a nod as she knew whatever her friend intended often worked out in their favour.

**Two Days Later** **(Village Outkirsts)**

"Halt! What business do you have here?", a loyalist Chunin called out as he saw a platoon of loyalist troops being led by Hunter-nin as they near the village gates.

"We are escorting the prisoners towards the Mizukage's residence and I would like to think Yagura-sama would _love _have a word with them", said a Hunter-nin as they revealed to them the chained forms of Mei, Ao, Chojuro and other rebel Jounin as the guard's eyes widened in surprise as they have now captured the rebel leaders and that the civil war was coming to an end, and victory is at their very grasp.

"These are-! Why didn't you report back or sent a message earlier?", asked a confused guard as the Hunter-nin simply smiled and put a hand on the guard's shoulder.

"We fear that if we spread the word, other groups may be outraged by their capture and unite, which will cause a problem for us and our cause. And also, it is also a surprise for Yagura-sama, as he would be very eager to not only hear, but to see the news himself", the Hunter-nin said as the guard nodded in agreement as he motioned his partner to call out the other guards inside the walls.

"Open the gates!", the guard said as the gates leading to the Hidden Mist opened and the group entered the village and proceded to walk down the streets.

"This is may work, Midoriya-san. Stealing loyalist uniforms as a disguise for our troops and have both Mei and Ao as our prisoners to infiltrate the Mizukage's residence is a great feat to be accomplished but the problem is, we are _inside_ the village itself and we cannot call out our allies from outside", Chojuro said as he looked at the chains that held him and the rebel leaders.

"Unless we take down Yagura first, we need to keep a low profile while escorting you to the tower. With him out of the picture, they might lose their will to fight", Jade remarked under her Hunter-nin mask as they continued walking where citizens looked at them with different expressions. Some were indifferent, some were openly praising the Hunter-nin for finally ending the war by capturing them, and some were very open to gloat of seeing the bloodline sympathizers and users in chains and they began insulting the chained prisoners that even digusted the disguised Hunter-nin the way they insulted them.

"Bloodline dogs!".

"Rebel scum!"

"Look they're ashamed of what they are!" were some of the words that the crowd directed towards the group and some had even thrown stones or tomatoes to add further insult to injury.

'Perhaps you should look at yourself for your lack of humility' thought Hasashi as he glared at them behind his hunter-nin mask and took a glace towards the group, motioning them to keep playing along until they achieve their objective. Though inside, he knew this wouldn't be a simple assassination task.

**Mizukage Tower (Less than an hour later)**

Yagura had just finished a mountain of paperwork when the Hunter-nin came in with Hiramekarei in hand and the three diguised Hunter-nin surrounding the rebel leaders. He was surprised to hear how this mercenary had encountered this new group fought and captured them as he knew a direct attack won't be an easy one. At first, Yagura was suspicious of this group since word had it that this new-batch of Hunter-nin he had were very skilled to defeat a Byakugan user, a member of the Seven Swordsmen, and the lady with two bloodlines, who was the leader of the very group he sought to wipe out.

"So you're the new batch of Hunter-nin that took down the rebel base, just the three of you? I must say I'm very impressed though I do not recall any of you in the record books of all I know", Yagura said as he looked at the three with a calculating eye though he is a little suspicious of their ambigous activities.

"We often work in border patrols, Mizukage-sama, that is why we are not present in the routine assesments that are given to ANBU. When the war was ongoing, my squad and I took the liberty to use our border patrol duty to train our skills and to ensure the capture of the rebel scum as we speak of.", Hasashi said as Yagura smiled at the statement and saw Mei and the other rebel leaders glaring at him with pure hatred. _'Oh how I would love to deal with them later'_ was in his thoughts as he merely smirked.

"All right then. Come to my office a few hours latet to discuss further promotion, I'll also have some ANBU come here to take them away to the dungeons, and then we can talk aboutyoudoing some additional service for Mist in the future," said Yagura, as he smiled at the disguised Hunter-nin, and then looked over at the chained forms of Mei Terumi and other rebel leaders.

"Actually Mizukage-sama, there is one problem. _We don't belong to the Mist_," said Hasashi, as he removed his mask, and grinned in a feral manner at the now frowning man before Yagura's eyes widen with his demon speaking to him.

"**They've been planning this all along! You have been tricked and betrayed**!"said the three-tailed Giant Turtle, Isobu, and before Yagura could fully react...he was hit by a shadow kick from Jade as it hit him in the wall while Kitana quickly dealt with the Loyalist Anbu present by slicing their heads off with her fans before swiftly removing the prisoners' restrains.

Acting with what little he could, Yagura braced himself using his demon's power, and had leap right out the window into the streets to prevent further damage into his office before signalling something.

"Our forces will distract the loyalists while we can. Go after Yagura", Mei ordered as she incinerated a loyalist Jounin. Frowning at this new event, Hasashi motioned Kitana and Jade to follow him as they leapt out of the window.

**At the Streets**

Yagura was running around the village to call for reinforcements but received no reply as he realized that rebel forces had infiltrated the village and his forces were fighting rebelling civillians as well while he was running around until he felt a steel pipe hit him and he was sent on the ground. He groaned in pain as he saw three of the 'Hunter-nin' from earlier now sporting blue, yellow and green assassin outfits looking down at him. But before they can restrain him, a burst of fire and water was sent to the three, forcing them to jump back from the Mizukage.

"About time you two showed up", growled Yagura as two figures appeared behind the steam from the blast earlier. One was a dark-skinned woman who performed some somersaults as she approached them, indicating she is an acrobat. She had dark brown hair that is used in a bobcat-like hairstyle and had white irisless eyes. She wears a yellow outfit fitting for both an assassin and acrobat and has a naginata strapped on her back. The other one was a light-skinned man who wear a regal-style clothing. He wears a purple and gold mask and a pair of purple greaves, black pants and silver boots. He wears what appeared to be a short purple cape behind his back and is almost bare-chested, if not for the gold and purple jewelry that partially covered his upper torso.

"For a princess, that is not certainly how you act, especially not like a wild animal", said the purple-clad individual as he sent out a burst of water coming from his palms against the three, who managed to jump away from the blast as Yagura regained his footing. Re-adjusting their vision, the three looked at their new adversaries and were not expecting at this reunion anytime sooner. "It's best if you regroup with your troops, Yagura. We'll handle these vermin"

"Rain? Tanya?!", shouted Jade in disbelief as out of all people they could not expect to meet here, were two of Mileena's most loyal followers and the traitors of the lowest degree of their kind.

"Remember your fellow Edenians, Princess?", Tanya asked as Kitana and Jade snarled at the two, remembering the deeds they conmitted even before Edenia's fall. Hasashi was indifferent since he never actually interacted either of then during his previous life but the times that Kitana told him about Rain and Tanya, he knew these two were of low loyalties at the highest bidder.

"I remember a couple of traitors who sold us out to Shao Kahn", Kitana replied as she gripped her tessens. Tanya gave a slight chuckle as she readied her Naginata with Jade retracting her Bo Staff. Rain channelled Edenian magic in his hands to conjure water before taking a glance to Hasashi.

"I see Bi-Han was right about you, Scorpion lives after all. Though I'm curious on how you survived D'vorah's poison.", Rain said as he remained unconvinced of his report that the Dark Wraith gave him but that changed when he saw it himself while unaware that he was reborn. "Unfortunately, our orders are to protect the Mizukage, so as his protectors, we have a duty to end your lives right here"

"First Shao Kahn, now Yagura? You never tire serving tyrants do you Rain?", Kitana said as she turned to Hasashi. "Scorpion, go after the Mizukage. Jade and I have to take this personally by _our_ hands", she said with Hasashi giving a nod and tells her to be careful while giving a small smile under his mask as he dashed away to face the Mizukage who retreated towards the alleyways. Rain chuckled at the conversation.

"First Liu Kang, now Scorpion? How long would it take for him to die just as that Shaolin had done for you?, Rain mocked the former Kahn as her rage increased at the mention of Liu Kang, something that she tried to maintain calmly in her mind ever since arriving here at the Elemental nations and she certainly wouldn't allow Hasashi to have the same fate, not as long as she lives.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face!", Kitana growled as she and Jade charged towards the two renegade Edenians, who smirked as they too, charged. It wasn't long when Hasashi finally caught up with Yagura and he went to a fighting stance as a result.

Yagura summoned his staff to his hands while eyeing his opponent carefully, as the boy in front of him removed his Hunter-nin uniform, to an attire that looked similar to ANBU, but different texture, and was something he had never seen before. Even more so were the two katanas the yellow-clad ninja now had in his hands, which he connected together, and made the Kage's eyes widen in shock along with everyone watching when hellfire suddenly augmented to it.

"You wield a unique weapon in your hands boy. It is similar to the weapon the Nidaime of the Leaf himself had years ago but of fire, but make no mistake, you have not the skill to beat me, or the power of the demon I hold," said Yagura, as he charged at Hasashi, and the boy did the same.

"Where did you pick him and his team up again?" said Ao, as she watched Hasashi's skills with his weapon push Yagura back, and use agility and cunning that could be considered as a master's.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Mei, as she saw Yagura use his demonic chakra to cover his weapon to prevent Hasashi's from cutting through it.

"Your skills are impressive as it is, Yagura-san. Its been a long time since I've fought another with skill that could rival mine and that is saying something when you consider one of my past life as an example" said Hasashi, as swung his blade aggressively at Yagura, and jump spear kicked the man right in the chest that sent him right into a building.

"You know nothing of the power within my body you insignificant...worm!" Yagura, as he covered his body entirely in demonic chakra, and was going to teach this man a lesson he would not soon forget.

"I know more then you know Yagura and while I may not have the control that you do with your demon...my demon make yours look weak by comparison," said Hasashi, as he closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them to reveal white irisless eyes before fiery-orange chakra ran down his left arm.

'That power. It's the Kyuubi's chakra! But...I thought the boy was a twelve-year old with no control of its power!' thought Yagura before Hasashi teleported on him, and grabbed the three-tailed demon vessel of a man before slamming him against a building.

"When I wasn't training but rather meditading, I trained with Kurama within me, and wanted him to teach me some things regarding his power. It was all in the partnership that helped me. But it was just enough to get things done that needed to be done," said Hasashi, as he had practiced manipulating hellfire and demonic chakra ay the same time at Kurama's suggestion, which proveb handy in assessing Jade and Kitana back at Konoha.

"You're strong yourself, but not even the limited amount of control you wield can stop me, and I'm not about to lose to some weak demon vessel!"said Yagura, as he drew on more of his demonic power, and came at Hasashi with the intent to kill him.

"_I'm afraid that you are beyond saving, Yagura as much as I wanted to save you. But the least I can do is to end your misery once and for all for the people of the Mist_" said Hasashi he shot his left arm out, which sent one of his chains at Yagura, but in a twist of things, the blonde manipulated the demonic energy he had augmented to it, as it launched towards the Mizukage.

Yagura tried to evade shot, swinging his staff at the hands that reached for him, but the chain simply went through his barrier, and soon they overpowered his demonic energy when wrapping around him. The man would have screamed out in pain, but one of the hands was on his face, and squeezing it hard to the point that it might explode.

And in the next few seconds, Yagura had suffocated from the grip of the chains, and the demon inside erupted as a soul-like wisp came out of his body and went south, possibly to never be seen again. Hasashi went to his corpse and closed his eyes, as a sign of respect towards his fallen foe. Mei and the rebel leaders looked at him in both awe and admiration on the way he handled a Jinchuriki and they bowed down to show their gratitude to him.

"If there's anything you would like to ask, we will do what we can to fullfill it", Mei said as Hasashi went to one knee to give his reply with a smile. "We do have. But we have to end all of this if we are to arrange our agreement", Hasashi said as she and the other rebels nodded. '_Now to those two_...'

**(With Jade and Kitana vs Rain and Tanya)**

Minutes earlier...

"I'll wipe that smile off your face!", Kitana growled as she and Jade charged towards the two renegade Edenians, who smirked as they too, charged.

Jade leapt up to deliver a staff strike to Tanya's head but Tanya ducked it, which caused Jade to skid to a stop and dash towards her and aimed three strikes to her face but Tanya managed to counter it with her naginata as it deflected each attack before she thrusted her left palm to hit Jade in the stomach.

Jade disappeared before Tanya could strike however and quickly appeared behind her where she used her staff to strike her in the stomach and tossed her towards a while but Tanya bounced off the building walls back towards Jade and landed a flying kick to her face but she turned with the kick and punched the back of her head hard.

Tanya landed on the ground and rolled backwards and caught her Bo staff with her naginata and delivered a punch in the stomach twice before she released the hand and performed a swift backflip and caught her chin with the ends of her feet, which sent her into the air.

She landed back on her feet and then leapt into the air above her with a twirl and kicked her chest twice, which sent Jade down to the ground but used her staff to break her fall.

Jade flipped to her feet and dashed backwards just as her staff parried Tanya's naginata. "I see you've improved more than the last time I saw you. ," Jade said before she reached down and teleported behind Tanya to strike her from behind but the yellow-clad Edenian simply deflected it by pointing it backwards as she inwardly smirked at Jade's efforts.

"Interesting. I'm going to enjoy fighting you," Tanya said with a lick of her lips before readying herself.

Before Jade could retort, intricate golden marks began to shine on Tanya's form. "These marks show that Edenia is still with me. Unlike you, I never abandoned my home to that Osh-Tekk or that Lin Kuei," and with those words, Tanya exploded into gold flame.

An explosion was heard behind er and Jade turned around and immediately ducked an highly anticipated punch from Tanya and aimed a well-placed kick to Tanya's head but she blocked the kick with her forearm and ducked down to sweep Jade off of her feet and tried to stomp her but Jade jumped out and kneed Tanya in the face as hard as she could, which sent Tanya into the air.

Tanya stopped mid-flight with golden embers of flame floating around her and scowled at the shinobi before she fired out several golden orbs of fire towards Jade but she deflected those shots by twirling her staff before she flipped backwards to avoid the remaining fire before teleported towards Tanya, who just landed on the ground.

Tanya charged for Jade who began to trade blows with her at a fast pace with the use of both their staves.

"Amazing, to think you became Kotal's concubine also has its perks from learning under him", Tanya said with an excited smirk as she dodged a jab from Jade and grabbed her arm before flipping her over her shoulder and slamming her to the ground.

She summoned golden flames into her and lunged her hand forward but Jade rolled to the left to avoid it and kicked her hard in the head, which caused her to release his other arm as she flew backwards.

Jade flipped to her feet and stepped into her Bojutsu stance as Tanya rolled backwards onto her feet and rolled her shoulders. "Yes…You are quite different from before considering you also learned from the Lin Kuei…" She said to herself with a smirk.

"But even they had to fall by our hands to fullfill a certain goal," Tanya finished before she launched a high arc golden ball of flames towards Jade then followed it up with throwing another golden fire orb against the ground.

Jade charged forward and bended beneath the first orb and leapt above the second orb but Tanya leapt up and delivered a corkscrew kick to Jade's chest with golden flames around her feet and, which caused her to fly into a wall, which cracked beneath the weight.

Jade fell to her knee and dusted off the flames, revealing her scarred and slightly singed lower torso. Tanya landed in front of her with her naginata covered in golden flames and attempted to finish off the green-clad Edenian but at the same time, she channelled Edenian magic to her staff and parried her attacks.

Jade blocked before she was hit in the stomach and in the face but she managed to kick her chest to gain some distance and batted out the fires before she teleported forward and landed a knee to her face and landed before sweeping her feet then sliding through her before and landed a hard blow to her back with a strike from her staff.

Tanya skidded against the ground before she flipped to her feet and winced as blood began to fall from the side of her face but as Jade flickered before her, golden flames covered her feet as she delivered two quick somersaults, each one slamming into Jade's head before she back flipped and caught him in the chin and sent her to the ground.

"I'm disappointed in you, Jade." said Tanya in a smug expression. "I can only wonder why fools like Kotal and Sub-Zero are willing to protect a weakling like you, considering they both died for your safety", Tanya mocked as Jade widened her eyes, with rage. The mere insult of the two people's memory is to be called a taboo on her standards, they were the ones who gave her emotion other than Kitana, and their sacrifice for her was one debt she can never repay. And that her promise to become stronger was one way to honor their memory. Gritting her teeth, Jade regained her footing as she stood up, with Edenian magic glowing from her eyes as she looked at Tanya's intruiged form.

**Flashback (Outworld)**

_Jade panted just as her sparring partner, Kuai Liang did after the two had a practice session. True to Kuai Liang's word, he had intstructed her to the ways of the Lin Kuei where he eventually trained her as his equal just as he did with Frost. It wasn't before long that Kuai Liang unofficially made her a member of the Lin Kuei, having passed his trials as her goal in becoming stronger to avenge Kotal's demise. Smiling at Jade's tired form, Kuai Liang handed Jade a water bottle as he cooled it when he gave it to her. Drinking the contents, she felt refreshed and so did the Lin Kuei Grandmaster._

_"You've improved remarkably after these past few months Jade, I would say that you can surpass most of the Lin Kuei back at Earthrealm with ease", Kuai Liang praised as Jade gave him a smirk._

_"Not including you?", teasingly said Jade as Kuai Liang gave a chuckle and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Not yet it seems, but maybe you will", Kuai Liang replied with a smile as Jade drank out the remaining contents of her bottle. Her training sessions with Kuai Liang were handy by her own words, as he taught and suggested her how to use her Edenian magic the same way he had done to his Cryomancy. And as far as she can tell, she had learned a few tricks because of that suggestion._

_"How did you do it? Containing all the losses that you had?", Jade asked as Kuai Liang sighed. She was curious on how he had handled the loss of his parents, brother, best friend and later his equal and for her, it was surprising that he didn't went dark after enduring these losses, since being a Revenant doesn't really count at this point._

_The Lin Kuei then let a gentle chuckle and calmly addressed Jade with "Meditation is always the first step to inner peace Jade."_

_Jade was confused at this "But you told me that it was fighting for Earthrealm that gave you a new path towards peace"_

_"True, but to find a much convincing creed is made possible by having your mind and heart calmed first. That is why I managed to atone of the past that long haunted me and it allowed me to reform the Lin Kuei into something stronger. I know you sought to find yours Jade and I'm sure you will. And by doing so, lies a more convincing turn around"_

_"What would that be?", Jade asked, interested of his question.__"By finding yourself within the heart, you will have a clear path towards strenght. Just as me and Bi-Han had with our Cryomancy, we didn't know what was inside of us until it showed up just like that. Meaning, you haven't unlocked your full potential just yet, but I have faith that you will one day", Kuai Liang remarked as Jade smiled for his declaration._

_While Kotal's death still left a mark on her, Kuai Liang proved to be a remedy for her pain, and slowly, her desire for revenge was replaced by that of protecting the man who freed her from her anguish. She thanked him not before Kuai Liang called out to her again._

"_Jade", he said, as he placed his fist onto his chest. "Be stealthful as the night"_

_Knowing what he meant, she placed her own fist at her chest as well. "As deadly as the dawn", she finished as the two shared a bow._

**_Flashback End_**

"I will make sure you'll join Mileena once I'm through with you!", Jade growled out as Edenian energy continued to engulf her body and her eyes began to glow in a light green fashion. Before Tanya could react, Jade teleported behind her to deliver three shots from her staff before giving her a roundhouse kick. Tanya backflipped as she was sent into the air where she attempted to burn Jade by sending a rain of flaming orbs towards the woman but she simply glowed in a green aura and it went through her without flinching. Stabbing her with the butt of her staff, Jade then threw Tanya away before giving her a Shadow Kick on the woman's ribs before teleporting behind her to give a hard jab with a staff on her back, it before Jade again teleported above her to give a downward kick on Tanya's face and it created a crater when she impacted on the ground. "Never cross my boundaries", was all that Jade could say at Tanya's unconcious form before struggling to regain her strenght to aid Kitana, who was facing off against Rain.

Meanwhile, Kitana wasn't having a good time. Despite her feat in defeating Shao Kahn, Rain was a more different opponent. While Shao Kahn had brute force and speed, Rain's cunning and resillience as a ninja as well as his quick reflexes using water and lightning to his advantage made the battle a bit more tactical-oriented. Earlier, without giving her opponent the opportunity to make the first move Kitana charges forward towards Rain before she delivers a flying kick that is easily dodged by Rain. As she sees Rain sending a high kick her way Kitana quickly throws up her right forearm to block the kick before she sends a spinning kick into Rain's mid section causing the demigod to take a couple of steps back. Seeing an opening Kitana charges forward sending another spinning kick towards Rain before suddenly she feels her leg being grabbed.

With her eyes widening suddenly Kitana feels her leg being lifted up before she uses the momentum to do a backflip into the air landing a short distance away from Rain. As she sees Rain preparing to fire a stream of water, she performed a spinning flip into the air as she sees Rain outstretch his arms to fire a mass of water, barely missing the former Kahn. Reaching back Kitana quickly grabs a hold of her fans as she watches Rain teleported from behind to deliver a lightning strike to her direction before in a sudden move she ducks down having the lightning stream above her head before with a flick of her wrist she sends one of her steel fans towards Rain. As she rises to her feet Kitana watches Rain catch his breath before in a sudden move he deflects by conjuring lightning to the steel fan away from him and towards the ground.

As she sees Rain readjusting his mask, an intense glare comes across Kitana's face when she sees Rain motioning for her to come before driven by pure rage Kitana teleports behind at Rain once again as she sees him running towards her. Right as she sees Rain take into the air Kitana jumps up after him and for the next few seconds she trades blows in the air with the former Edenian prince before she lands back on the ground at the same time as Rain and is about to charge forward again at him when suddenly she witnesses Rain disappear in a small puddle before suddenly she feels a kick being delivered to her lower back followed by an uppercut to her chin causing her to go flying to the ground a couple of feet.

Shaking her head Kitana slowly gets to her feet before suddenly she looks up to see Rain moving through the air at high speed towards her until she felt kicks being repeatedly delivered to her chest. As she feels herself smacking the ground again with a thud Kitana looks up to see Rain a distance away from her, channelling lightning again before she witnesses him sending the current towards in her direction once again. Right when she sees the current getting closer to her location suddenly Kitana watches as Hasashi quickly jumps in front of her and used the metal of his his chains to conduct the electricity before he sent it towards Rain who deflected it upwards to the sky who glared at him for his interference.

"Eager to die again Scorpion?", Rain asked mockingly as the yellow-clad ninja stood in front of Kitana, who was surprised at his sudden appearance, indicating that he had defeated Yagura while they were fighting the two Edenians.

"I'd be eager to deliver yours first, Rain. The loyalists have lost, Yagura is dead and Jade dealt with your partner.", Hasashi said as Rain widened his eyes in shock. Scorpion had defeated the demon vessel that they were suppose to lure once they won the war, and that Tanya had been defeated by Jade. Realizing that he lost militarily and strategically though he can still fight, Rain had no choice and he teleported to Tanya's unconcious form and then teleported away from the village. Just as the rebels rejoiced in their victory, Hasashi tended to Kitana's wounds, and she looked at him with thankful eyes that reminded him so much of Kana.

"It was for what you did to me back at the Valley. And I merely returned the favor", Hasashi said with a smile as Kitana had done the same before falling asleep in his arms. Jade arrived, though she clutched at her wounded form, where she was about to ask what happened but Hasashi gave her a nod as carried Kitana in a bridal style towards the nearest, if functioning, hospital to tend to her wounds. With the battle won, their first mission as Team Eleven is now complete.

**AN:**

**Aaaaaand Cut! Phew! Took a lot of time making a chapter at wartime. Well, Yagura is dead and the rebels practically won the war at this point. During Jade's fight with Tanya, I really considered having lightning to be her element but that would make her look like a female Deku if she wielded green lightning, though I may or may not consider it in the future. Still find something lacking in the Kitana vs Rain fight and I intend to update it along with the next chapter. As always, I will do edits at certain points of time. Spectre, signing off!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Hellfire and the Hellcat

**Spectre: Been a while eh? Well, it looks like updates are getting slower since I'm becoming busy for personal reasons but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on it already. Anyhow...let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 13: The Hellfire and the Hellcat**

Hasashi, Kitana and Jade ate their ramen with a serene state of mind, as the noodles relaxed their mind after a long run in the field. This was their first time at the bar since ever since their last mission from the Mist as well as a few new additional ones though they tried to be discreet, but it was now becoming pointless since rumors of their feats at the Mist and later at some missions at the Land of Frost and Waterfall, which made them known figures, were now being made to the public, and the urge to eat out was appealing to them.

Sitting beside him, Kitana along with Jade were also enjoying their own ramen, and sat with one another though Hasashi maintained his distance for some personal reasons. For them, well it _is_ Scorpion after all, and it's no surprise that he still has his own loner mannerisms at times.

"Tell me Jade, Kitana had once told me that you joined the Lin Kuei, how was it?" said Hasashi, as he had decided to start up a conversation, and that seemed to be something they could all talk about.

"It was rather odd at first but I adapted to it overtime. All recruits had the potential to be highly skilled operatives rather than just mere assassins and it gave them a creed of something worh protecting," said Jade, as she saw Hasashi nod in agreement and was now going deep in thought.

"I could perhaps tell Master Liang had taught you well as his protegé. I trust that he had a cold heart when it came to teaching?" said Hasashi with a hint of humor, as he knew of Kuai Liang's rather cold (No pun intended) ways in teaching his students his own way of being highly skilled warriors that, according to what he had heard, managed to outclass Kotal Kahn's legions as said by Takeda back at Earthrealm.

"He may be cold-hearted in a way, but it was his way of teaching that defined his warm heart for his students to protect themselves and of peace. That is why I chose to divulge myself in its teachings," said Jade, as she smiled to herself as she remembered all those times she learned under Sub-Zero and where she became a known figure within the order, becoming one of the Lin Kuei's strongest members second only to Sub-Zero.

"I have known he would be like that. Despite his coldness, I could not help but admire his sense of honor and morality that made him a great leader and it was his honor that led to the peace between the Lin Kuei and of the Shirai Ryu" said Hasashi, as he finished his third bowl, then paid for their meals.

"Are you going to visit later at dinner Hasashi?" said Ayame, as she was being fidgety, and blushing like a school girl Hasashi with the blonde pausing in his movements.

"Food is always good as usual so I would imagine returning here again is something to see in the near future," said Hasashi, as he walked off with the two Edenians behind him, and leaving Ayame to faint seconds later. While on their way to the estates, an ANBU came forward via a shunshin.

"Hasashi Namikaze, the Hokage requests your presence at the tower you will have a mission with Jiraiya of the Sannin", the ANBU stated as the yellow-clad ninja nodded at him and turned towards the two Edenians. "You two go ahead, I'll just have to sort out some business from the Hokage" said Hasashi as the two women nodded.

"Just be careful out there, no one knows what would happen if people like him are involved." Said Kitana as Hasashi widened his eyes before turning towards the Edenian Princess

"Surely Jiraiya hasn't done anything to you?"

"All he did was check on us and sometimes ask where you are. Why?"

"Good. Because if he did something that I would clearly disapprove off, Bi-Han won't be the only one whose spine got ripped off", Hasashi said with a hint of humour before disappearing in a burst of flames though the two could swore he literally meant those words.

**Lightning Country**

The two shinobi were travelling for the last few days as Hasashi was ordered to travel with Jiraiya as his bodyguard in case of emergency despite his capacity as an S-Rank ninja. Hasashi, being the loyal shinobi he is, accepted his task but soon begins to regret it as it was leading him to a middle of nowhere.

"Jiraiya-san, are you sure you know where are we going? We've been at this for quite some time already" exclaimed Hasashi as he and his perverted godfather continued walking up some path deeper into some unknown mountains.

Jiraiya though just kept looking straight ahead with a stoic look on his face, apparently paying no attention to the blonde in his company which just managed to irk Hasashi more though he had to be careful due to his _anger issues_.

But before Hasashi could say something again, Jiraiya let a smile cross his face as he noticed something in the distance.

"Anything caught your interest besides bathhouses, Jiraiya? Because it's unlikely there would be any here" asked Hasashi as he was already used to his godfather's antics.

"Your right, but we are in the middle of nowhere, take a look up ahead" Said the Legendary ninja as he raised his arm pointing ahead of them ignoring the bath house comment from his godson.

Hasashi looked up and became surprised, "Is this the place?" asked the confused blonde as they continued walking towards what seemed to be a large village that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh? You don't know this place?" Asked the smirking Sannin obviously playing on Hasashi's lack of knowledge of the world outside of the Fire country while the yellow-clad ninja simply sighed at his godfather's antics.

"It's not like I memorized the geography here, Jiraiya. We've been hiking through these mountains for a while. Surely your perverted nature didn't affect your navigation skills?" Hasashi told Jiraiya until he got to the end thinking about what he was saying till his eye's lit up. Sure he went to several mountain hikes as practice with the Shirai Ryu, but this was clearly _not_ one of them.

"So it seems you noticed, welcome to the Hidden Cloud village or Kumogakure!" said Jiraiya watching excitement, wonder, realization and then finally shock all play across the man's face in said order.

"Are we even friendly with this village?" asked Hasashi, as he read the history references that also involved his father to Kumo, not all of it pretty.

"Well, we might not be outright allied with them like we are with the sand, we are also not at war with them. In other words, neutral. Besides I was invited here by the Raikage to brief him on what I know about Akatsuki. The more all the hidden villages know about them the harder it will be for them to move around easily" explained Jiraiya as they approached the main gate to the Cloud village. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about your new_...status_ since I requested the Raikage to order his subjects not to have any alctercations with you.", Jiraiya finished as Hasashi rolled his eyes.

Hasashi listened to Jiraiya but was a little intruiged at the mentioning of that organization. While he hasn't encountered any of them, their status as S-rank missing-nin sent him a warning of caution to him, and Jiraiya also mentioned of them going after the Jinchuriki, with Hasashi being one of them.

"Halt! State your purpose in coming here to the Hidden Cloud" Announced one of the two guards posted at the large gate to the village.

"We are here by invitation from Raikage, I am Jiraiya of the Legendary Three" responded Jiraiya to the guard. The sage turned to Hasashi, who maintained a stoic expression under his hood and mask.

"Ah yes, Jiraiya-sama, Raikage has been expecting you. And who is this?" The guard asked glancing over towards Hasashi.

"This is my associate Namikaze Hasashi, don't worry though, he is only here to provide backup in case of any emergency" Replied Jiraiya causing the guards to be shocked in fear as the Yellow Inferno, the son of the equally infamous Yellow Flash was in their village as they had heard of his exploits outside Konoha and on how he had defeated the Mizukage Yagura and ending the Bloodline Civil War.

The guard gulped towards the Yellow-clad ninja, "Very well, please follow me, I'll escort you to Raikage" said the guard as he started to walk towards their destination.

Once they arrived at the desired building the guard took his leave.

"Hasashi, stay out here" said Jiraiya looking back at his associate sternly.

"Wait, what?" Hasashi retorted.

But Jiraiya had already went inside leaving Hasashi to himself and sighed

"Why did I even agree to come with him in the first place?" Said Hasashi to himself as he turned around and leaned against the wall to wait. Suddenly he found himself pulled into his mindscape in front of a familiar prison cell.

'I can take care of him if you want kit, all you gotta do i-'

'I'm not letting you out Kurama. Remember our deal?'

_'**Yeah I remember. But still, your expanding your jutsu arsenal in a good way and I can tell you decide to blend their teachings to those of yours back at the Shirai Ryu**_**.'**

'I have the time to improvise. I also taught those two to use their Edenian magic to cast their personal jutsus though I probably made monsters out of them since their I discovered that their Edenian bloodline has twice the efficiency than that of regular chakra, meaning stronger jutsu. Same goes for me to my hellfire that is enhanced by your chakra though I still have to improve my handsigns for it'

_'**I can use my chakra to weigh your hands down to improve your speed next time you train kit'**_

_'Appreciate the help, partner. Thank you'_

"Hey! Hasashi, snap out of it!"

Hasashi came back to the real world to Jiraiya waving his hand in his face.

"So are we done here? I have to go back to Konoha though.",

"So you could go back to those two women you met?", Jiraiya asked with a perverted smirk as Hasashi's eye twitched as he hated to be mistaken by something else.

"I told you, _it wasn't like that_. They are only under my protection, and that's it."

_**'Yeah right, you were too soft in training towards Kitana than to Jade****', **_Kurama said in his mindscape while Hasashi simply rolled his eyes.

"Right, very convincing, Hasashi. And yes I am done, however I have to scout out a possible Akatsuki hideout not too far from here that Raikage mentioned, that being said I want you to stay here till I return" Explained Jiraiya as Hasashi stood unimpressed with his declaration. "So, you want me to be hounded here like some sort of alien without providing backup with a group of S-Rank criminals?"

**_'Figures since you _****_came from a different realm altogether', _**commented Kurama as Hasashi held out his chuckle. He_ was_ from Earthrealm after all.

"Hasashi, you know what Akatsuki is after, I'm not going to bring you right into their hands despite knowing how powerful you already are, and also I talked it over with Raikage" Said Jiraiya as he reached into his pocket for something. "Here, this is a pass acknowledging that Raikage is allowing you to stay here till my return" continued Jiraiya handing Hasashi the scroll. "As for your last question, you can take the time to learn about this village"

'Yeah right, you're probably looking for an excuse to peep without any penalties', Hasashi thought before sighing. "All right…just don't get yourself killed down there" Said Hasashi.

"Come on, man. After this I promise I'll be teaching you some great new jutsu. Besides, who knows you may find yourself some hot young Cloud girl!" said Jiraiya with one of his perverted grins thinking about all the research he could gather on a forbidden love between a couple from two different villages.

"I told you I'm _not _into those things. Just get out of here already.", Hasashi growled out as Jiraiya vanished in a shunshin with a chuckle. 'Maybe going around wouldn't be that bad. If they don't come for my head first. Though I may find potenial recruits for the Shirai Ryu as long as I'm here'

Hasashi walked around as the citizens looked at him with indifferent expressions. From what they had heard from rumors and the information from the bing book, he is a very powerful shinobi in his own right, and approaching him with malice would lead to dire results. Not that he cared since he would only act in self defence.

After about an hour of walking around his stomach told him it was time to get some food. So Hasashi being Naruto, asked a local for directions to nearest ramen bar which is where he was heading at the moment.

Upon arriving Hasashi took a seat in the middle of the empty bar and was greeted by a friendly elderly man.

"Welcome! What can I get for ya?" greeted whom Hasashi guessed was the owner and he could swore, he looks similar to Teuchi back at Konoha. He does not seem to recognize him at any form so it was like peactime for Hasashi.

"I'll have a large order of the pork ramen you can make, please" Requested Hasashi as he kind of missed his childhood meal back home.

"It'll be ready in a jiffy lad!" replied the old man as he started to make the meal.

'Maybe his ramen is just as good as the ones back at Konoha', thought Hasashi mentally.

But Hasashi's thoughts were interrupted as he heard another customer enter and take a seat two stools away.

"Ah, I was wondering when our favorite customer was going to show up, shrimp again right?" Greeted and asked the elderly owner of the bar.

"Of course! You know me too well, Tamaki!" replied the new arrival in which Naruto realized was a young woman.

Hasashi looked over, it was a girl maybe a little younger than himself before the Shirai Ryu massacre. She had long blonde hair wrapped in a tight ponytail down to her waist. She was garbed in what Naruto noticed was the Hidden Cloud kunoichi uniform, a short sleeved turtleneck shirt that was black on the top and grey from the breasts down. She also sported black ninja pants that stopped about mid calves and had light purple clouds on the bottom of her left leg. Her ankles and arms were bandaged up also wearing black ninja gloves. But as Hasashi's gaze returned to her face he noticed perhaps the most peculiar thing about the woman, her eyes. They were an obsidian color but were slanted oddly.. '_She_ _looks like a cat with those eyes. Wait a minute, cat_..?'

Sure enough the woman a couple seats down from him was glaring at him.

"And what in the hell do you think your looking at?" asked the kunoichi.

"Nothing, much. I've just arrived here at the Cloud village and I'm minding my own business here if you don't mind", said Hasashi as the woman huffed as she took her seat

"If anything, you should. Otherwise it won't end well for you" Retorted the woman.

"Figures. Wouldn't want to be scratched to death by a cat" Replied Hasashi with a hint of humor at the now shocked woman as she growled at him while he remained calm despite the..._awkward _situation he had.

"Here's both of your orders!" said the owner as he placed both bowls in front of the two growling ninja who both seemed glaze over at the smell coming from below their noses.

They both immediately broke their chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" they both said in unison completely forgetting about their bickering earlier

As both inhaled their meals they finished at exactly the same time and almost as if practiced, together they held their bowls forward, "Another round please!" they both shouted realizing that they other did the same thing they began growling at each other once more.

Already predicting both customers the owner immediately handed them fresh bowls of their respected meals. Quicker than the untrained eye can follow, both individuals gain began inhaling their ramen both seemingly in a wordless battle of who can eat the most ramen. Hasashi originally intended to eat a few but at least he could show this woman a thing or two about eating. Despite his overall personality as Scorpion, he is still Naruto Uzumaki, therefore his old antics are still with him.

About a half hour later and twenty combined bowls conquered, the two bottomless pit ninja had had their fill.

The woman had a content smile on her face and without a warning let out a rather loud pur.

"And I thought you weren't a cat", Hasashi said as he later felt a surge of killer intent directed at him. And it was from the woman earlier.

"You and me. Outside. _Now!"_, said the woman as the ramen chef went to his knees. "Come on, Yugito, not in front of the other customers"

"I won't, Tamaki. I'll just teach this guy a lesson", the woman, now identified as Yugito, declared as Hasashi remained dense though he pretty much knew he messed up at one point. He needed a way out as an attack against Cloud shinobi would spawn a _lot_ of problems. And having an entire village wanting his head is definitely one of them, and he already had Iwa to deal with. Sighing, he'll just face the consequences and maybe a little reasoning for the Raikage would be useful.

"Fine, let's get this over with", Hasashi said as both shinobi stepped out of the ramen bar and faced each other in the streets. But before they could make a move, she felt a finger poking her back as she turned around. "Tch what is it!?" She mumbled angrily until she saw who it was. "Oh Samui-san! What is it? I'm kind of busy right now." She said as she noticed it was one of her fellow shinobi.

"The Council needs you for a mission, they said it's urgent" Samui informed then shunshin'd away before Yugito could reply. She turned to Hasashi who simply smirked at her and poofed, indicating he was a shadow clone.

"Just great, I can't believe I didn't get that jerk the first time and now I may never" said Yugito as she too shunshin'd away.

'Glad that worked', thought Hasashi as Kurama in his landscape was laughing for his stunt. **_'May any deity praise you! I did not know you still had it with you!'_**

'I was a prankster after all, subbing myself with a clone while she turned around was quite good', Hasashi thought as he returned to pay the bil he had on the ramen bar, which was interrupted due to certain misunderstandings.

As Hasashi walked through the streets, ignoring the rather indifferent looks they gave him, he saw two figures speaking among themselves in an alleyway. From what he could tell, they belong to the Kumo Council, and he needed to be careful of their movements since he is currently on another village.

"So what is it? Ten million for each of us?"

"Yea, Kakuzu promised twenty million total if we were able to get the demon out in the open for them"

"Not that I'm complaining but I didn't think they would need this kind of help"

"They usually wouldn't, but that Jiraiya was in the area and was close to finding out where one of the Akatsuki bases was located that was needed for whatever they want with Yugito, not that I care for the demon"

"Ah, so that's why we had to convince Raikage to invite him here, to send him off on a wild goose chase with a hideout that doesn't exist, at least not in the direction where he's looking"

"Yeah, and while Jiraiya is out of the picture, we can hand over that bitch safely over to Akatsuki, freeing the village of one of the demons and getting filthy rich haha. Despite what the Raikage's demon of a brother has done, it won't be long till our safety is guaranteed "

'Scum' Thought Hasashi as his mind was racing still hiding as a henge across the room.

**_'It seems there is someone you want dead, Kit'_** said Kurama as he could sense his host's inner rage increasing slowly.

'Did you hear any of this?' asked Hasashi.

'_I did, rest assure to know that if I wasn't imprisoned these two would have been long dead'_ replied the Kyuubi.

'They said they needed to convince the Raikage, they wouldn't have to if he was on their side so hopefully he'll be able to do something about this' Thought Hasashi as he got up and left before teleporting back towards the Raikage's tower. But not before stalking both councillors before luring them in an alleway.

"Who are you?", demanded one of them as Hasashi had his mask and hood on so he wouldn't be recognized by his face.

"It doesn't matter, what were you two saying about selling her out to the Akatsuki?"

"Why the hell should we tell you? You're just some wannabe ninja who-", the second councillor demanded before his mouth was strucked by a harpoon. Pulling it out aggresively and the head along with it, Hasashi held it as he burned the skull with his hand, frightening the first councillor as he knew a wrong answer would mean death.

"**Now, tell me...where did you send her?"**

**Underground Sewers**

"You know Kakuzu, I don't think that you're much faster than me" said Hidan as he walked up to the slightly panting teammate of his.

Kakuzu however ignored Hidan, the woman was stronger than he expected. Many of his jutsu were ineffective against the jinchuuriki's fiery coat of demonic chakra. She was also able to destroy two of Kakuzu's hearts during the battle and he needed replacements as soon as possible.

Yugito sprawled out on the ground barely conscious. Her body was bruised all over with a handful of broken bones and had depleted all of her chakra, not to mention to blood covering her. She began to helplessly cry, for a few minutes at the start of the fight she had hope. She was foolish enough to even think that this man wasn't that powerful. She had killed him twice! Twice she had watch him drop to the ground lifelessly only to rise again for another assault. It seems this was the end of the line for her, she could only wait for her end to be a quick one and be over it.

"Hidan, you carry her" commanded Kakuzu as Hidan let out a childish pout.

"Fuck that, you carry her! You're the one that wanted to fight her so bad!" shouted Hidan as Kakuzu only give an annoyed sigh.

"I'm seriously going to kill you someday" said Kakuzu as he picked up the unconscious jinchuuriki.

"Be my guest Kakuzu, I'd be happy to just finally get it over with-WHAT THE FUCK?!", Hidan shouted in shock as a kunai suddenly went through his chest with a chain attached to it that came from one of the dark tunnels of the sewer, surprising Kakuzu as he went to a fighting stance. Feeling more pressure, Hidan was suddenly pulled into the dark tunnel as he shouted "FUUUUUUUCK!!!", and later by a demonic voice saying **_"GET OVER HERE!"_** which was followed by multiple slashes as Hidan disappeared into the darkness. A few seconds later, a burned out spine with a skull attached to it was thrown in front of Kakuzu, who stood in shock as his supposed immortal teammate was burned to cinders by an unknown individual. Footsteps were heard to Kakuzu's direction as its sound was becoming stronger at each step. Emerging from the shadows was Hasashi, who picked up and held Hidan's skull and spine with an angry expression that only increased when he saw Yugito's seriously wounded form.

"Hasashi Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Inferno. You had quite the bounty for your head at Iwa and it seemed the Blue Cyclone and the Green Spectre aren't with you, this shouldn't take long", said Kakuzu as he thought he may have scored quite the bounty today due to the price of the Namikaze's head while the ninja wondered who those two aliases that he mentioned though he immediatley known who they were.

"I heard of you from the Waterfall. Kakuzu, former shinobi of Takigakure known for having survived against Hashirama Senju in combat, theft for stealing kinjutsu scrolls, murder of the Takigakure Elders, and a known big-time Bounty Hunter who serve the highest bidder", Hasashi stated as he read the man's track record from various references. "Now, what are you and the Akatsuki planning to do on the Jinchuriki?"

"None of your concern, Namikaze. Nor I would care since making money is my only life here.", Kakuzu coldly said as he dropped Yugito in a small puddle, where he received a glare from the yellow-clad ninja. "You were also Uzumaki Naruto, the Nine-tails jinchuuriki. Our orders were not to engage in combat with you, but I'd take my chances" said Kakuzu recognizing the boy from the description given to him by Itachi after his mission at Tanzaku Town, which he also heard of the strange power this ninja contained.

"True but one fact remains: you are going to _die_ by my hand", Hasashi said as he dropped Hidan's scorched spine to the ground before crushing it with his boot.

"You may have been able to somehow defeat my idiot of a partner but you should have counted your blessings and fled. Two miracles won't happen back to back" Replied Kakuzu as he readied himself while Hasashi simply lowered his chains on his left hand while pulling up a handseal on his right.

"No amount of fortune measure the chances of defeat or victory", said Hasashi as dozens of Kage Bunshins appeared from outside the cave and charged Kakuzu.

**'_Are you sure you prefer using your own arsenal this time_?', **asked Kurama as his vessel maintained a calm mood towards his opponent.

_'Despite knowing that I can use my power, I'd like to see how far has my arsenal improved. Besides, I'm going against a ninjutsu specialist, not to mention about three masks of different elements, so I have to use counter measures against it.'_

'Taju Kage Bunshin? Impressive but not enough' thought Kakuzu as he switched to his mid-ranged style as two strange ANBU-like masks emerged from his back and rested on his shoulders.

'What the hell is he going to do?' thought Hasashi as his clones converged on Kakuzu.

"Fuuton: Atsugai!" came Kakuzu's voice as a huge blast of wind shot out of the mouth of one the masks on his shoulders and destroying his clones

'_Damn_' thought Hasashi shocked after watching such a high level jutsu used against him.

_'_**_Kit, this guy is really strong, and judging by what he looks like, that other mask can probably do something just as lethal_**'

'Yeah, I was right, this is definitely not an opponent that I want to fight too long with' Thought Hasashi as he created more clones. 'Alright, time to do this' he then created a Rasengan and charged with his clones.

"Raiton: Gian!" voiced Kakuzu as the second mask shot a large forked bolt of lightning again destroying Hasashi's clones. But this time two were able to jump over the others and were descending down on Kakuzu, the Rasengan one included.

'That's not going to work kid'thought Kakuzu as he extended his arms firing his hands towards the two Hasashi's destroying them signifying they were bunshins.

A third Hasashi appeared behind them with another Rasengan. Kakuzu was forced to take a leap back as Hasashi's jutsu was slammed into the ground leaving a small crater.

'The jinchuuriki must want to end this quickly judging by the way he's attacking. He knows he won't last long. That jutsu of his must be the finisher, I'll switch to long ranged just to make sure he doesn't get the chance to use it' Thought Kakuzu as the muscle-like threads flooded out of his body causing him to look something like an octopus.

'**_Looks like he's taking the bait kit, finish him_****_!_**'

'Right!' responded Hasashi as he again created more clones having one make another Rasengan.

'Is he really going to try the same thing or is there something else?' Thought Kakuzu wondering if Hasashi was serious or not.

Again the clones charged. Kakuzu refrained from using his elemental jutsu's so he could concentrate more on the one with the Rasengan.

'Alright there's the first one, now where's the second?'Just then Kakuzu spotted the second Hasashi quickly approaching him from his side and jumped in the air.

'Now that both are in front of me I don't have to worr- what?'Kakuzu noticed one was behind him but was too far out of close combat. Kakuzu then looked at the clearing smoke as he saw a heat-covered fist coming towards him, 'What jutsu is that?' He thought as his gaze fell to Hasashi's fist which landed on his chin and sent him on the air. 'It looks like a variation of the one he's been using, so I should be safe at this ran-! Dam-!' To Kakuzu's utter shock, Hasashi teleported a few feet in front of him bringing Kakuzu to the realization that he could not dodge it in time while in the air.

Summoning three bunshins, Hasashi and his clones launched their harpoons to stab Kakuzu's hearts who screamed in pain as all three of his remaining hearts have been damaged. Reduced to his knees, Kakuzu looked at the yellow-clad ninja's white, irisless eyes that clearly said that his time as come. Fear engulfed him as he had not experienced it since his battle with the first Hokage. Before he was able to say anything, Hasashi ignited his chains to burn Kakuzu's hearts from the inside, burning him alive and ending his existence.

"That takes care of him", said Hasashi before turning his attention to Yugito, who was badly wounded from her earlier battle with the Akatsuki. Using whatever medical supplies he had, Hasashi patched her up and proceded to leave the sewer onwards to the Hidden Cloud. 'To think that they would get rid of someone whose potential is yet to be realized, she'd be a fine Shirai Ryu', thought Hasashi as carried Yugito by the shoulder.

Hasashi got a few stares as he walked through the village with the blonde woman passed out on his back. She had not woken yet but that's to be expected after the ordeal she went through and would probably be worse if he never arrived.

As he proceeded through the village he finally spotted what he was looking for, the hospital. As he entered, some had disbelieving looks towards him, as they did not expect that Konoha's Yellow Inferno would help the 'demon' as some of them called her but dared not to say a word or they would find a harpoon stuck on their throats, given on how he had..._anger_ _issues_. They accepted his story that she was attacked by rogue ninja and took her into a room to treat her while Hasashi sat in the waiting room.

Sometime later they informed him that she had some bruises and broken bones that were healing already and she was also dehydrated. But she should be fine in no time since they said she was indeed healing at an incredible rate. Hasashi gave a small chuckle at that, 'I noticed she was healing quick due to the Nibi but I'd say you heal me faster, Kurama'

_'**What do you expect? I'm the strongest of the Biju'**_

Hasashi smiled at the fox as he walked outside. It was starting to get late in the day and he needed to find Jiraiya in his hotel room until Yugito wakes up. He just hoped that the Raikage didn't tell the Toad Sage of his 'mission', otherwise he would be hearing crap from him running into Akatsuki.

After eating at the ramen stand from earlier morning and washing up, Hasashi decided to hop up on the roof, he always liked thinking under the night sky.

**_'_****_Have you come up with any plans yet?'_**

'Truthfully, I have not formed any specific plans to follow. But given to the presence of familliar people like Bi-Han, Rain and Tanya, I need to investigate further and hopefully, I may return to Earthrealm in time to check on the Shirai Ryu that I re-created long ago'

**_'Figures. But there is also concern of the other you, your past self who was put in charge of the Netherrealm. To what Kitana had told you, Scorpion turned against Outworld and Earthrealm, and he allied himself with the other Liu Kang's Chaosrealm, and he was the one who launched an attack on Kronika's Keep. Well, you know what happens after that right?'_**

'I know. I thought I had my past be atoned for all that he has done, but I am not sure of his motives, since I was still a Revenant that time, it is very possible that either Quan Chi or Liu Kang were the ones controlling him', Hasashi said sighing as he had not witnessed what had happened to the world that he walked before and then Kurama decided to change the subject.

**_'Want to get closer to the cat? She is a very pretty container'_**

'Kurama, I'm not that type of person you speak of. In any way, she would be a fine member of the Shirai Ryu due to her skill as a Jounin in Kumo as I heard.', said Hasashi as he still remained firm in not pursuing any other relationships in his new, and _hopefully_ last life.

**_'Suit yourself, Kit, remember, I could tell how much you enjoyed carrying her here'_**

'Always the annoying backbone, eh Kurama? Despite the village treating their jinchuriki as guardians, some failed to see through the past and will do anything to get rid of them… anyways, a topic that I can actually plan out is what to train my arsenal and to figure out ways to use my Hellfire in the most effective ways as possible'

**_'It can't be that hard since you can use your Shadow Clone jutsu to increase your jutsu efficiency. And trust me, it works', _**Kurama said with a hint of pride as Hasashi thought of it for a second and smiled.

'Maybe I should. But I'll need some sleep now, got a lot ahead of me by tomorrow', Hasashi said before cutting off the connection and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Inside the hospital at Kumo, a certain blonde was finally waking up. Yugito slowly opened her eyes, silently cursing the bright light. She slowly sat up and took a look around.

'W-where am I?'

Suddenly it dawned on her. 'H-how am I alive? Am I back at Kumo? How long was I out for?' So many questions Yugito had but with no answers. She was certain she should be dead right now , she was defeated completely at the hands of those two Akatsuki and there's no way the village could do something to help her out due to their prowess and because of her blocking all, if not most, of the exits, heck the members of the Council who still had a grudge against Jinchuriki, were the ones to send her right into the hands of the organization.

'So I'm back in the Cloud village and this looks to be too happy and laid back to be anything having to do with Akatsuki…'

Just then, the door opened to reveal a nurse.

"Oh good your awake, how are you feeling?" questioned the nurse as she picked up the clipboard by Yugito's bed.

"Uhh I'm fine…" 'From what I could say, it's not'. Hospital trips back at her home were never as pleasant as the way this nurse was acting towards her.

"That's good Yugito-san, you heal remarkably fast. When you first came in you were a wreck, deep cuts and bruises everywhere but now you look almost as good as new" Said the nurse smiling kindly at the woman.

"Um, when did I get here and where is here?" asked Yugito.

"Oh you were brought in by a nice young man who found you injured in the woods by rogue shibobi about three days ago. As for your second question, you're back in the Cloud village" responded the nurse.

'So I'm back here at home and some random guy was brave enough to do me a favour. But who was the guy? Couldn't be possible that he managed to snuck me out from the Akatsuki'

"Uh Yugito-san? Are you alright?" asked the nurse watching Yugito space out.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine" she replied turn back to the nurse.

"Okay, well you seem to somehow have fully recovered so you can leave whenever you want" smiled the nurse.

"Do you know if the person who found me is still around?" asked Yugito, she had too many questions to ask this person. Did he find her here or back where she passed out? Did he actually save her from the two Akatsuki?

"He's been stopping in periodically since you arrived, you can wait here for him if you want. And from what I can say, he is quite the man, so you must be lucky for someone to rescue you"

"Okay, thank you" responded Yugito, sitting around waiting in the hospital wasn't exactly what she wanted to do but she had to confront whoever this person was…

Hasashi was currently walking towards the hospital, for the last few days he's routinely checked on her when he took breaks from training which seemed to be about all he's been doing.

_'_**_Kit, your new jutsu is getting there, just a little more training. Those shadow clones sure do make a difference…'_**

'I know, me and Jiraiya will probably be moving around a lot soon because of the Akatsuki. So using them like this is really going to save me. Well here's the hospital, I trust she is getting better' Hasashi then entered.

The nurses in the front recognized him instantly since he has been coming around.

"Good afternoon Hasashi-san! You'll be happy to know that Yugito-san is awake. She's been waiting for you, she's free to leave" informed one of the nurses.

"So it seems, thank you for treating her" Hasashi exclaimed with a sigh of relief, then went to the room she was being kept in.

As Hasashi walked up to the door he remembered something, 'I hope she that she would take it well…'Naruto had forgotten about their run in back in the Cloud with everything going on recently. 'Might as well…'He thought as he opened the door and stepped in.

Yugito immediately raised her head hearing the door open, she had been waiting for about two hours and was rather bored. But she was surprised of who it was

"You! You're that jerk from the ramen bar!" she shouted pointing at Hasashi.

Hasashi scratched the back of his head with a sigh, he had to be careful here. "Look, I'm sorry for that comment back at the Ramen Bar, I didn't know it was a little _too_ personal to you and because of the clone trick" joked Hasashi even though he didn't.

Yugito growled at him, then realized that she had forgotten that this must be who found her…

Trying to ignore the growling Hasashi spoke again, "The nurse said your free to leave, I would think you would want to talk, so why don't we go somewhere else where it is a little bit private" Said Hasashi giving her a knowing look.

Yugito nodded her head and got up following Hasashi as he turned to leave.

Yugito looked around as they walked through the village, she now remembered that she was sent on a mission by the council that nearly led to her demise.

He was right, she did have a lot of questions so she wanted to start with the ones that really confused her. "The nurse said that you found me in the woods left for dead by rogue ninja, but that's not what really happened though right?" She kept her gaze on him trying to gauge the yellow-clad ninja.

"No it wasn't, I found you as you were being carried off by Kakuzu in a sewer" Answered Hasashi.

A shiver went down Yugito's back as Hasashi said that name. 'But that would mean… wait, it couldn't be' she thought. "Then how did you get me back or was it even you?"

"I burned Hidan to cinders. Then I tracked Kakuzu down to a nearby cave and dealt with him as well before I extracted you and brought you here at the Cloud" explained Hasashi.

"What!? There's no way you could have defeated them!" Yugito had thought this was impossible as she herself, a Jinchuriki, one of the village's weapons, couldn't defeat two missing-nin while this man in front of her dealt with them as if it was no problem for him.

"I did, Hidan was just caught off guard while Kakuzu on the other hand, took some resillience to actually defeat him"

"There's just no way…" whispered Yugito she couldn't grasp this information at all. "W-why were you even there?"

"I heard some of the council members in the Cloud talking about being paid off to get you out of the village" Answered Hasashi, aware that this is a sore topic for the woman in front of him since she was known to be a loyal to her village and it shocked her, knowing after all her years in service to the village, they just planned to sell her out like that despite their good treatment to her along with another one. "We'll go to the Raikage and inform him of this revelation and perhaps, we may sort out this mess that you went through"

Yugito nodded as she remained silent but rather than be angry with them, she felt betrayed not by the Raikage, but to the village she swore her loyalty on and looked down, 'I knew that much, it still hurts to know that they would go that far to get rid of me'

**Unknown Location (Underground)**

"He has arrived", said a man as his superior was looking through data files of certain 'volunteers' that were coming in a daily basis.

"Very well, Smoke, bring him in", he said as the man identified as Smoke, nodded and moments later, an elderly man with a cane and a bandage over his arm and left eye came with him with a stoic expression.

"I trust you accepted our offer, Shimura Danzo?", asked the man as the Konoha councillor nodded, as he was approached by them a few days ago and saw their outmost capabilities.

"You must be Grandmaster Kuai Liang, or known as Sub-Zero. Very well then, I accept your offer of our alliance as long as we both fullfill our promises", said Danzo as Kuai Liang looked at him with his calculating, fiery-orange eyes.

"The Cyber Lin Kuei will aid you in your forthcoming takeover to your government as long as you give volunteers for our program. And once you _are_ in power, you will use it to lead the Nine-Tails out of Konoha", Kuai Liang said as Danzo nodded, seeing what these beings known as Cyborgs were capable off and he would surely want this for his upcoming plans.

"A small price to pay for the better. My ROOT will provide the best men needed for your order. And I expect that we will reach a more..._permanent _alliance in the future", said Danzo with a smirk as both Smoke and Kuai Liang were unsure wether to trust him or not, but were assured by Raiden that he _will_ be punished if he does not want to fullfill the end of their agreement.

**AN:**

**Aaand Cut! Well I decided to focus on the Cloud since personally, Yugito is also one of my favorite characters and Hasashi kept some of his mannerisms as Naruto as he was still him after all. I also revamped some parts of the story after some researching thanks to a review. Until then, I would continue to update certain chapters for corrections and updates might come weekly or so. Spectre, signing off!**


	15. Chapter 14: Melted Heart

**Spectre: Heya! Another day, another chapter! Well I have some preliminaries to finish so I may not be able to update quite some time but I'll try. Today's chapter is 75% Kuai Liang/Jade, which are flashbacks. Anyhow, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat.**

**Chapter 14: ****Melted Heart**

**_Flashback (Netherrealm)_**

"_It's getting out of hand, Netherrealm and Chaosrealm forces have overrun most of Outworld and are advancing quickly towards Kronika's Keep. Who would've thought that Scorpion would betray us at the first chance?", __Fujin said as the group made haste towards __the __Keep_. _Cut off from Earthrealm due to their own invasion there,__ the group had to make a stand_ _where Liu Kang made the Hourglass's safety a priority._

_Within less than a year of the invasion, Chaosrealmers had overrun Outworl__d, conquering Realm after Realm as they pillaged everything they see. After discovering that Scorpion sided with the Chaosrealmers, Liu Kang quickly made preparations to defend Kronika's keep to try and revert time once more despite earlier failures. Due to Outworld's fall, Liu Kang managed to gather a few remaining survivors which consisted of Kitana, Jade, Raiden, and Kuai Liang, who gathered the Lin Kuei branch he had created to aid them on their journey to the Netherrealm._

_"I must agree Fujin. But I do not believe Scorpion turned his back just like that. It could be possible someone like Quan Chi managed to manipulate his soul but we have to focus on defending the Keep from them.", Liu Kang said as they managed to reach the vincintiy of the Keep._

_"It will take some time for the both of us to perform the rejunevating process, and from the looks of it, enemy forces are getting closer towards our position at every turn. With the few men we have, we cannot tell how long could we last", Fujin said as the three of them looked at one another. What they were asked is for someone to lead the last line of defense as long as possible while the two gods seal away the very arctifact that would change everything from the clutches of the enemy. Jade, thinking that this may be a chance to give her best friend and sister-figure a one last act of service for her, and possibly, re-unite with Kotal once the deed is done, was about to volunteer herself until one of them spoke._

_"I'll do it." Kuai Liang said with a hint of hesitation, which widened the eyes of some around the room as the Lin Kuei Grandmaster is willing to do the deed. "I'll hold them off as soon as possible while the process is ongoing"_

_"But with their numbers, the chances you will go through this are very low", Raiden said as the_ _Cryomancer remained a calm expression on his face before giving a small smile._

_"Unfortunately there isn't. One has to be left behind to rally the remaining defenders to delay the enemy as soon as possible. We cannot let them through the Keep otherwise the Hourglass will be lost to them. Sub-Zero, are you certain you are willing to do this?", Liu Kang asked the Cryomancer as he crossed his arms in deep thought._

_"I have lived my life as the best I could and __I'll probably be dead anyway due to my age as an Earthrealmer, while you, being Gods and Edenians, you still had long lives to live for, and for a greater purpose. If only I have the courage to say this to myself, I had fought and taught enough for one life. I have done my part. And that I'm willing to give up my remaining thirty years, to give you thousands more"_

_Jade felt her heart slowly cracking as Kuai Liang made his decision. She had a very enourmous debt to him, having saved her life from Ermac, comforting her at the time of her grief, accepted her and led her out of her shell, and so on that she couldn't even count her debts to him. And now she wouldn't be able to repay them if he went on his own._

_"There's nothing more for me to say, other than I am only honored that I get to fight alongside the Chosen One. But, hey, you saved us all, Liu Kang, it's only fair for me to repay my debt, can it?", Kuai Liang finished with a small chuckle as he let out an open hand, to which Liu Kang, having been moved at this decision, gave it a firm handshake as he did with Fujin, Raiden and Kitana. _

_"I'm going with you" Jade said to Kuai Liang whose eyes widened at her __declaration_. _He had been impressed by the amount of determination she had__ gained but to Kuai Liang, he felt the need for her to be kept alive_.

_"As I would want to. But I have to do this on my own_, _they needed you for this Jade", Kuai Liang said with a firm hand as he noticed her shocked expression._

_"You once taught me that the Lin Kuei never turned their back towards their comrades. What makes you think I'm letting you go by yourself?", Jade protested as Kuai Liang sighed._

_"I may have taught you our beliefs. Our creed. But there is one lesson that I have not taught you: to set aside the beliefs you have been taught with to protect the closest ones you care about, no matter what."_

_The statement shocked Jade. She had known his pain that he still endured partly due to the Lin Kuei principles he had sworn to follow. That is why when he became Grandmaster, he had devoted his time to reform the Lin Kuei where it is bounded by the selflessness and the bonds between comrades. As she tried to reply, Kuai spoke again._

_"When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that our principles would be the most esteemed way of being an Assassin. But I always believed there will always be an alternative and I tried to take to heart, only for me to realize that I can help by guiding others to their own path. __Then again, there is no greater triumph but to protect your comrades. I may need you, but they need you more, Jade, for the better for both of us. Please, always remember this. Never look back into the past, as it will not come for you. So will the future if you do so. That is why I have to do this, for you to face your future. To correct whatever past mistakes we have caused in the present", Kuai Liang said as Jade's hands were trembling._

_"But I couldn't. Not without you."_

_Jade later felt her forehead touching his as she looked at his saphire-like eyes with her emerald ones. They showed her assurance, promise, respect, and most of all, admiration as he held her hand._

_"I'll be with you. I will", Kuai Liang said solemnly as Jade's almost-teary eyes widened as she heard those words before. The words she had given him when she asked to be taken under his wing where he willingly accepted her after saying if she wanted to. Now things have turned, it was his turn for her accept his only request from her. Slowly nodding her head, Kuai Liang moved away from her as he stood firm._

_"Be stealthful as the night", Kuai Liang started as he placed his fist in his chest, with a genuine smile directed at Jade, who could barely contain her inner anguish by performing the Lin Kuei code as it had freed her from her shell that came from Kotal's death._ _Very_ _reluctantly, she placed her own fist on her chest._

_"As deadly...as the dawn", Jade finished as Kuai Liang turned around to face his fallen kin. Just as he was moving forward, Jade could no longer hold that feeling in her heart as it broke, knowing what is to fall before him and she called out to the last second before he went too far from where she is standing._

_"Kuai, wait!"_

_Sub-Zero turned around to see her for the last time before he felt a tight embrace from his protegé. It has been a while since he had hugged anyone, and that the feeling of his normally-cold heart differed as he felt the warm embrace from Jade. For his years as both a member then Lin Kuei Grandmaster, he always felt that love gets in the way, as his trauma from losing everyone he ever cared for, weakened him that made his heart frozen. Wether he would call this as such or not, he looked at the green-clad Edenian's eyes that were filled with tears that he never saw since Kotal's death and the sadness that filled him at every second. While he wanted to tell her that he wished to be with her as such, he chose to close his heart as he let go of Jade, motioning her to go ahead while he will go and hold off Chaos Liu Kang's army along with the remaining Outworlders that were loyal to Kitana as well as to protect her in Kotal's memory. After nodding at her with a warm smile, Kuai Liang let go as he went on to the front, and Jade went with the group that consisted of herself, Kitana, Raiden and the Elder Gods Liu Kang and Fujin as they went into the Keep. After they left, Kuai Liang faced numerous_ _undead creatures and demons that were mainly from the Netherrealm and as he stood to rally the remaining defenders, a recognizable figure appeared before him, and it was Noob Saibot, who was once his brother and predecessor as Sub-Zero, Bi-Han._

**_"It's been a while, brother",_** _the Dark Wraith greeted as the army of Oni and undead Lin Kuei warriors rallied behind him stood against Kuai Liang and the remaining loyal forces of Outworld_. **_"Still trading on my name?"_**

_Kuai Liang scowled, "A name that you had forsaken long ago." _

_**"Not willingly. Fortunately, I am not the only one who would like to see your skill as Grandmaster",** Bi-Han said with a dark chuckle as four figures appeared behind the Dark Wraith. Kuai Liang instantly recognized them and even though some of them betrayed the Lin Kuei principles they had sworn to uphold, they were still his kin. Regardless, he had to banish those thoughts as he saw the Revenant forms of Smoke, Frost, Cyrax and Sektor **(AN: Not Cyberized forms yet, meaning MK9 Human Skins)** standing behind his brother._

_**"These are your brothers, remember?",** Bi-Han asked as he let out a dark chuckle while Kuai Liang stood firm to hold the line. "They are no longer my brothers. Even you.", Kuai Liang responded as he created a thick ice wall to seperate them from himself and Liu Kang's group to buy them more time. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster took a fighting stance while Bi-Han only smirked behind his mask as it reminded him on how headstrong was his brother during their younger years at the Lin Kuei Temple._

_**"You had always mimicked me, but you made a poor example of a Lin Kuei. Now what you felt gave you, your weakness.", **Bi-Han said as Kuai-Liang gritted his teeth. His brother was right, his heart was not as frozen, in fact it had made him soft that was unfitting for a Lin Kuei member that he had sworn himself to commit. Bi-Han noticed his brother's uneasiness and decided to take full advantage of it._

_**"When I'm done with you, perhaps, turning her into a proper** **Lin Kuei would be next-", **Bi-Han didn't get to finish as he was blasted by an ice ball by his brother, who was angered on what they planned to do to the woman whom he had grown closer with overtime. It was something that Kuai Liang feared the most and he will not let his protegé be used as a puppet by the likes of his brother. He didn't care anymore if he had to fully abandon his oath as Lin Kuei, what mattered to him that she remained safe and hoped for the best that is to come for her._

_"You will not get near her!", Kuai Liang shouted as Bi-Han laughed at his brother for finally exposing his weakness._ _As children, Kuai Liang tend to be the lesser headstrong and the one who displays more emotion among the brothers that often led him to conflict with fellow Lin Kuei members._

**_"Once the Hourglass is at our hands, a new Lin Kuei will emerge from the ashes. But first, we have to burn its remnants", _**_Bi-Han stated as he motioned the four Lin Kuei Revenants to attack Sub-Zero, who had already taken a battle stance. Smoke teleported against Kuai Liang to deliver two dashing punches, which Sub-Zero parried defensively and roundhouse kicked the Enenra away as Frost ice-slidded towards him but instead, she hit an ice-clone as she turned __frozen before Kuai Liang grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ice wall. However, he failed to notice Sektor as he performed a teleport uppercut_ _that landed on Kuai Liang's chin, sending him to the air __before punching him downward._ _Kuai Liang_ _quickly slid away as Sektor tried to stomp him and the Crimson Lin Kuei warrior used his flamethrowers to launch a stream of fire where Kuai Liang countered with a blast of ice, which resulted in an explosion to which Kuai Liang failed to notice Cyrax teleporting on his left side where he kicked him against his wall and used his buzzsaw to slash Kuai Liang's torso, barely missing his heart. Grunting in pain, Kuai Liang formed an ice sword to stab Cyrax in the chest before freezing him. Hearing a homing sound, Kuai Liang quickly made another ice wall as Sektor launched his missiles where it managed to shield him from the blast. Sensing Sektor, Kuai Liang managed to catch the Crimson Lin Kuei's fist in another teleport uppercut as he formed a wall of ice spikes where he slammed the undead, fanatical Lin Kuei on the wall. Wounded and tired, Kuai Liang looked at the standing form of his brother, who gave a mocking clap as he approached his brother._

**_"Tundra, how you have grown."_**

_"That was a lifetime ago, Bi-Han", said Kuai Liang as he clutched his chest wound from Cyrax earlier_ _and_ _had difficulty to stand up straight as ice shards from Sektor's rocket blasts managed to inflict deep cuts on his legs._

_**"Yet, you remained a novice"**, said Bi-Han as he removed his sickle from his chest and pointed towards Kuai Liang, who could barely stand up with the wounds he had._ _Without warning, Bi-Han charged against __his younger brother._

_The Dark Wraith summoned two Saibots as Kuai Liang engaged them to hand to hand combat, though he was still resillient, he took damage from the jabs they had given him. From behin, Bi-Han grabbed him as the two sunk into a portal before diving Kuai Liang's head into the ground, leaving him disoriented. As he struggled to regain his vision he felt two kicks from his back and his rib before an uppercut was inflicted on his jaw, making him fall into the ground as a result. Getting up, Kuai Liang blasted a ball of ice towards his brother who simply dodged it and summoned two Saibots behind his brother. Too weak to notice them, Kuai Liang could only scream in pain as the two Saibots broke his arms and one of his knees, setting him on his knees as Bi-Han stabbed his sickle on his damaged torso where Cyrax had stabbed him. Laughing sinisterly and looking at his brother, Bi-Han asked._

**_"Any last words, brother? Regrets?"_**_, Bi-Han asked as his sickle is still lodged in Kuai-Liang's heart, he knew it would be a matter of time before his brother can rejoin him as a new being and a member of the 'new' Lin Kuei order he planned to build from the ashes from Kuai Liang's. The younger Sub-Zero knew this was his final moments of his humanity and possibly being turned into a Revenant once again, and he remained defiant as he looked at Bi-Han with cold-eyes and replied._

_"May you go to hell where you belong, 'brother'." before Bi-Han brutally pulled out his heart with its chords barely keeping it __beating while Bi-Han gave a sadistic look on his brother's still-defiant eyes._

_"**Wrong choice, 'brother'," **was Bi-Han's reply as he slowly gripped the heart with the intent of crushing it. Knowing his fate, he reflected of his life, his first demise, his restoration, and finally his last moments. But the very image of one woman could not be erased from his mind, one woman who melted his often frozen heart with her spirit, that became the very fire that warmed his cold soul. Mustering his final strenght in his thoughts he admitted._

_'If there was anything that I regret in my life, I never even told her how much she truly meant to me. How much...I had even cared for her in my own way. Maybe...just maybe...in another life...' were Kuai Liang's last thoughts as his own brother crushed his heart with his fist. Silently, as he fell down to the ground with death once again approaching him, he prayed that a new hope will emerge in time, at the phase of darkness._

**_Flashback End_**

Sub-Zero brushed off those thoughts as he continued to observe the Cyber Lin Kuei production facility underground where he watched the new Lin Kuei Cyborgs being fitted for combat, and that they were mainly from 'volunteers' from his client. As he continued to watch the production, his memories of _her_ and him being together kept flashing randomly and it disgusted him at every turn. '_Some Lin Kuei she turned out to be'_ was his cold thought as he kept dismissing those memories as a weakness that led to his demise. As he was finished with the documents, a purple cyborg teleported to him and gave a bow.

"Report, Triborg"

"The Akatsuki failed to capture the Nibi, as forseen. It seems that she was rescued by Scorpion after killing two of their members.", Triborg said as Kuai Liang widened his eyes on hearing the name that he had not heard in a long time.

"Did Smoke convinced them in doing such a thing?", he asked as Smoke was in charge in keeping connections with the political figures on the Kumo Council, using their hatred to the Jinchuriki to their advantage.

"Negative. The two Councillors acted on their own greed and one of them found a dagger stuck on their throats as a result. She has returned in the village as well", Triborg finished as Sub-Zero sighed.

"Good, Lord Raiden specifically ordered not to interfere until a gain or loss by the Akatsuki occured that might be used to our advantage. For now, continue the production for new recruits and await further orders", Sub-Zero said as he saw Triborg nod before he teleported away.

**Hidden Cloud Village**

Hasashi sat in a chair at the Raikage's office in; he had managed to get to Kumo just under an hour after the battle and had informed the Raikage of what happened. It had been about a day since the attack, a testament to just how badly she had been injured.

Hasashi frowned as he tried to think of a way he could have prevented this from happening, yet no matter how many angles he looked at it he did not know what he could have done differently. Even though he had faced much more serious opponents when he was Scorpion, it not been for Kyuubi's chakra he would have most likely been defeated, while most people would consider it amazing that he was able to come out of a fight against S class criminals alive but Hasashi wasn't like most people. Not being able to defend one of the people he cherished more than anything in this life or the next was among the mistakes he sought to prevent in his life

Hasashi heard the door open but did not bother to look behind him; he already knew who it was. "What do you have for me?" the blond asked as the man came to stand behind him.

The person behind him sighed, "Unfortunately I don't have any useful information on who could have given out the information about Yugito's mission."

Hasashi frowned and closed his eyes in thought; ever since Jiraiya had given Kumo information on Akatsuki, the missions that the two Jinchurikki had taken were kept a secret from everyone except those with high levels of clearance though too little or too late. Very few people could have known not only that Yugito was on a mission but also where the mission took her, the only ones Hasashi knew who had any clue about the missions undertaken were the Raikage and members of the shinobi council. This meant that there was a spy for Akatsuki in the council, since the Raikage was extremely loyal to his shinobi and would never sell one of them out, especially Yugito and his brother. This treachery did not surprise Hasashi as much as it might have at one point in time. It could be something like that or one or more of the councilors could have been bribed, there were a number of possibilities about why someone may be willing to sell out their Jinchurikki simply out of grudge.

"Would you mind if I look through the information you have found?" Hasashi asked as he finally turned to the person he was talking to.

A looked distinctly uncomfortable to acquiesce to Hasashi's request, in truth the Raikage actually would not mind if the blond shinobi looked through the reports he had gotten; he both respected and trusted the young man, as he took much of his father whom he labelled as an equal. However handing out classified information to a shinobi who belonged to a foreign village was extremely frowned upon, not just because of the political fallout he could get, but also because of how that information could be used against Kumo if the information got out to another village.

Hasashi sensed A's hesitation, "Look we both know that you have a traitor or traitors somewhere in your council, those who still detested Jinchuriki as they were demons incarnate. The only other people who knew where Yugito had gone were you and Bee, you would never betray one of your ninja and Bee is almost like a brother to Yugito so that leaves just one option…"

"I know that but we both know it's not that simple without any sufficient evidence but I'll see what I can do," A said in a gruff voice. In the end it came down to whether or not he felt that the safety of Yugito was more important than the political fallout he would receive if anyone found out about this, nor that he cared as he promised himself to protect the Jinchuriki Kumo had as was taught by the Yellow Flash during the Third War. At the end the choice was no contest and ge sighed as he came to a decision, his shinobi's lives were more important to him than what some scheming politician could do.

"Thank you," Hasashi said as he turned back to Yugito.

"Raikage-sama, may I offer something to Yugito-san here?", Hasashi asked as A raised an eyebrow before the yellow-clad ninja shifted his attention to her.

"You are a strong warrrior, someone who is capable of defending the lesser beings. Being a Jinchuriki yourself, you posses great potential for our creed. And for that, I would like to give you an offer to join my clan", Hasashi said as both A and Yugito's eyes widened and unintentionally, caused Yugito to blush horribly.

"Hang on a minute! She's a ninja from Kumo. And we can't have her _join_ your clan for Kami's sake!", A roared as Hasashi immediatley knew what he was talking about and he raised his hands defensively as he inadverdently had given them a wrong idea.

"May any deity, no. You are mistaken. Not a _blood_ clan. A warrior clan. The Shirai Ryu, a sub-clan to the Namikaze formed to defend not Konoha, but of the Shinobi world.", Hasashi exasperately said as A calmed down and went back to his seat.

"She is a ninja to Kumo's Armed Forces and the Council wouldn't allow it to happen though I would've allowed it provided that her loyalty still remained to Kumo".

"I understand the pretense and this is not mandatory. I give potential candidates time to think about it before they can join. Anyhow, I presume Jiraiya is about to come out of that door right.._...now",_ Hasashi said as he pointed the door at the Raikage's office before it opened, revealing a tired Toad Sage with a sense of underachieved results.

"Hasashi! Raikage-sama! Didn't know you were here. Well, I tracked everywhere but I couldn't find anything about the Akatsuki", Jiraiya said as the Raikage smirked.

"Don't worry about it, Jiraiya-san. It's all under control", A said as Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention towards Hasashi, who had an unimpressed look towards him.

"Tell me you didn't do anything stupid, Hasashi?", Jiraiya asked in a deadpanned tone as the yellow-clad ninja crossed his arms in a bored expression.

"If killing two Akatsuki members is one of them, at least I was in the right direction" Hasashi shot back as Jiraiya's eyes had widened and jaw dropping before shouting as if the whole Cloud Village could hear.

**"**WHAAAAT?!"

**AN:**

**Aaaand Cut! Well, gonna end it here! Had a hard time typing several of Sub-Zero's fight scenes though the goodbye was quite harder. And you know why he died...again well at least not from an old lady, just kidding! Welp preliminaries on a few days and gonna take a week or two's break from writing. Spectre, signing off!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Cyber Lin Kuei

**_Spectre: Heya! Sorry for the delay. It took me quite some time because I've been also making another fic called Redemption of Ice and Wind, a solely Mortal Kombat fic I've been working on. Anyway, took a while to implement the fight scenes here and that of the next chapter but nuff of that, let's get this show on the road!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat_**

**Chapter 15: The Cyber Lin Kuei**

"Ah! It's good to be home!", announced Jiraiya as he and Hasashi were getting close to the village gates from their journey at Kumo. "Coming from the guy who went on searching for a hideout that doesn't exist, that means something", Hasashi remarked with a hint of humor as an imaginary raincloud floated on Jiraiya's head after his supposed search.

It had been five days since the incident and after frequent investigations, the Raikage executed one of the Councillors responsible for sending Yugito to the Akatsuki while pardoning Hasashi for the murder of the other councillor due to the solid evidence placed against them. Before he left, Hasashi gave Yugito a Shirai Ryu emblem for her to think about her decision in joining the clan while remaining loyal to Kumo at the same time. Yugito pondered for a moment but not before challenging him to a duel for his joke back at the Ramen Stand. Hasashi won and Yugito agreed to reconsider his offer, unknowingly to him, at Matatabi's insistence, who thought of him as a handsome man perfect for Yugito, much to her chagrin.

"Well, at least you managed to save the cat before the Akatsuki could extract the demon inside her. Never thought you'd take them out out two of them", Jiraiya remarked at his godson's growth as he always feared what would happen should Hasashi ran into that organization.

"You seem to worry to much, Jiraiya-san. I can take care of myself though I only needed to be cautious at times considering that or are other members who are more dangerous than we think", Hasashi remarked on his feat as Jiraiya nodded before smirking.

"Getting a little cocky, eh Hasashi?", the Toad Sannin asked.

"I've faced worse during my previous life so it's no surprise that death will come again", Hasashi replied as he remembered his previous near-death ordeals until his death at the hands of a certain damned bug.

"Gonna go back to your team? The blue lady is quite the looker if you ask me", Jiraiya said with a hint of humor as Hasashi's eye twitch in annoyance but chose to restrain himself as he was already tired after their journey at Lightning Country_. 'Hurts me to say this, but I'm too tired for this shit anyway'_, mentally thought Hasashi as the two continued to walk through the streets.

Now that the two were silent, Hasashi turned his attention to the village populace, who he noticed were all staring at him. The looks ranged from shock, awe and disbelief, at least the men's looks did. The women were staring at him with unmasked lust, something that caused Hasashi to look away drom them. He never understood how women could degrade themselves like this; offering their bodies to someone they didn't even take the time to get to know, it was either that they are desperate or they just had nothing to do with life nor he really care though. It was almost enough to make Hasashi feel some form of sympathy for Sasuke… almost anyway. Shaking the thought off, Hasashi decided channeled some chakra into his ears to listen to what the people around him thought about him.

"I can't believe it, it's Yondaime-Sama!"

"Yondaime-Sama, he's returned from the grave!"

"That's not Yondaime-Sama, that's Hasashi Namikaze-Sama, he's Yondaime-Sama's son, the Yellow Inferno!"

"Hasashi, you mean that loud brat Naruto who was always playing pranks? No way!"

"You obviously haven't heard about what he and his team did in Kiri."

"Who cares what he did or whose son he is, he's hot!"

"Like father and son, he sure knows how to make a name for myself"

"I hope he can let me have his children!"

"And the way I heard, his team composed of two of the most beautiful women that arrived here. So it's not surprising he managed to bag'em!"

Hasashi twitched at the last two comments, on how these women could say something like that, they didn't even see him, just his name and it made him sound like a womanizer. He couldn't really see how these women could say something like that, they didn't even see him, just his name.

"Well seems like your quite popular with the ladies Hasashi!," Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin. He too had noticed all of the looks his student had been getting; it was something that made him both proud and jealous. "You know Minato was also quite the lady killer back in his day."

"Yeah, well you know as well as I do that a snow ball has a better chance of surviving in hell, then these woman have of ever getting along with me," Hasashi said with conviction. "I choose who I marry and not to some random woman who cared about my name. In other words, I'd prefer a woman who is willing to share what I feel and to understand what it means to love"

Jiraiya just shrugged at that, he knew of his student's son desires to be with a woman who would love him. The yellow-clad ninja had always been something of a romantic that way; it was another thing Jiraiya was sure he had gotten from Minato. That man could have had so many women it wasn't even funny, yet even after he had been given clan status he refused to marry anyone other than Kushina, since she was the only one who did not care about him being Hokage or a Clan Head. Thinking about love and women brought a perverse giggle to his lips. To him, Hasashi didn't need any fangirls if he had two of the most beautiful women he ever saw and Jiraiya was sure it won't belong before he could marry

"I hope you're not thinking any perverted thoughts about me and those two_,my godfather_," Hasashi said in a threatening manner. The blond let out a small smile when his godfather did shut up, as he knew pushing the topic would find himself at the end of his harpoon.

That's something else he picked up from Minato, Jiraiya thought lamentingly as he remembered a time when he had been peeking in the hot springs and Minato and his wife had come in. He had not known they were there until he saw Kushina, and unfortunately for him had not realized that Minato had come with her. The beating those two had given him had been even worse than when he had peeked on Tsunade.

The rest of the trip to the Hokage tower was made in silence, as the two were left to their own thoughts.

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade sighed as she finally finished the paperwork, it had taken a long time and a lot of sake but it was finally done and she could now relax. She turned in her seat to look out over the village, her mind going to a certain blond. She seemed to be thinking about the gaki quite often these days, but given that she had not gone a week without hearing some kind of rumor about him that did not surprise her. The blond woman sighed as she wondered when those two would come back; she was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely noticed the knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called out as she turned around when the door revealed two familiar faces. "Ah, Jiraiya! Hasashi! I trust your mission went well?"

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression while Hasashi gave a slight chuckle on the outcome. "Let's just say I've done pretty well as a bodyguard", sarcastically said Hasashi.

"Really? Did Jiraiya tried to get you to embrace his perverse nature?", Tsunade asked as the younger blonde smiled at the memory.

"No, but he ended up having a wild goose chase while I ended up somewhere else if this guy didn't take me with him as planned" said Hasashi while pointing at the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya gave a hearty laugh at his associate's whining, while Tsunade let out a small chuckle as she moved back behind her desk. Sitting down she leaned her head on her hands as she looked at Hasashi, "I heard from one of the Toads you had a run in with Akatsuki?" she said, obviously digging for more information.

"Yeah. It all began when I overheard a group of Councillors wanting to get rid of the Jinchurikki, despite the fact that the village revered them. So, that's when I decided to take matters into my own hands and take her back, to which I managed to incinerate two members of the Akatsuki", said Hasashi.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes; she probably should have known that would happen given Hasashi's selfless nature. And finding someone like him, it would be obvious to anyone that he would want to keep them from harm. Thankfully she missed the look Hasashi and Jiraiya shared, "I suppose I can understand that Hasashi. Still you need to be careful, especially when dealing with Akatsuki."

"Do not worry, Hokage-sama, I know what I'm doing," Hasashi said dismissively.

Tsunade smiled at his statement. "You know news of you and your team's feats from previous missions have reached all of the elemental countries," the blond Hokage said, "I was quite glad to put the three of you into one team"

Hasashi gave a warm smile at the thought of those two, "What of those two anyway?"

"Nothing really happened to them, other than some men flirting with them who received death threats all over. Some of the Councillors' sons tried to groom them but...", Tsunade stopped mid sentence.

"Let me guess, they failed?" Hasashi let out a light chuckle, knowing how those two wouls act with his authorization.

"Yeah, and some are even reluctant to approach the estate because of it. They mostly trained on the duration when you were away and they only left the estate when they were going to Ichiraku's, or at the grocery. Anyway, you have a week off from field work, and I'll just send an ANBU whenever you are needed", Tsunade stated as Hasashi gave a bow.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, I shall be leaving now", Hasashi said with a warm smile before he disappeared in a vortex of flames. Jiraiya grinned at his associate as it reminded him a lot of Minato.

"Just like his father, does it?", he asked. Tsunade could not help but smile in agreement.

"Yeah, he does."

**Namikaze Estates**

Hasashi teleported to the Estates, where he could not help but chant "It's good to be home!" once he was at the front porch. Once he had entered, no one was at the Living Room at the moment nor at their rooms. '_Maybe they're at the Courtyard, training', _he thought to himself and proceded to that area, where he found Jade and Kitana sparring as Kimimaro and Tayuya were bearing witness to it. But what made Hasashi became impressed is at their change of appearance. Jade is wearing a mostly green and black outfit that consisted of a sleeveless green, chiffon-cross string shirt with black outlines that also exposes her midriff and green pants with black leg greaves and a pair of black boots. She also wore a pair of armguards and a black fingerless gloves. **(AN: Her MKX Mobile 'Assassin' ****variant)**. Kitana on the other hand, stood there with a special dress that is not normal in regular society, the only thing that is similar to Jade was her blue mask. She had several jewelry pieces that are located in her hair which is designed in the traditional Japanese hairstyle with gold hair sticks. There is also a good head piece placed on her forehead showing a sense of royalty, this was also accompanied with blue eyeliner and her dark blue colored eyes. She also had a jewelry piece right at the neck connected to her mask, the last piece or jewelry is connected to her blue robe like dress which is just two clothes. She also has body armor around her arms, shoulders and legs that doesn't take away from her enchanting form and she wears what appears to be pants though both sides of the upper parts of her legs were bare **(AN: Her default MKX skin)**. Hasashi could not help but be attracted to her form as he silently stood to watch their spar.

"This certainly brings back memories of our first spar, Jade" Kitana spoke as she re-adjusted her stance

Jade chuckled and re-adjusted her stance as well and replied "During our spars as children it seems."

"There was a lot that we were then," Kitana said softly.

"We were…" Jade replied.

"It is amazing isn't it? That we were able to stand up despite all that has happened," Kitana said with a smile.

"It was unexpected but I tend to enjoy life like that, especially at peacetime" Jade replied with a smile on her face.

Kitana smirked then charged forward and leapt into the air with a shout and aimed a flying kick at Jade's head.

Jade blocked the kick, which caused her to skid to the side enough for Kitana to leap into the air and use her Edenian magic to send her rocketing towards him with her right hip but Jade disappeared with a green flash to avoid the move.

Kitana landed on the ground and Jade appeared in a green flash above her with her staff but Kitana blocked it with her tessens and pushed her away.

Jade back flipped in the air and landed to the ground where Kitana quickly teleported in a blue tornado towards her and began to repeatedly twirl her staf against Kitana who dodged gracefully as she managed to knock away her staff with a kick

Jade then caught her wrist and pulled her into a knee to the gut, which made her stagger backwards but Kitana then pulled her forward but this time, Jade leapt up and kneed Kitana in the neck, which made him stagger backwards where Jade then leapt up and delivered a dropkick to her chest, which made Kitana fly backwards into the air but she recovered and landed on the ground.

Jade then kicked her off of her and as she recovered in the air and landed on her feet, she smiled and watched as Kitana flipped to her feet.

"Well played, Princess," Jade said with a smile on her face.

"I hope you aren't finished yet, Jade, there is still a long day ahead of us" Kitana said.

"Not even close, sister," Jade replied.

Kitana smirked and motioned for Jade to come at her.

With a flash of green light, Jade vanished only to appear before her and land two solid blows to her chest and then to her face before she ducked her roundhouse kick and tripped her with a sweeping kick, which sent her to the ground.

Jade rolled on top of her and held a her boomerang above her neck and said "Submit, I have you pinned."

While this was happening, both Kimimaro and Tayuya were amazed on their fighting style, with the Albino admitting that the two Edenians and Hasashi were more powerful as they speak. "Remind me to never piss them off again", Tayuya asked Kimimaro as she remembered her alctercatiom with Kitana, to which Kimimaro nodded.

Kitana smirked and kicked Jade off of her then threw both of her fans towards her. Jade reacted quickly as she twirled her staff to deflect both tessens as she landed on the ground.

Kitana retrieved her fans and parried yo Jade's staff as the two try to gain the upper hand. Kitana backflipped away and threw both of her fans again but Jade countered with her Boomerang and deflected them.

This time, Kitana rolled to the left and dashed towards Jade and landed a knee to her torso to which Jade retaliated by smacking the butt of her staff on her torso as well, with the two skidding to the ground as they heavily pant on their aspirations.

The two panted for a moment before Hasashi decided to make his presence known, and remarked "Good match you two. Finished then?"

"We all needed our breaks, Hasashi," Jade breathed out while being surprised by Hasashi's sudden appearance.

"We had been. How was your mission?" Kitana asked softly.

"Nothing much happened, except for a couple of ninja's being incinerated and a potential recruit for the Shirai Ryu. How are you guys?", Hasashi asked.

"We're fine. We have become a little bit more familiar with the people here, especially to Anko and Kurenai", said Jade as Hasashi shuddered at the thought of them being with Anko but by judging on their looks, it seemed that they weren't affected. At least, not yet. "Anyway, found anything else interesting back there?"

"Well, guess a little bit of story telling wouldn't hurt", Hasashi said humorously as he sat down and explained the details of their journey at Kumo.

**Hokage Tower (One Week Later**)

Tsunade sat on her office re-arranging today's paperwork as she was surprised by an arrival of a vortex of flames, a swirl of blue wind, and a green flash as it revealed the forms of Team Eleven.

"You call, Hokage-sama?", Hasashi asked as Tsunade laid down her documents and huffed as she turned to face Team Eleven, who stood disciplined towards the Hokage. "Yes, Hasashi. And apparently I have a new mission that only you can manage at my standards. It is an A-Rank on the behest of Lord Mifune at the Land of Iron", Tsunade said as Hasashi nodded but not before Kitana asked.

"Why in the Land of Iron, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade sighed in reluctance as she was going to reveal the nature of the mission, "There had been growing reports of people, mostly nuke-nin or travellers, have gone missing by the eastern section of the Three Wolves Mountains here. Lord Mifune had requested several other villages to investigate but unfortunately, none of them returned and little traces have been found on the missing people. Even some of the finest Jounin from Kumo and Iwa had gone missing", she finished as the three had indifferent looks regarding the mission.

"My team and I could take the risk but may I ask why are we chosen for the task?", Hasashi asked as Tsunade gave a small smirk and gave him a bingo book.

"Turn to page 46", she asked as Team Eleven widened their eyes of what they saw.

**Name: Hasashi Namikaze**

Alias: _Konoha's Yellow Inferno_

Age: 12-22(?), Undetermined

Gender: Male

Origin: Konohagakure

Clan: Namikaze Clan

Affiliated with Konoha

Ninja Rank: Jounin

Physical Description: 6'1" tall, 150 pounds. Has deep blue eyes that could shift to white and dark blonde hair.

Elements: Katon, Fuuton

Rank: A-rank, approach with caution

Special Talents: Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox). High-level Taijutsu, adept Kenjutsu, efficient use of kunai-chained harpoons, and the Shunshin no Jutsu.

Bounty: 60 million Ryo Alive or Dead stationed by Otogakure, 80 million Ryo Alive or Dead stationed by Iwagakure

**Name: Kitana Aoyama**

Alias: Konoha's _Blue Cyclone_

Age: approx. 22-29 (Undetermined)

Gender: Female

Origin: Konohagakure (?)

Clan: None

Affiliated with Konoha

Ninja Rank: Special Chunin

Physical Description: 5,8" tall, 140 pounds. Has hazel eyes, Raven hair tied to a bun.

Elements: Very High Fuuton Affinity

Rank: A-rank, approach with caution

Special Talents: Mastery of Tessenjutsu, High Level Taijutsu, and the Shunshin no Jutsu

Bounty: 50 million Ryo Alive or Dead stationed by Otogakure, 60 million Ryo Alive or Dead stationed by Iwagakure

**Name: Jade Midoriya**

Alias_: Konoha's Green Spectre_

Age: approx. 22-29 (Undetermined)

Gender: Female

Origin: Konohagakure(?)

Clan: None

Affiliated with Konoha

Ninja Rank: Special Chunin

Physical Description: 5'8" tall, 138 pounds. Dark Skin, has deep green eyes, dark hair tied to a ponytail.

Elements: Raiton (Presumed)

Rank: A-rank, approach with caution

Special Talents: Mastery of Bojutsu, High Level Taijutsu and the Shunshin no Jutsu.

Bounty: 50 million Ryo Alive or Dead stationed by Otogakure, 60 million Ryo Alive or Dead stationed by Iwagakure

The two Edenians gasped slightly as they saw their records in a book. Technically, the three of them are wanted by other villages and based on the bounty set upon them, it would surely pick up the interests of Bounty Hunters like Erron Black or the Black Dragon Clan.

Kitana wondered for a moment to whatever happened to 'Kotal's Cowboy' as Johnny Cage called him. Last time she saw him, Erron agreed to re-sign his contract on Kitana's service, for a slightly lower sum, as he knew he would probably anger the Fire God for his rather high-standards in pay. But without her ruling Outworld, she was unsure wether he found a new client regardless of good or evil. Or he was dead fighting Chaosrealmers during the invasion.

"That's the end-result of every mission you accomplished or some remarkable feats that you and your team committed. As far as I know, your actions during the Kiri Civil War gained widespread attention but to your leader here, his notoriety in Iwa seems to be inherited by his father", Tsunade said with a chuckle as Hasashi sweatdropped. 'Is this seriously what father also given me?', mentally thought Hasashi as he put the Bingo Book away.

"Anyway, when are we leaving to the Land of Iron?"

"You can leave in three days, to have yourselves prepared since the trip itself there is too far out due to its location. I trust that amount of time will be sufficient in preparation. Do you have any questions?", the Hokage asked as the three of them looked at one another.

"No, Hokage-sama. It will be done", Hasashi said as all three of them nod before disappeared in their shunshins.

**Land of Iron (Forested Location)**

The three shinobi jumped from tree to tree as they travelled at the supposed location where people were last seen before disappearing mysteriously. After meeting Lord Mifune, who briefed them on the mission, the three went on the Three Wolves Mountain where the disappearances have said to occure much more frequently. As Jade decided to take the lead this time with two of her teammates behind her, Hasashi decided to have a personal conversation with Kitana, as Jade wouldn't hear them due to her distance between them.

"The way she fondly speaks about Master Liang, I presume her relationship was beyond that of a student and teacher?", Hasashi asked as Kitana sadly lowered her head, remembering the events that happened back home.

"It was one sided it seems. When Kotal died, the Jade we knew was broken to pieces that even I couldn't help at her loss. But fortunately, Kuai Liang was there and was the one who healed her wounds emotionally and with none of us knowing is, whatever she felt for him became stronger and it was only that we had been informed of his death is where we knew what she really felt for him. That while she had learned a lot from him, she learned to admire him overtime. But it was sad enough that Kuai Liang never knew what she felt for him. But it-" Kitana was cut off as she saw Jade motioning them to stop.

"Six figures. One on the run, five are chasing him", Jade stated as Hasashi motioned them to keep a low profile while hiding along the treeline. Once they did, they saw what appears to be a group of Iwa-nin trying to capture what seemed to be a missing-nin towards the area where people had gone missing.

"Takeo Hideki! Desist in the name of the Sandaime Tsuhikage!", one Jounin called out as the runaway continued to jump from tree to tree.

"Like hell I'm going back to that old man!", the runaway ninja yelled as he continued to jump before an unseen fist hit him midair and came crashing down. As he landed on impact, he was surrounded by Iwa nin, not before feeling another fist being landed on his stomach.

"What the-" before the missing-nin could retort, six white and black figures appeared. They appeared to be heavy and metallic and their blue-eyes simply watched the man, who tried to escape but could not due to an energy-beam surrounding him. The task force were also shocked before twelve similar figures appeared and surrounded them in an energy beam before they disappeared in teleportation.

Team Eleven stood shocked as they saw the familiar figures, Hasashi looked at them with disdain while Jade gritted her teeth in anger, remembering their presence on the day Kotal died. "It seems even the Cyber Lin Kuei managed to find its way here, and the overall answer to our question", Kitana spoke as her two teammates stayed tense. "But the main question is, how did they get in here considering their numbers?"

"We cannot tell. But for now we need to find their any of their hideouta first, we can't tell where they are and what they are planning to do especially when their reliance on technology can be referred to as a nuisance", Hasashi stated but a glimpse on the mountain by Jade that stood several feet above. Adjusting her vision due to the sunlight, Jade noticed what seems to be a landing point.

"Does that answer your question?", Jade asked, pointing at the hole on the mountain that leads to an entrance. Sighing, Hasashi could only remarked 'Well played' as they teleported to that position.

"Remember, this is Earthrealm technology we are speaking off, so keep your heads down", Hasashi ordered as they entered the cavern.

"Three guards the the entrance", Kitana stated as they take cover in a nearby boulder. "We'll take them out at the same time, projectile weapons only" Hasashi ordered as they pulled out a kunai, a boomerang and a folded tessen.

"On my go. Three, two, one", before they launched their weapons to their targets, all hitting their necks as they fell to the ground dead. "Nicely done. Okay, move out"

Entering the structure, the two Edenians could only be surprised by the metallic structures that surrounded them, but as they continue to explore the area surprise turned to horror when they saw a production of new Cyber Lin Kuei by removing the brains to augment it into the armors, with both of them trying to hold onto their insides as they saw the horrific process. Hearing someone coming, Hasashi motioned his group to stay low as they can hear a screaming man being drugged before he underwent the same process. This angered both Jade and Hasashi, due to the methods of creating new soldiers for an unknown cause and were vivid on what happened to the people who have said to disappear in the area.

"Bastards...", Kitana cursed as she saw the horrifying methods in creating new soldiers, with her two teammates could not help nodding at that statement.

"We'll deal with them when we get there. But for now, we need to find any prisoners that may still be alive before we can stop the production facility by shutting it down or by destroying it with explosive tags. I'll take care of it, but I'm going to need you to cover me", Hasashi briefed as the two Edenians nodded. Before they could make a move however, the group were surprised when a burst of flames coming towards them. Reacting quickly, Kitana turned to use her fans to part the flames as they dispersed and from the flames came a familiar form with a group of cyborgs behind him.

"Sektor?!", Hasashi called out in anger as both Jade and Kitana tensed against the new enemy.

**"I am called Triborg. ****You have entered a restricted zone. Resist and you will be terminated, or surrender and your transformation will begin"**, Triborg warned as more Cyborgs stood behind him. Hasashi pulled out a kunai while Jade and Kitana reached for their staff and fans respectively.

"We chose neither option. Who is your leader?", Hasashi demanded as he saw Triborg gave a slight chuckle.

**"We answer to the Grandmaster, Shirai Ryu dog. We have been given orders that intruders and spies are to be eliminated",** Triborg declared as two figures flashed from him and revealed a yellow and black variant with a similar model as him.

"Those models, they're that of Cyrax and Smoke", Jade said as she studied some of the captured Cyber Lin Kuei tech with Kuai Liang when she trained under him. He had explained that Triborg is made from the battle data of Smoke, Cyrax, Sektor and Sub-Zero himself in all at one body that can be unmerged, supposedly to create the 'ultimate assassin' by the Grandmaster on Sektor's suggestion though his actual motive was to transfer his own conciousness on the body if the design is succesful.

"The factory and the disappearances, is this Sektor's doing?", Hasashi demanded.

**"We work for the Cyber Initiative's innovation into the new world, to ensure it's glory into the New Era where Kronika had failed. To succeed where others had failed for the Lin Kuei", **Triborg declared.

"If Kuai Liang can deal with you, then so can we.", Jade declared as they charged towards the enemy.

**"Now, fear the Cyber Initiative!",** Triborg declared as his Smoke and Cyrax variants attack the three shinobi.

**AN:**

**Aaand Cut! I know it's lacking in a lot of aspects and I intend to update it with the release of the next chapter. It'll take a while but it'll be worth it. Gonna keep my game on and it's gonna be a lot of work in about a while. Spectre, signing off! **


	17. Chapter 16: Triple Threat

**Spectre: Heya! Took me time but it was all worth giving a try. Chapter today features three fight scenes that I hopefully wish it nailed it. Anyway let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 16: Triple Threat**

**Unknown Location**

"So, Hidan and Kakuzu are dead", remarked Pain as the group gathered in a holographic meeting.

Pain listened to Zetsu's report and watched the battle between the Kyuubi Jinchurikki, Kakazu and Hidan with a frown, while he had known that the yellow-clad ninja was going to be a problem after they received that report on his time in Kiri; he had not counted on him being able to gain enough strength to defeat two members of Akatsuki and according to Zetsu's report, managed to dispatch the two with low difficulty. To make matters worse they lost two members and they had yet to capture a Bijuu, adding onto the fact that the Kyuubi's Jinchurikki or the Yellow Inferno as he was now referred to by many people, would most likely grow even stronger…

"This news is troubling, the Namikaze is stronger than we thought." the man said at last as his Rennigan eyes scanned the others in the room.

Kisame smirked, "So that _gaki_ is stronger than we thought. I look forward to the day Sameheda and I can have a real fight with him, it should be interesting."

"Do you think we should go after him Leader-Sama?"asked Zetsu.

Pain stayed silent for a moment as he tried to decide on a course of action, "No, at the moment it would cause more trouble than it was worth. The nine tails must be sealed last, that means we would need to keep him alive until we get the other Bijuu sealed. And he is not the only one we have to deal with. His teammates known as the Blue Cyclone and the Green Spectre are known to match him in terms of skill or so we have heard and we can't risk having any more alctercations with them" Pain looked around at the others for a moment, "we will have to start gathering the other Jinchurikki and for the moment leave both the Hachibi and Nibi alone, given to the fact that the Namikaze and Jiraiya had already warned the Raikage of our presence. Itachi! Kisame!" Pain called getting Kisame to look at him and Itachi to open his eyes, "How far are you from your target?"

"I think we're pretty close," Kisame said with a shark like grin, "Sameheda is starting to get excited for some action."

"I want you to capture the Nanabi Jinchurikki as soon as possible," Pain said, "The rest of you should also get your assigned Bijuu as soon as you can!"

"Don't worry yeah," Deidra said as he flexed his arm, "We're almost near the Ichibi; we'll get that one soon yeah."

"So it seems. I look forward in adding another Kage into my collection", Sasori said under his _Hiruko_ armor. "Perhaps the Inferno will do as well"

"Sasori-danna, isn't it a bit creepy that you continue to use bodies as art?" Deidara asked.

"As if your explosives that you call as art is," Sasori said rolling his eyes, "No matter, we'll deal with as soon as possible".

"Very well then, dismissed", Pain said while adjourning the meeting.

**"Interesting...****",** Bi-Han thought while hiding amongst the shadows. **"Lord Raiden will want to hear of this",** before the Dark Wraith teleported away.

**Cyber Lin Kuei Hideout**

**Hasashi vs Triborg (Sektor)**

"Sektor and the Cyber Lin Kuei had fallen by my hand. What makes you think that you could succeed where he had failed?", Hasashi asked harshly, remembering his previous encounters with the Cyber Initiative.

**"Through Innovation, the Cyber Inititiave now have the discipline and structure that the Grandmaster and Sektor failed to give. Once the New Era comes, all of humanity will grow to fear and yearn for innovation",** Triborg declared then lunged at Hasashi with a teleport uppercut, but the former Spectre dodged and countered with a hellfire kick on the Cyborg's torso. Disappearing in a burst of hellfire, Hasashi landed two quick jabs. Once in the back and second in the chest. Triborg countered with a palm strike as it forced Hasashi to skid away as he teleported behind him to deliver three swift kicks before sweeping him. Before the cyborg could stomp Hasashi, he teleported out of the way before the cyborg stomp him, creating a crater as he did.

Triborg shot a missile at Hasashi, who used Kurama's senses as he used his katana to slice the projecticle and exploded behind him. Hasashi soon regained his footing and lunged a harpoon as he shouted **_"GET OVER HERE!" _**, where the kunai stabbed Triborg in the chest as he aggresively pulled before kneeing him on the head. Triborg regained his footing as he teleport uppercut Hasashi before jumped into the air and violently threw his enemy on the ground below them.

Triborg, who was now getting frustrated and wanting to kill the Shirai Ryu dog, shot a powerful rocket at Hasashi, who twirled his chains against hit. The projectile hit the twirling vortex as it exploded. Using this to his advantage amidst the smoke, Triborg again launched another missile at Hasashi, who did not expect the attack, to which he was knocked mid-air before Triborg performed a brutal teleport uppercut, his fist brutally connecting with Hasashi's chin, before he followed up with a brutal palm strike to his back.

'Damn. He's even better than Sektor himself', Hasashi thought as he regained his footing, but knew that this fight truly wasn't over. He had to win against his old enemy even though it wasn't truly him. It brought back memories on how Sektor conspired with Quan Chi to eliminate the Shirai Ryu, that led to the Spectre he once was. He allowed his rage to increase as a means to eliminate the red-clad cyborg that was also responsible for his suffering. Hasashi knew that the Lin Kuei he was facing wouldn't go down without a fight, so he would put all of his willpower into this fight.

Getting up off the ground, Hasashi teleported against Triborg where he delivered a a jab from behind and three on the torso. Teleporting in front of him, Hasashi pulled out two of his Katanas to deliver two brutal slashes on Triborg's torso before using his kunai to stab both of Triborg's eyes before kicking him away with the kunai still lodged. Pulling him back, Hasashi kicked the kunai lodged on Triborg's head to further stab the sharp object before setting him down on the ground. As he forced Triborg to get up, Hasashi sliced his waist then his head, before kicking away his torso then splitting his head into two. Panting victoriously as the two halves of Triborg's head fell to the ground, Hasashi lamented "You're just as vile as Sektor"

**Jade vs Triborg (Smoke)**

**"****It was a mistake that the old order allowed you to become one of us. Your emotions hinders your progress",** Triborg told her as she stood ready. "The Lin Kuei are not mere killers, Triborg. They protect Earthrealm and those who suffered under the likes of you" Jade shot back as she stood tense against the black Cyborg, who was currently calculating the odds in defeating her, not because she wasn't sure if she could defeat him, because she remembered her encounter with the actual Smoke, Tomas Vrbada who was Kuai Liang's best friend. While she managed to defeat him, Smoke's teleportation skills and stealth made it difficult for her to actually defeat him and it took precision and cunning. Her thoughts were interrupted as Triborg disappeared in a puff of smoke where he landed two jabs on Jade's back and front torso, sending her off guard as she regained her footing.

Pulling out her staff, Jade blocked a jab from Triborg where she managed to land a blow at his jaw with the butt of her staff before roundhouse kicking him away. As Triborg skidded, Jade teleported behind him to stab him with her boomerang but Triborg caught her wrist before she could slit his throat where he landed a palm strike at her chest. Jade again used her staff to continously attack the cyborg with her bojutsu but Triborg managed to block or evade her attacks before she managed to sweep him with her staff. Regaining his senses, Triborg managed to teleport away just as he landed a smoke bomb to which sent Jade into the air where he once again landed two jabs in her front and back. Getting up, Jade chanelled Edenian magic where she manages to get behind Triborg and aggresively hit him in his hinges before stabbing his back with her staff. As she moved to give the finishing blow, Triborg turned invisible as he kicked her away.

Using his stealth as his advantage, Triborg teleported behind his adversary and delivered a brutal teleport punch to Jade's stomach. As the green-clad Edenian was about to double over, the Cyborg swiftly grabbed her by the waist and delivered a brutal German Suplex, making Jade land head first on the ground. A crunch was heard from the attack that Triborg had just landed. The Edenian had tried to get back up, but before she could actually do anything, the Cyborg delivered a brutal push kick to Jade's face.

As she regained balance, Triborg fired his two grappling hooks where it caught Jade's arms and stomach and proceded to send jolts of electricity, causing her to scream in pain. But she managed to hold on as she regained her stance and while being electrocuted, managed to grab both hooks and channelled Edenian magic on them. Using the electricity that went through her body, and from the teachings of Chakra control by Hasashi while using her own magic, managed to charge the electricity around her into her hands as it took a green form before before letting go of the hooks. Looking at him with malice, Jade fired back with a blast of electricity against Triborg, where the impact caused his system to overload as he was stunned by this attack. Picking up her staff, Jade proceded to sever both the Cyborg's arms and legs before slicing his head. "I prefer the real Smoke", Jade lamented as she let go of the head of Triborg.

**Kitana vs Triborg (Cyrax)**

**"Mileena"**, Triborg greeted as Kitana was disgusted at the mistake of who he was referring to. She looked _nothing_ like her 'sister' and it was already an insult if anyone mistook her for the monstrosity that Shang Tsung created.

"Fool. I am Kitana", she shot back.

**"Shao Kahn's lesser daughter. The former Kahn of Outworld has graced the Cyber Initiative with her presence"**, Triborg mockingly saluted as it angered the Edenian even more. The association of him and that man was one thing she scorned as he chose to create Mileena for a perfect heir. The sight of turning people into experiments to become machines reminded her the day she found out the truth and betrayal. **"The Fire God is not here to protect you, your highness. You will be forced to serve as you did to Shao Kahn as his daughter"**

"I have been there before.", Kitana said while readying her tessens. "Never again".

Kitana teleported at Triborg where she delivered three quick kicks and a slash on his wrists but he countered with electric-charged fists on her torso as he threw a grenade in front of her. Kicking away the explosive, she legsweeped the Cyborg as she kicked him to the ticking explosive where it detonated and sent him on air where she delivered an enhanced flying kick on the Cyborg's back as he was on air. Triborg soon got up as he shot a moving buzzsaw against her to which she used her fans to flow several objects such as cases and even bodies at it but it forced her to jump away as the buzzsaw continued to charge towards her. She failed to notice Triborg teleporting in front if her where he detonated a grenade towards where she was struck at the impact of the blast before Triborg delivered a hard-kick on her back before delivering a piledriver against her as they landed on the ground.

As she regained her footing, Triborg teleported at her where she narrowly dodged a buzzsaw inches away from her neck by bending over before she kicked him in a backflip fashion. She then channeled Edenian magic as she used her tessens to make him afloat as she delivered two tessen strikes at his torso.

As Triborg tried to stand up with his circuits being damaged severely, Kitana threw her fans at him. She then teleported behind him where she stabbed her tessens at the back of his head before retrieving them to stab him in the eyes. Using the momentum, Kitana threw her fans to Triborg's neck and waist as the said parts seperate from one another before calling one back to kick it away as it struck the Cyborg's forehead.

"That takes care of them", Kitana said, panting after dealing with the Cyrax variant and picking up her tessen from the Cyborg's head.

The three regrouped as they patched up each other's wounds amidst the piles of bodies that were once ordinary human beings coverted into machines. It was a sad sight for them, considering that they had been forced to serve against their freewill and were robbed of their humanity. It hurts them to see of their fate, and even though some of them may had done evil deeds, their humanity and freewill being taken away as it had reminded them of what they were when they still serve Shao Kahn or Quan Chi. Deciding to break the silence, Hasashi spoke, "Did you find any trace of the other prisoners?"

"No", Jade replied in defeat. "It appears that they sent them to another facility somewhere out there. And there's no telling where could they be".

"I see", Hasashi sighed as he hoped to release them before reaching for his pouch and handed several explosive tags to Kitana who became confused on his action. "Since you probably had the least trouble fighting against Cyrax, maybe you can have the honor in planting the explosives", Hasashi said with a hint of humor as Kitana's eye twitched but sighed, seeing that to be the truth.

"Fine. But you owe me some few favours at the ramen stand", Kitana barked as she took the tags from him while Hasashi and Jade chuckled. "It seems it has grown to be her favorite, I can tell you fell the same way?", Hasashi asked, pointing at Jade to which she nodded, as she grew to like the delicacy that wasn't available at Outworld.

As Kitana moved to plant the tags given to them by Hasashi to destroy the base, the group were surprised when a huge ice beam came towards them. Hasashi quickly went through some handsigns and chanted mentally '_Kaeton: Mōkaen no Jutsu! (Inferno Release: Netherflame Jutsu!)_'. A burst of hellfire came from his mouth as it collided with the ice beam for a few seconds before exploding. On the midst of the steam, a familliar yet altered voice came out.

"Again you chose to suffer, Hanzo", said a familliar voice as the steam began to clear. It took them seconds to re-adjust their view from the steam and to their surprise, saw a lone figure. Surprise turned to shock and horror when they had a closer view on the figure.

The former Shirai Ryu Grandmaster and his teammates widened their eyes as they had heard the voice and was horrified of the fate that once again befall him, with Hasashi sadly lowering his head in as he saw his friend become the very thing he he been once again. The green Kunoichi of the group tried to shake her head in denial, and even tried to close her eyes, wishing that this was one of her nightmares but unfortunately it didn't. Memories soon flashed before her mind, where emotional scars were slowly healed by him. Kitana placed a comforting hand on Jade's shoulder, which seemed to have an effect but it did not last long.

And then the memories came back. The terrifying and painful memories rushed back to her mind and Jade groaned, putting a hand up to her face. Her uncovered eye never left the man's — Kuai Liang's — eyes.

She remembered meeting him the first time after Kronika's defeat when both Liu Kang and Kitana went back to restore their timeline and how grating his smug and cold personality was.

She remembered him when the two fought alongside one another to aid Liu Kang's mission to defeat Kronika and undo her mistakes.

She remembered him when he and the Lin Kuei rescued her when Ermac attacked them, that resulted in Kotal's death during the assault.

She remembered when he comforted her and brought her back to the light from being an emotional wreck from Kotal's death, resulting in a deep and close friendship with one another.

And then... she remembered the day of when it all changed, where Kuai Liang and the remnants of the Outworld loyalists volunteered to delay the enemy while Fire God Liu Kang used whatever strenght remained in him to create a barrier on Kronika's Keep to prevent his Chaos counterpart from getting his hands on the Hourglass. The image of him standing alone, facing the Revenant forms of Smoke, Frost, Cyrax and Sektor led by Noob Saibot, who was once his brother, Bi-Han, before the elder brother used his sickle to pull out Kuai Liang's heart broke Jade emotionally along with Kotal's death, resulted in occassional nightmares that Kitana had been the only one to console her ever since. Now having been brought back again, a corrupted version of him, Sub-Zero looked at his old allies with ice forming around his forearms before clenching his fist. Hasashi broke the silence as he tried to call out his friend and brother-in-arms.

"Kuai Liang"

"Raiden had warned me that you three would become allies, Hanzo." Kuai Liang said in a more sinister voice given by his Revenant form as he turned to his former protegé. "But I did not know that you were capable of such disgrace, Jade. Not after from all what I taught you"

Her heart felt heavy, she wished that somehow, a part of the Kuai Liang she had admired still remained within this corrupted version of him.

"But this is isn't your way, Kuai Liang.", Jade begged as Kuai Liang stood still and devoid of any passion or honor he once had. "Chaos has corrupted you."

"It freed me, rather. And a new clan will emerge at the dawn of the New Era. And soon they will feel its coldest grasp", Kuai Liang declared as he went to a fighting stance against the three shinobi present.

'Without Quan Chi or Raiden, how are we going to restore you, Kuai Liang?', Hasashi thought as they stood against him.

**AN:**

**Spectre: Aaand cut! Okay, at this point, I feel like this is one of those scenarios of who's fighting who in MK11, and apparently I got Scorpion and Jade as my choices due to their own connections to him. But to who will Sub-Zero fight might be up to you and I already figured out whatever scenarios in either combatant. Spectre, signing off!**


	18. Chapter 17: Cold Steel

**Spectre:Been a while eh? Welp gotta say i got a lot time playing MK Mobile and I manage to get plenty of ideas from it. Okay, no Mortal Kombat is the real deal without Scorpion vs Sub Zero so I placed it here. Anyhow, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Mortal Kombat nor Naruto**

**Chapter 17: Cold Steel**

**Flashback **

**Koliseum, Outworld**

_Sub-Zero narrowly dodges the claw strike as Reptile continued to attack him with quick succession of kicks and slashes from his claws before partially freezing the Koliseum floor to push back Reptile farther with a roundhouse kick. Skidding the ice with the claws on his feet, Reptile spit a mass of toxin to which Sub-Zero quickly erected a wall to defend himself from the incoming attack. Sensing a presence nearby, Reptile tried to attack him via an invisibility attack but Sub-Zero quickly replaced himself with an Ice Clone and Reptile froze upon contact with the said object. Using this opportunity, Sub-Zero covered himself in ice as he charged at the frozen Zaterran, crushing an iceball within his stomach and delivering a powerful headbutt. Disoriented, Sub-Zero finished the match by Ice sliding towards him and delivered dual-palm strike on the back, rendering Reptile unconciouss._

_"I would kill you, but that is not my purpose here." Sub-Zero said coldly. His icy breath escaping through his mask._

_Reptile rolled and away and retreated before Sub-Zero returned his attention to Shao Kahn as everyone watched. The crowd still roaring._

_"Your followers hold you in high esteem warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly… I do so only to face his killer!"_

_"And you shall." Shao Kahn replied as he motioned Quan Chi to summon his Spectre._

_With a green flash from Quan Chi's fist, Scorpion was summoned. A burst of flames erupted form the coliseum floor as Scorpion stepped out in flash of fire. This was the moment Sub-Zero had been waiting for. All of the intense training and suffering had led to this._

_Sub-Zero will never forget the moment he learned of Bi Han's death and how it felt. He was going to make sure Scorpion would feel the pain a thousand times worse than what he had inflicted on his brother._

_The rumors were right. Scorpion looked every bit as fearsome and powerful as it had described. However Sub-Zero was not afraid. He was angry, and he will allow his anger to take over for him._

_"**What is this? You are not Sub Zero!"** Scorpion pointed at the impostor, as he glared at him_

_"I am his family and clan. I fight for his honour." Sub Zero declared with pride as Scorpion had a peeved expression behind his mask._

_**"He had no honour!" **Scorpion shot back**. "And you will die as he did!"** and they went into a fighting stance before the two charged with one another._

**Flashback End **

**Cyber Lin Kuei Hideout, Land of Iron**

'Fate is sure cruel. Doesn't it, Kuai Liang?', Hasashi thought as he remembered his first meeting with the younger Sub-Zero, who was headstrong in avenging his brother after Scorpion killed him. A deed that he was not sure wether to regret or accept depending on the situation. By seeing how things function, it had all been the opposite ever since his rebirth. They were enemies, later as comrades. Then enemies again. Life has its way on making things work for Hasashi, wether for the greater good or not.

"Take the others", Hasashi ordered, referring to the other enemy Cyborgs. "I'll deal with Sub-Zero"

Reluctantly, both women nodded as they attacked Cyber Lin Kuei from left to right. Jade dodged a jab from a Cyborg before turning to retract her staff to his torso, piercing the said weapon through his chest before stabbing an enemy cyborg in the neck with her Razor-Rang before throwing it towards another that tried to grab Kitana from behind. Nodding to her sister-figure, Kitana slashed a Cyborg's arm before severing the head, followed by slicing another in the waist before unleashing a gale with her Edenian magic to push back other Cyber Lin Kuei temporarily. _'We'll find a way to bring you back, Kuai.',_ thought Jade as she looked at the Revenant Cryomancer, who became her light when she was lost to the dark._ 'I put my faith in you, Scorpion. Do what you have to do'_ she thought before continuing her fight against the other Cyborgs with Kitana.

"You are more than this, Kuai Liang. You have given a me a reason to seek peace for your clan to do the same with mine", Hasashi called out, hoping at least a fragment of his humanity remained in him but the Lin Kuei Revenant simply chuckled, earning an expression of disbelief from the Shirai Ryu ninja.

"A mistake, that I plan to rectify.", Kuai Liang replied with malice and hatred towards his opponent. "Now I'll finish, what my brother, Bi-Han, could not "

Hearing those words made Hasashi's stomach jump as he did not expect that he would do such a thing for a demon that he called his brother. Realizing he had fallen this far, he closed his eyes with a hint of regret. "So be it then", Hasashi declared, with no choice as he pulled out a kunai and went into a fighting stance. "Shirai Ryu do not run. We fight."

Sub-Zero let out a cruel chuckle as he placed a fist into his chest. _"We are the Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night. More deadly than the dawn!"_, Sub-Zero declared before he also went to a fighting stance.

(**Soundtrack: Scene of a Disaster****)**

Both ninja stood tense as they recall some familar memories flashed before them, remembering their first encounter as they focused all their attention towards the other. As they decide to sever those thoughts at the moment, both men widened their eyes as they charge with one another. Both Hasashi and Kuai Liang launched a series of kicks and punches to one a other that is only parried by their defense. Scorpion attempted to sweep him but the Cryomancer dodged before he put three jabs on Sub-Zero's torso before landing a roundhouse kick but the Cryomancer bend down to avoid the attack as he countered with his own kick that sent the former Spectre away from him. As Hasashi laid on the ground, he noticed Kuai Liang about to stomp him from the air and managed to backflip away from him.

Disappearing in a burst of Hellfire, Hasashi teleported above Kuai Liang's position and landed three downward kicks that the Cryomancer deflected. Pulling out a kunai, Hasashi attacked Kuai Liang with combined slashes and kicks to which the Cryomancer countered by forming two ice daggers as the two attacked one another with skill and fortitude. Numerous times, Sub-Zero easily replaced his daggers with new ones as they engaged in close-combat fighting before Hasashi jumped away. **_"GET OVER HERE!" _**he called out as lunged his harpoon towards him. However, Sub-Zero was waiting for this, he simply caught the harpoon with his fiery-orange eyes glaring at Hasashi.

"Ever get tired using these, Hanzo?", Kuai Liang asked before pulling the chain with all his might, and with it, Hasashi before Sub-Zero ice slided his way where he managed to break Hasashi's balance and grab him by the leg. Erecting an ice wall, Sub-Zero slammed Hasashi on the wall before delivering a powerful kick on him as it broke the wall. Forming an Ice Axe, Sub-Zero attempted to slice down Hasashi but the latter, having used some of Kurama's chakra, stopped the blade with his bare hands and kicked the Cryomancer away just as the ice broke.

Hasashi charged again where kunai once again clashed with dagger until the two hands were locked as they struggled to let go. Using Kuai Liang's right hand, Hasashi formed a handseal as he kicked him on the jaw and backing away from him. _'Kaeton: Mōkaen no Jutsu! (Inferno Release: Netherflame Jutsu!)',_ he chanted mentally as a stream of fire bursts from his palms. Quickly, Sub-Zero formed an ice wall to defend himself, to which it did. As the blast went down, Kuai Liang heard running steps as he focused on his left side to which Hasashi appeared, only for him to poof, indicating he was a shadow clone. Shifting his attention to the right after realizing the ruse, Sub-Zero was kneed on thee torso as he was slammed on his own ice wall.

As he tried to deliver another jab in an attempt to knock him out, Sub-Zero quickly replaced himself with an Ice Clone and Hasashi froze contact to which the Cryomancer created an Ice Hammer as he smashed Hasashi with such force that, it could have killed him on the spot if not for Kurama's healing processes. On one knee and clutching his wounds, mostly cuts from shards of ice, Hasashi gritted his teeth as Kuai Liang created an Ice sword with an intent to finish him off.

_NO_. Hasashi's inner voice commanded him. He refused to die and suffer the same fate again. He had to, no, he neededto win to protect his teammates and to free the soul of his brother-in-arms. He channelled every last bit of energy he had and focused it into his arms.

_'I have no choice then' _Hasashi thought as he pulled out a handsign and several clones appear in a puff of smoke. Motioning them attack Kuai Liang, who was confused at the sudden move, engaged at the clones, destroying many of them with relative ease. Hasashi then counter attacked with a Hellfire uppercut connected to Sub-Zero's jaw before delivering a roundhouse kick upward.

Using Kurama's chakra to empower his Hellfire, Hasashi teleported to Sub-Zero's position to deliver several jabs on his chest before teleporting again from behind to deliver a roundhouse kick then again teleporting above him to give him a Hellfire kick downwards before using lunging his harpoon towards him. **_COME HERE!"_**, he called out as he gave a powerful elbow on Kuai Liang's face, breaking his mask and revealed familiar features that was recognizable when he was first turned into a Revenant.

_'It seems the reanimation process allowed him to be restored the way he was when he first became a Revenant. However, I have to finish this, for all of us',_ Hasashi thought as he summoned three clones, two of which attacked Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang quickly dispatched the clones not before seeing an orange orb covered in Hellfire on Hasashi's hand coming after him in a very fast pace. Kurama in the mindscape observed his host with a keen eye as it widened on the new jutsu he was working on since returning from Kumo.

**_'Is this what you were working at kit?_**'', Kurama mentally asked within his mindscape and was surprised on how powerful would this jutsu be.

'_What sorcery is this?!',_ Kuai Liang thought as the orange orb on Hasashi's hand was getting closer at every second. For him, it felt like the world slowed down on him and the orb is only a couple inches down his torso.

_'It's now or never! **Kaeton: Jigoku Rasengan! (Inferno Release: Inferno Rasengan), **_Hasashi chanted as he struck the orange orb on Kuai Liang's torso.With no time to react, the Cryomancer was struck as he was sent plummeting on the facility's wall, where he slipped into uconciousness as he fell to the ground. Panting, Hasashi looked over at Kuai Liang.

"No one is born a slave, Sub-Zero", Hasashi stated before turning to his teammates. Jade finished off her target with a slash on a Cyborg's throat with her Razor-Rang, while Kitana beheaded one with both her fans.

**(End of Soundtrack, I kept on thinking on Kakashi vs Obito at this phase, dunno why)**

Hasashi approached the two amidst of dozens of dead Cyber Lin Kuei, where the two were regaining their composure as their leader approached them, with Jade looking at him intently. "He's been dealt with", Hasashi stated as they went to Kuai Liang's unconciouss form. As Hasashi and Jade continued to analyse him, they could feel a certain amount of chaotic energy that is found in Chaosrealm.

"This source", Hasashi stated, feeling the negative energy that harnessed on Sub-Zero's body. "Have you felt it before?"

"Yes", Kitana replied, as she placed a hand on Sub-Zero's forehead. "The amount of this was abundant at Outworld during the invasion. And from what I can tell, it was more powerful than Shinnok's Necromancy"

"So it seems.", Hasashi stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose in deep thought.

"How can we bring him back?", asked Jade, hoping to remove the source that corrupted her mentor and friend.

"I do not know, Jade", Kitana said. "If we are going to compare this to Quan Chi's Necromancy, this one is stronger. And even if _is_ his doing, we can't do anything about him since neither Quan Chi or Raiden are here and that we couldn't even find a way back to Outworld to find them at this time.", Kitana stated as Jade almost appeared to be hurt of this revelation, as if she was almost crying. She was wanted to bring him back and there was hope when she saw his Revenant form, thinking that he could be restored by other means but by the looks of it, such hopes were crushed, and along with it, chances of Kuai Liang be restored to life just as it had happened with Scorpion.

As Hasashi and his squadmates looked at Kuai Liang's form, an idea struck within Kurama's mind but he needed permission for it to work.

'**_Kit, I have an idea but it's gonna be a long shot'_**, the fox stated.

Intruiged,_'What is it, Kurama?'_, Hasashi asked.

**_'I observe the two's Edenian magic and I concur that they held power that is descended from Orderrealm, where he light and balance resided'_**, Kurama stated as Hasashi became confused as he never set foot on the said location though he had heard of it from Quan Chi during his service as the Hellfire Spectre.

_**"**So what about it?'_, he replied, pretending to be uninterested and knowing how the fox can play mind games with him sometimes.

**_'Your hellfire and my demonic chakra originated are both from the Netherrealm and by combining these two elements makes it a more advanced flame.'_**

**_'_**_And what are you suggesting?'_, asked Hasashi as he hoped that he had a valid solution from his partner.

'**_I'm suggesting that you and either of the two combine Edenian magic to our energy to his body.'_**, Kurama stated as Hasashi widened his eyes in surprise.

**_'_**_Isn't that dangerous, Kurama?',_ he asked, though he was unsure wether to go along with it or not.

**_'I _****_do not know, kit. But by doing mental hypothesis and having any possible conclusions, I could imagine that by combining these two components can be strong enough to purge the dark and chaos magic within his body due to the 'Balanced' energy that is powered by Order of Good and of my Demonic Chakra with your Hellfire that could be symbolized as evil'._**, Kurama stated as Hasashi pondered for a moment and thought that such method may be possible.

_'It may work but I don't want to risk having him suffer whatever ordeal that may befall on him', _Hasashi stated as Kurama sighed in annoyance.

**_'Kit, you can't kill what's already dead', _**Kurama said in a deadpanned tone as Hasashi thought of the decision. As he saw Jade's hurt form, he felt bad at first sight. Kitana had told him on how much Kuai Liang meant for her and that he had been the one who helped her get back to the light when she was lost to the dark that resulted from Kotal's death. Such sight earned him a familiar feeling and he know what it is to lost someone who cares about.

Sighing, Hasashi placed a hand onto Jade's shoulder with a solem look. Her eyes were almost watery and Hasashi wiped them with his thumbs. "Jade, you may not trust me at this one, but I may have a solution to bring him back", Hasashi stated as Jade's eyes widened, as a small spark of hope ignited inside her fractured heart.

"You have?", she asked as Hasashi nodded.

"Yes. But chances are that of a long shot. The demon inside my mind told me that by combining our power, it is capable of purging the darkness within him. He can be trusted but he himself was not sure wether it would work or not", Hasashi stated as Jade contemplated wether to trust him or not, seeing that someone else had advised him to. But she decided to put all her faith in him, knowing that if it did failed, she could hope that Kuai Liang's soul would finally rest into the afterlife with his ancestors.

Having made up her mind, Jade looked at Hasashi with hope. "I trust you, Scorpion. How should we proceed?"

"Place your palms on each side of his head", he ordered as he moved to place a hand on his chest. "Then, by my signal, you have to channel some of your power along with mine. On the count of three, we both channel our respective energies into his body", Hasashi stated as he saw Jade nod.

Kitana stood to watch the process. All mistrust on him because of his past as Scorpion had long faded after seeing who he truly is. His solemn statement to Jade and his willigness to help was one thing that she admired about him and that his ninja way, as he called it, that he won't back down from his word, reminded her of Liu Kang's kind-hearted personality that Hasashi seems to match along with their determination to protect his squadmates just as when he was Shirai Ryu Grand Master. As she watched the scene, she hoped that it would be succesful, as she does not want to see her sister-figure suffer in her anguish.

"All right then", Hasashi stated while breathing in heavily before exhaling. Jade was ready as she hope to bring back her mentor. "On three"

"Three."

"Two"

"One"

**AN:**

**Aaand cut! Dunno if this is a cliffhanger. Welp, there you have it, the traditional MK duel. Now, we can only see if the exorcism as I would call it, is succesful. Anyway, dunno when new chapter will be published but expect it within this week or at the next. Spectre, signing off!**


	19. Chapter 18: Re-United

**Spectre: Sup? All righty this chapter will be the last part of the Cyber Lin Kuei arc and is dedicated to Sub-Zero and Jade. So we have the battle and the excorsism but we'll see how it goes. Let's get this show on the road**!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat.**

**Chapter 18: Re-United**

"All right then", Hasashi stated while breathing in heavily before exhaling, knowing this task won't be easy as it is. Jade was ready, as she hope to bring back her mentor and her friend. "On three"

"Three."

"Two"

"One"

"Release!", Hasashi ordered as his chakra began to envelop into his hands and augment it into Kuai Liang's body with Jade doing the same with her Edenian magic in an attempt to restore their ally's humanity.

Determination and perseverance is their only weapon as they focused on restoring his form and to free him from whatever control that had taken over his soul. With Jade's Edenian magic combining to Hasashi's Hellfire-enhanced Chakra of Kurama, the energy took a white form as it began its fight against the chaotic energy within Kuai Liang's body. Hasashi was just as determined as Jade in bringing back the Cryomancer they had known, seeing on how he both changed their lives. 'I'm not leaving you, Kuai", Jade thought as she continued to channel their magic into his body. 'Not this time'.

**Flashback**

**Kronika's Keep, Netherrealm**

_"It is done.", Liu Kang stated as he and Fujin succesfully opened the Keep with the use of their power as Elder Gods with the gates being opened. "Come, we need to make haste and there may be a chance we can still save our timeline from all of this. We cannot tell how long Kuai Liang could hold on."_

_The path that between them and the armies of the Netherrealm was blocked by a an enormous ice wall that was erected by Kuai Liang as he stood to delay the enemy along with the remaining forces of Outworld. Jade looked back in worry while she entered the Keep along with the remaining survivors. Once they entered the chamber, they saw the Hourglass reacting strangely as Liu Kang began to asses its current state. A holographic vision within the chamber appeared as it serves as surveillance where the remaining Outworld forces were overrun at different directions._

_However, Jade was shocked as she witnessed the Lin Kuei Grandmaster fought the Revenant Lin Kuei before fighting his brother despite his wounds from his battle with Cyrax and Sektor, which looked severe. Her heart beat faster than a normal rate at every second she watched the battle between brothers. She hoped that Kuai Liang could best his brother as he did before, but given by his wounded form, she begins to fear for the worst._

_Kitana and Raiden watched as the fight was going on Bi-Han's favor and, noticing Jade's increasing fear, Kitana placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Her fear and uneasiness begin to get the best of her as her hands and her legs trembled. As much as she could have told him that she wished to be with him, her own feelings towards that certain emotion held her back as she tried not to have that emotion that once determined her life with Kotal._

_Eventually, the sight of Bi-Han using his sickle to stab Kuai Liang's torso into his heart, was the last straw. And the Elder brother crushing his heart, just as Ermac had done with Kotal, was the turning point before the Lin Kuei Grandmaster fell to the ground, devoid of any life. And that is where her whole world shattered before her eyes once more. Tears began to form in her eyes in a rapid pace, her hands covering her mouth as she tried to calm herself but as she fell to both her knees, she began to sob on Kitana's shoulder as she embraced her sister-figure._

_From a woman torn by the loss of a loved one, Kuai Liang became a part of her as time passed by when she was with him. It was already unfair for her to say the least; her own parents forsakened her, she lost her realm, and eventually Kotal and now, Kuai Liang, the man who saved her life and taught her to reform herself from her loss. She had learned so much from him and his lessons. But unknown to her, until the moment he left to protect her and her friends, she eventually learned to love him overtime but chances of telling those feelings are no longer possible and even wondered if Kuai Liang felt the same for her but was sure that he had not, as those feelings would only get in his way, knowing that close bonds costed him too much as well. 'I'm sorry, Kuai...I'm sorry', was all that Jade could only say as she could not protect the man who saved her, and can no longer do the same to him._

**Flashback End**

Jade snapped out of her thoughts as she and Hasashi focused all their efforts in hopefully restoring Kuai Liang as they channel their energy, his body begins to float as the combined energy clashed to that of Chaos, fighting for control before a flash of light that came out of Kuai Liang's eyes and mouth engulfed the entire facility. Jade, having used much of her energy, slipped into unconciousness as she was caught by Kitana while Hasashi was heavily panting, his Chakra reserves from Kurama managed to keep him still.

As the flash disappeared, the two looked at Kuai Liang, whose body begin to change as they could feel the Chaotic energy within him disappear. His pale skin begin to retake the warm ivory color it once had and the orange veins faded away like the wind. As Hasashi checked for a pulse, he let out a sigh of relief as he manages to find one unil he noticed the Cryomancer's eyes opening. Getting into a fighting stance, Hasashi soon calmed himself when he realizes that his eyes were not fiery-orange, but Saphire-like blue, and he let out a smile as his most esteemed ally is brought back to the world.

Kuai Liang soon got up as he adjusted his vision where he witnessed a hand being offered to him where he took it and was helped up and was surprised, with a sense of disbelief as he saw the three people that he recognized from long ago.

"Hanzo? Kitana? But...how?", Kuai Liang asked in disbelief as he did not know he would meet his brother-in-arms once more despite his new appearance such as being blonde and had cerulean eyes rather than brown ones but he knew this was Hanzo Hasashi as he can feel his Hellfire signature and the lack of the flaming skull that Scorpion possessed.

"We'll explain later, Kuai Liang. But for now, I think it may be suitable for all of us if you can do something out of the Cyber Lin Kuei tech that could be used.", Hasashi stated before reaching out his hand for another handshake with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Sub-Zero"

"It's good to see you again, Hanzo.", Kuai Liang said before remembering what has happened just earlier. "But, how am I brought back? Without Raiden or Quan Chi, restoration should have been impossible.", Kuai Liang asked in disbelief as he only knew those two would be capable of restoring the Revenants with their magic until today.

"Scorpion and Jade happened", Kitana stated, still holding the unconcious form of her sister-figure. "By fusing Edenian magic and of his own power, they managed to remove the Chaos lingering within you. It was at first un-orthodox for me, but by the Elder Gods, it worked.", she said with a sigh of relief, as no one on her team had any consequences.

Kuai Liang looked at the woman Kitana was holding. He remembered the last time he saw her, the tears that she showed when he volunteered to delay the army of Chaosrealmers and those of the Netherrealm. The tears show that their bond formed when he agreed that she wanted to come with him as a sign of both closure and comfort, and how she wanted to help him for all the times he was there for her. That time was one moment that his frozen heart was melted by her. Approaching her and gently stroke her bangs and forehead, Kuai Liang gave a genuine smile_. 'You saved me from the dark.'_, he thought, '_I didn't know you would go that far'_

"She cared about you, Sub-Zero.", Hasashi told him with Kitana nodding at the statement. "More than what you know. But first, we need answers to why the Cyber Lin Kuei managed to find its way here and so did the others. Since you were a Revenant just a while ago, we thought you may have answers to what we are seeking", Hasashi asked as Kuai Liang shrugged his shoulders and let go of Jade at the moment.

"After I became a Revenant, my brother made me his second-in-command of a new Lin Kuei order. The Cyber Lin Kuei had been kidnapping shinobi and travellers alike as they sent them here to be cyberized in order to support a military coup in a certain village. I am ashamed to even call myself Grandmaster of this tainted order that my brother created", Kuai Liang stated in self-loathing after remembering all the deeds he had committed for Bi-Han, the demon of a brother he had. The statement made Hasashi and Kitana's ears perk up as they now know that the Cyber Lin Kuei were supporting a village or rather a certain person who could pose a threat of Shinobi Realm, as they call it, due to its advanced technology.

"Do you mind telling what village?", Hasashi asked, feeling uneasy of the statement.

"A village called Konohagakure no Sato is said to be that village", Kuai Liang replied as both Kitana and Hasashi had shocked expressions.

"Shit.", Hasashi cursed, surprising Kuai Liang as he did not know that Hanzo could use swear words while Kitana also had the same thought.

"I presume you work as shinobi at that village's behalf?", Kuai Liang asked as the two nodded.

"But to how they managed to get here is also the general question since portals are made possible by certain people", Kitana said as Kuai Liang placed his fingers on his temples before remembering what it is.

"They managed to enter this realm with the use of Portal Stones. During the invasion, they managed to get ahold on the original that Kotal Kahn had; and they made succesful replicas that allowed them to travel from one place to another.", Kuai Liang replied as the two shinobi's eyes widened. There is now a possibility to return to either Earthrealm or Outworld but to who has one of these stones are the question here. "As I remember, the head of the coup is a councillor from the Leaf Village"

The Konoha shinobi were shocked at this discovery, but Hasashi already had one person in mind due to his track record.

"Danzo Shimura?", Hasashi asked with a deadpanned tone with Kuai Liang nodding at the anwer though he was surprised on how quick Hasashi managed to figure out the conclusion.

"It could make sense given by his own ambitions. But why would he ally himself with the Cyber Lin Kuei or that of Chaos Raiden?", Kitana asked before Kuai Liang turned to reply.

"They intend to help him with the coup because once he was in power, his plan was to lead the Demon Container out of the village for possible capture.", Kuai Liang replied as Kitana looked at Hasashi with an awkward expression as she knew what he was carrying.

"Why would they want to capture the Bijuu?", Hasashi asked, knowing he had another problem besides Akatsuki, even worse considering his past confrontations.

"From what I heard, they seek the Tailed-Beasts altogether because of the power they carry when combined is capable of breaking the barrier that Liu Kang created to keep the Hourglass away at the Netherrealm and if they get their hands on it, then Chaos would have no problem seizing the Hourglass at that point", Kuai Liang stated, remembering the plans that he and the others conspired to do as a Revenant, something that he still loathe.

"Very well", Hasashi stated. He took a Cyborg's body and placed it into a Sealing Scroll. With one handsign, the body was sealed. "We need to make haste in briefing back to Lord Mifune before going back to the village. I can presume the worse if we spent too much time here. Kitana, are the charges set?", Hasashi asked as the blue-clad Edenian nodded. The four of them, with Kuai Liang carrying Jade in a piggy-back style, teleported out of the facility. Once they are out, Hasashi pulled out a handsign, and the charges exploded, destroying the facility and keeping it out of a anyone's hands at the mountain.

"We'll go to Lord Mifune first to brief them of our mission. But he won't take the truth very well on what happened to the people who had vanished here", Hasashi stated, knowing how hurt could the families of those who are unfortunate enough to run into the Cyber Lin Kuei. "While we stay temporarily at the palace, we may gather information from the body stored here since Kuai Liang here has experience at things like these."

"Once we are finished, we have to go back to the village then, and warn the Hokage and the others. We can only hope that it doesn't happen sooner or later", Kitana finished as the two other ninjas nodded before they sprint towards the Daimyo's palace to give him their report.

**Daimyo's Palace, Land of Iron**

Team Eleven and Kuai Liang went to the Daimyo's palace where they held a private meeting with Lord Mifune. Hasashi had explained everything on how the people were turned into mindless machines and on how they intend to support a military coup in Konoha, which shocked the elderly Daimyo in disbelief and even more when shown the mechanical machine as evidence. He was enraged at the report but soon calmed down when Team Eleven destroyed their facility at the mountains where captives were kept while promising to bring back people who are not yet Cyberized once they are found. Mifune was not angry on how they killed the Cyberized people, rather he thanked them as they freed them from being slaves to technology and allowed them to take a guest room to analyse the body they took and to rest before leaving to Konoha.

While Hasashi and Kitana gave their detailed report to Mifune, Kuai Liang excused himself where he went into the guest rooms they were given. While he was walking along the hallways, he remembered the last time he saw the Edenian woman whom he took as his protegé, where he willfully volunteered to delay the enemy not just to give Liu Kang and the others time to get away from the battlefield, but to protect the woman whom he had formed a very strong bond with her.

He remembered the anger he had when Bi-Han revealed his intentions in turning her into a _proper_ Lin Kuei, a mindless killer with no creed, something that Kuai Liang scorned. He couldn't admit it openly, but it was his drive to protect Jade from his brother that made him give up his life for her to live. He then remembered his last thoughts, on how he really cared for her for all the times they had been together. Bonds, as he knew, only stood in the way but it was that bond that he found a new creed within the Lin Kuei, and he wanted that bond to be maintained.

Looking at a glass, he saw the reflection of himself and remembered when he expressed his desire to give up his remaining years to give them thousands more, to which he lamented as he now had a new life once more. Sighing, he wished for Jade to wake up, to see her smile and, finally making his decision, to be with her at every step in the way before continuing to walk back towards their room.

Jade groaned as she felt her eyes opened and she realizes she was no longer at the Cyber Lin Kuei Facility but at the Daimyo's palace. Her mind begins to retrieve the lost information that her senses gave her with the smell of flowers that penetrated the area and the feel of the bed she was under. She then remembered the process that she and Hasashi performed to Kuai Liang's Revenant form, which she recalled blacking out after using too much of her Edenian energy. She had hoped that the process was succesful but was unsure as neither of her teammates were present at this time, and she decided to walk out of her room. Within a second, she saw a lone figure walking down the hallways. It took seconds to re-adjust her vision, when it did, it was something that shocked her as it left her stunned to what she saw.

She witnessed Kuai Liang walking down the hallways still wearing his clothing as a Revenant but he no longer possessed the pale skin nor the fiery-orange eyes and veins, seeing that the process was entirely succesful. As Kuai Liang walked, he was surprised at Jade's stunned form. She was always this beaitiful the first time he laid eyes on her, and even time didn't hinder this, he let out a genuine smile as he approached her slowly.

"Kuai...Liang?", Jade called out, desperately hoping this was not a dream.

Smiling at her, "Hello, Jade.", he greeted as his saphire-like eyes met emerald ones. To him, those eyes were mesmerizing and they symbolize the free-spirited and loyal traits that Jade had, something that he admired from her when they first met. On the other had, his eyes represent the cool and calm, if not cold, wind that is judged by his wisdom as a leader, something that she too admired from him.

As she stood there, in the hallways, facing a certain distance from him, tears began to form in her eyes. They were not from sorrow or anguish, but of joy. She never thought that the process would work and by the result, it brought back the man whom she had grown to cherish overtime. Running towards him, she gave Kuai Liang a bear-hug as she wept softly on his shoulder. Kuai Liang allowed a tear to flow through his cheek as he thought he would never return to her, as he promised that he'll be with her.

"Please", Jade begged, wanting the moment to last longer. "Please, tell me this is not a dream".

Kuai Liang responded by cupping her cheek, which was drenched by tears, and looked at her eyes with a solemn expression. "It isn't, Jade.", he replied. "It became a reality because of both you, and Hanzo".

The two continued to embrace one another while unknown to them, both Kitana and Hasashi watched them with smiles on their faces as the two are re-united as one. Kitana motioned Hasashi to give them some space which the yellow-clad ninja nodded. _'At least Jade gets her happy ending it seems. But if Kuai Liang hurts her, he WILL answer to me', _she mentally thought while Hasashi teasingly congratulates him in his mind. Because of all people, he did not expect Kuai Liang to have someone. While it did remind him of his family before tragedy, he could not help but feel happy for his brother-in-arms, and Kitana felt the same for her sister-figure.

Now, they can only hope they can avert the said takeover of the village.

**AN:**

**Aaand cut! Wow, that went out of the window. I kinda noticed that maybe I've been focusing a little too much on Kuai Liang and Jade, since they are also my favs but I will shift my attention to Kitana and Hanzo once the next arc or chapter featuring the Konoha Civil War is finished, which will also feature a very familiar tag duo. Well updates might be within this month or so until I said so. Spectre, signing off!**


	20. Chapter 19: Pulling the Roots

**Spectre: Sup? Been a while since last update but no matter, since I was busy playing MK Mobile that time. Anyway, new chapter, new beginning! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 19: Pulling the Roots**

**Hokage Tower**

"So how was the position so far, Tsunade?", asked Hiruzen as he sat down with a cup of sake at hand while Tsunade is at her usual routine doing paperwork, much as she wanted to destroy the abomination in front of her.

"You really have to drag me here so _I _do _you__r_ work is what you're talking about", Tsunade growled out while Hiruzen could not help but give a hearty chuckle at that statement.

"It can't be _that _bad, Tsunade", Hiruzen said while taking another sip. "At least you did an old man a favor and I can finally spend much time with family, especially to Konohamaru. While you, you're doing great in making up for the lost time when you left the village", Hiruzen said with a hint of humor as Tsunade's eye twitched.

"Whatever you say, sensei. Though you could say that to Jiraiya but he is currently investigating Akatsuki presence at the Land of Earth. The way I heard it, Jiraiya's spy network had heard rumors concerning an organization called the _Kokuryukai,_ which they believed focused on the criminal underworld and had engaged to weapons smuggling and bounty hunting even though there is no known connection yet between that and the Akatsuki", Tsunade replied as she finished the first batch of her paperwork and three more stacks to go before looking at the village's horizon. "Can't believe it's been months, and a lot had occured lately"

"I suppose so", Hiruzen remarked. "The Council, especially Danzo, were still not that accepting towards Team Eleven despite their contributions that brought pride in the village"

Tsunade sighed. "Ever since the loss of the Uchiha, they continously blamed Hasashi for his failure and they even looked at his teammates for new bloodlines.", Tsunade exclaimed with a hint of anger towards that part of the Council. "From the reports they had read, the two posessed a unique bloodline to which was two times the efficiency of than that of ordinary chakra, and they had been looking in turning them into breeding stocks due to their abilities"

"That will never happen since those two are under the protection of Hasashi, and it was for the best that we authorized them in using force when threatened enough.", Hiruzen said with confidence as he was proud of the man's accomplishments that reminded him so much of Minato. "He and his team are known figures of the shinobi world, that is why I was proud at your decision at putting those three in the same team, considering the bond they carry."

Tsunade could not help but let out a smile, "I know this much, though I am always curious to how these places called Outworld and Edenia looked like based on their background-", she was cut off as they heard the door open, and a familiar man entered and they were not eager to hear his sermons anytime soon.

Sarutobi and Tsunade sighed as they watched Danzo walked in. They knew that this was coming. Danzo was probably here to confront him about his refusal in turning Hasashi into their weapon or turn his teammates into breeding stocks. "Danzo"

"Sarutobi." Danzo replied curtly.

"To what do I owe this meeting for?"

"You know."

"For the last time, when will you stop your intrusions towards Team Eleven?", Sarutobi asked with Tsunade sighing at their conversation. "Hasashi is no weapon and is better off not becoming one, he is already an efficient shinobi of our village and so is his teammates. I would not break the trust of those two by this act of yours and they had proven themselves to be loyal, what made you want to gain more from them, Danzo?"

Danzo merely kept his usual stoic expression as he turned to reply. "I only wish what is best for our village. Those three are the most essential tools of our goal and you never even made the choices what is best for the village."

"Choices that I kept peaceful", Sarutobi replied.

"Because of _your_ decision making, you failed to satisfy the Uchiha, and we lost the Sharingan completely in our village!", Danzo shot back with resentment towards his rival, despite the fact that he also support the clan's massacre but blamed Sarutobi for his incompetence. "Don't you see Sarutobi? We are suppose to be the masters of this world, where the strong will reign under one banner, where the weak will be purged, and to ensure our place in this world!"

Sarutobi shook his head. "When will you get over this delusion of yours, Danzo? You have lost yourself in your own madness and cannot escape. I am afraid that this is it for you." He said as he glanced at Tsunade, to which she motioned for her hidden ANBU to take care of Danzo. "I cannot let your dream lead Konoha to ruin."

As they were upon the seemingly crippled man, Danzo simply smikrked. "Apparently no." he snapped his fingers to which six Cyber Lin Kuei appeared and killed the ANBU present, making the Hokage's eyes widen in shock. "I am afraid not, my old friend, and you, Tsunade-sama. It is the other way around. _This time, I will make Konoha great again_!" **(AN: Don't ask why I put this quote in the first place)** Danzo roared as he kicked his rival out of the window and onto the streets below, leaving Tsunade to deal with the Cyborgs. at the office.

Sarutobi landed on his feet and looked up to see Danzo already closing in. "Are you really that power hungry, Danzo?!"

"No! I am just tired of waiting for you to make the right choices!" Danzo shouted as he threw a kick to Sarutobi's chest, which the retired Hokage caught. "You have made all the wrong choices! Not killing Orochimaru when you had the chance. Not making Kushina nor Hasashi our weapons when Konoha was first attacked!" Danzo threw a punch, which Sarutobi had to let go of Danzo's leg to block.

"I don't care what everyone thinks of what I should do! It is time to make right choices and make Konoha a true ninja village! I love this village more than you and I am taking it by force!" Danzo shouted as his Root agents and Cyber Lin Kuei appeared all around him before shooting off to kill of civilians and ninja alike who he thought were just irrelevant to his village of his own image.

Sarutobi's eye widened at this as he ninja fought Danzo's in broad day light and in the streets like they had just a few moments ago. "Danzo, this is madness! What are these machines?!"

"It doean't matter, Sarutobi. No, the madness is how long I have waited for this." Danzo replied clamly, once again in control of his own emotions. He then ripped off the case around his 'useless' arm, showing the world what he had done to it. He also ripped off the bandages around his hidden Sharingan eye. "Victory, at any cost. And nothing will stop it, not even you."

Sarutobi closed his eyes in pain at what his rival had become before snapping them open to show his battle hardened eyes. "So, this is the end then."

"Indeed." Danzo replied before they charged at one another.

**Outside Konoha**

Noob Saibot, also known as Bi-Han, stared down at the village of Konoha in apathy as the village burned. He watched as jutsu flew from one person to the other and blood spilled by the Cyber Lin Kuei. Sometimes creating a shower of blood, while at other times destroy the village around them. Such sight was pleasing to him, after all he was death itself created by Quan Chi.

Smoke looked on as well. "Do we attack now, Bi-Han?"

The Dark Wraith gave a darkly chuckle. **"Let them battle for a little while. Then we shall make our move when the time is right."** The Dark Wraith then turned to gather the other Cyber Lin Kuei as he motioned them at the top walls of the village

**Land of Fire Forests**

"Come on, we have to keep moving", Hasashi stated as Team Eleven plus Kuai Liang, jumped from tree to tree on the forests near Konoha. The four of them had left the Land of Iron in haste after Kuai Liang managed to get info from the Cyborg's database files and saw the planned coup to be legitimate. As they discovered the planned attack which would begin at the Hokage office, they needed to aid whatever predicament that their allies have gone to.

"What do you know about this Danzo, other than being a power-hungry elder?", Kuai Liang asked as his own information towards the war hawk during their brief association was rather limited but had little trust towards the man. Hasashi thought for a moment before turning towards him.

"An ambitious old man who would use anything or anyone to suit his own ends all for the _good of Konoha_.", Hasashi remarked to what both Jiraiya and Tsunade had told him about the old war hawk and his supposed _deeds_ for the village.

"But it can be said he is no different than Sektor or Kronika in using their associates for uncertain goals.", Jade piped in, as she remembered the war hawk with a not so positive note. "I remember when he and a few councillors would want to turn me and Kitana into some sort of breeding stocks due to our bloodline as Edenians. But fortunately, we were placed on the protection of Hasashi, his godfather, the Shinobi Council and the Hokage."

The thought both angered Scorpion and Kuai Liang internally. They now both have a common goal that is aligned to his removal from this world The thought of Jade being turned into one of those greatly angered him despite his often calm demeanor, and he would see to it that the man would suffer on their hands. He was also grateful for Hanzo in protecting the two women from the likes of him.

"It can be said the same to me when he wanted me to be their personal weapon due to the demon sealed within me. To be their personal trump card but his ulterior motives were made obvious because of it. And that was for power despite his own great sense of nationalism for Konoha", Hasashi finished as they are nearing the village.

"A twisted one, I could say", Kuai Liang remarked as his three companions nodded in agreement.

"We're almost there", Jade stated as they near the exit of the forest clearing but as they did, they were horrified at the sight where the village in utter chaos as fires and damage infastructures were visible. They can hear mechanical sounds from Cyber Lin Kuei, civillians fleeing from terror and shinobi battle cries within the village and outside, were bodies of patrolmen, badly mutilated and bruised. "By the Gods, what happened here?"

"Danzo", Hasashi seethed at the sight of the bodies.

"Then we're too late.", exclaimed Kitana as they saw the smoke coming from several major landmarks in Konoha. Hasashi gritted his teeth in anger while clenching his fists but calmed himself nonetheless.

"No, the village itself hasn't fallen, and the attack had only begun judging by the level of damage. I'm sure they can handle it somehow but we need to hurry", Hasashi remarked as his three companions nodded and they entered the village.

Root Shinobi supported by Cyber Lin Kuei were practically everywhere, the people in Konoha, who were Shinobi, and civilian supporting Danzo were fighting those loyal to the Hokage. It was pandemonium to say the least, as Leaf Shinobi loyal to Tsunade were being overwhelmed by Root and the Cyber Lin Kuei, and then the number of people they had actually sworn to protect. Fortunately for Sarutobi and Tsunade's forces, help had just arrive though a little late.

"What are these things?!", Asuma growled as he kicked away a Root agent before going through a set of handsigns against the metallic beings. "_Katon: Haisekisho!_ _(Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!)"_

A mass of chakra-infused gunpowder came out of Asuma's mouth as it covered the Cyborgs before using his trench knives to ignite the ash, resulting of an explosion but the Cyborgs came out unscathed, and Asuma looked at them with a horrified expression before he was hit by a brutal kick to which he watched his othet fellow shinobi fighting poorly against the Cyborgs. Kakashi narrowly substituted himself when he was grabbed by two Cyber Kin Kuei before one tried to teleport uppercut that resulted the subsitute being split in half. Kakashi gritted his teeth as he went through a few handsigns.

"_Raiton: Raikiri!__ (Lightning Release: Lightining Cutter)_," an electric orb soon formed in Kakashi's hand as he charged towards the Cyborg, but the mechanical being simply caught his hand, and looked down on his would-be assailant's shocked face. The Cyborg crushed his hand, resulting Kakashi screaming in pain before he was thrown beside Asuma.

Six Chunin were also fighting Cyber Lin Kuei beside Asuma but they were easily overwhelmed: One was literally split in half, the second's head was crushed by the Cyborg's hands, the third was mutilated by a buzzsaw, the fourth's bones were all crushed, the fifth was brutally electrocuted before exploding, the sixth's arms were ripped off before he was decapitated.

Kakashi and Asuma looked in shock as the Cyborgs approached them with their _eyes_ shining blue with the intent to finish them off, one readied his buzzsaw as he intended to sever Kakashi's head. _'I guess this is the end, then. I'm sorry, sensei, Obito, Rin',_ thought the Jounin as he waited for the attack.

However, it never came as the Cyborg's chest was suddenly stabbed by a harpoon which was followed by a demonic voice saying, **_"GET OVER HERE!",_** before he was pulled away and his waist severed by a Hellfire-augmented katana.

"Our apologies for being late, Kakashi. Asuma", Hasashi said with Kitana unfolding her tessens, Jade retracting her Bo Staff, and Kuai Liang charging Cryomancy on his arms, towards the Cyborgs who looked at them with no emotion other than orders to eliminate.

Without warning, Hasashi teleported towards a cyborg where he blocked an upper jab before ramming his hellfire-covered first through the Cyborg's torso before launching his harpoon to another one before hurling the mechanical being towards the other. Kitana legsweeped a Cyborg before stabbing it in the head with her tessens before teleporting to decapitate one of them before throwing them towards another when he tried to slash Kuai Liang with his buzzsaw. The Cryomancer slidded against the Cyborg as he delivered a series of jabs on a Cyborg's torso before forming an Ice dagger where he stabbed the said object on the neck before brutally lodging the weapon downwards.

He formed an Ice boomerang as he threw it to Jade, who caught the said object which she stabbed two Cyborgs on the neck along with her Razor-rang before retracting her staff and whacked it on another Cyborg's head with oil leaking out as a result. Hasashi backed away as he felt Kitana's presence from behind. Nodding with one another, Hasashi and Kitana fought two Cyborgs as one managed to stab Hasashi from behind, to Jade, Kuai Liang, Asuma, and Kakashi's horror until it was only revealed a substitution.

Kitana turned around to throw a Fuma shuriken towards a Cyborg. The mechanical being dodged the said object, and was prepared to use its flamethrower towards the Edenian until the shuriken came back and exploded in a puff of smoke, which revealed Hasashi as his hand targetting the Cyborg from behind. **_"COME HERE!",_** he called out as he launched a harpoon behind the Cyborg. Kitana managed to summon her fans to slice off her attackers's arms then his head before she jumped away from a stream of flames launched by another Cyborg. Landing on the chain, with her feet maintaining perfect balance, she ran over to the Cyborg where she sliced off its head in a somesault before landing gracefully.

Approaching his worned-out and wounded sensei and his fellow Jounin, "This is Danzo's work isn't it?",

"I believe it is. But I have not yet seen the bastard", Kakashi said as he sat down in fatigue before Hasashi handed his sensei a book. "What is this?"

"Relay those writings to the others, they can use it stop the Cyber Lin Kuei if its weaknesses are exposed. We'll find Danzo, it is likely that he is fighting the Hokage", said Hasashi as he saw his sensei nod before helping up Asuma and joining his fellow shinobi.

"More Cyber Lin Kuei approaching!"; Kitana called out as ten more arrived to intercept the group and they are forced to fight once more.

"Persistent pests!", Jade called out as she severed a Cyborg in the waist with her staff before turning towards Scorpion and Sub-Zero. "We'll take it from here! Go after Danzo!"

"Be careful out there", Hasashi called out and left with Kuai Liang behind him but not before Jade turned to tell the Cryomancer something. "Try and die again, and I'll kill you myself!", she warned Kuai Liang, to which he gave out a smirk, as the Jade he knew has finally returned.

**Hokage Tower Rooftop**

Hiruzen and Tsunade panted scowled at Danzo, who had his Root Shinobi beside him, the two Shinobi Councilmen showing they clearly sided with the war hawk. They had suffered wounds as they did not expect that he would be this strong. Not surprisingly the two were always more in favor of doing things Danzo's way, which was to find an excuse to fight just about anyone that crossed them in the slightest, and didn't believe in restraint much less discretion when it came to others.

"So you finally showed your true colors, huh Danzo? Why now? Afraid you'll die of old age before you can take the title of Hokage from me? Lying in a hospital with a bedpan and having no control of your body too much for you to handle knowing that is your life so long as I'm Hokage until I choose my successor?" said Tsunade seeing Danzo scowl at her and knew she hit a sore spot.

"You both are unfit to be Hokage. Making peace with other countries, Shinobi villages, and trying to instill peace is not what a Shinobi does. We bring about war, we are supposed to kill without question, and we do it from the shadows with the public eyes of those around us being none the wiser about it. The only way for this village to survive is to make war with everyone and rule over all of the Elemental Countries!" said Danzo raising his previously concealed arm and to Tsunade so she could see him in all his potential glory.

"What have you done to yourself, Danzo?" said Hiruzen in horror along with Tsunade, as they both saw Danzo, and the two former teammates of the Sandaime Hokage smirk.

"Only what needs to be done. With the powers of the Uchiha Clan combined with the Senju Clan bloodline in this arm, I can tame any of the nine demons along with their vessels, and bend them to my will. I will rule this world like a god and there is nothing you can do to stop me you little bitch!" said Danzo, as he drew his sword hidden within his cane using his normal arm, and saw Hiruzen seething in rage while Tsunade readying herself for a fight.

"Bastard! All you care about is power. No wonder my Granduncle didn't choose you to be Hokage. He clearly saw your lust for power. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hand in his death just in hopes to take his place as Hokage before he nominated sensei at the last moment," said Tsunade seeing Danzo's eyes narrow in disbelief.

"I already had a feeling Tobirama-sensei would die that day, given by his nature in his so-called Will of Fire, but he chose poorly to who shall succeed him. But now, it ends here", Danzo remarked as he raised a handseal towards the two but was stopped when a beam of ice came after them, freezing the Root and the two Councillors.

"I thought you would never betray me, Grandmaster Liang", Danzo scowled at Kuai Liang, who glared at him and to Hasashi. "You could have perfect weapon, _boy_. Such disappointment".

"It won't be surprising that you purposely sent Team Eleven to the Land of Iron, thinking that without us, taking over would be an easy task. Didn't know you would stoop that far, Danzo", Hasashi remarked as he lowered his harpoon.

"I do what is best for the village. Unlike that father of yours and the Shodaime, I would do what is necesarry to bring Konoha the glory it deserves!", Danzo retored as his Sharingan was locked into Hasashi but the latter channelled Kurama's chakra. _'Hey, remember when you said one time that you'd kill anyone with a Sharingan? Now would be a good time',_ Hasashi said to Kurama who gave out a wicked grin.

**_"Let's see if our little experiment would work out, kit,",_** Kurama remarked as he channelled his chakra into Hasashi, who could feel his inner inferno igniting. The people present could feel his power increasing, and it was already demonic at the first thought.

_'Incredible. Just what happened to you, Hanzo?', _thought Kuai Liang as he observed the yellow-clad ninja.

Without warning, Hasashi managed to lunge his harpoon into Danzo's left eye, with the man screaming in pain as Hasashi forcibly retracted his harpoon and crushed the Sharingan eye. His eyes were literally burning with intense desire to kill for vengance. Hasashi then teleported in a burst of hellfire towards Danzo who did not have the time react when his arm containing the Sharingan eyes were severed from his body. On his knees, Danzo glared at the yellow-clad ninja for his interference. How was he defeated by him?

"M-monster...", Danzo cursed as Hasashi looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

"Your dream ends here, Danzo. May the Shinigami take you quickly", declared Hasashi as he moved his katana towards him. But before he can finish him off, he felt a strong kick to which he skidded away and Kuai Liang tensed at the sudden reaction.

"You-!", Danzo called out in fear as tar-like substance begin to spread on the ground before a figure came out, and the blue and yellow-clad ninja glared at him.

**"Lord Raiden has little patience for failures, Danzo",** Bi-Han called out as he summoned two Saibots to restrain Danzo, who was struggling to let go of them. **"You will be dealt with accordingly"**, before Danzo and the two Saibots sunked to the ground.

"**You should have been dead at the Valley of the End, Hanzo", **Bi-Han remarked before turning to Kuai Liang who glared at him. **"You have been restored, brother. But no matter, we will work as family again once I'm finished with you"**

Kuai Liang snorted, "I disown you in every way."

**"Then disown my name, Sub-Zero"**, Bi-Han replied with a chuckle.

"That was grandfather's first. There's two of us and one of you, Bi-Han. What makes you think you'll survive this?", Kuai Liang snorted as his brother gave out a dark chuckle. Out of nowhere, a mass of smoke appeared beside Bi-Han's side and it revealed a very familiar figure that the Cryomancer had known for years.

"Smoke.", Kuai Liang seethed, knowing how his brother controlled his best friend when he allied himself with Chaosrealm. Tomas had been enslaved to one master after another; first by the Lin Kuei, then by Quan Chi, then by Liu Kang, and now, his brother.

**"Smoke is gone.",** Smoke said while going through a fighting stance towards the two adversaries in front of them. **"There is only Enenra"**

**"Our plan may have failed, but I would take the pleasure in finishing both of you",** Bi-Han declared as he and Smoke charged towards them.

**AN:**

**Yep, the Civil War is in full phase and Noob-Smoke is reformed fighting against the fire and ice. Anyways, I'm also going to update my second fic either tomorrow or tonight but we'll see. Spectre, signing off!**


	21. Chapter 20: Retribution

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for no updates for the last couple weeks due to personal problems needed to be solved. My second fic, Redemption of Ice and Wind has been renamed to Cool Breeze. Anyways, new chapter ahead!****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 20: Retribution**

Smoke and Bi-Han charged against Hasashi and Sub-Zero where the Cryomancer ice-slidded towards the Enenra but Smoke disappeared in a puff of smoke before teleport-uppercutting the Sub-Zero from the ground to which Bi-Han sent a Saibot to takedown Kuai Liang in mid-air but Hasashi managed to teleport and downward kicked the clone before he could reach Kuai Liang, who skidded on the ground as he landed.

Kuai Liang channelled cryomancy on his hands to which he sent a barrage or icicles towards the undead ninja to which Bi-Han and Smoke jumped out of the way. On air, they saw Hasashi brandishing his katana to which he gave a hellfire-augmented slash against the two but Bi-Han used his sickle to parry the attack just as a Saibot came out of him and kicked Hasashi in the air before Smoke gave two teleportation jabs on Hasashi who impacted on the ground.

Smoke then went into invisibility to which he gave Sub-Zero two jabs and a roundhouse kick before throwing a smoke bomb on him, sending him to the air before giving him two teleportation jabs not before Bi-Han grabbing Kuai Liang in the waist the landed him headfirst to the ground. Hasashi then teleported towards Smoke where he and the Enenra exchanged blows with either jabs or kicks towards one another not before Smoke parried Hasashi's first and after a brief struggle, pushed him back with a solid punch.

Smoke then turned his attention to Kuai Liang where he narrowly dodged a Kori Blade slash from his former comrade before catching the blade with his bare hands. Struggling for a moment, with the two Lin Kuei battled for control, Smoke caught the man off guard when he bashed his head into Kuai Liang's who had forseen it and managed to substitute himself with an Ice clone to which Smoke froze as in contact. Using this chance, Kuai Liang created two ice axes to stab Smoke in the waist before creating another axe to strike his head as he heaved him away from him. Despite the damage, Sub-Zero knew it could not kill the Revenant as he stood beside Smoke's unconcious form. _'_"You were more of a brother than Bi-Han", Kuai Liang lamented as he turned to aid Hasashi.

Hasashi and Bi-Han continued their struggle as they exchanged blows with their weapons until the Dark Wraith kicked his adversary away. Using a portal, Bi-Han delivered a teleport uppercut as his fist connected to Hasashi's jaw before summoning a Saibot to pin him down. As he readied his sickle to deliver the finishing blow, Sub-Zero intervened in time with an ice blast to which Bi-Han substituted with a Saibot that frozen in his place.

**"Siding with my murderer, brother?",** Bi-Han snarled at his brother's interference but Sub-Zero simply smirked at his brother, who was surprised by his sudden change of tone.

"Turn around", Kuai Liang replied. Turning back, Bi-Han failed to notice Hasashi teleporting at his left side who managed to lunge a harpoon towards him. **_"GET OVER HERE!",_** he called out, as the projectile stabbed Bi-Han on the stomach before aggresively pulling him to which he gave a hard elbow. Disoriented, Sub-Zero ice slidded his way to his brother before giving a dual-palm strike on his back before Hasashi gave a hellfire-augmented flying kick on his ribs. On air, Kuai Liang ice-slidded below them and he managed to grab Bi-Han's leg before summoning an ice wall to which he slammed him on the wall before giving a hard punch against him as the ice wall broke.

Falling back, Bi-Han went to Smoke's unconsious form as the two sunk on the ground with a portal made by the Dark Wraith beneath them as the two left the village at last. Panting, Kuai Liang spoke, "They got away, but it's over". Coming to Hasashi's side, Kuai Liang offered his hand as Hasashi gladly accepted it before going to the two Hokage who watched the entire battle unfold.

"Are you all right, Tsunade-san, Sandaime-sama?", Hasashi asked as he helped up Sarutobi by the shoulder.

"We're fine, but sensei here", Tsunade sadly remarked as she looked at Sarutobi, who was badly wounded. "I do not think he would be capable of operating as a shinobi anytime soon, not after the wounds that Danzo inflicted on him. Despite my healing abilities, his old age had apparently caught up to him."

Hasashi looked down sadly, as he wished he should have been there earlier than anticipated but Hiruzen placed a hand on the yellow-clad ninja's shoulder with a genuine smile. "Do not blame yourself, Hasashi.", Sarutobi said. "If it weren't for you and your team, Danzo may have succeeded in taking over the Leaf as we speak and there would be much more dire consequences if that happen. Besides, maybe I can retire permanently from politics _and _the field as well", he remarked with a chuckle and Hasashi could not help but smile back in return.

"But Danzo escaped. It won't be long before he will go and try to make a move anytime soon", Tsunade remarked with a hint of anger towards the war hawk for his latest venture on the village.

"That won't be a problem, Lady Hokage", Kuai Liang said as they shifted their attention towards the Cryomancer but Hasashi was as quick to stand up for him as Danzo had mentioned his betrayal.

"Relax, he is an ally. We can trust him", Hasashi stated as he gave a nodded to Sub-Zero before the latter continued.

"Knowing my former associates, his own usefullness has come to an end and the man who hired him has little patience for failures except to some people.", Sub-Zero said as both Hiruzen and Tsunade understood his statement before the Godaime turned to the frozen Root and the Councillors Koharu and Homura.

"What shall we do to them, sensei?", Tsunade asked as Hiruzen cupped his chin for a moment before sighing with a hint of regret.

"The Root shall be disbanded but it's members shall be rehabilitated as they were Danzo's puppets if any remained. Koharu and Homura on the other hand, will be charged with treason and to be sentenced with execution for siding with Danzo and those who support him will be put under suspicion.", Sarutobi said as he remembered his former teammates who turned against the teachings of both Hashirama and Tobirama. "It pains me to say those things but such crimes will not be overlooked"

"Understood sensei", Tsunade replied as she turned to the two shinobi. "The village is still in need of your help, can you assist?", she asked as the two of them nodded.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama", Hasashi complied before compelling Kuai Liang to follow him as the two aid the village against the remaining Root and Cyber Lin Kuei, leaving Tsunade to heal her injured sensei.

**Konoha Streets**

"Focus your attacks on the joints!", Kakashi called out as he slashed a Cyber Lin Kuei's throat with a kunai before throwing it towards another in the neck when he tried grabbing Kimimaro from behind. "They're vulnerable to attacks from there!"

"Thank you, Kakashi-san!", Kimimaro called out with a nod before creating two bone swords to swiftly slice off a Root shinobi's torso and stabbing one backwards from the rear before killing two by lunging his pair of bladed bones on his wrists to their throat before throwing a bone lance to another Root shinobi.

"We're pushing them back! Keep going!", Asuma called out while taking down a Cyber Lin Kuei with his trench knives. On the midst of the chaos, a blue and yellow blast flickered as it killed several more Cyber Lin Kuei, revealing the forms of Hasashi and Kuai Liang, battle-hardened and slightly wounded at the sides.

"Is everyone all right?", Hasashi asked while lunging a harpoon towards a Cyborg and delivered a hellfire jab on its torso.

"Never better!", Asuma replied as he took down a Root shinobi by the left side. "The notes helped, and their presence are being reduced at both sides!"

Hasashi nodded at the confirmation while he teleported to one Cyber Lin Kuei to lunge his harpoon before heaving it to a group of Root shinobi. "What of Kitana and Jade?", Kuai Liang asked while stabbing a Root shinobi with an ice lance before sending a freezing wave to a group of six Root shinobi.

"They're at the Academy securing the evacuation of any Academy students and personel in that area.", Kimimaro replied while beheading a Cyborg with a bone sword. "But the way things looked, they managed to secure all civillians and cleared the Academy of enemy forces". With those words the group eliminated the last of the Cyborgs and rounded up the unconcious and wounded Root shinobi.

"What of the Hokage, Hasashi?", Kakashi asked. "Are they safe?"

The yellow-clad ninja nodded before looking down. "They're both safe, though Sarutobi-sama would be retiring permanently from any shinobi activity anytime soon", Hasashi sadly replied as Asuma clenched his fists, wishing to inflict pain on the man who did this to his father a thousand times over.

"And Danzo?", Asuma asked.

"You won't be seeing him anytime soon", Hasashi answered as he looked at the corpses of both Konoha and Root shinobi supported by Cyber Lin Kuei. "Gather the dead and we'll make preparations in burying them**. **The metallic ones on the other hand, round them up and destroy all of them, we can't have anyone receive any information regarding these beings. They are to be classified as an A-Rank to S-Rank secret that is kept between Team Eleven and of the Hokage", Hasashi ordered as he saw them nod at the statement before the two ninja sprinted towards the Academy.

While on their way, Kuai Liang spoke, "Bi-Han and the others seemed to be doing whatever methods they can underground in capturing any of the Bijuu. The only problem is that we lacked any locations to where the others are located otherwise, we cannot tell when he or the Akatsuki would be after them anytime soon."

"We'll warn them of what is to come when the chance is given.", Hasashi replied. "A friend of mine from Suna is also a container of a Bijuu and he might be willing to listen of what is going to happen along with Kumo's Nibi and Hachibi after me and Jiraiya-san warned the Raikage of the presence of the Akatsuki thought they would listen to me here but the Sanbi of the Mist, that's practically my fault since Yagura fell by my hand"

"Aye I heard", Kuai Liang replied. "You, Kitana and Jade managed to bring him down along with Rain and Tanya. The two had been assigned in locating the Sanbi anywhere on this continent. Smoke has connections of Kumo's political figures but not close to the Raikage. It's quite a feat that you two didn't meet when you visited there."

Hasashi gave a small chuckle, "I know. We're almost there", he said. Just as they arrived, they saw piles of dead Cyber Lin Kuei and Root shinobi lying on the ground and saw both Kitana and Jade panting, with the former Kahn sitting on a fallen log and Jade leaning on her own staff before they saw the two shinobi coming at their direction.

Approaching them, Hasashi asked "I presume all personel were safe?"

Kitana nodded, "After we managed to clear out the Cyber Lin Kuei when you left, then we managed to get them off the battlefield long enough for them to find refuge on the monument.", she said still panting as she clutched a deep cut wound on her wrist, inflicted by an enemy buzzsaw.

"You're hurt", Hasashi stated with concern as Kitana tried to conceal her wound from him.

"I'm fine, Scorpion. This would heal in time", Kitana replied in an attempt to dismiss it as a small matter but Hasashi inspected her wound much closely and carefully get ahold of her wrist.

"You're probably delusional from the battlefield by simply saying you're fine while you're wound said otherwise", Hasashi reprimanded as he reached his pouch for some healing herbs. After blending them, Hasashi spread them across her wound as he applied the gauze needed before wrapping them up with a bandage. "The herbs will wear off after several hours, until then, you need to be more careful"

Kitana could not help but give a small smile at his deed. "That was unnecessary.", she replied but not before finishing. "But thank you"

"We are team, Kitana. Always remember that", Hasashi stated before taking a glance around the village sector. "It seemed the village has been cleared of any Cyber Lin Kuei for all I know."

"But it would take a while to fix this whole mess, Scorpion?", Jade asked as Hasashi could not help but groan at the thought that soon entered his mind but chose to keep it himself since he and his team would be committed in performing D-ranks after this.

"...Yeah".

**Chunin Stadium (One Week Later)**

The Leaf took time to recover from Danzo's attempted takeover, with much of its Chunnin and Genin teams committed on rebuilding the village, which was in even worse shape than the Sound invasion if damages and casualties were to be compared. The village held several funeral services to dozens of Shinobi who died defending the village from Danzo's men to which Hasashi and Team Eleven paid their respects, wishing they had arrived sooner. After the funeral service ended, Tsunade had both Koharu and Homura executed for their part in siding with Danzo and drastically reformed the Civillian Council.

Tsunade and the Shinobi Council also interrogated Kuai Liang in his supposed association with Danzo, not before Hasashi explained of what really happened to him with Jade backing up his statement such as him being a Revenant under the leash of his brother, Bi-Han while the Cryomancer also explained Danzo's true plan but did not divulge to why Hasashi's Bijuu was needed on the first place. Without any solid evidence, Kuai Liang was cleared on any possible involvement of the coup, much to both Jade and Hasashi's relief with the latter suggesting that Kuai Liang be put under Team Eleven as their fourth member but there was something needed.

"I needed to conduct to a test?", Kuai Liang asked the Hokage and several other proctors with Team Eleven. He was dressed in his new attire which is similar Hasashi's but with mostly white and blue outlines **(AN: Sub-Zero's default, maskless MK11 skin, color pattern reverted).**

"Yes, Kuai Liang", Tsunade replied. "In accepting a new recruits, we need to have an assesment concerning your skills as a shinobi to see if you are capable in performing such missions despite you and Hasashi's efforts in repelling the rebelllion", she said shrugging her shoulders.

"With respect, Hokage-sama", Hasashi politely replied. "I do not think Kuai Liang needed a test here since I sort of assesed him back at the Land of Iron and you have seen his skill back when he fought Bi-Han and Enenra"

"Perhaps. But he must have the village's approval of him if he is to pass the entrance assesment. But with Kakashi still recovering from the hospital, that would leave you to asses him", Tsunade exclaimed as Hasashi noddednin understanding.

"Well, if that is the case but since I already did, I think someone else could asses him instead.", Hasashi said as Tsunade raised an eyebrow with Kuai Liang and the rest of the team looking at him.

"Who would that be, Hasashi?", Tsunade asked as the yellow-clad ninja let out a small smile.

"I propose Jade here would do it in my place", Hasashi answered as Kuai Liang and Jade were surprised at this though she was mentally glad as she would get to asses the man who trained her in the first place. "She is a member of an old order of his and by the looks of it, it would also be a good demonstration for the two to practice like old times. Besides, I'm curious to how the Lin Kuei fight flawlessly as Kuai Liang would claim"

"You want to test that theory, Hanzo?", Kuai Liang snorted as Hasashi gave out a chuckle at that statement.

"You can test it in front of the whole village if you'd like", Hasashi responded as Sub-Zero rolled his eyes in response.

"All right then, Kuai Liang. Jade. Step onto the ring for the assesment. I will serve as the referee at this one", Hasashi stated as the two walked over the field where Kitana whispered to Kuai Liang's ear. "Hurt her, and I'll make you wish you weren't revived", to which Kuai Liang nodded with caution. He needed to be careful at this one, but he will not allow any weakness to be shown.

As the two walked over the field, with Hasashi between them, Jade gave a loving smile to Kuai Liang, who could not help but let out a small blush as he himself was also glad that he will be able to spar with her during his stay at Outworld. He remembered the flawlessness of her skill and battle style which just matches her beauty in combat as he knew it. He smiled back as he went through a fighting stance.

"This will be easy", Jade remarked with such confidence that reminded Kuai Liang the first time they sparred when he trained Outworld recruits. He could not help but smirk at this declaration.

"All tests are difficult before they are easy, Jade", Kuai Liang replied, hoping she would not use _that_ tactic in their match with one another.

"This _my_ test after all, Kuai. You could never tell", Jade sassed as they stood tense. Hasashi and Kitana, who was watching beside him, smiled at their exchanged.

"Both combatants ready?", Hasashi asked and he received two nods with each fighter. "All right...begin!"

**AN:**

**Aaaand Cut! Sorry for the late update I was busy preparing for my College entrance exam and I needed to be prepared at any cost but I still keep my faith on this story so I will not stop right here but due to my situation, updates will only randomly appear in time. Spectre, signing off!**


	22. Chapter 21: The Land of Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 21: The Land of Snow**

_"Restrain him",_ Raiden ordered as the wounded form of Danzo Shimura was held by two Saibots. Danzo was on the ground in pain. Thrashing violently as the two Saibots punished him through the portal. The circular the former Councillor had been kneeling on was glowing crimson red. The corrupted Thunder God glaring his burning, or rather electrifying eyes at the man he called a subordinate and pawn in the shinobi world capable of carrying out his plans.

"You only have one task. One! Now that you had failed, our only chance in claiming the Nine-Tails as our own has failed and those three had known the true nature of our work!" angrily exclaimed Raiden angrily at the former Councillor on the ground.

"It was not my fault! We were betrayed by Grandmaster Liang!" protested Danzo before crying out in pain when a Saibot kneed him on the ribs.

"And by your haste of gaining power and the lack of patience, you failed! Which means the plan is endanger of failing!"countered Raiden angrily while they continued punishing Danzo.

"I can fix this. I can make it right," rasped Danzo weakly while lying on his side after a moment where the attack stopped.

"Yes. Yes you will fix this. You will fix this by using your soul as a sacrifice!"replied Raiden with Danzo looking at him in shock and horror.

"What?! No! Give me another chance! I'll make this right!" pleaded Danzo while trying to get up off the ground but Raiden maintained an emotionless expression as he signaled a man to come over. The man was young, or so it seems, where he wears a regal-style robes with his bare-chest exposed. He had green energy engulfing him as he walked over to the side of the Thunder God.

"You call, Raiden?", the man asked as Raiden had his arms crossed and huffed towards the man, who gave a smirk as he approached them.

"Shang Tsung", Raiden called out before, pointing at Danzo. "Take his soul, it will be useful for any future use.".

Shang Tsung smiled at the request "As you wish, Raiden", as he placed his hand on Danzo's forehead and within moments, he proceedes to remove him of his soul. Danzo tried to struggle but the two Saibots were too strong at restraining him.

"You-ahhhh!!" shouted Danzo while his soul was being ripped out of his body. After a few seconds, Shang Tsung carried a green skull that was Danzo's soul, and dispelled it as it is now within his collection.

"Feed the body to the war dogs", Raiden ordered, still angered by his pawn's failure. "Such a waste".

"I wouldn't say, Raiden", Shang Tsung exclaimed as Raiden shifted his attention to the sorcerer. "This is a temporary setback on my opinion, and I do not think those three or rather four now considering that Sub-Zero joined them, would pose a threat to a larger scale any time soon."

Raiden snorted, "And how would you know that?"

Shang Tsung chuckled at the Thunder God. "Look around you, the Netherrealm and almost all of Outworld is still in good hands, and the invasion of Earthrealm is still in good progress, so as long as we maintain the high ground of our work despite Colonel Cage and Fujin's efforts trying to expel our forces, we can worry about those four in a minimum. We can not rush of our work, especially to the fact that once the Hourglass is at our hands, time itself would not be a problem soon enough.", Shang Tsung said as he dispelled the energy within his hands and Raiden's mood seemed fo have calmed a bit.

"It may be. Ever since the Elder Gods had long fallen, Fujin and I are the only ones that remained active.", Raiden said with a hint of hesitation towards the Wind God. "Though I preferred not fighting Fujin at all, he has yet to see our true nature of our work, where I work for Earthrealm's best interests otherwise I have to destroy him."

Shang Tsung pondered for a moment before remembering a certain someone, "Speaking of Elder Gods, what of Cetrion? The way I heard of it, she was freed from her mother when Kronika was defeated by the Fire God Liu Kang"

"After Kronika's death, Cetrion had fled underground and has since then, maintained a low profile ever since, nothing more than an old shell of her old self, scarred by both grief and regret due to her mother's death and of the choices she chose to commit for her while her minion, Geras, is still underwater", Raiden exclaimed.

"For a goddess who speaks of virtue and light, her methods and way of thinking are rather hypocratic, but not to the extent to Shinnok's", Shang Tsung replied as the Thunder God took a seat and rubbed his temples.

"Cetrion can still be converted to our cause if we find the right tools, though it wouldn't be easy since only Kronika and Shinnok mattered to her"

"How about Quan Chi? What of him?", Shang Tsung asked, deciding to change topics.

"He still has Scorpion under his leash. _Our_ Scorpion. He also converted several former fighters into his Revenants though he would have preferred the original group that he once had and had to settle Bi-Han and the others", Raiden replied, remembering how the three of them formed the so-called _Deadly Alliance_ when Chaos Liu Kang formed their group to serve as his generals though conflict of the three was often, and at all times, their battles always close to a draw.

"If then so, what will be our next move?", Shang Tsung asked as the Thunder God looked at the orange skies that surround the Netherrealm.

"We'll focus our attention to Earthrealm while keeping an eye on Elemental nations. Tremor has both the Five and Four-Tails as his own henchmen within his Black Dragon Cell. Tell him to keep those two into his group and await further instructions.", Raiden replied as Shang Tsung nodded and left the room, leaving the corrupted Thunder God to his thoughts.

**Deacon City**, **Earthrealm**

"C'mon Cass, we need to do this quick.", asked a woman, who was dressed in clothing fit for a civilian with a cap around her who sat down with another woman who wears a civilian attire with pair of sunglasses and a hat above her head while waiting to meet a contact in a bar within Deacon City, or rather what became of it after the first phase of the invasion.

"I know, Jacqui", Cassandra Cage replied in a whisper, not liking the area surrounding the two. "But whoever this client of ours is, why did he have to pick a bar full of hillbilies in a Black Dragon-occupied city?", she said, clearly displeased of the rendezvous.

"Probably the most safest, considering that patrols are everywhere at the moment at every sector.", Jacqui replied as she took another sip of her soda. "Guy's name is Revolver, right?"

When the invasion began, Deacon City had been the center of all that had happened; Shao Kahn's invasion and of the Netherrealm. When the Netherrealm had attacked the city for a second time, it had overrun the Special Forces outpost and, by Raiden's preference, was currently occupied the Black Dragon Clan led by Jarek and Kabal, who allied themselves with the Netherrealm by supplying them with their weaponry, who in turn gave them authority of the city, where it operated as a their base of operations where criminal activities such as drug and weapons trade are abundant and also served as a sort of buffer state to the areas controlled by the Netherrealm or by the Special Forces.

"Code-name to be exact, he didn't reveal anything else other than that he had information regarding the Black Dragon strongpoints at the city's sectors but still couldn't trust him", Cassie shrugged as she drank the last of her soda and paid her bill along with Jacqui. However, a bartender overheard of their conversation.

"Revolver you say?", the Bartender asked as the two of them turned to face him.

"Yeah, but I don't think you would want to be involved in this.", Cassie replied, not wanting to risk having their cover blown but he continued talking, but on a low profile.

"Don't worry, I don't work with them since I don't want to be involved in a crossfire though. The man is a frequent customer here, he wouldn't really be that hard to find. I'm saying this because I thought you may be looking for the guy whom I'm referring to right now.", the Bartender said. Before the two could reply, a man entered and the Bartender instantly recognized him, as did Cassie and Jacqui.

"Well, speak of the devil", the Bartender remarked as the man took his seat. "The usual?"

"Usual", the man replied as he turned to Cassie, who had her arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. "What?", he asked the two women, clearly annoyed of their expression towards him.

"You're Revolver, are you?", Cassie asked in an almost deadpanned question and the man could not help but chuckle at the given situation he was in.

"I'm your huckleberry, and what of it?", Erron replied under his mask with a hint of sarcasm as both women sighed, remembering their run-ins with him when he served as one of Kotal's bodyguards that gave them a lot of trouble back then.

"Then you got info Black Dragon's positions within the city, and you called us here, remember?", Cassie said as Erron lowered his mask. "Quite surprising that you don't work with _that guy_ at any point"

Erron gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Working with them is already an equivalent to putting yourself in the gallows, missy", he said as he drank his shot, surprising the two Special Forces operatives. "And if I did, they'd throw out mercenaries if their use ain't satisfying them anymore, so I decided to place my bet on you guys."

"We can't really pay you, Erron. Not at this time", Cassie replied, knowing how he'd prefer working for the highest bidder.

"Money ain't my concern right now, not yet anyways, Colonel. And hell, I couldn't even work with the Black Dragon, not after that son of a bitch Kano did for that last stunt we had together", Erron said as he remembered the Australian betraying him by leaving him to die years ago.

"That was surprising of you, Black", Jacqui called out to the cowboy. "But do you have the intel you were talking about earlier right?"

Erron, nodded and pulled out a map of Deacon city that had red highlights. "Listen here missies, these thugs set up outposts here and here", pointing at the red highlights at the northwest and southeastern sections. "Concrete walls that are also erected by barbwire and watchtowers connecting so access may not be so simple. But you can-", Erron did not get to finish as they heard the bar's door bust open all of a sudden.

"We got company.", Erron said as the three looked at their attention to three Black Dragon goons entering the building as one of them raised their weapons to intimidate the crowd in front of them before the cowboy passed the map tp Cassie, who proceded to pocket the map inside her jacket.

"Word has it that the Special Forces got their feet in here", the captain said as he looked at a random vigilante before he held him by the collar.

"Was it you?!", the captain asked as the vigilante struggled to let go of his grip.

"I don't know what you're talking about man. I live here!", the vigilante replied in fear as the captain held a Glock 40 to try and have the man confess but not before noticing the forms of Erron, Cassie and Jacqui, and immediatley suspicion got to him.

"Hey! Where you from?", The captain demanded as the three remained silent but Cassie was already holding a grip of one of her pistols at her waist as the captain approached them.

"Easy there, Cass", Jacqui whispered as she readied her Power Glove to try and make a break for it just in case.

"I said where you from?!", the captain demanded once more before gripping Cassie's hand. "I'm talking to you-Aaaagh!!!"

He did not get to finish, as Erron stabbed his hand with a knife before smashing a beer bottle at his head then quickdrawing his revolvers to shoot the three soldiers right in the head when they struggled to remove the safeties of ther rifles just as both Cassie and Jacqui were about to draw their own weapons.

"Let'a get out of here, ladies", Erron sassily said as he shot the captain in the head just as he passed him before formally adressing the Special Forces operatives. "I'll tell the rest to your place. Lead the way, Colonel"

Sighing, knowing that they would have to work with a mercenary, Cassie led the two out of the bar towards the extraction point, though they would have to fight their way out against the Black Dragon within the city. And soon enough, the alarms within the city picked up.

'Can't they this day get any _easier_?!', Cassie whined mentally as the three ran towards the City gates.

**Konoha, Elemental Nations**

Kuai Liang and Jade charged at one another, who traded shots with hand-to-hand combat before Jade used her staff to give an upward kick against him. Landing on his feet, Sub-Zero narrowly dodged a swipe from Jade's staff as he slidded away from her before casting an ice ball to which Jade glowed to a green aura and it went through her as it did.

With a smirk, Jade went over for a Shadow Kick at him where he used his wrists in an x-like stance to defend himself. Skidding, he witnessed Jade about to whack him with her staff and he jumped away, but not before surprising her with an ice-slide at her. Getting up, she saw Sub-Zero creating a pair of Kori blades with his Cryomancy and the two engaged where the two exchanged blows as Sub-Zero continously created new Kori blades to defend himself while trying to find an opening. Within

The two charged at one another but their attack resulting them to being blown away, and skidding away from each other.

"Kuai Liang's magic reacts strangely to Jade's. That's new", Hasashi remarked as he observed the battle in front of him. He had known that there was something different about Cryomancers but could not figure out what.

"It was to be expected though", Kitana said as she eyed the two combatants, who were panting. "Sub-Zero and Jade's magic reacted like that considering their powers hailed from their Edenian bloodline".

This surprised Hasashi, "Are you saying that Kuai Liang is an Edenian?".

"Yes, or at least part-Edenian.", Kitana replied. "My mother apparently banished them from Edenia millenias ago and likely, his ancestors is one of them and they had migrated to Earthrealm ever since.", Kitana exclaimed but later looked down. "Unfortunately, depending on your own point of view, the slow-aging that Edenians had, had long faded overtime and that is probably why Sub-Zero aged normally as any other Earthrealmer. Same could be said to Bi-Han and Frost"

Hasashi only nodded as he continued to watch the Lin Kuei's assesment match. As far as he could say the match that the two had is rather _flawless_, as the two Shinobi fought in what many would have thought was a strange exotic dance, as they matched the other move for move, and focusing on nothing else except the foe before them. For Kuai Liang, it had been a long time since anyone had matched him in such a manner of combat, and for some reason felt his heart pulse a bit quicker then what he would normally feel when fighting like the time when he sparred with Jade at Outworld.

As for Jade, she was in her own world, and felt her own heart pumping at an excited rate that was beyond normal adrenaline made actions to the man who became her mentor.

When the two deadlocked for what would be the final time in this fight, they broke apart when neither would give into the other in terms of strength, and looked at each other with strong unflinching eyes that told the other they were no stranger to pain, as they both shared it as Lin Kuei. Each ninja had a look in their eyes that told the other they were ready for anything that was thrown at them by their opponent, and moved at the same time with blazing speed with the intent of being the victor of this match

Jade then teleported behind Kuai Liang who sensed her presence as he bend down backwards to avoid the swipe from her staff before sweeping the Edenian. Jade backflipped from him as she channelled Edenian magic into her palms to which she augmented lightning into her staff. Kuai Liang, noticing her action, formed another Kori sword and the two struck one another with their weapons clashing in one strike.

As his Kori Sword broke, Kuai Liang looked at Jade's emeral irises as if the world around him slowed down, admiring the gaze of his Lin Kuei protegé. Taking advantage of the distraction, Jade then twirled her staff to which she had a few snow particles go straight to Kuai Liang's eyes, temporarily blinding him before delivering a succession of strikes from her staff before Shadow Kicking him away, holding him at knifepoint with her Razor-rang as he laid down, defenseless.

"It's over Kuai", Jade declared with a smirk, knowing she had bested her mentor once more but the Cryomancer returned with a smirk of his own and his body turned blue, indicating he was an ice clone. Jade then felt her leg being sweeped and, not finding the time to retract her staff, was pinned to the ground with an Ice dagger nearing her throat.

"Like I said, Lin Kuei fight flawlessly", Kuai Liang announced, seeing that victory was at hand now. Knowing she was defeated, Jade sighed.

"I concede", Jade pantingly said as the Ice dagger neared her throat. "You won this round, Kuai"

The Cryomancer smiled as he offered his hand to Jade to help her up, with the kunoichi accepting it, "Even so, you already proven yourself remember?"

Jade chuckled, remembering the first time she fought Kuai Liang in practice when they pursued the Cyber Lin Kuei "I remember".

The two were interrupted as they could hear low clapping, and it came from Hasashi who smiled at both of them with Kitana walking with him. "I have to say Kuai, you make good out of your own words. Anyway, as for the result of your skill in using your abilities, hand-to-hand combat is also good, I say you pass", Hasashi proudly said as he and Kuai Liang shared a bow to one another. The two then noticed Tsunade walking towards then with a smile as she is going to give her own assesment to Sub-Zero.

"For your abilities and skills, I'd say you have the means to become a Jounin at the first trial. But due to village laws, the highest I can give you is Special Chunin, which you will be assigned to Team Eleven but you can get field promotions along the way depending on your performance", Tsunade said as the two Cryomancer nodded in understanding.

"Understood, Lady Hokage", Kuai Liang said with a bow as he gave a gentle smile to Jade, as she would now be working with him from this day forward while under the Leaf. The four then proceded to the Namikaze Estates, to rest and be prepared for any assignment that comes to them.

**Hokage Tower** **(One Week Later)**

After Kuai Liang's assesment, Hasashi gave his old and esteemed ally a tour around the village to be more familiar with its surroundings until they could find a way to return to Earthrealm. While they were walking along with Kitana and Jade, Hasashi narrated on how he was brought back by Fujin as means to protect the realms once more while not believing any of it before turning to narrate on how the village treated him before birth, where he was often persecuted, hated and even worse, abused as a young child.

This, of course, angered Kuai Liang. While he did not get to spend as much time with his mother, as his father kidnapped him and Bi-Han in order to serve the Lin Kuei, what he heard was inexcusable and unforgivable and even wished to have a _word_ with those who were responsible but Hasashi made it clear that he does not hold any resentment towards them, and that stoking fire would serve no purpose, and the Cryomancer backed down accordingly.

During their tour, both Hasashi and Kuai Liang caught the eyes of various women throughout the village, with lust often being directed at them to their unmasked form. Kuai Liang's jagged scar added to his alluring looks while Hasashi whose hair had grown long to be kept in a short ponytail while keeping two bangs framing his face, were often the center of attention to their figures. Of course, their female teammates were rather irked at this; Jade restrained herself in using her Razor-rang to any woman who would dare to flirt with Kuai Liang, while Kitana was rather indifferent of their opinion, expressing her distate towards their attitudes. The team continued on their tour until an Anbu appeared before them.

"Namikaze Hasashi, you and your teammates' presence are requested by the Hokage ASAP", the Anbu inquires as he disappeared in a shunshin. Nodding at one another, Hasashi vanished in a vortex of flames, Kitana in a blue wind, Jade in a green flash, and Kuai Liang in an icy wind.

Teleporting at the office, Tsunade was doing her paperwork when they arrived and she put it aside as she gives them their mission.

"Team Eleven here? Good...now Team Eleven, I have a mission for you," the four shinobi immediately straightened as Shizune handed them a file. "Her name is Fujikaze Yukie; she's an actress who is rather famous in the movie industry. Currently she is working on a new Princess Gale movie and they are filming it in the Land of Snow. Ten years ago the Land of Snow was in a state of civil war with one side being aided by Yukigakure no Sato; the result was the Daimyo murdered and Koyuki-hime forced into hiding. These days Yukigakure no Sato has become...erratic and prone to attack anyone who enters the Land of Snow."

"We're supposed to guard the actress?" Kitana inquired.

"Correct; Yukie-san has a large amount of power despite the fact that she doesn't use it. To the public she is a symbol of hope in this chaotic world we live in though from what I'm told she doesn't seem to care," Tsunade replied. "Your mission is to simply guard her; normally this is a B-rank mission however there is a possibility that you may encounter Jonin so this will be classed as an A-rank mission...understood?"

"It will be done. But should there be other teams assigned to this as well?" Hasashi asked.

"Normally yes however since most are reconstructing the village, you are the only ones whom I could count on this. Understood?" Tsunade concluded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the four shinobi answered as one.

"Good; you've proven yourselves capable in the Mist and of the rebellion and I expect the best from the four of you. Dismissed," Tsunade ordered and the three disappeared out of the door.

**AN:**

**Aaand Cut! Took a long time to update since I focused on my second fic, Cool Breeze. Man that took a lot in my system but I'll see what I can do. Spectre, signing off!**


	23. Chapter 22: The Actress

**Chapter 22: The Actress**

**Hours Earlier, Namikaze Estates**

Hasashi arrived home alone as his teammates decided to go and obtain tools needed for the upcoming mission. He walked into his parents' bedroom and looked around, everything seemed so plain, so normal as he never tried to touch anything that belongs to his parents there. But his curiosity got the best of him and as many would say, looks could always be deceiving.

From the door, he walked to the center of the room and knelt down to what appeared to be just another wooden plank in the floorboard. He cut his finger and pressed it onto the wood, it lit up the darkened room for a few seconds before an unlatching sound could be heard and Hasashi moved the plank out of the way. Inside of the small opening was a box that had the Namikaze Clan insignia engraved in it.

From the box lies a scroll, and a unique kunai that differed from the usual design used by every ninja or by those of the Shirai Ryu. The kunai was three-pronged and it's handle was engraved by a strange writing. Deciding to put the kunai away, Hasashi took the scroll where he unrolled it before reading the said message. He stood up as he began to read mentally.

Dear Naruto,

_Hello son._ My _name is Minato Namikaze and I went by many names, the Konoha No Kiroii Senkou (Yellow Flash of Konoha),and Yondaime Hokage were a few, but the one I am most proud of is that I am your father. Specifically your father, your old man's pretty cool right? I think so! Now onto why I am writing this, it's really a just in case kind of thing. Despite winning the War there are many people out there who want me dead and I'm not arrogant enough to assume that one might not get lucky. I am leaving this letter below the floorboards of my room in hopes that in time, once you are ready, you will be able to understand what I have in mind for you._

_Now that stuff is over with I have some things to give you that I felt were too important to keep at home. On the bottom of this letter is a seal that is specifically designed to open with Namikaze blood, meaning only myself or you can open it seeing as how we are the only Namikaze's (We can be referred to as secretive bastards if that were the case). Inside this seal you will several important things the first being one of my Hiraishin Kunai, note that these will not work for you because of a specific blood seal that is tied to me and only me. The Hiraishin is simply too powerful a tool to use without taking great precaution to ensure it does not get replicated, but this should be a good basis for you to make your own Shiki (Formula) for your own Hiraishin is the key to the formula created, without it you won't be able to see all the seals on the Kunai. The last and just as important are my notes on the Hiraishin, they are not complete since I figured that if you're anything like me you will want a challenge but they should give you a basis to start with._

_In regards of the sealing of the Kyuubi, only an Uzumaki is capable of sealing away the Bijuu due the lineage of Mito Uzumaki, and your mother's lineage that descended from Uzu, that is only to be considered as worthy vessels. Because the Kyuubi was released unknowingly after it had been ripped out of from your mother, I wrote this letter as quickly as I can during the offset of the attack, and after constant thinking, decided to seal the very beast within you, in hopes of saving the village that is built by the principles of our predecessors. And by sealing the Kyuubi, if successful, I could only hope that I would be able to have the people look at you as someone who saved the village, and not the incarnate. This was a decision that I had to choose between family and my village and I have no choice but to compromise. I hope that if you received this letter, I wish that you could understand me, or perhaps even forgive me. But my sensei, who was like a father to me, never lied, and with this letter, I choose to do the same for my son._

_If I die, I hope that this letter would let you know that I love you and hope that this can in some way bring us closer as father and son. And I'm sure your mother felt the same way as well._

_Love your father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Hasashi allowed a lone tear to escape from his eye as he finished reading a letter. Despite not knowing him personally, unlike his own father as Hanzo Hasashi, the yellow-clad ninja felt a certain degree of mixed feelings that consisted of joy, anger and sadness, knowing what choice his father had to make for both his son and for the village. While he does blame him partially for his early misfortune, he knew that his father had a more ulterior motive for both his family and the village and that only made him realize how far did he sacrifice for their benefit.

"He was always pretty cautious when it came to you."

Hasashi turned around to see Jiraiya leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed and a rare serious expression on his face. "What?" Hasashi asked as if he had not heard what the man had said.

"He made that for you the moment he found out Kushina was pregnant," Jiraiya continued sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I don't think I've ever seen him or Kushina as happy as they had been when they heard she was going to have a baby."

"So it seems", he said. "From what I gathered from Sarutobi-sama, you had been kept away most of the time due to the Council, correct?"

Jiraiya looked down in regret, "Yes, Hasashi. When you were born, I wanted to take you with me. In fact I begged Sarutobi-sensei to let me take you away from the village. I pleaded with him, but he wouldn't budge. He said he wanted you to gain bonds with the people of the village, I told him that it would never happen but he wouldn't listen!" Jiraiya took a deep breath and calmed down, sitting back down he placed a hand on the ninja's shoulder. "If it had been my choice I would have taken you with me, but it wasn't. And since then, I regretted every day of my life outside the village for not giving you the life every child should have."

Hasashi sighed, seeing that there is no use of arguing over the past. "We could only do what is needed in the future, Jiraiya. Despite what my past and present lives had experienced, there is much needed to amend to the future nevertheless", he finished as he looked out of the window.

Jiraiya only sighed contently at his statement while amazed of the wisdom he had displayed "You sound just like your father at your age"

"I took a lot from him it seems, but I wouldn't mind at all", he said.

"That what he said about me!", Jiraiya remarked with a smile to his godson.

Smirking a little, Hasashi replied to his godfather. "Did he?"

**Land of Rivers (Hours Later)**

"According to the file here, Yukie-san should be in the Land of Grass right now and will be continuing onto the Land of Rivers in a few days. We should catch up with them at the Land of Rivers...at least then I'll be able to sense them without the inference from other chakra signatures," Hasashi spoke up.

"Then we have to proceed then; the sooner we get there the soon we find out client. Kuai?" Jade said and then turned to their new teammate.

"It's preferable that we do not have any confrontation with the enemy," Kuai Liang responded after a moment. "We should try to mask our presence as much as possible until we reach our client."

"I agree...lead the way, Scorpion," Kitana said to the yellow-clad ninja.

They set off a few minutes later with Hasashi leading the way, mostly because of his training to hide his presence at all cost and to keep the team relatively undetected until they passed through the Land of Fire and into the Land of Rivers.

"Scorpion", Kitana called out as Hasashi turned his attention towards her. "What else do you know about his Yukie person?"

"Well, she is an actress who starred in several _Princess Gale_ movies, to which I admit are good compared to any of Johnny Cage's films back at Earthrealm", Hasashi answered.

"Does she have anything in common with Cage then?", Jade asked with hesitation, hinting an emotion of annoyance and despair towards the Earthrealm actor.

"Nothing really, she's not even a fighter nor she had an ego like that of Cage", Hasashi replied as he saw both Jade and Kitana sighed in relief. "I take it that would be your opinion towards actors recently?"

"Tell me about it", Kitana replied with disdain. "I remember when he asked me if he would want to make my life story as a sort of movie material and I simply told him it's not for sale"

Hasashi chuckled at the statement. "Really? The man also invited me to star in one of his movies. But I'd rather live in the Netherrealm than star in any of his movies nor become a model of their merchandise". He said before turning towards Jade. "Did he make a sort of offer to you?"

"Not one I cannot recall but by the Gods, even his own spouse had a distaste towards him especially when he would flirt with _any _woman. I mean, what kind of a woman would like a man like that?", Jade remarked with disgust towards the actor with the three of them nodding at the statement.

"What about you, Sub-Zero? Did he also offer anything to you?", Hasashi asked to the Cryomancer who maintained a stoic expression under his mask.

"The honor of being a _Human Air Conditioner_? I'd rather not to.", Kuai Liang answered with disdain at the suggestion to which the three of them shared chuckles of that comment and they continued to jump tree after tree towards their location.

**Film Campsite**

Chaos. That's the only word to describe the situation at the campsite as the camera crews ran frantically throughout the area, searching for something or someone. This was the scene that Team Eleven arrived to as they landed on the branches of a nearby tree.

"...Hello?" Hasashi spoke up catching the attention of the man in charge. "We are ninja from Konoha here to guard an actress known as Fujikaze Yukie," he said the man immediately sighed in relief.

"I've been expecting you; my name is Sandayu and I am Yukie's manager," spoke a man off to the side.

"Where is Yukie-san?" asked Jade.

"She's..." the film director off to the side sighed at the question.

"What was that?" Hasashi blinked.

"She's run away again," the director stated clearly.

"...Run away again? How often does this happen?" Kitana asked after a moment.

"Well...every few hours since we started heading for the Land of Snow," Sandayu admitted.

"...Right...Jade, can you find her?" Hasashi asked, turning to his fellow teammate.

The Assassin tracker nodded and turned towards the east, "There is only one chakra signature in the area and it's that way."

"You take the lead then," Hasashi said as he turned to his other teammate.

"Stay close," Jade said to them before she took off into the trees.

Her teammates followed a moment later...

**Later. . . .**

She had to get away...she couldn't go back...Not to there, not to the place that took her father away from her...She couldn't go back...She'd die if she did...She didn't have any fear of death, far from it actually, she wanted to die...She just didn't want to give those bastards the satisfaction of finally putting her out of her misery.

'_I must get away,'_ was the only thought running through Fujikaze Yukie's head as she ran through the forest towards the Land of Fire border.

_Thump_

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned swiftly to check the source of the sound. Immediately she spotted for figures drop down from the trees; two men and two women who wore unique outifts even at different standards.

"Fujikaze Yukie?" asked the green-clad woman of the group.

"What's it to you?" Yukie shot back as she clutched the purple necklace around her neck.

"We're your guards and right now you're needed back at the camp. Come with us now," the Kuai Liang said, seemingly unconcerned given by her reactions.

"I'm not going back there," Yukie said with a look of disgust.

"...Kitana," Hasashi said after a moment and a moment later the older woman appeared behind Yukie. One chop to the neck later and Yukie collapsed in her arms, "Why do I get the feeling this will be a long mission?"

"Don't even think about it," Kuai Liang shot back.

"We should return to camp before dusk," Jade said as she hefted the actress onto her shoulder and they took off into the trees a moment later...

Hiding on one of the tree branches nearby was a single masked man dressed in a long gray cloak and bearing the hitai of Yukigakure no Sato. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the four ninja leave with their objective and knew he had to report this to his superiors.

Silently he disappeared into the trees towards the landing site...

**Land of Snow: Yuki Airship / Ocean**

The room was silent as the film played on the wall screen in the darkened room of the airship and the occupants couldn't help but feel amused at what they saw. The Daimyo of the Land of Snow, a man named Kazahana Doto paused the film and spoke with great amusement in his voice.

"We've finally found her," Doto's voice echoed through the room. "And she even has the Hex Crystal...how interesting."

"Her escort is quite formidable.," started Roga Nadare. "She is being guarded by Team Eleven where the Yellow Inferno, the Blue Cyclone, and the Green Spectre are assigned. They also have white and blue-clad additional member but I have the feeling, he too is a strong one"

"They're just rumors; they're not a threat," continued Fuyukuma Mizore.

"I wouldn't be so sure; you know as well as I do the things that team had done from Kiri and of the Konoha Coup is. We only have to be careful at those guys and we don't have any info on the white one yet," countered Kakuyoku Fubuki.

"She's right...his teammates aren't normal at all. We should be careful," finished Nadare. The recording them resumed for a moment before it was paused again, this time with the picture of all Team Eleven members except Kuai Liang. "Who are these men exactly?" he inquired curiously.

"The woman on the left is Aoyama Kitana, whose origins according to her profile is from Konoha is unquestionably skilled in the ninja arts and is a master of Tessenjutsu plus a very powerful Fuuton affinity. According to our spies the other woman is Midoriya Jade, who was also on par with Kitana and is a master of Bojutsu. Finally is the man..his entire file is classified above top secret and we couldn't get much information on him until only the Chunin exams. His former name was Uzumaki Naruto but renamed himself Hasashi Namikaze when his lineage is discovered, making him the son of the Yondaime Hokage and is known to wield a very powerful Katon affinity," Fubuki explained.

"According to reports, he single-handedly defeated the Ichibi and Sanbi Jinchuriki all by himself, so he's no pushover," finished Mizore.

"Now that is interesting..." Nadare mused with a smirk as he walked in front of the image.

"Oh?" Doto said with a raised eyebrow.

"This team is interesting beyond comprehension, and maybe we can get anything from them if possible", Nadare said.

"We will find out soon enough...just bring me the Hex Crystal," Doto gave the order.

**Land of Snow: Film Ship / Ocean**

Yukie groaned as she awakened from her slumber just long enough to roll over away from the sunlight that came in through the window. The room felt like it was swaying and her head was pounding as she tried to sit up.

"Yukie-sama...are you awake?" asked a voice which she recognised immediately.

"Sandayu...could you get me a glass of water? My head won't stop spinning," she said as she rubbed her eyes to clear them of sleep. "This is going to sound crazy but is feels like the room is swaying," she added.

"Erm...well...actually it's not all that crazy," Sandayu said nervously.

"...What?" she blinked only for him t point out of the window at the sea outside. "Oh no," she muttered before she jumped out of bed and dashed to the door. She swung it open and ran down the corridor until she reached the door at the end. She swung it open and stepped out only to step onto the main deck of the large ship, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Such was the life of a famous actress...

"I see she's as cheerful as ever," Kitana said sarcastically as she looked over at the actress getting fixed up for the recording session.

"It is not too bad," Kuai Liang said with a sigh. "We could have a bloodthirsty adversary with a giant sword after us...no offense Jade."

"None taken", Jade replied as she sharpened her Razor-rang.

"Let's hope we don't run into one this time around," Hasashi shrugged.

**Land of Snow: Iceberg / Ocean**

"An iceberg? I know this is the Land of Snow and all but what's with a single iceberg in the middle of nowhere right in our path?" Kitana asked confused.

"It is strange..." Hasashi commented.

"That's because it was formed from chakra," Jade whispered to them. "The iceberg was made by someone who can control ice," she added.

"Ice? Kuai?" Hasashi asked as he turned to the Cryomancer.

He only crossed his arms in response, "That is not my type of ice I'm afraid."

"Well if it wasn't you then who was it? And I doubt there are any other Hyoton bloodline wielders out there," Hasashi countered.

"Yuki nins are famous for their usage of Hyoton jutsu," Kitana cut in. "Anyone with wind and water affinities are capable of using Hyoton jutsu but only those with it engraved into their bloodline can do it without training."

"So that means..." Kuai Liang trailed off.

"Someone's out there," Jade nodded in conclusion.

"I can sense them...there's three of them on the iceberg...what do we do?" Kitana asked. "Do we run or..." she trailed off.

"A fight?" Hasashi asked as a smirk started to spread across his face behind his mask. A sudden explosion on the iceberg caught their attention, "I do not think that was part of the movie."

"Let's go," Jade said as the four jumped in front of the actors and Yukie.

"Come out! We know your there!" Hasashi shouted and (though the camera crew seemed confused) a man dressed in strange armour appeared on top of the nearby cliff.

"Welcome friends...to the Land of Snow," the man said with a sneer.

"The other two are to the left and right," Kuai Liang spoke up as another two Yuki nins appeared from the snow in the directs she said.

"Greetings Princess Koyuki, I do hope you're still carrying the Hex Crystal," the pink-haired kunoichi said with a smirk.

"Princess Koyuki..." Hasashi thought as he cast a look back at Yukie.

"It looks like you're as good as they say Hasashi," the blue-clad Edenian said on the right said.

_'I knew this was going to be a long mission,'_ Hasashi thought as he clenched his fists at his side before lowering his harpoon.

And it started off as such a nice escort mission...

**AN:**

**Aaaand Cut! Phew that went hard! So, yeah I got Naruto/Scorpion introduced to the Hiraishin but I'm not going to have him use it yet since I imagine him becoming a flaming skeleton and that would be a bit overpowered so I'm going to cast that aside for a moment. Spectre, signing off!**


	24. Chapter 23: Snowy Voyage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 23: Snowy Voyage**

"Fubuki, Mizore...I'll leave the Princess to you," Nadare ordered before he jumped down from the cliff.

"He's mine," Hasashi said as he formed a hand-seal. _"Kaeton: Jigoku Hi Bunshin no Jutsu! (Inferno Style: Hellfire Clone Jutsu!)",_ instantly fifteen clones appeared in a burst of hellfire at his side and charged at the descending Yuki nin.

'_Those are some unique clones,...' _Nadare thought as he cut into to them but instead, his blade melted as he cut down the clones. _'What kind of clones are these?!,'_ he added but not before seeing four of them converging to his position at the iceberg.

_"__Kai (Release!)_", Hasashi chanted with a handseal as the clones exploded in a burst of Hellfire, obliterating a large part of the Iceberg but Nadare managed to substitute himself in time to avoid the blast.

_'This is the power of the Yellow Inferno', _Nadare thought, as he may had underestimated his opponent_. 'One wrong move back then, I would have been burned to cinders'_

"Hanzo has gained quite the arsenal nowadays hasn't he?" Kuai Liang trailed off.

"I know. He just kept experimenting whenever possible," Kitana agreed as Fubuki and Mizore shot forward. "But we too, as well"

"Get out of the way, bastards!" Mizore shouted as he cocked his gauntlet arm back.

"I'll deal with him," Kuai Liang said as he jumped over the incoming Yuki nin and blasted him with an ice beam, to which Mizore dodged. "Oh? A Hyoton technique without any handseals? Now this should be fun!", Mizore smirked as he continued to charge against Sub-Zero, who was unimpressed of his declaration.

Fubuki came in from the side and sent a swarm of ice swallows at Kitana. "_Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki!"_ she called out as Kitana jumped to the side and evaded the barrage.

_'I can't afford to play around here,' _Kitana thought as she spun around to cast a tornado with her fans at the rebounding swarm of swallows thus destroying them. As soon as the swarm was destroyed to which Fubuki jumped away. _'The scale of those winds are enough to inflict deep cuts or even sever body parts but-what the hell?!', _Fubuki's thoughts were interrupted as green lightning began to envelop into Jade's hands where it formed a lance aimed towards before throwing the said weapon against the Yuki nin.

"_Hyoton: Hyokabe! (Ice Wall!)", _Fubuki chanted as an ice wall formed within her radius and the javelin still went straight against her shield, being mere inches away from face. But not before she turned around and witnessed Jade teleporting at her left side about to hurl a ball of lightning at the Yuki kunoichi.

"Shit," Fubuki grunted before she jumped away to dodge the blast. She touched the ground and ice exploded up, trying to catch Jade in its grip, "_Hyōrō no Jutsu!"_

'_Blast, I'm caught!,'_ Jade thought as her body became encased in ice.

"Not so tough now are you?" Fubuki taunted with a smirk but Jade replied with her own, despite the mask covering her face. "Turn around".

Fubuki did as she saw Kitana charging her Edenian magic in a dark blue aura to which it exploded from form and shattered the ice around Jade. She dropped to the ground as she helped up her sister-figure, who dusted off the Ice particles around her body.

"Are you all right, Jade?", inquired Kitana, as she retracted her staff once more towards the Yuki Kunoichi.

"I am, Kitana. But I'd think I want to take care of this myself", Jade said with self-confidence as she began channelling Edenian magic into her body. Within moments, green lightning began to envelop within her green aura, and this surprised everyone around her.

Kuai Liang took a glace at her while fighting Mizore, and he was intruiged of what she had become ever since he took her at his stead. _'By finding yourself within the heart, you will have a clear path towards strenght', _he remembered those words, as he wondered if Jade took it by heart.

_'What is she?' _Fubuki thought in fear as her opponent disappeared in a burst of green lightning.

Jade gave a roar as she performed a wave of her arm as she launched a barrage of lightning orbs towards the Yuki kunoichi.

"Damn it," Fubuki grunted as the blast slammed into her chakra barrier that her armour produced. Suddenly Jade appeared behind her in a flash of lightning with a electric-augmented staff _'Oh no.'_

Without another sound, she struck the barrier with a deafening bang.

Fubuki backed away as the generator on her shoulder shattered from her attack, _'Damn she almost had me there. Another inch and I would be dead...that was too close.' _Suddenly Jade charged again and delivered an electric-augmented Razor-rang into Fubuki's chest, shattering the ribcage and blowing out her back, _'W-what?'_. Without having any thoughts a second later, Fubuki was blown back and crashed down at the bottom of the nearby cliff. Snow piled on top of her a moment later from the impact, "Never underestimate our skill."

Meanwhile, Kuai Liang engaged Mizore as the Yuki ninja slid through his snowboard where he skid around to land several kunai against the Cryomancer as he manages to dodge every projectile thrown. He countered by throwing his own kunai but Mizore's chakra armor deflected the said projectiles.

Deciding another approach, Kuai Liang formed a jagged path where Mizore was knocked out of his snowboard, with him skidding on the ground. There, Kuai Liang and Mizore engaged into hand-to-hand combat but the Yuki-nin's chakra armor proved to be a problem.

_'Whatever material his armor is made off, I could somehow tell this is as troublesome as the Cyber Lin Kuei's', _he thought as he fell back and saw Mizore giving a smirk. "My armor is unbreakable, and you'll never hurt me at this point!",

Deciding to switch methods, Kuai Liang channelled launched an ice beam onto the ground as Mizore stood frozen on his feet, that is when he noticed Sub-Zero ice slidding towards him and grabbing his foot when he was off balanced. Erecting an ice wall, Sub-Zero threw the man onto the ice wall wall before giving a strong punch that went through it. Forcing him to get up, Sub-Zero landed a few jabs on his torso before launching an ice-ball towards him, freezing him on contact before landing a roundhouse kick.

Charging his Cryomancy, Kuai Liang formed a statue wielding a spear of him as he knocked down Mizore off balance and he landed on the ice spear of the statue. Walking towards him, Kuai Liang landed a hard punch through Mizore's armor and that is where he had ripped out his spine as the Yuki-nin screamed in pain.

Holding the spine with the head still attached, Kuai Liang heaved the spine towards the spear, resulting of Mizore's eyeball being popped out as the spear went through his head. Giving one last look at the body, Sub-Zero remarked, "You evoked pity, not fear", before turning to join the rest of his team.

"Damn you!" Nadare shouted in anger as he jumped away. He landed on one of the nearby cliffs and formed a hand-seal. _"Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu!"_ he shouted as dozens of ice wolves formed and barrelled down the side of the iceberg.

"Impudent rascal!" Hasashi exclaimed as red chakra exploded from his body and encased him. He disappeared in a burst of speed, avoiding the ice wolves and appeared above his opponent once again.

_'This guy...' _Nadare thought as he tried to evade the yellow-clad ninja's almost unreadable Kenjutsu. He jumped away and formed another set of hand-seal, "_Hyōton: Haryū Mōko!_" he shouted as a large ice dragon formed and descended towards the blond. But Hasashi quickly went through a several handseals with a jutsu as a countermeasure.

"_Kaeton: Jigokuryū no Jutsu! __(Inferno Style: Inferno Dragon Jutsu!)_", he shouted just as a giant pillar of hellfire burst from the ground behind him formed into a shape of a dragon where it charged against Nadare's own dragon.

The dragons collided, sending him and Nadare crashing down the side of the iceberg in opposite directions until he rolled to a stop beside his teammates.

"Hanzo!" Kitana shouted in worry as the yellow-clad ninja slowly stood back up and staggered slightly.

"I am alright!" he shouted back. "I'll deal with him! You three get everyone back onto the ship now!"

"But-" Kitana started only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"He is telling us that we're in the way, I am confident that he will find a way out" Kuai Liang spoke from her side.

"...Damn it," Kitana gritted her teeth as she turned and dashed towards where Yukie-Koyuki was standing. She, Sub-Zero and Jade quickly grabbed the actress and her manager before running towards the film ship they were using. "Scorpion..." she muttered as she cast a look back at the snow-covered battlefield.

"Get ready to die, Yellow Inferno!" Nadare sneered while his adversary stood up with both an angered and annoyed expression on his face.

"Pride will be your undoing," Hasashi declared as he lowered his mask and hood. Without a second thought he pulled out a kunai and jumped into the air as he threw it towards Nadare, who merely took a step back as the kunai was lodged in front of him. "That's it?", Nadare sneered before going through another set of handsigns.

_"Hyōton: Haryū Mōko!"_, Nadare shouted as an ice dragon was formed and it charged again towards Hasashi. With no time to react, the dragon collided against him by the mouth and dived downwards, as it begins to plummel into the ocean with the intent to drown him.

Nadre panted as he gave out a maniacal laugh. "And _this_ is the man who defeated the Mizukage?! What a joke!", he laughed just as both Kitana and Jade were downright shocked of what just happened.

"You bastard-!", Kitana cursed as she unfolded her fans and was about to go after the Yuki-nin, but not before a hand from Sub-Zero blocked her path.

"Wait for it", the Cryomancer said. Before Kitana could protest, Hasashi appeared in a fiery flash in front of Nadare, whose glee earlier was replaced by shock and horror as the yellow-clad ninja picked up the three-pronged kunai thrown at him and grasped his hand on the Yuki-nin's neck.

"As I said, _pride will be your undoing_", Hasashi said as he held Nadare by the throat, who was too shocked and horrified of what just happened. Looking at the kunai that he had thrown, Nadare realized what really happened. _'He threw that in front in order to catch me off guard. That kunai, only the Yondaime Hokage is capable of that technique_', he thought as he was held by the throat.

Within moments, Hasashi charged hellfire within his body and Nadare could swear that his hand was getting stronger in heat. Seconds later, literal fires begin to engulf in Hasashi's head, where his skin, and hair were burned off until a flaming skull remained. Nadare could only look in horror as he gazed on the yellow-clad ninja's eyeless sockets, and that is where it went dark for him, when a burst of hellfire coming from his mouth incinerated him, leaving nothing but a scorched skeleton behind.

_'Thank you, father. It had served me well'_, Hasashi thought as he put back the kunai onto his vest. And his head returned to normal as the hellfire died out as he calmed down before he turned to rejoin his team.

"Did we get all that?" asked the director.

"Yeah I think we got it all," said his assistant nervously.

**Film ship, near the Land of Snow**

"Whatever you are hiding, start from the beginning before we change our minds in ever completing our task," Hasashi said trying to suppress his rising anger at the man in front of him. He was not the type who liked secrets being kept from him, as he knew that such occurences had consequences.

Sandayu bowed his head, took a deep breath and began, "Fujikaze Yukie is only an alias I created for her protection; her real name is Princess Kazahana Koyuki. She's next in line for the Land of Snow's throne," he stated. "I served the princess's father, the former Daimyo of the Land of Snow; Sosetsu-sama. Then ten years ago Sosetsu-sama's younger brother Doto hired a group of Yuki nins and started a coup d'état. The Kazahana Palace was burned to the ground and Sosetsu-sama was killed by them. I thought the same fate befell the princess but she was saved by Hatake Kakashi from the same village as you," Sandayu explained.

"Hatake Kakashi?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Yes, my former sensei as Naruto Uzumaki before I came back as Hanzo Hasashi. The one with the silver hair, with mask and the one who reads perverted references in public" Hasashi said in reply.

Sandayu remained quiet until they turned their attention back to him, "the day I discovered Koyuki-sama was alive I was practically beside myself with joy. She was...alive after all those years; we all thought she had perished with her father".

"I should have died that day," a voice rang out from the door. There leaning against the archway was Kazahana Koyuki, "I am alive...but whatever tears I had left all dried up that day".

Sandayu wiped the tears from his eyes, "And that's how I came to be the manager of Fujikaze Yukie. I have bided my time, waiting for the opportunity to return the Princess to the Land of Snow".

"So you've just been using us all this time?" asked the assistant to his side.

"I'm terribly sorry for deceiving you all but...it was for the Land of Snow's people," Sandayu said as he stood and moved in front of the Snow Princess. He dropped to his hands and knees, pleading with her, "Please Princess. I beg of you; confront Doto and assume your place as the leader of our home".

Koyuki stared at him impassively, "You have got to be kidding me."

"B-but what about the Land of Snow's people?" asked Sandayu fearfully.

"I could care less about them," Koyuki huffed and looked away with a look of disgust on her face.

"B-but princess," Sandayu began.

"Will you give it up already? Don't be stupid; it doesn't matter what you do, you can never get rid of Doto," the Princess said with a glare as Kitana returned with her own glare. How could she do this to her own people when she was looked at as a symbol of freedom for her people? How could she just abandon her people at the most dire time as possible?

Hasashi and the rest of Team Eleven had similar thoughts, and they were disgusted on Koyuki's attitude. Hasashi was about to step in and give her a peace of his mind but Kitana beat him to it.

"You're just going to leave them like that?", she asked in disbelief to the Princess. She had learned from experience that duties as both a ruler and a warrior stand first before other luxuries. She did not like one bit on how she acted towards her own people and most of all, she does not appear to care _at all_ for her people at that matter. "The people needed you and you are just going to abandon them like they held no value to you at all?!"

"Why do you care?", Koyuki asked harshly towards the blue-clad woman. "I've lived enough to see the horrors of the past and not a single day passes without me recalling those memories. That is why, I always thought of being the hope of the people disgusts me! They all see you as their supposed savior while being ignorant of what has happened to their lives, let alone expect you to become their leader! Clearly someone of us made a mistake of having me guarded, because it is just another foolish cause. Because I never asked to be protected!", she said as Kitana gripped the handles of her tessens to her statement.

"Go ahead! Do it! Strike me down. We both know you've wanted to ever since Sandayu hired the Leaf to watch over me. It save's me the trouble of acting in movies or just ruling over this place for the rest of my life," said Koyuki, as she saw Kitana was becoming angry, and was so close to slicing her head off with her fans. Her teammates also noticed her anger and were about to step in before things went out of hand.

"That can be arranged! Do not tempt me _Princess_. While I am not as cruel as I look, my anger also has considerable limits and I will run you through with my fans before telling everyone else it was Snow Shinobi that had done the deed on the orders of your Uncle. Or you could let our team perform our mission right by protecting you with a side of killing your Uncle so you can rule the country like your Father would have wished. Are you so much of a coward that you would hide away in shame behind your mask of an actress while knowing that every time you sleep he stares at you with a frown of disappointment in your dreams?" angrily said Kitana, as she saw the tears under Koyuki's eyes from her words but the makeup put on helped cover up the signs of it.

"What do you know about suffering? What do you know about losing someone close to you?" said Koyuki, as she was now crying, and saw Kitana just glaring at her like she was some kind of idiot.

"I know enough. I know this better than anyone. You're not the only who suffered the same fate!", she angrily said while taking a glance at her teammates.

"I know what its like to be manipulated by someone who I thought was family to me only to find the man was responsible for the losses I endured to become his tool! At least you never had a _father_ who was more than willing to clone another you because he thought of you so lowly. Consider yourself lucky that somehow you had the chance to save your people, because _I don't!_", Kitana said, as she put away her fans and stormed off from the group. Hasashi then decided to go after her before Kuai Liang spoke at their behalf.

"With all due respect, Princess. I also have something to say to you", Sub-Zero inquired.

"Will you give it up already? Don't be stupid; it doesn't matter what you do, you can never get rid of Doto," the Princess said with a glare.

"Can I just say one thing?" Sub-Zero asked again surprisingly calm.

"I don't want to hear it," Koyuki shot back and he had to restrain himself in shooting icicles towards at her for her insolence.

"You should give up," he said. "In attempting to make us give up," he said from behind her as she quickly turned.

"Jade-san..." Sandayu whispered to the green-clad woman as she gave him an assuring nod.

"We've already deal with Doto's best in kombat...I say we take the fight to him and depose off his throne," Kuai Liang declared though he did not have any authorization since he was not the leader but Jade was all for it.

"So long as there is hope, one may dream and from those dreams the future is created. I like it; it's the perfect theme for our new movie," the director spoke up. "The movie is evolving; just think about it...how often do you get to make a movie with a real Princess? We're looking at the chance of a lifetime here...I want to make this movie a reality."

"You can depend on us to protect you," Jade said with a slight bow though she still disliked her for her earlier attitude.

"Would you stop fooling around? There is no such thing as a happy ending in this world," Koyuki said in anger and...Was that fear in her eyes?

"If that were true...I wouldn't be here now," Kuai Liang said, taking a glance at Jade and remembering Hasashi with a sad smile. It brightened a moment later, "And there is no happy ending, because you are not yet finished writing your story, as did many before. Now let us go take back your country."

**Later**

It took Hasashi quite sometime before he found Kitana leaning forward at the railings of the ship's stern, looking at the endless ocean that surrounds them temporarily. As he looked at her, he can sense the confusion, anger and resentment within her, familliar emotions when he was still a Spectre serving Quan Chi.

Hanzo gazed at Kitana, who was at a general term for him, kind, quite prideful at times, caring, friendly, and admittedly a little shy when interacting with others back at the village, where he found her gazing towards the ocean with the sunset's reflection, found her mesmerizing. But just as this thought raced through Hasashi's head, he heard a tired sigh as he looked back down to see that Kitana closed her eyes for a moment in deep thought. After this, Hasashi couldn't help but stare down at the... Admittedly, beautiful woman who was still oblivious to his presence. For another reason, a spark was felt by him for the inside. But it is not for vengeance nor from his rage, but for what?

'... She appears to be... at peace, just like-..." Hasashi didn't even finish his thought before he remembered who Kitana reminded him of _'Kana...'_

His thoughts were interrupted as Kitana finally noticed his presence and crossed her arms as she did. "Oh. . . it's you", she said with disinterest towards her squad leader. "Are you here to say that I overreacted back there? Or that I went far by giving threats?"

Hasashi gave out a small chuckle. "Normally I would not be amused at such display, but I was suppose to speak up until you took over", he said while leaning on the rails next to her. "And besides, if I were in your place, then she'd probably black out if my rage blended with my judgement".

Kitana could not help but chuckle back, "I guess so, otherwise she might have a heart attack seeing Scorpion once more", she said before sadly lowering her head. "Although, I let my emotions get the better of me at times."

Hasashi huffed at her statement, "That happens to all of us, Kitana. Emotion is a gift to many, but a bane to some. But would depend on the one who sees its purpose.", he said as he remembered the deeds he committed when his rage got the best of him at times for a purpose for himself while with consequences to some, such as when he murdered Quan Chi to avenge his family once and for all but also robbed any chances for the previous Revenants to ever being restored.

"You know, I couldn't help but agree of what you said about Yukie back there. But the way you spoke, I could somehow tell that you were reminded of the people of Outworld?", he asked.

"I know", she replied, turning her gaze back to the ocean. "For thousands of years, Outworld has suffered Shao Kahn's tyranny and many died defying them, in order to spark hope within Outworlders that they can be freed. When I managed to bring him down and with Kotal handing over the throne, I thought that, while I could not restore Edenia, I could finally give the people of Outworld, a life free of tyranny and injustice that they had suffered under his rule and to settle differences between other realms. My hopes of such peace were further escalated when Liu Kang defeated Kronika, where I was looking forward to an era where all realms can be at peace with one another.", she elaborated before looking down the waves before her with sadness. "But I was wrong. Outworld was lost, and the era was triffled by strife and chaos, and all of this is because we let our prides get the best of us, as we thought we can do better than our predecessors."

She later felt a hand on her shoulder to find Hasashi looking at her with detailed concern. "None of it were Liu Kang's fault nor yours. But as much as I'm not that interested at saying it, there is not much point at looking over the past. And if we work as one team, we may yet help our allies at both Earthrealm and Outworld"

Kitana nodded at this statement as she closely observed the former Spectre. Inside, she envied on how he was at peace within himself and those around him. Sometimes, she wished she had his personality but as she looked at him, she could not help but admire the man in front of her, who understood all that she went through and was even willing to listen and give whatever advice needed to her problems as well as the others and the way he care about the well being of his comrades were his most defining trait. _'You are a great kombatant and a greater friend, Hanzo. Thank you for abetting me'_, she thought as they both looked at the sunset's reflection onto the ocean in silence.

"Hanzo, do you think it's possible?", Kitana inquired as the yellow-clad ninja turned towards her, her voice laced with uneasiness and doubt.

"Which is?"

"Do you think... we can bring back the remaining Revenants to life?", she asked as she had been informed by both Raiden and Liu Kang of her future on how their fates were sealed at the hands of Sindel before they were brought back by Quan Chi as his slaves. From what she heard, Revenants can still be restored with Quan Chi and Raiden's magic combined, as it worked on Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Jax Briggs when they were under Quan Chi's spell.

Hasashi thought for a moment. If Sub-Zero was restored with the same method that he and Jade performed on him, then he does not see why the others could not as well. He knew what she was talking about though.

"We can if given the chance. With Sub-Zero restored, it is possible that we may do the same to the others as well. And I presume that, you want to bring your mother back?", Hasashi asked, as he knew that Kitana would want nothing more than feel the embrace of Sindel. Though a part of him was unsure, Shao Kahn's magic may have tainted Sindel's soul, so if she was to be brought back, he was uncertain if the peaceful and kind-hearted Edenian Queen would return or the bloodthirsty woman who murdered Kitana, Jade, Sub-Zero along with many others at the present timeline when he was still a Spectre.

Kitana nodded, though she felt that her request may be a little too heavy for him, but she took a glance at Hasashi who simply gave a small smile. "We will see if fate decides it"

"Even if Koyuki doesn't want to help her own people, do you think she can still be convinced?", she asked.

"Such denials made by people like her tend not to last long. But if she does relent, then we will help her free the land of Snow from Doto's regime. And regarding the Revenants, we will if possible, you have my word", before he patted her shoulder.

Kitana could not help but smile back in return as the two gazed at the sunset in front of them as they continue their journey to the Land of Snow.

**AN:****Aaand Cut! Wow, I know what I said that I will not have Hasashi use the Hiraishin but to the scenario I had, I just couldn't help myself, but this is just a minor use in my POV but what I'm planning for Scorpion and the Hiraishin would be featured in later chapters. Spectre, signing off!**

**Edit:****Maybe having the two women cast jutsus is a little OOC to them, so I have no choice but to change them into their own self-created techniques. My apologies for the update.**


	25. Chapter 24: A New Regime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 24: New Regime**

**Land of Snow: Snow Fortress**

"There are too many of them," Jade whispered as they gazed down at the fortress in the canyon below. After the alctercation the other day, Koyuki finally gave in on freeing their homeland from Doto's rule, to which she asked Team Eleven of their assistance, something they had agreed to.

"Judging by their chakra capacities, I would say they're all Genin level...except for one," Hasashi responded as he finished applying some sort of seal to Koyuki.

"Could it be Doto?," Kitana mused, while sharpening the edges of her fans.

"It would seem so," Hasashi agreed before using his wireless radio borrowed from the film crew. "Sub-Zero, you have eyes on our position?"

"Copy", Sub-Zero responded on his radio while observing the fortress with his telescope at a cliff near the fortress, serving as their overwatch. "I see multiple guards at alleyways, towers and patrols at every sector, so stealth wouldn't be an easy option."

Hasashi frowned, "I see. How about infiltration?"

"Possible, unless you can pull off a convincing deception to the guards for you to get inside. Disguise is probably the best suited option as this one", Sub-Zero replied.

"I see. Keep us posted on enemy activity, out. We'll rendezvous as soon as I call you out, over", Hasashi finished as he turned off his radio at the moment. "All right, we move out," Hasashi said as he backed away from the cliff edge.

"This is insane; attacking Doto's stronghold like this," Koyuki spoke up from the side.

"This isn't the first time we've done something like this, Princess," Hasashi told her as they climbed the cliff towards the fortress.

"He's right...this is just like what happened at Outworld," Kitana agreed.

"There's a difference between Doto and Shao Kahn though," Jade spoke up. "We don't know what kind tricks Doto has up his sleeve so this might not be as...easy as it was in Outworld."

"All the more reason to strike sooner rather than later. Otherwise there may not be a next time," Hasashi concluded.

"Have you got a plan then?" Kitana asked as her eyes flashed for an instant.

"Something worthy of a practical joke... that the Elder Gods could laugh at" Hasashi trailed off before he told them the plan.

**Later**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kitana grumbled as she readjusted her blue kimono as she walked along with her teammates.

"We have done this before, haven't we?," Jade said from the side, walking perfectly in her own green kimono.

"I don't mind the outfit...it's what we're using it for and _her_ plan," Kitana said as she turned to the other female teammate.

"Don't look at me...you agreed to it and you said you won't mind as long as it is essential for our mission to succeed," Hasashi said from the side as she tried to walk straight in her yellow kimono. "Besides no one protested, and Sub-Zero was in favour of the plan as long as he can see Jade in a dress"

"That is not the reason why, Hanzo", Sub-Zero retorted through the radio while focusing his sights onto the group with his telescope though he could swore that he heard chuckles from Hasashi and Kitana on his radio.

"I see how you look at her", Hasashi sassed as Sub-Zero merely rolled his eyes in response.

'Even without sorcery, the technique is just too real to believe' Kitana bit back a growl from escaping her throat as they neared the main gates of the fortress.

"Well hello ladies, what can we do for you?" asked the lead guard, clearly a mercenary.

"Daimyo-sama has requested us for today," Jade answered with a rather forced smile to the guards, with his squadmates reluctantly doing the same.

"Doto? Why don't you come with me and get to know a real man," offered the merc as he held out his hand with a grin, with the two women almost giving a look of disgust.

"We were requested for him specifically," Jade countered quickly before things went south.

"Let them through Fumaru," said the other guard. "You don't want to upset the boss by breaking them in before he does do you?"

"I guess your right...shame though," Fumaru shrugged and waved the three 'girls' through. "I'll take you to him," he said as he led them inside the fortress.

'Nicely done Jade,' thought her squadmates as they walked through a long corridor towards the throne room.

"Erm, excuse me," Jade said seemingly nervous causing the guard to stop.

Fumaru turned and asked, "is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry about this," Jade responded with a smile.

"Sorry about wh-" Fumaru started only to fall to the floor with a chop struck in his neck.

"We're inside," Hasashi said as she made a hand-seal. "Kai," instantly Hasashi's body changed back to its original form.

"That jutsu of yours is just disgusting," Kitana growled out as she and Jade took of their kimonos to reveal their assassin outfits.

"But effective at all means needed," Hasashi countered. "Besides we got past them didn't we?", he said before they proceded.

Kitana huffed and started down the hallway towards the throne room. They kept to the shadows they made their way through the large fortress towards their destination. Just before they entered the chamber the group stopped and Hasashi pulled out a scroll.

"I hope your plan works Hanzo," Kitana muttered as the yellow-clad ninja laid down the two scroll on the ground unravelled it.

"It'll work as long as the seal I placed on Koyuki and Kuai Liang reactes to my chakra properly," Hasashi said as he formed several hand-seals.

"Where did you learn how to use these kind seals? They're nothing like Edenian or Outworld sorcery back home," Jade inquired curiously.

"They require Chakra for it to work, similar to sorcery in a sense. The clan from my mother's side are known to be adepts at Fūinjutsu or Sealing Techniques and I had Jiraiya instruct me on how to perform it. The toads actually do something similar with the seal I'm using now but they can only do it with those who sign their contract, something that I didn't manage to do before my rebirth.," Hasashi explained as he settled on his final hand-seal. "As long as I've placed the seal on a person I can summon them...Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu," he slapped his hand down on the scroll and smoke exploded from it.

When it cleared, Sub-Zero and Koyuki appeared and looked around confused. "What...was that," she said slowly as her mind began to clear.

"You wanted to get inside the palace undetected right?" Hasashi asked as if it was obvious answer while Sub-Zero shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you do this at any time, Hanzo?" Kitana asked him as she looked down at the scroll.

"As long as I've placed a seal on the person I'm summoning then yes I can; the only problem is that it only works once. As soon as it's used, then the seal fades and I have to reapply it," Hasashi explained as he rolled up the scroll and placing it on his pouch.

"How did you know any of this?", Jade questioned.

"Some of my mother's sealing techniques are on their room as well though this is the only one I can manage for now", Hasashi replied as they proceed on their mission.

"Right...we still need to deal with Doto at this point," Jade nodded in agreement.

"...You're all fools," Koyuki shook her head with a smile. "You're hopelessly outnumbered and you still want to continue."

"Not the first time though," Kitana nodded with a smile under her mask. "Now...let us go and take back your country."

They ran through the opening and into the large throne room which lay beyond. At the end of the chamber was a set of stairs with a lone chair at the top with a cloaked man sitting in it and the four shinobi present tensed as they saw the man.

"It's been a long time...Koyuki," Doto said with a chuckle. "Ten years...you've grown quite beautiful...and judging by that sparkle hanging from your neck it looks like you still have the Hex Crystal too."

"And you won't get your hands on it," Koyuki declared as she clutched the purple jewel while she stood behind Team Eleven.

"How wrong you are..." Doto shook his head and then clicked his fingers. Instantly thirty Yuki nin appeared in the room, "as you can see you are surrounded...that crystal is the key to unlocking the Kazahana treasure that my brother hidden away from his family... hand it over to me...now."

Hasashi spoke up before Koyuki could respond, "Has anyone ever told you that you talkwaytoo much?"

"Despite the odds against you, still why won't won't you surrender?", Doto questioned as Hasashi merely lowered his chains that had his kunai attached, causing tension among Doto's men.

"Because", Hasashi said going through handseal, "**I never learned how, and neither will my team"**

Hasashi and Team Eleven assaulted the Yuki nins, to which the yellow-clad ninja teleported in a burst of hellfire behind a Yuki-nin's back where he slashed the man's arm before throwing his katana towards another man's face. Disappearing in a burst of hellfire, he stabbed two Yuki nin on their throats with his kunai before lunging his harpoon to slice of his head as he pulled the Yuki-nin onto him.

Kitana dashed forward as she sliced off the torso of a Yuki-nin before she managed to hurl a few throwing knives from her hands before she jumped where she had gathered Edenian magic to her fans to which she gave a single wave that resulted of several Yuki-nin's limbs being severed as she launched that gust.

Jade teleported in a green flash towards a Yuki-nin where she gave a quick succession of kicks before raising her folded Razor-rang to slic of his throat before she teleported towards another where she pierced one with her staff before she dashed as she used her razor-rang to cut down one Yuki-nin after another.

Kuai Liang channelled Cryomancy as he managed to create two axes where he beheaded a Yuki-nin's head with both of them before throwing both at two that were converging at his position. He chanelled Cryomancy once more as he launched a wave of ice, freezing his attackers before he created an ice clone. Giving it a powerful punch, the clone was smashed just as large amount of icicles went towards the frozen nin, killing them as the icicles pierced them.

Hasashi ran along the side wall and jumped at the Snow Daimyo. "Come here!" the blond ninja shouted as he lunged his harpoon from his wrists.

Doto cast off his cloak and extended his wings as he turned. Hasashi struck down with his katana and connected with some kind of barrier similar to those used by the Yuki nins. 'Chakra armor, but stronger. This won't be easy then' He realised as it seemed to be a newer, clearly more powerful class of armour as well.

"Insolent pests," Doto sneered and backhanded Hasashi away, sending him crashing into the nearby pillar as Kuai Liang appeared from behind.

"Hanzo!" Sub-Zero called out as he launched an ice beam down on the Snow Daimyo. It dissipated as soon as it hit the barrier, "Damn it! We can't even touch him like this!" he shouted in frustration.

"It's his armour!" Jade shouted back as she conjured lightning at her staff before blasting it towards the Snow Daimyo. "Projectiles are useless against it and is too thick for it to pierce!"

"Damn!," Sub-Zero gritted his teeth in frustration as he landed on a chunk of stone. Kitana shot forward and shouted "Here I come! Hanzo, get ready to finish him off!"

"Not so fast! Hyoton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!" Doto called out as he threw out a punch at her and a large black mist-like dragon exploded out towards the approaching blue kunoichi.

"That won't stop me!" she shouted back as she threw out her fans as Edenian magic was augmented onto them and cut through the mist-like ice dragon. She descended upon the Snow Daimyo a moment later and struck down, slamming hard into the chakra barrier. "Come on," she muttered as she pushed down, hoping to break through the barrier.

"Insolent woman! You dare to oppose me?" Doto shouted in anger and swung his arm round, catching her in the midsection and sending her crashing down at the bottom of the stairs. "Kitana!", Jade said as she suddenly appeared behind him in a green flash and swung her staff at him. Doto narrowly avoided the attack and kicked her away, "Don't toy with me!"

However, what Doto failed to realize that Sub-Zero slidded behind him, knocking him off balance before roundhouse kicking him towards Hasashi, who teleported in front of him and kneed him to the jaw, sending him in a stone wall before they tended to their female squadmates.

"You think that scared me? Think again! Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu!" Doto gave out a war cry as he unleashed two black ice dragons at the clones. The two formed a tornado which began to tear the clones and the fortress apart.

"Everyone hold on!", Sub-Zero called out as he formed an ice wall to protect themselves from the blast. Team Eleven barely held on but Hasashi simply stood firm and went through several handsigns.

"_Kaeton: Jigoku Baffuku! (Inferno Style: Inferno Burst!)_", Hasashi called out as he channelled an orb of hellfire on his hands before crashing it down into the ground as the orb exploded, dissolving Doto's tornado. Doto's chakra armour was also damaged beyond repair, but despite the impact, he managed to keep still but has already weakened at that point.

"Now!", Hasashi called out as Team Eleven surrounded Doto in four directions. Sub-Zero slidded at Doto before heaving him by the leg to deliver a powerful punch against the ice wall. Jade teleported at him where she gave an upward kick with her staff supporting her movements, allowing Kitana to land a square boost attack at him then delivering an axe kick at him. As he struggled to move, Hasashi threw his harpoon into Doto's face before aggresively pulling his head out, to which he unsheated one of his katanas where he threw it towards the head, impaling it to the nearby wall.

Doto Kazahana, Daimyo of the Land of Snow, was dead at last.

Panting, Hasashi approached his teammates, where he placed a shoulder to Kitana, to which she nodded to indicate that she was fine while Jade grasped her hand to Kuai Liang, greatly relieved that they all survived this mission while giving him a graceful smile, a gesture Kuai Liang returned as well.

"It's over", Koyuki sighed in relief.

**Land of Snow: Rainbow Glacier**

"This is the right place?" Hasashi asked as the airship descended onto the snow-covered ground at the edge of the glacier.

It had been three days since the battle and the Yuki forces had all surrendered after the Doto fell. Team Eleven had taken two days to recuperate from their injuries while they remained on guard in case any of Doto's former associates sought vengeance against Koyuki.

Speak of the snow princess...

"Yeah this is the place," Sandayu confirmed. "The vault of the Kazahana clan should be in the center," he then pointed towards the altar at the center of the glacier.

"And the Hex Crystal is the key," Koyuki whispered as she started towards the altar.

"Are we clear, Kuai?" Hasashi asked his white-clad teammate.

"I do not see anything within a hundred kilometres," Sub-Zero confirmed.

"All the better then," Hasashi spoke as they approached the altar.

Koyuki stood before it and inserted the crystal into the slot in its center. A moment later the area around them suddenly changed from ice and water to grass and streams.

"It's so warm...what is this?" Koyuki asked confused.

"It's...a heat generator," Sandayu blinked in astonishment.

"Believe in the future; if you do, then the spring will surely come". The image of a younger Koyuki appeared in the middle of the 'glacier' though everyone could tell it was a recording. "What will you do when it comes, Koyuki?" a male voice asked.

"I'm going to become...a princess," the recorded Koyuki said with a childish smile.

"Oh and what sort of princess?" the male voice asked.

"Well...let's see...one who's strong...and kind...and fights for justice!" the young girl said cheerfully.

"Hahahaha; that's some dream," the male voice sounded happy.

"Did I...really say those things?" the real Koyuki asked as she stared at the recording.

A man much taller than the young Koyuki appeared with a smile as he stepped out beside the girl. He was dressed in green robes and was wearing glasses with a proud smile.

"Well so long as you believe in your dream and never give up...one day you'll be that fine princess," the recorded Sosetsu told her with a smile. He placed what looked like the Hex Crystal around the little girl's neck and looked onward. "Can you see her? There's a beautiful princess standing right in front of you now," he said with a smile.

By now the real Koyuki had tears trailing down her face as she looked up at her father's face.

"Erm...I have a problem though; there's something else I want to be," the younger Koyuki said over her shoulder.

Sosetsu looked curiously at her, "really? What's that?"

"An actress," she replied with her childish smile.

Sosetsu chuckled at that; clearly believe she could do it. The real Koyuki started laughing lightly; eventually the image dissipated however and the recording became nothing but memory. Sandayu watched on and smiled as he shook his head. After a few more seconds the image faded and silence fell on the 'glacier.'

"Father..." Koyuki whispered sadly.

**Land of Spring: Kazahana Palace**

The inauguration ceremony went off without a hitch and Koyuki had already set into place several laws that would start the repairs on the damage done by Doto and his forces. A week after the battle Team Eleven prepared to set off towards home.

"It's a shame you had to go, you had done so much in freeing our country from Doto's tyranny", Sandayu said with a sad smile as the citizens also watched their departure.

"We have our duties to fulfill as shinobi of the Leaf, but if you need any help, you have our word", Hasashi said with a bow to which Koyuki and the others returned as well.

"Even though you aren't citizens of this country, you will always be our Knights of the Snow!", Koyuki said with glee. "And that will be the title of the movie we just made, especially with your feats in freeing the land of snow."

All members of Team Eleven chuckled, although they also do not want any unwanted attention regarding the movie, since they wouldn't want to be involved at the industry either. Sandayu pulled out a scroll and offered it to Kuai Liang.

"Within these notes carried the country's most prized techniques along with the prestigious Yuki Clan's, please accept it as a token of our appreciation"

"I am honored", Kuai Liang said before taking the scroll from Sandayu and pocketed it.

"Also, we had decided to open negotiations with the Leaf, for more efficient diplomatic solutions, please send our regards to the Hokage", Koyuki inquired as Hasashi smiled under his mask.

"It will be done then", he said.

"What about the generator?" Jade asked.

"That generator isn't fully developed," Koyuki replied as she approached the group.

"So it will be back to winter soon?" Hasashi sighed.

"Not really...if we take what we know and continue working on it then we might be able to make it permanent without having to turn it on again. The Land ofSpringhas been born thanks to your actions," Koyuki said with a smile.

"Yeah but...it is a shame really...I mean you have a bright career you're going to have to retire right?" Kitana asked with a sad smile.

"Who said I was retiring?" Koyuki asked with a smile. "Ruling over the Land of Spring and acting...I think I can handle them both. I mean I'd have to be out of my mind to give it up now," she started away from them. "I hope you all visit sometime when things are less...hectic," she disappeared into the palace again.

"So, how are we going to get back?", Jade inquired, knowing the trek towards the Leaf would be a long one.

"I can deal with that", Hasashi replied. "All you need to do is to grasp our hands together", he instructed. As they did, Team Eleven vanished in a flash, having used the Hiraishin to go back to the Namikaze Estates.

**AN:**

**Aaand Cut! That took a lot! That ends the Land of Snow Arc and the next part will either be Kazekage Kidnapping arc, which I will start a bit early or at a Waterfall Arc, but would depend on you. Spectre, signing off!**


	26. Chpater 25: Journey to the Waterfall

**Chapter 25: Journey at the Waterfall**

**Village Gates**,** Konoha**

"That was convenient", Hasashi remarked as he dusted off dirt from his yellow vest from the Hiraishin technique from earlier where they were transported from the Land of Snow, to the village gates of Konoha. His teammates could not help but be awed by its capabilities as such techniques made transport from both Outworld and Earthrealm look like a joke.

"It really is", Kitana replied. "Now I can tell why your father in your present life is feared at the Hidden Stone"

"He got his moniker because of the technique, while I received mine because I become a raging inferno if angered enough", Hasashi replied with a hint of humor while his teammates sweatdropped at his attempt.

"Due to its nature, is it possible for you to travel from anywhere regardless of distance?", Kuai Liang asked as he and Jade shared the same thought as well.

"Possible, because whenever one uses it, they travel in a sort of _dimensional void,_ but I am not sure if travel between dimensions, such as Earthrealm or Outworld could be possible but we'll see.", said Hasashi as he put away his kunai and motioned three of his teammates to follow him inside the village. There, they were greeted by the _eternal__ gate guards._

"Oy! Hasashi! Did the mission at the Land of Snow went well?", Izumo asked as the yellow-clad ninja lowered his mask and hood to give a smile.

"Yes, but not without any difficulties. You'll see the news soon enough.", Hasashi calmly said.

"Ah, we'll see soon enough!", Kotetsu remarked. "Hey, your old classmates from the academy are wondering where you went, why not pay them a little visit?"

Hasashi pondered for a moment before making up his mind. "I'll see what I can do. We'll talk another time.", he replied before Team Eleven went inside the village.

As they walkes the streets, numerous stares were directed at them, nor they would care since they were used to it. That is where they were greeted by a familliar face to Hasashi.

"Naru-Hasashi?"

"Hello, Sakura", Hasashi greeted with a small smile. After the failure of retrieving Sasuke, Sakura took her training seriously but she was also disheartened that Sasuke didn't come back as well as Hasashi being seriously wounded in the process. It was also at this time that Tsunade took notice at her chakra reserves, and subsequently took her under her wing. "I trust your training with Tsunade paid off?"

"My expertise in Medical Jutsu had increased because of Tsunade-sama but-", Sakura said before she was interrupted.

"Hasashi!"

Team Eleven turned to see…a naked brunette waving at group. Hasashi was downright shocked as did Jade and Kitana while Kuai Liang closed his eyes in annoyance while blusing in embarassment from the sight, with Jade even covering his closed eyes with her hands. Kitana glared at the 'streaker' and unconsciously clenched her fist, and Sakura just stared at the 'girl' in shock.

A puff of smoke later and the girl was replaced with Konohamaru. "Hey Boss, how'd that one look?" Kitana and Jade actually visibly relaxed when she saw the 'streaker' was just some kid using the perverted jutsu while Kuai Liang breathed in heavily before exhaling exasparately, seeing that his pride had been violated at the sight.

Hasashi shrugged, "Konohamaru, I told you not to use the jutsu, especially at public places. _Especially_ in front of women."

"Aww come on, boss!", Konohamaru whined. "We used to do hat remember? Like old times inside public establishments?"

Hasashi paled as his apprentice and younger brother figure dropped a bomb, albeit unintentionally. Sure if he still acted as Naruto Uzumaki, it would be no problem to him but as Hasashi Namikaze, the thought of teaching perverted moves, especially to _children_, was a stain that he wanted to clean. And as Hanzo Hasashi, he would surely scorn himself for his earlier antics.

Behind him, his three teammates were in shock or rather disgusted. All of them never thought that Scorpion would teach something so inappropriate to children, while Kuai Liang facepalmed, mentally asking Hanzo why did he ever teach such techniques to little kids.

Hasashi could then feel two killing intent signatures, as he turned to face Kitana and Jade, who gave forced smiles at their squad leader. Both Konohamaru and Sakura stepped back in fear from the two women as they turned to Hasashi.

"Scorpion", Kitana asked. "Would you mind telling us what on earth are you teaching him?"

"I-I can explain", Hasashi reasoned as he tried to find a way out of this while glancing at Kuai Liang to help him out, but the Cryomancer simply gave him a _'You're on your own now'_ gesture to which Hasashi gave a glare that spelled _traitor_ to him. _'I just came from a mission and this is what I get', _he lamented as he took a deep breath.

**Outkirsts, A Week Later**

"Do we really have to guard him?", Kitana asked her yellow-clad teammate as the two walked along the road with a certain Sannin leading the way.

"At circumstances like these, I could see that there is no need but Tsunade-sama requested us to accompany Jiraiya for a sort of diplomatic mission at Taki", Hasashi replied as they continued their trek towards Takigakure, with an ice pack on his head from what happened the other day. "And considering the opportunity, this shouldn't come to pass"

"I have to agree though", she replied. "The way I heard it, they also had a Jinchurikii. We might be able to warn that person of not only the Akatsuki, but also to the likes of Bi-Han and Raiden at that point", Kitana remarked as her yellow-clad comrade nodded in response. "But why would they send only the two of us here?"

"Kuai Liang and Jade are in Kirigakure for a diplomatic mission to confirm the village's new relations after the civil war though I may presume that they took the job so they may be able to find new recruits for the Lin Kuei and to help in locating the other Jinchurikii since some exiled themselves from their villages.", Hasashi said while recalling a conversation with his Cryomancer teammate on rebuilding the clan once more after it was destroyed twice, not counting the one he left at Earthrealm to his apprentices.

"Or a reason for Jade to spend time with him alone, given the fact that you had him as his sparring and meditating partner most of the time.", the blue-clad ninja said as Hasashi scratched his head despite his hood's barrier .

"I cannot blame her though", Hasashi said. "She's really close to Kuai Liang, and I cannot help but praise him in winning her heart for that matter.".

"Taki's Jinchurikii might be able to listen to their own kind, since their inner demons are sort connected to mine as well", Kitana said while contemplating of how they could interact with the said individual at Taki.

"I do not mean to intrude, but the way I heard it, Jinchurikii were often not treated well by their own villages?", Kitana asked just as Hasashi sadly lowered his head and re-adjusted his mask.

"Yes", he replied. "To the villagers, they only thought of Jinchurikii as demons themselves and as the their trump cards, to which they suffered considerably as their hatred is pointed towards you and they would even go beyond boundaries simply because you are alive. Others, like those of Kumo, look up to them as guardians of their village but people such as Gaara and myself were the objects of hatred of the village", Hasashi said, remembering all the times that he had suffered because of the burden left by his father. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, and he turned to gaze at Kitana's apologetic look that showed both pity and concern.

"I'm sorry", she apologized. "I didn't mean to remind you of what has happened. I am certain what you experienced gave back memories but to what I heard and witness, people looked at you in a much different light now".

Hasashi smiled under his mask, "I can only hope that in time, people like myself will also gain the same treatment."

Kitana could not help but smile at his response as they continued to continued their trek. "How much farther, Jiraiya?", she asked.

The Toad Sage shrugged. "Just a little bit more if we continue this route. I'll speak to Shibuki concerning the Akatsuki, while you two would go and find Taki's Jinchurikii. Am I right?"

Both ninja nodded, before continuing their journey in silence.

**Hours Later**

Takigakure. Few foreigners would ever lay eyes upon this, one of a small handful of truly hidden villages among the Elemental Continents. A pity, because it was a truly beautiful place; made up of traditional, eastern style buildings, most of which were carefully and caringly constructed as if by an expert carpenter, built around the walls of a small, circular valley full of plant life, around a massive, crystal clear lake, at the heart of which lied an island where their administration building lied, resting at the base of the gargantuan, sacred tree of Taki, whose canopy covered the entire village. Beams of sunlight shined through its branches, illuminating the concealed village.

The roof of the valley was hidden under a powerful genjutsu which was constantly monitored. It was an S-class secret of the village and any outsider that stumbled upon it was quickly dealt with. Even the commonly used entrance was well, if a little obviously, hidden; an underwater cave system behind a massive waterfall.

It was thanks to the lengths they went to keep their home hidden that the village had only once been successfully invaded, and that mark on their village's pride had occurred solely due to the actions of a traitor.

"Amazing", Kitana remarked, marveled at the villages's landscapes and structure. "It's as if I am visiting Edenia before the invasion"

"The reaction is mutual", Hasashi said. "I once came here with my old team during an escort mission before my rebirth, and I don't think they would recognize me as Uzumaki Naruto, the Konoha Genin at this point."

"Because you're now known as Namikaze Hasashi, the Yellow Inferno?", Jiraiya asked sarcastically with pride.

"Could be. Though I prefer to be known as the former", he said as they entered.

Hasashi craned his head as he took in the peaceful village, a smile spreading across his face as he did so. It was a little nostalgic being; it had been a long time since he'd been to this place and being here sent the young Jinchuriki on a brief stroll down memory lane.

The last time he'd been here had been well before Sasuke's defection. That time he, the aforementioned Uchiha heir and Sakura, had been escorting the, at the time, extremely nervous and timid leader of Taki: Shibuki, back home and arrived only to find it had been taken over by a missing nin from the village; Suien, who Naruto had defeated with a little help from Sasuke.

Hasashi lightly shook his head to clear his mind. The thought of how well the three of them had been getting along at that time, and how it had all turned out, was something he'd rather not think about, especially when it involved a blasted dark wraith.

He turned when he heard others emerge from the water's surface behind him. Out of the clear, blue water came a kunoichi of the village, wearing Taki's standard shinobi attire, followed by Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Hasashi held back a chuckle as he used his chakra to rise out of and stand on the water, his sensei and their escort doing the same a moment later. Kitana stood away from them as Hasashi gave her a re-assuring nod. Breathing deeply, she chanelled her Edenian magic to her feet as she stood on the water, gasping to the fact that she had done it but walked very carefully as she might have lost her focus at that matter.

Due to the crisis at the time, Shibuki had been forced to show him the entrance to the village, making blindfolding him a moot point.

As they rose, the trio turned their eyes to the tree. Taki was certainly a nice place, though in this Sannin's opinion it was a short on public bathhouses and hot springs, but, oh well. He was here for business, not pleasure anyway, as much as he preferred the latter and that he wouldn't want to risk the wrath of his two escorts because of his perverted nature.

"If you'll follow me, I'll escort you to see Lord Shibuki." The kunoichi said as she turned to the trio. "He's been expecting you, Master Jiraiya. I'm sure he'll be surprised to see who you've brought along."

As the kunoichi began walking towards the island in the lake's center, sending rippled through the water with each step, Hasashi smiled as he said, "I would like to see what he's been up to." When the Sannin had told him they were heading here, he'd instantly thought of his adventure here and wondered how Shibuki was doing. When they first met, he really didn't seem like the type of person who'd do well running a village, though Hasashi could tell he cared deeply for it, but after standing up to Suiren, he'd seemed to have changed. "So, you never said. What is it you want to talk to Shibuki about anyway?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Still the same though I have what I considered top-secret info that even I can't tell you." He said, smirking at his godson's obvious annoyance

The Konoha trio had entered the entered the administrative building and walked down its halls. The kunoichi opened the door for them and allowed them to enter.

Shibuki sat behind a desk, filing away a completed form and reaching for the next one when he heard the door open. Thankful for a brief respite from the never-ending monotony of paperwork, he looked up and smiled amiably.

"Welcome, Master Jiraiya. It's been quite some time since you last visited us. You're a little later than I…" He greeted before his expression shifted to one of surprise and shock when he saw the yellow-clad ninja walk in behind him followed by a blue one. "Naruto? Or is it Hasashi?"

"Hello Shibuki." Hasashi said while placing a hand on his chest before bowing down as a sign of respect towards the sovereign, with Kitana doing the same. "Either way is good for me. It has been a while, my friend. Kitana, this is Shibuki"., he introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you", Kitana said with a handshake.

"To you as well", the village leader responded with a smile before turning his attention towards Hasashi.

The village leader smiled. "It sure is. Much has changed since we fought Suiren, but what are you now is certainly spectacular, especially your feats back at Kiri along with the Cyclone and the Spectre and that you single-handedly defeated Kakuzu and his partner as said at some bingo books but did not claim their bounties"

"It was nothing, Shibuki.", Hasashi said with a wave. "I merely performed my duty as a ninja of my village and that money is of little to no concern for me. Anything interesting has happened?".

Shibuki shrugged as he sat back down. "Oh, the usual. Fortunately, no serious problems have arisen since last time you've been here. Things have been pretty boring around here, not that I'm complaining." He said, turning to Jiraiya. "Now, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

"Yeah, I guess we should get down to business." The perverted sage nodded before turning to both Hasashi and Kitana. "You two can go ahead, you can use a break", he said as both ninja nodded as they walked out of the door, their task in finding the village's Jinchurikii at hand.

**Later, Village Interior**

Hasashi and Kitana walked across the bridge leading from the center island to the village proper, wondering where they could find the village's Jinchurikii since asking locals or ninja would be a violation of their security, and that they would want Jiraiya to explain to Shibuki about the Akatsuki.

Stepping off the bridge and walking the streets, the two looked around at the people that went about their daily business. When Hasashi did help save the village, his team had left before things could return to business as usual and he hadn't gotten a chance to really explore the village.

As he looked around, Hasashi and Kitana noticed that the yellow-clad nina was receiving many looks. Because of how secretive and secluded the village was, even though it was fairly large, outsiders stuck out like a sore thumb, even without forehead protectors denoting them as such. He could see them staring at him and feel their gaze on his back and every once in a while, whispers concerning him would reach his ears.

It was something he was fairly used to. After all, he grew up receiving hateful glares and cruel whispers of the people of his own village as he grew up back then before his rebirth. However, this was different than what he'd experienced back home and he couldn't resist letting a proud smile spread across his face from what he was hearing and the looks he was getting.

Unlike during his earlier years, the eyes and words that were upon him all radiated approval. Many of the civilians who had been held captive recognized him, and they were glad to see him once more. A few civilians who had been hostages on that day actually came forward to thank him, and some were simply fascinated by his team's feats at Kiri and of the Land of Snow.

"Naruto!" "Naruto, you're back!" The blond turned to see the two children, whose names he realized he had never learned, who had been the first to meet his team when they'd arrived in the village. He remembered helping the two clean up the waterfall's basin before they learned that the village had been attacked.

"Oh, hello there." Hasashi greeted as they approached to which he went down in one knee due to the height he is in now. "How are you?"

"Great! It's been so long, I didn't think we'd see you again." The girl said as she and her brother looked up at the teen with stars in their eyes. The boy was a hero in the eyes of many of the village, and none more than the two children who had personally witnessed him take down the guy who betrayed their village and hurt Shibuki. "You look so cool now than the last time we saw you!", she exclaimed, pointing at his new appearance.

"A change of wardrobe is needed at times of change.", he exclaimed until another child stepped forward.

"Who is she?", the boy said pointing at Kitana, who was largely unfamiliar on how to communicate with children.

"She is Kitana, my partner. Say hello to her", Hasashi said as the children were awed by her natural beauty as she waved at them.

"Is she your girlfriend?", the younger girl asked, earning surprised looks from the two but quickly shrugged them off.

"No, she is an associate but a friend nonetheless", Hasashi told them as he lightly shook his head. Due to their masks, they could not see the slight blushes from their cheeks. A younger boy stepped forward to ask him.

"Have you had any new amazing adventures since you left?" The boy asked eagerly.

Hasashi smiled at the child. "I have. I can tell you all about them if you want."

"Really? That'd be awesome!" The boy cheered. "So, what are you doing here?"

Hasashi craned his neck to gaze at Kitana then onto them, remembering their purpose to why they were here in the first place. "We have personal affairs to be dealt while functioning as an escort to a Konoha official",

"Say, Naruto." The girl began, pointing back to what must be her house. "We've got some cleaning to do in the yard. You mind helping us again? With the two of you?"

Hasashi shifted his gaze at Kitana, who gave him a nod with a smile, as the two nodded and went with the children.

**Hours Later**

"I didn't know you were popular with the children, Scorpion", Kitana remarked as the two walk in the underground tunnels. "Especially that you taught them other things than that technique of yours"

Hasashi shrugged. "It was all in the past before, now we have to continue our mission in locating their Jinchurikii"

"We've been searching for hours. I understood the need for them to keep secrets regarding their holder but that doesn't give him or her a fact not to be known by other people", Kitana said as Hasashi lowered his gaze.

"It is likely that they wanted to keep his or her identity a secret since they feared that they would be able to know how to defeat and capture the said individual, which I once heard, was one thing villages would do. Even my identity as a Jinchurkii was regarded as a secret in the past but that changed during the Chunin Exams months ago.", Hasashi exclaimed as Kitana nodded in understanding. "So we have to do this hard way to prevent any unwanted attention."

"How do we know if he or she is a holder?", Kitana asked.

"My own inner demon can sense his siblings' chakra once we get closer, and he'll lead us to where he or she is if the signal is getting stronger", Hasashi said as they contonued walking.

And so, travelling through the underwater tunnels surrounding the village once more, the two emerged from the waterfall and stepped into the forest, taking a moment to take in the natural splendor of the falls. The two spent a half an hour walking through the forest.

As the sun began to set over the land, the two ninja discovered a small river that fed into the larger one that began at Taki's entrance. Deciding to have a look closer, he casually walked just beyond the water's edge. Soon, the sound of churning water reached their ears, hinting at the presence of a waterfall, though by the sound it was much smaller than the one that hid Taki's entrance.

Unlike the falls that hid Taki's entrance, the clearing had several sparse groupings of flowers. Their fragrance, combined with the crisp, clean air produced by the water and the earthen scent of the forest gave the area an appeal even the majestic falls outside of Taki's entrance lacked and made even the hyperactive blond feel completely at peace.

As he began to approach the tree line, he caught sight of a figure in the grove. Quietly, he stepped in for a closer look.

Sitting on a stone at the edge of the lake with her feet dipped into the water as she leant back on her arms was a girl who looked to be around the same age as the Namikaze himself had not for his rebirth. The girl had straight, spiky hair that was a distinctive mint green in color that almost reached her shoulders and framed her face and had tan, caramel colored skin. She wore a white, sleeveless midriff shirt and a short matching skirt and white shinobi sandals, along with bandages under her shirt that went halfway down her stomach and from her skirt halfway down her thighs and a pair of long, white armlets, which all together he found similar to what Ino wore. He could see the forehead protector of Taki tied around her right arm.

_'Her chakra, it's not like any other and from the looks of it, is it...insects?'_, Hasashi thought as he looked at the girl with a calculating eye with Kitana doing the same.

**_'Yep, that's him, Kit', _**Kurama said in Hasashi's mindscape. **_'I know only one Bijuu with insect essence that large, and we are looking at his holder right now'_**

_'From the looks of it, it looked like she didn't want anyone near her',_ Hasashi said as he wondered wether to take a more cautionary approach or a formal one.

**_'Well, Jinchrikii like yourself tend to be treated like crap back then, right?_****_ So it wouldn't be surprising if she attacked you and your partner head-on.'_**, Kurama stated as Hasashi only sighed in response.

But before the two can approach the girl, she disappeared in a shunshin, before a voice called out. _"Mōjō no keimusho! (Net-Shaped Prison)!"_

Jumping away, Hasashi and Kitana tensed as they gripped their weapons at their enemy, which revealed to be the girl earlier, who glared at them for their inadverdent trespassing.

"Who are you?", she demanded as she pulled up another handsign, jutsu ready to be casted. "What do you want?"

Raising a hand toeards her, "Easy now", Hasashi carefully said as he gripped the handle of his katana with the other while walking slowly. "We're here to talk, nothing more"

"That's how it always starts", Fu retorded as she went to a fighting stance against the two shinobi as Hasashi could only sigh in disappointment at the situation they are in.

"Would you call for a diplomatic solution?", Hasashi asked his teammate who unfolded her fans towards the Jinchurikii.

"No, but I'd rather call for _aggressive negotiations_", Kitana replied as they stood against their adversary.**AN:****Aaand Cut! Still kicking here! Happy holidays to my readers and I still enjoy my time writing this despite difficulties in doing so! Now, I'm planning to do two phases at the next chapter, one we can continue where we left off or the other where Sub-Zero and Jade are in Kiri that would involve Skarlet but the choice is up to you. Spectre, signing off, and happy holidays!**


End file.
